El Beso Del Demonio
by steffy17
Summary: Los miembros de El Pacto de los Hechiceros, una hermandad que ha jurado proteger la línea que separa el mundo humano del reino de los demonios, sólo han confiado los unos en los otros durante siglos. Pero ahora hay un traidor entre ellos...
1. Chapter 1

La estudiante de medicina Renesmee Masen sabe que tiene algo especial. Desde la muerte de sus padres ha sido protegida por una inexplicable fuerza en su interior que repele cualquier amenaza. Pero cuando es atacada por un demonio, Renesmee se ve arrastrada a un peligroso mundo que jamás creyó que existiera. Su único aliado es un hombre seductor y letal que despierta en ella un deseo tan fuerte como nunca antes pudo imaginar...

Jacob Black, un miembro de la hermandad, no dejará que nada dañe a Renesmee. En ella ve una fortaleza que admira y un cuerpo que anhela acariciar. Pero los demonios están empeñados en derribar el portal que él ha jurado proteger y utilizarán a Clea para lograrlo.

Ahora, mientras un maligno hechicero guía a los demonios, a Jacob y a Renesmee no les queda más que una esperanza. Ambos deberán rendirse a sus oscuras pasiones... y desatar su más peligrosos y desconocidos deseos.


	2. Chapter 2

PRÓLOGO

Muerte. La olía. Muerte y oscuridad con olor a azufre

Jacob Black giró lentamente observando la quietud de la noche, el impenetrable bosque a menos de cien metros y la larga, desierta y solitaria carretera de tierra.

Un poco más adelante, en medio de la calzada había un coche casi aplastado, con un lateral desgajado como si estuviera hecho de papel y no de metal, con los bordes arrugados y ennegrecidos por el fuego. Las llamas aún iluminaban con su resplandor el cielo nocturno, aunque en ese momento habían comenzado a disminuir. No había señales de otro vehículo y los restos calcinados de la ranchera estaban demasiado lejos de cualquier árbol para haber impactado contra uno.

Pero el hechicero sabía qué había provocado el daño, y no era de este mundo. Curvó los labios con repugnancia y buscó con la mirada entre las sombras.

Miedo. Horror. Aquéllas eran las emociones que él percibía, tan primitivas y toscas que se palpaban en el aire, una masa incorpórea que emanaba de los dos mortales sin vida que yacían en el camino. Pálida y cubierta de sangre, la mujer había caído sobre la tierra con las largas extremidades en un ángulo antinatural. El hombre había sido seccionado por la mitad, y su sangre se filtraba entre la fina grava.

El aire brillaba tenuemente en torno a los cuerpos mientras las almas flotaban sin rumbo, revoloteando confundidas tras tener que abandonar los cuerpos que las albergaban antes de tiempo. Miraron a Jacob con cierta desesperación y él se dio la vuelta, atormentado por no poder sanarlos. Tras haber vivido más de mil años, de ser durante ese tiempo el guardián del muro entre las dimensiones, el muro que separaba el mundo de los hombres y el de los demonios, todavía no era capaz de controlar adecuadamente la empatía.

Realmente ridículo. Después de todo, había sido testigo siglo tras siglo de la muerte y el sufrimiento, y debería haber encontrado la manera de que no le afectara. Sus compañeros en la Alianza de Hechiceros —la hermandad de los seres mágicos que mantenían el equilibrio entre lo sobrenatural y lo mundano— se habrían reído de él si conocieran su debilidad. ¿Qué importaba la muerte de dos mortales?

Y aun así, una parte de él quería hacer que las almas de los humanos regresaran a los cuerpos, sanarlos con el poder de su magia, darles la oportunidad de vivir aquella vida que les había sido arrebatada con tanta brutalidad.

Pero sanarlos significaba quebrar el Pacto, el acuerdo eterno que gobernaba las acciones de todos aquéllos que poseían facultades mágicas; un acuerdo que se remontaba a mucho antes de que los hombres comenzaran a medir el tiempo.

Así que Jacob se dio la vuelta y se movió con rapidez hacia el muro que contenía la llegada de los demonios, una barrera invisible para los ojos humanos pero no para los suyos. Estaba dañada; de hecho, tenía una enorme brecha. Despidiendo filamentos brillantes desde la yema de los dedos, los pasó suavemente por los deshilachados bordes de la nada. Incluso ahora, la fisura se contraía, despidiendo volutas de humo con olor a azufre. Jacob asimiló toda la información que pudo, percibiendo el discreto rastro de un demonio y un olor fétido y pútrido.

Jacob era consciente de que había algo más allá, algo horrible, antiguo y fuerte. Un ser terrible y oscuro se había infiltrado en el mundo de los hombres. Percibió

aquella espantosa fuerza y, entrelazado con ella, el débil perfume de demonios menores, sometidos por la jerarquía. Sin embargo ellos no habían logrado traspasar la barrera; un pequeño alivio.

Trabajó con rapidez para reparar la fisura. Aquélla era su tarea, su deber principal. Detener a los demonios. Proteger a la raza humana de todos los que pudieran venir algún día. El podía moldear el muro a su voluntad con la magia de sus manos.

Selló el hueco. Entonces escuchó un leve sonido, una boqueada. .. Fue cuando vio a la niña.

Estaba a sólo diez pasos. El impacto la había lanzado a una zanja, donde respiraba cada vez más débilmente. Tenía un corte en el abdomen por el que asomaban los intestinos que se derramaban sobre la hierba. El brazo izquierdo ya no existía y tenía una pierna cortada. Su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre un charco de sangre. Se preguntó si aún estaría viva. Luego pensó que, si lo estaba, sería sólo por pura fuerza de voluntad. ¡Qué trágico desperdicio!

Una rápida valoración le indicó que la niña estaba a punto de morir. Había perdido demasiada sangre. Tenía demasiados daños. Aquella niña moriría. La medicina humana ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

—Mami... —susurró—. Está muy oscuro...

El sintió una opresión en el estómago.

—Mami... —repitió con voz apenas audible—. Me duele... la barriga...

Curarla, y por consiguiente interferir en el ciclo de la vida, estaba prohibido por el Pacto, pero podía confortarla, ofrecerle cierto consuelo paliativo, aliviar su sufrimiento. Jacob invocó su poder y envolvió a la niña en la magia, ofreciéndole todo lo que podía darle. Tomó su dolor, deseando que ella pudiera encontrar la manera de partir al más allá sin seguir padeciendo la agonía que ya sufría.

La niña parpadeó, giró la cabeza y él sólo tuvo un instante para darse cuenta de que ella le veía, de que percibía su aura y su poder, su magia, aunque semejante cosa no debería haber sido posible pues él había elegido refractar la luz y permanecer oculto a la vista humana.

Cuando la criatura le tendió la mano, Jacob se quedó paralizado. Presa de una abrumadora sensación de incredulidad, la vio coger uno de los hilos de la ondulante y brillante corriente que salía de su puño y llevársela a la barriga. Entonces, él despertó de su parálisis e intentó recuperar su magia, pero la niña no la soltó, y aprovechó el poder que de ésta emanaba para curarse a sí misma: una niña humana a punto de morir.

Imposible.

Aquello quebraba todas las leyes del Pacto, pero no hubo manera de impedirlo. Ella le había robado su magia. Se había curado sola.

Aquella niña era algo insólito que él jamás había encontrado antes, y por un instante se concentró totalmente en ella.

De repente, Jacob se puso rígido. Supo que había cometido un error, que ya no tenía tiempo de darse la vuelta y utilizar su poder. Un astuto demonio se había aproximado por detrás sigilosamente.

Y ya era demasiado tarde.

Luego, sólo sintió dolor.

hola, esta es mi nueva historia, díganme que les parece hasta ahora

saludos..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 1

A Jacob Black le hubiera gustado que hiciera más frío. Sólo unos cuantos grados. Los suficientes para que el aguanieve que caía sobre él se convirtiera en agradables y esponjosos copos de nieve. Era inmortal, no impermeable. Mojarse le resultaba tan desagradable como a cualquier humano.

La diferencia era que sólo con pensarlo Jacob podía estar seco, parar el aguacero y caminar en medio de un halo de luz del sol aunque fuera medianoche. En cambio decidió soportar la cortina helada de lluvia. Aunque no hubiera ninguna ley en contra, no era muy dado a convocar la magia para asuntos triviales.

O tal vez fuera que tenía una marcada tendencia a sufrir para expiar sus inmensos pecados.

Se levantó el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero y caminó con decisión por la calle, un par de pasos por detrás de dos mujeres que se apiñaban bajo un gran paraguas. Ambas volvían la cabeza cada dos por tres para mirarle y, en un determinado momento, la más baja le invitó con audacia a cobijarse con ellas bajo el paraguas.

La más alta, una rubia, movía las caderas al andar de una forma que atraía la atención de cualquier hombre y le impedía apartar la mirada, aunque dicho hombre no

estuviera interesado en la invitación. No, eso no era exactamente así. Él estaba interesado, pero era lo bastante inteligente para no aceptarla.

Ella quería llevarse un hombre a la cama, pero Jacob dudaba de que quisiera despertar al lado de un monstruo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y con una pecaminosa sonrisa, redujo la velocidad y dejó que se alejaran. La rubia le echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro. Tonta.

Justo delante estaba su punto de destino, un bar destartalado de mala fama. La clase de sitio que más le gustaba a Quil. Los labios de Jacob se curvaron en una mueca de asco. Era el tipo de lugar que él prefería evitar.'

Un sonido metálico atrapó su atención y al instante la corriente de energía que formaba el continuum brilló débilmente, una anomalía en el entramado de dimensiones. Otra vez. Últimamente, cada vez con más frecuencia, la línea de fuerza mágica titubeaba, trayendo oscuridad y una advertencia. Había un indicio de azufre, un susurro de maldad. Se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para quedar frente al callejón, a su derecha.

En las sombras, cuatro figuras voluminosas se apiñaban en torno a un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo, un macho humano, golpeado y magullado a causa de una paliza. Híbridos. Medio humanos y medio demonios, acólitos del Solitario, un demonio de poder y maldad inmensos, que era la mayor amenaza para el muro entre las dimensiones. Atrapado detrás de ese muro, el Solitario esperaba y planeaba su fuga.

Los demonios no podían vagar por el mundo de los hombres a menos que fueran convocados, y una vez llamados quedaban ligados a la persona que los hubiera invocado, situación que encontraban molesta y aborrecible. De ahí la aparición de los híbridos, mortales estúpidos que al verse frente a la muerte habían decidido permitir que el demonio se apoderara de sus almas.

Los híbridos eran capaces de recorrer la tierra cumpliendo las órdenes de sus amos. Sin embargo los demonios rara vez lo revelaban todo. Nunca advertían de que, aunque los híbridos podían vivir durante mucho, mucho tiempo, su existencia transcurriría en medio del dolor. Un dolor infinito y diario, que sólo se aliviaría con la muerte. Jacob había encontrado a más de una de esas criaturas, agradecida por la liberación. Pero ahí estaba la trampa, en la enorme tentación de liberarlos a todos y disfrutar haciéndolo.

Al percibir la presencia de Jacob giraron la cabeza, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, los labios mostrando unos dientes largos y afilados. Pensaban alimentarse con la carne del hombre caído a sus pies después de darle una paliza. Tenían predilección por la carne blanda.

La rabia se apoderó de él. Estaban en su territorio, acechando a un mortal que se encontraba bajo su protección.

Jacob se concentró en el rítmico tamborileo de la lluvia, en el chapoteo de los neumáticos en la calle mojada que tenía a su espalda, en la respiración jadeante de los híbridos. Buscando en su interior, contuvo su furia y esperó hasta estar seguro de que sabían quién era, hasta que se volvieron del todo hacia él.

La presa se puso de lado con un gemido y se levantó tambaleándose. Tropezó, se enderezó y luego empezó a andar con dificultad, arrastrando una mano por la pared de ladrillo cubierta de pintadas, para ayudarse. Los acres olores a alcohol y sudor rancio llenaron el aire mientras se alejaba arrastrando los pies. Los híbridos le dejaron marchar, concentrados ahora en una presa más importante.

Jacob sonrió. Cuatro a uno. Le gustaban las probabilidades.

Se adentró en el callejón, cerró la mano izquierda, sintiendo el intenso dolor del tendón desgarrado y el hueso destrozado, curados unas dos décadas antes de forma aparentemente normal. Normal si uno no se fijaba demasiado, si no apartaba el guante de cuero dejando a la vista una funda de aleación, protegida por un hechizo, diseñada

para contener la putrefacción que amenazaba con extenderse y apoderarse de todo lo que era.

Las sombras se movieron y los cuatro híbridos le rodearon con cautela. Uno de ellos sostenía un cuchillo largo con hoja de sierra. Otro portaba un bate de madera. Armas mortales, de muy poco valor en una batalla contra un hechicero.

Jacob se deslizó a un lado, dándoles una oportunidad, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por luchar. Les estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de escapar, de encontrar un agujero en el que esconderse. Él ya había logrado su objetivo: salvar al humano. Sus escrúpulos, el hecho de que no mataba híbridos por muy intensas que fueran su ira y su sed de sangre, era lo que diferenciaba al hechicero del demonio.

El dolor en su mano enguantada se intensificó, recordándole que había días en los que se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo más sabría hacer esa distinción.

—Largaos —ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar su oferta de indulto.

El híbrido que llevaba el bate se acercó, golpeándolo contra la palma de su propia mano. Se produjo un destello de movimiento. Los ojos de la criatura se apartaron de Jacob y se posaron en uno de sus compañeros.

—Todos a la vez, idiota —dijo.

En lo de idiota tenía razón. Jacob ni se molestó en volverse al percibir el ataque y notar la sed de sangre de su atacante. Extendió los dedos de la mano derecha y de ellos partieron unos afilados rayos de luz que bailaron a través del pavimento mojado. Su magia, alimentada por el continuum, la energía del dragón, el eterno río de energía elemental que sostenía todos los reinos mortales e inmortales. Luz y oscuridad en perfecto equilibrio.

Jacob esquivó el ataque, pero el híbrido giró y arremetió de nuevo. Una llamarada de luz, y el cuchillo del híbrido cayó al suelo con estruendo, todavía unido a un puño recién seccionado. La criatura emitió un alarido de dolor y rabia.

—Marchaos —repitió Jacob.

El híbrido del bate aceptó la oferta y desapareció con torpeza por el callejón, abandonando a los demás a su destino.

Atacaron todos a una, como deberían haber hecho desde el principio. Jacob giró la muñeca y lanzó otro filamento mortal que se enroscó en el cuello del híbrido más próximo. La cabeza siguió el mismo camino que la mano y voló por los aires antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo mojado con un golpe sordo. Se alzó una niebla gris y luego los restos se desintegraron, convertidos en una mAro siseante y burbujeante.

Una serie de luces destelló desde lo alto a través de la sucia ventana delantera del Blue Bay Motel, dispersándose sobre las paredes descoloridas. Renesmee Masen saltó sorprendida. Se había figurado que la noche iba a ser un fracaso. Bueno, pues se había equivocado. Al parecer el Blue Bay iba a tener un huésped de pago esta noche.

Arrugó el pañuelo de papel y lo tiró a la papelera, debajo del mostrador de recepción. Cogió aire y se miró la cara en el espejo que colgaba en la pared de al lado. Sus ojos parecían amoratados y tristes, y las marcas de la máscara de pestañas corrida aumentaban el efecto de desolación. Se pasó un dedo por la humedad que salpicaba sus pestañas inferiores, parpadeando para evitar el picor. Las lágrimas nunca cambiaban las cosas. Lo único que hacían era irritar su piel y enrojecer sus ojos.

Desde luego no resucitaban a los muertos.

Se peinó el pelo, largo hasta los hombros, con los dedos, estirándolo para darle una ligera apariencia de pulcritud. No es que fuera mucho, pero por lo menos no asustaría a nadie.

La puerta de un coche se cerró de golpe. Renesmee se levantó y a través de la ventana vio que un hombre de pelo negro se alejaba tres pasos del vehículo aparcado. El hombre se detuvo, se giró y ella le oyó decir algo a través de las viejas paredes, con un tono que parecía preocupado, tal vez incluso enfadado, aunque no consiguió entender claramente lo que decía. En ese momento sacudió la cabeza y habló más deprisa, haciendo que las solapas abiertas de su chaqueta se movieran con sus rápidos movimientos.

Se paró justo debajo de la luz exterior y Renesmee pudo verlo con claridad. Era bastante joven. Camisa blanca. Traje oscuro y arrugado que no era de su talla. Sin abrigo. Sin auriculares. Sin audífono. Se dio media vuelta y continuó hablando permitiendo que ella viera el otro lado de su cara. Tampoco allí había auriculares. O sea, que no estaba hablando por el manos libres de un móvil.

—... tu cuidador... —Se alejó y al moverse la voz quedó amortiguada. Luego se alzó, agitada, y Renesmee entendió retazos de la conversación—. Harás lo que yo te diga... ¡Quédate en el coche!

Se apoyó en el mostrador y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de ver con quien estaba hablando. Allí no había nadie más. Nadie dentro del coche. Nadie al lado del coche. Estaba solo.

Cerró las puertas del vehículo con el mando a distancia, haciendo grandes aspavientos, apuntando con un dedo la ventanilla, luego el mando y vuelta a empezar. Después se volvió, corrió hacia la recepción del motel y abrió la puerta de un empujón de modo que ésta chocó contra la pared con un sonoro golpe. Hizo una mueca y sus ojos se movieron sin control a un lado y a otro.

Al ver a Renesmee se acercó de una zancada al mostrador y plantó las manos sobre la vieja y manchada tabla de fórmica.

—Una habitación —ordenó con un gruñido sordo. Un salivazo voló por encima de la barra, aterrizando en forma de gota blanca y espumosa a poca distancia del dedo

meñique de Renesmee. Ella retiró la mano y se apartó, bastante asqueada. El tío olía a

sudor rancio y a miedo—. Déme una habitación.

—Serán treinta y cinco dólares —Intentó sonreír, pero algo en los ojos de él se lo impidió—. Sólo aceptamos efectivo.

Él frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera sus palabras.

—Necesito una al otro extremo del motel —dijo—. Con una cerradura que funcione. Le pagaré por la mañana.

—Nuestra... mmm... Nuestra política es que el dinero vaya por delante. —Renesmee se rodeó con los brazos al sentir un escalofrío. Se preguntó si no debería hacer una excepción, sólo por esta vez. Entregarle una llave para que saliera del vestíbulo y se alejara de ella.

—¡No tengo dinero efectivo! ¿Quién coño lleva dinero en efectivo encima?

Cierto, ¿quién? El tenía razón, pero el señor Beamish se negaba a pagar las comisiones a las empresas de tarjetas de crédito. Decía que era cuestión de principios.

El fulano respiraba profunda y rápidamente, lanzando miradas hacia la ventana y al coche. El coche vacío.

A no ser que... Había alguien en el maletero... Renesmee sacudió la cabeza. ¡Joder! No necesitaba eso. Esta noche, no.

—Tal vez debiera usted seguir su camino señor. No tiene más que ir hacia el este. Justo donde la carretera de circunvalación se une a la principal hay un motel nuevo. —Lo intentó con un pequeño soborno—. Disponen de cafeteras en todas las habitaciones. —El tipo necesitaba cafeína, parecía estar a punto de subirse por las paredes—. Y aceptan tarjetas de crédito.

El miró por encima de su hombro, se quedó mirando la ventana y a través de ella al coche. Renesmee le imitó pero siguió sin ver nada.

—Necesito una habitación. Sólo necesito una habitación —repitió él monótonamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana—. Con una puerta que se cierre. Joder!

Renesmee frunció el ceño, preguntándose si habría oído algo de lo que acababa de decirle.

La voz del hombre se alzó de pronto, sobresaltándola.

—Déme una habitación, maldita sea. No tiene usted ni idea...

Entonces se giró. Renesmee encontró su mirada y se estremeció. Fríos. Sus ojos estaban muy fríos. Muertos. Como si hubiera abandonado la esperanza hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tragó saliva, dirigió la vista hacia la ventana y se preguntó qué era lo que él creía ver ahí que le trastornaba tanto y le había privado de toda esperanza.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, reforzó su decisión y acercó los dedos al teléfono. Se tardaba menos de dos segundos en marcar el 911. Lo sabía. Lo había cronometrado.

Por supuesto el Blue Bay estaba situado en una zona aislada de la carretera, al norte de la ciudad. Antes de que construyeran la circunvalación fue una vía muy transitada; ahora estaba desierta. La ayuda tardaría por lo menos veinte minutos en llegar, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Durante un instante eterno, él sostuvo su mirada con aquellos ojos sin vida clavados en ella, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Los pelos de punta, sí. Verdadero miedo, no. Le obligó a apartar la mirada. A lo largo de los años Renesmee había aprendido que era capaz de defenderse de casi cualquier amenaza.

Bueno, puede que no fuera defenderse exactamente... pero en su interior había algo que no permitía que sufriera daño. Una especie de extraño poder psíquico que ya

poseía de niña. Las tripas se le hacían un nudo, como si las aplastara un cinturón demasiado ajustado, y de su cuerpo brotaba un estallido de luz, acabando con cualquier amenaza que lo hubiera convocado. Un chico borracho de una fraternidad que por lo visto no sabía lo que quería decir no. Un grupo de chicas que la habían acosado en el instituto.

Aquella luz había sido lo bastante fuerte como para salvarle la vida la noche del accidente en el que murieron sus padres. Sin embargo, nunca le habló a nadie de la luz, ni siquiera a la abuela.

¡Demonios! Se había visto las reposiciones de Expediente X. Todos los episodios. Tres veces por lo menos. No tenía ganas de acabar encerrada en algún laboratorio secreto, siendo pinchada, estudiada y examinada.

El tipo rompió el contacto visual y salió de la recepción, agitando los brazos a la vez que seguía discutiendo con el amigo imaginario que había dejado encerrado en el coche. Renesmee se estremeció cuando se volvió a mirarla a través del cristal con el rostro convertido en una máscara de dolor y pesar.

Sus emociones parecían un poco exageradas. Lo único que ella había hecho era negarle una habitación.

Respiró con nerviosismo, le vio abrir de un tirón la puerta del conductor y meterse en el coche. Cuando arrancó, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Se hundió en su asiento despacio. Llevaba cinco años trabajando en el Blue Bay. Era un trabajo tranquilo. Un trabajo nocturno donde le pagaban con puntualidad y que le permitía estudiar a la vez que ganaba lo suficiente para evitar que la abuela y a ella acabaran viviendo en la calle.

La abuela.

Renesmee tragó saliva, luchando contra el intenso dolor de la pena reciente.

El viejo Beamish le había enviado una tarjeta de pésame y le ofreció que se tomara la noche libre, pero ella no podía imaginar nada peor que volver esa noche al apartamento vacío. Completamente sola. Con la abuela muerta.

De modo que estaba allí sentada, detrás del mostrador de recepción de fórmica beige del Blue Bay Motel, con una vieja foto de la abuela enmarcada en madera a su lado como única compañía.

Deseando poder adormecer sus pensamientos y emociones, rebuscó en su atestada mochila y sacó su ajado ejemplar del Atlas Fotográfico de Anatomía Humana. Estaba empezando a ver una pauta. Se había pArodo la mitad de la noche hablando con una imagen de la abuela.

Que estaba muerta.

Y ahora se dedicaba a contemplar imágenes de cadáveres diseccionados.

Que estaban muertos.

Se llevó las manos a la frente y apretó fuerte.

Sí. Decididamente era una pauta.

Renesmee se quedó mirando el atlas. Necesitaba estudiar. Quedaba menos de una semana para los parciales.

—De acuerdo. La arteria subclavia izquierda del arco de la aorta —murmuró—. Origina la arteria vertebral que asciende por el interior del foramen transversal de la parte superior de las seis vértebras cervicales... —Su voz se apagó y suspiró.

Sí, tenía que estudiar, pero su corazón no estaba ahí. La facultad de Medicina había sido el sueño de la abuela y, durante mucho tiempo, Renesmee pensó que también era el suyo. De modo que, al terminar el Instituto, trabajó un par de años hasta que ahorró lo suficiente para un fondo de estudios y después obtuvo una diplomatura en Ciencias Biomédicas. Trabajó otro año. Fue aceptada en la facultad de Medicina.

Asistió los dos primeros años, sufriendo a cada paso del camino, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que deseaba ayudar a la gente, pero preguntándose si de verdad quería hacerlo por medio de la medicina.

La verdad era que le gustaba su vida tranquila, pulcra, ordenada y segura. La medicina era perfecta en un sentido: la gente enfermaba, la gente necesitaba médicos. No podía escoger una carrera más segura. Siempre sería necesaria y querida.

Aún así, la facultad de Medicina parecía ser, en cierto modo, inapropiada.

Los últimos meses había estado durmiendo mal y apenas comía. El instinto le decía que su intranquilidad se debía a algo más que al horror de ver a la abuela durante los últimos días de su vida y que era más que un simple síntoma de tensión. Era una sensación que provenía de su interior. Una inquietud. Un nerviosismo. Casi como si una parte de sí misma estuviera luchando por salir a la superficie.

Sólo pensar en ello hizo que la sensación avanzara y creciera en su interior como una serpiente, rodeando sus huesos, entre sus músculos, serpenteando y girando, dándole ganas de subirse por las paredes.

Como el tío extraño e histérico que acababa de estar allí.

Genial.

Ahora se estaba asustando a sí misma.

comentarios por favor para ver si alguien lee esto, me siento abandonada :(

saludos...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 2

El humo azulado ascendía desde la punta encendida de un cigarrillo que asomaba por el borde de una mesa de madera llena de arañazos. Quil Alteara echó hacia tras su silla, dejándola sobre dos patas, para alejarse del olor acre y miró hacia la mesa de billar situada a su izquierda. El dueño del cigarrillo, un chico nervioso que parecía necesitar una ducha, estaba apuntando con cuidado. Quil rompió mentalmente la concentración del chaval y la bola blanca siguió a la verde hasta el cestillo lateral. Quizá ese mocoso arrogante aprendiera ahora a preguntar antes de obligar a los demás a soportar su desagradable hábito.

O quizá no. Quil levantó el cigarrillo, hizo una mueca de asco y lo dejó caer en un cenicero desbordante de colillas.

Volvió a dejar que la silla se apoyara en sus cuatro patas con un golpe sordo y paseó la mirada por el bar cargado de humo. El lugar estaba lleno a rebosar, hombres rudos en su mayoría, y algunos profesionales jóvenes a quienes gustaba vivir al borde del abismo. Estuvo a punto de reír. No tenían ni idea de dónde estaba realmente ese borde.

Desde luego no se encontraba en ese bar atestado, con sus mesas de billar deformadas, sus escaleras agrietadas y su pretensión de peligro. El Slinger's estaba en el centro de la ciudad, a medio camino entre lo moderno y lo cutre. A decir verdad, más cerca de lo último. Y eso era lo que atraía a toda esa gente en particular. Podía aparecer por allí un motero ocasional o un aspirante a gángster, y eso daba un cierto caché al local.

A Quil le gustaba porque, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaba lleno. Como sardinas en lata. Ruidoso. Apestando a bebida, sudor, humo y perfume. El necesitaba eso, el crepitar de la música a todo volumen en los altavoces baratos, las risas estentóreas y las conversaciones a gritos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo solo, muy solo, sin un ser vivo que rompiera el silencio.

Miró hacia las anchas puertas de la calle, con sus ventanas empañadas y el brillante letrero de neón de BUD LIGHT. El aguanieve y la lluvia llevaban aporreando el cristal desde que él había llegado, pero ahora el tiempo parecía mostrar señales de mejoría.

La silla que tenía a la izquierda arañó el suelo, desviando su atención, cuando Seth le dio la vuelta para sentarse con el respaldo hacia delante. Iba vestido con la elegancia de siempre. Camisa italiana hecha a mano. Pantalones perfectamente ajustados. Quil sacudió la cabeza. Cualquier día de éstos haría que se pusiera una camiseta y unos vaqueros raídos.

Seth apoyó los codos en la mesa y empezó a contar un montón de billetes, sus dientes blancos brillando contra la oscura y cuidada barba de varios días que protegía su mandíbula del sol.

Quil señaló con la cabeza las ganancias del otro hechicero.

—¿Qué demonios, Seth? ¿Qué tiene de divertido ganarle a un mortal?

Seth se pasó una mano por su pelo negro.

—He jugado como un mortal. Nada de magia. Y aún así he ganado. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Va a venir?

—Sí. Jacob viene de camino.

Era extraño que hubiera accedido a encontrarse con ellos. Y que fuera aquí, en un bar lleno de mortales, era más raro todavía. A Jacob le gustaba su soledad, pero Quil le había dejado claro que la información que tenía era mejor dársela en persona, y lo mejor era hablarlo aquí, donde Jacob pudiera verlo por sí mismo.

—Ah, este sitio le va a encantar. —Seth cogió el cuello de la botella de cerveza entre dos dedos, la levantó y bebió un largo y lento trago. El sarcasmo en su voz era inequívoco.

Quil sabía a qué se refería Seth. Hubo una época en la que Jacob disfrutaba tanto como ellos de la compañía de los mortales y se beneficiaba de las diversiones que ofrecía el mundo de los humanos. Pero ya no. Veinte años atrás había cometido un error en una carretera desierta, al norte de la ciudad. Quil sabía lo que había sucedido, el demonio apestando el aire, los restos de los mortales esparcidos por el suelo... Aquella noche Jacob perdió una parte de sí mismo y nunca encontró la forma de recuperarla.

Una ráfaga de aire frío atravesó la humareda al abrirse y cerrarse la puerta del bar. Quil vislumbró a Jacob, con su chaqueta de cuero brillando a causa de la humedad bajo las luces amarillas del bar y su pelo colgando en mechones mojados hasta sus anchos hombros.

La mirada fija de Jacob se posó en la mesa en la que se encontraban Quil y Seth. Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, la gente iba apartándose para dejarle paso. No tocó a nadie, no miró a nadie; su atención no se desvió en ningún momento de su objetivo. Y nadie hizo un solo movimiento para interponerse en su camino.

Entonces, un macho humano soltó una risa de borracho y se tambaleó, golpeando con el hombro la espalda de Jacob. El hechicero se volvió despacio, con expresión helada. El borracho le miró e incluso su cerebro empapado en alcohol se dio cuenta del peligro. Parpadeó y alzó una mano como si se defendiera de un ataque, a pesar de que Jacob no le amenazaba más que con la mirada. El hombre masculló una disculpa, se apartó trastabillando y el hechicero continuó su camino.

—¡Hola! —saludó Seth, cuando Jacob se acercó.

—Seth. Quil. —Jacob les saludó con una seca cabezada, mirando el cenicero sucio con asco—. ¿Habéis escogido este lugar porque... ? —preguntó con un gruñido sordo, mirando con enfado a Seth y apartando una silla de la mesa.

La corriente del dragón crepitó con un susurro de energía oscura y la mirada de Quil se desvió hacia la mano enguantada de Jacob.

—Esta noche es fuerte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Seth, preocupado.

Jacob interrumpió lo 'que iba a hacer y asintió ante la pregunta del otro hechicero con una inclinación de cabeza. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa fría y sus dedos se tensaron en el respaldo de la silla. Cuando habló lo hizo en voz baja y burlona.

—No te preocupes, Seth. Lo tengo bajo control.

—Lo sé, tío. No me preocupa. —Seth se levantó y le palmeó la espalda. Mientras dejaba caer la mano se detuvo para apreciar la chaqueta de Jacob—. Es suave.

Quil sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Jacob. Verdaderamente tenía que salir más.

—Quiere decir que le gusta.

—Sí, lo he pillado. —Jacob se quitó la chaqueta de cuero, la colgó en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una camarera apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué les traigo, caballeros?

Recostándose en la silla, Quil deslizó la mirada por el diminuto top que dejaba la tripa al descubierto y el pedazo de tela negra que pretendía ser una falda.

—Tú eres nueva —dijo.

Ella parpadeó y sonrió, estudiándolo con evidente apreciación.

—Sí. Es mi primera noche. —Le sostuvo la mirada mientras se humedecía el labio inferior con la lengua—. Bueno... ¿Qué les traigo?

—TeQuila.

—Mi favorito. —Miró a Jacob y los ojos se le abrieron, pero no apreciativamente.

Quil había visto aquella reacción muchas veces. Aunque era bien parecido, Jacob poseía una aura de peligro, algo más que una insinuación de amenaza. Algunas mujeres se sentían atraídas por aquel peligro. Cualquier mujer que tuviera el más mínimo instinto de conservación lo evitaba.

—¿Y usted que va a tomar? —preguntó la camarera, ladeando la cabeza y retrocediendo un paso.

Chica lista, pensó Quil, exhibiendo una sonrisa todavía más brillante.

—Déjanos —dijo Jacob con un suspiro.

Ella frunció el ceño, llena de confusión —expresión que a Quil le pareció muy mona—, y luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó despacio.

—Muy amable por tu parte, Jacob. Sabes que ya no se va a acordar de mi teQuila —protestó afablemente. Ya se lo recordaría él después. Demonios, si conseguía que le invitara a su cama, llevaría consigo una botella de teQuila como regalo.

—Puedes pedir otro cuando me haya ido. —Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho, paseando la mirada por el lugar, siempre vigilante.

Quil sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Una mujer jugaba con un taco de billar, mirándole con expresión sensual.

—No sería mala idea que dejaras salir algo de vapor, amigo. —Quil señaló con una mano a la mujer junto a la mesa de billar. Si Jacob intentara mostrar una sonrisa genuina puede que ella no se meara de miedo en las bragas—. En un sitio como este puedes escoger. Eso no va a hacer daño a nadie.

Jacob lo estudió en silencio, los ojos brillantes y la mandíbula apretada. Se le acercó y torció la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa tenebrosa.

—¿No va a hacer daño a nadie, Quil? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Sí. Esa era la pregunta del millón. La mirada de Quil se deslizó hasta la mano enguantada de Jacob. Reconoció que tenía razón con un asentimiento. No sabía, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer Jacob.

Y lo peor de todo era que tampoco Jacob lo sabía.

Transcurrió un segundo y luego otro.

Seth se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es ese olor a azufre, Jacob? ¿Lo estás probando como colonia nueva? —Bebió un trago de cerveza.

—Sí, eau de demon —masculló Jacob.

A Seth casi se le sale la cerveza por la nariz.

—Joder! ¿Eso ha sido una broma?

Quil fue menos expresivo, pero igual de incrédulo. El humor no era el punto fuerte de Jacob.

—Sí. —Jacob le fulminó con la mirada—. Vete al diablo.

Seth se rió por lo bajo. Quil sonrió. Aquello era casi como en los viejos tiempos.

—Hace diez minutos he tropezado con un grupo de híbridos en el callejón —dijo Jacob.

Eso explicaba el ligero olor a azufre que desprendía.

—Cada vez son más atrevidos y me parece que sé por qué. —Quil esperó, sabiendo que Jacob percibiría lo que él ya había sentido, lo que Seth no había notado. No se vio decepcionado; Jacob exploró el lugar, su postura sutilmente alerta, buscando algo; luego miró a Quil enarcando una ceja con expresión inquisitiva. Quil asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Vais a contármelo? —preguntó Seth, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sé que algo va mal en el continuum. Al principio no lo noté. Simplemente me desperté hace un par de semanas sintiéndome, no sé, decaído. Pero la sensación no desapareció sino que siguió molestándome como un dolor de muelas.

Quil intercambió una mirada con Jacob. ¡Como si un hechicero, aunque fuera joven como Seth, fuera a vivir con dolor de muelas!

—Ya sabéis a qué me refiero —continuó Seth, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Sólo ha sido una analogía. —Fue a darle un puñetazo a Jacob en el hombro, pero se lo pensó mejor y se lo dio a Quil—. ¿Lo sentís, verdad? No soy el único.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob. Permanecía casi inmóvil por completo, poderoso y letal; lo único que demostraba su aversión al bullicioso gentío que se movía a su lado era el lento tabalear de sus dedos enguantados sobre la mesa.

—Y yo quiero saber qué demonios es. —La voz de Quil fue grave y dura.

—Un cambio en el continuum. Una traición. —Jacob levantó una mano mientras los otros dos le miraban fijamente. Sacudió la cabeza ante la mirada inquisitiva de Seth—. No, no sé más que vosotros, pero algo anda mal, algo... —Se interrumpió y cerró los puños, tratando de encontrar la forma de describirlo bien, sin lograrlo—. Algo que hay que investigar deprisa y con cuidado.

—Por eso fue por lo que te pedí que nos viéramos aquí... ¿Lo notas? —El labio de Quil se curvó cuando olfateó—. ¿Notas el hedor?

—¿Es peor que el de mi azufre? —preguntó Jacob, oliéndose la manga.

—No pienses en ganarte la vida con eso —gimió Seth.

—Lo huelo. —Todo indicio de humor desapareció—. Arog. —Jacob pronunció el nombre como una maldición—. Un demonio de plaga. Estuvo aquí, en este bar, hace unos días. Dejó un rastro. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

—Menos de una semana mortal —contestó Quil, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento de las caderas de una morena alta. Posibilidades, posibilidades.

El tabaleo de Jacob se hizo más fuerte. Quil le miró con una sonrisa de disculpa y luego continuó hablando.

—Estábamos los dos aquí, pero no me di cuenta hasta que se fue. Condenado Arog, estuvimos en el mismo bar y no lo vi.

Aquello era muy extraño. Quil se había sentado a pocos metros de un demonio tan antiguo como malvado, cuya mera presencia debería haberle puesto todos los pelos de punta. Y sin embargo lo pasó por alto, no percibió el hedor a demonio. Lo cual significaba que Arog llevaba décadas recorriendo el reino humano, el tiempo suficiente como para enmascarar su presencia y adquirir un aspecto mortal. Probablemente andaba suelto aquí, en el mundo de los humanos, desde la noche que se había cobrado la mano de Jacob.

—¿Y ha vuelto? —preguntó Seth, inclinándose hacia delante con expresión atenta—. ¿Podrías seguirle el rastro?

Jacob abrió sus sentidos y buscó una visión clara, pero el rastro era débil y difuso. Miró a Seth. El chico era joven, cierto. Tenía sólo trescientos años, pero poseía un buen instinto y mejor control. Jacob se recordó a sí mismo a esa edad, orgulloso y listo para la batalla. Siempre preparado. Sin molestarse en pensar antes de saltar. Puede que Seth fuera mejor hechicero que él. A pesar de su exuberancia juvenil, Seth siempre estudiaba detenidamente la situación, sopesando los pros y los contras de cada acción.

Razón por la cual seguía conservando todos sus miembros.

Por debajo de la mesa, Jacob cerró los dedos de su mano defectuosa, conteniendo el malévolo zumbido que subía en espiral para enroscarse en el tendón y el hueso e introducirse en sus venas y en sus pensamientos como un humo putrefacto. Se frotó con inquietud la palma de la mano contra el muslo, combatiendo su infierno privado, su oscuridad interior.

—Tenemos dos problemas —señaló—. El primero es la interrupción del continuum. Magia oscura. Magia demoníaca. La noto.

—Sí —gruñó Seth—. Parece como si el dragón se hubiera tirado unos gases.

Los hechiceros lo llamaban corriente de dragón, la combinación perfecta de lo negativo y lo positivo, la oscuridad y la luz. Los humanos que sentían los afluentes terrenales del río sin fin que era el continuum, lo llamaban líneas telúricas, convencidos de que eran conexiones de la fuerza magnética. Se le llamara como se le llamara, el continuum era el flujo de la magia en estado puro que unía todos los reinos excepto uno: el reino demoníaco. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba. Había una mancha de oscuridad en la corriente, una desagradable insinuación de tufo a demonio.

—El segundo problema es que Arog —Jacob paseó lentamente la mirada por el bar— se pasee por aquí, por el reino humano, sin un vigilante, y por tanto sin restricciones.

Respiró despacio y entrecerró los ojos.

—De modo que, ¿cómo es posible que Arog, un demonio con un poder poco común, deambule libremente y sin trabas?

—No es sólo Arog. —Quil se acercó más—. Ayer me encontré con un demonio menor rebuscando entre la basura en un callejón apartado. No tenía vigilante.

—¡Imposible! —-Seth dio una palmada sobre la mesa.

—Posible —gruñó Quil.

—Yo creo que nuestros dos problemas son en realidad uno solo —dijo Jacob—. Los demonios no pueden andar por ahí sin la persona que los convocó. Y a pesar de eso, de repente, pueden. El mes pArodo me encontré con un demonio menor que estaba succionando cadáveres de ratas en un edificio cerrado. A su invocador no se le veía por ninguna parte. Y hoy estoy aquí sentado, respirando el hedor de Arog.

Jacob guardó silencio durante un instante, golpeando lentamente la mesa con los dedos.

—Se está alimentando, haciéndose más poderoso, preparándose para algo.

—Va a intentar traer al Solitario —dijo Seth.

Quil gruñó y se levantó a medias del asiento.

—Y va a fracasar.

—Sí. Eso es lo que está haciendo. —Jacob se puso en pie, se puso su chaqueta de cuero y se volvió para irse. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Quil al tiempo que el otro hechicero se levantaba.

—Dos híbridos. En la mesa del fondo —dijo—. Lo que significa, amigo mío, que la noche que coincidisteis aquí los dos, Agag notó tu presencia. Reparó en ti y te eludió, y ahora ha enviado a sus lacayos para vigilarte. —Jacob sonrió—. Es hora de eliminar a las alimañas.

—Jacob, espera. —Quil le sujetó del brazo cuando empezaba a alejarse—. Tú ya te has divertido esta noche. Déjale los dos híbridos a Seth. ¿Cómo va a aprender este chico a usar su poder si no le dejamos practicar?

Seth soltó un bufido de desprecio.

—Al menos puedo moverme sin que me crujan todas las articulaciones —masculló.

—Existe un tercer problema. —Quil se interrumpió, mirando con expresión elocuente a Jacob—. La abuela. Murió de cáncer. El entierro ha sido esta mañana. La chica, Renesmee, se ha quedado sola. —Algo (recuerdos, fantasmas), asomó a los ojos de Quil—. He pensado que querrías saberlo.

—Sí. Gracias. —Jacob contuvo un juramento. Justo lo que necesitaba; una responsabilidad que nunca había buscado, pero que no podía eludir. Iría a ver qué tal estaba. Se aseguraría de que tenía dinero suficiente para vivir. Y luego se olvidaría de ella.

La muchacha había sobrevivido y una parte de él había muerto. Y al único a quien podía culpar era a sí mismo, por haber cometido por descuido un error ante una catástrofe.

—¿Sabes qué día es el domingo? —Su mirada se encontró con la de Quil.

El otro hechicero asintió, con expresión seria.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Me ocuparé de eso. —Jacob se dio la vuelta, deseando salir cuanto antes del bar, lejos de la gente, del olor, de la tenebrosa tentación de hacer algo que después lamentaría. Se iba a montar en su moto en dirección norte, a ver si podía encontrar al demonio que llevaba persiguiendo las tres últimas noches.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, volviendo la cara hacia el frío viento y agradeciendo su dentellada.

«Se ha quedado sola».

«Sola».

Excepto por él.

Y el domingo se cumplirían veinte años desde que ella fue testigo del comienzo de su viaje al infierno.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 3

Renesmee cerró con cuidado el libro. Estremecida de frío, miró hacia la puerta del motel, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba cerrada, presa de un mal presentimiento. Sentía frío, calor y un ligero mareo.

Era lógico. Debería haber comido algo en algún momento en el transcurso de las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero, por alguna razón, la comida no había sido algo prioritario. Había estado demasiado ocupada con los arreglos del entierro y el funeral y tratando de encontrar una forma de reunir el dinero para pagarlo todo.

Apoyando las manos en los muslos, se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina para comprobar el termostato. Aquello parecía una nevera.

Mientras lo subía unos grados oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. El pomo de la puerta se movió y luego algo arañó el suelo con un sonido espeluznante. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había alguien fuera. ¡Oh, Dios! Esperaba que no fuera el tío nervioso de antes.

Tras obligar a sus pies a moverse, cruzó despacio la puerta para volver a la recepción. Contuvo la respiración, se quedó paralizada y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

—¿Abuela? —susurró.

La abuela. Allí estaba, en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, mirando por la ventana, con su pelo rubio ceniza veteado de gris, recogido en un moño flojo a la altura de la nuca, con su delgado cuerpo cubierto por unos pantalones negros y su jersey verde favorito, tan alta y fuerte como lo había sido antes de que el cáncer hiciera de las suyas, devorándola. Pero... eso era imposible. La abuela estaba muerta.

Y enterrada. Había sido sepultada esa misma mañana, bajo un cielo nublado de octubre y una cortina de lluvia. Y el ruido sordo de la tierra mojada.

Renesmee emitió una exclamación suave y gutural, mitad gemido, mitad sollozo. Eso bastó para atraer la atención de la abuela que se giró y sonrió.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa franca. Tranquila. Con las comisuras de la boca curvadas en una simetría perfecta.

La sonrisa no estaba bien. No era la de la abuela.

La abuela tenía la boca ligeramente torcida en la parte izquierda por culpa de uno de los tumores, situado en el nervio facial. El nervio craneal VII, recordó Renesmee distraídamente. Lo había buscado en su libro de neurología cuando la cara de la abuela empezó a cambiar.

Estudió a la mujer que estaba junto a la ventana. Sus ojos no eran los de la abuela... Los ojos de la abuela siempre fueron cálidos y afectuosos, incluso al final, cuando el cáncer empeoró.

—Tú no eres mi abuela —susurró Renesmee—. No eres real. Lo sé.

—Correcto. Y falso. —La voz era aterradora, no del todo humana, y Renesmee sintió que se hundía y se clavaba en ella como un anzuelo a un pez—. No soy tu abuela, pero desde luego soy real.

La atmósfera brilló y se distorsionó, como una fresca brisa al tocar el suelo caliente por el sol; la ilusoria imagen de la abuela desapareció y fue sustituida por...

¡Oh, Dios! La cosa que ocupó su lugar...

Renesmee trastabilló hacia atrás, con un grito atascado en su garganta y la adrenalina bombeando por sus venas. Tropezó con la silla giratoria y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Se recuperó, arañando la pared al apoyarse en ella, intentando clavar los dedos para mantener el equilibrio, y con aquella cosa horrible invadiendo su visión, acechándola.

—Piensa que soy el Lobo Grande y Malvado. —La voz de aquel ser era como el cristal pulido—. Deberías haber creído en lo que veías. Las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles. Para mí.

Respirando entre fuertes jadeos, Renesmee se dio la vuelta, entró a toda velocidad en la oficina de atrás, cerró la puerta de golpe y echó el cerrojo. ¿Adonde podía ir? ¿Adonde?

No había más puertas. Con el corazón acelerado, se lanzó hacia el ventanuco del fondo e intentó quitarle el pestillo con manos temblorosas. «Vamos, vamos». Cuando lo consiguió, metió los dedos por debajo de la manilla y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

«¡Vamos!»

La ventana no se movió. Al intentar despegar las gotas endurecidas de pintura que rodeaban el marco se le rompieron las uñas. Estaba completamente sellada.

Se le escapó un sollozo estrangulado. Estaba atrapada y aquella cosa estaba justo detrás de ella. Podía oír el sonido apagado de sus pasos.

El calor familiar que anunciaba su extraño poder se desenroscó en su vientre. Contuvo el aliento, esperando, esperando. La explosión de luz que más de una vez la había salvado de sufrir daños estaba ahí, rozando la superficie. Brilló y se retorció, haciendo que le hormiguearan las yemas de los dedos, como si estuvieran a punto de lanzar chispas, y luego... nada. No pasó nada.

—¡Nooooo! —gimió con desesperación.

La puerta se hizo astillas con un feo crujido. Renesmee se dio la vuelta, pegando la espalda contra el frío metal del archivador, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podía notar cómo golpeaba contra sus costillas.

Una mano con garras asomó por el agujero de la puerta, unas uñas largas y afiladas arañaron el pomo y unos gruesos dedos grises lo rodearon y lo fueron girando muy, muy despacio, hacia la derecha.

Su corazón se aceleró. El sabor de la bilis le quemó la lengua.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

«OhDiosOhDiosOhDiosOhDios...»

La cosa que tenía delante era un monstruo. Tenía la piel áspera, cuarteada y de color gris, como la muerte, como el pavimento de asfalto que se usaba años atrás. Y su rostro... —¡Oh, Dios!—, su rostro era deforme y cruel, y lo único que ella era capaz de ver era una enorme boca abierta llena de una hilera tras otra de dientes afilados e irregulares. La cosa extendió un brazo hacia ella; unas manos similares a las garras de un reptil, con las uñas curvadas y ennegrecidas, se le acercaron y olió el azufre y el hedor a carne en descomposición.

El terror se apoderó de ella, tan agudo e intenso que hizo que se tambaleara. Le cedieron las piernas y cayó al suelo, mientras combatía el miedo entre jadeos ásperos y desesperados.

Echó la mano hacia atrás, tanteando las losetas de linóleo en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera servirle de arma. Sus dedos tocaron el frío suelo, el polvo, la pata de una silla y —¡Sí!— algo punzante. Intentó agarrarlo, le pasó la mano por encima, miró hacia abajo. Una chincheta.

Eso no le servía para nada.

Respiraba tan rápido y fuerte que se sentía mareada. Aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno. «Respira despacio, Renesmee». Despacio y con tranquilidad. Aspirar por la nariz, espirar por la boca. «Conserva el control. Contrólate».

La cosa avanzó un paso, moviéndose con tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de su terror.

Y eso la sacó de quicio.

Concentró todos sus pensamientos, todos sus miedos, y los empujó hacia fuera, intentando canalizar el poder de su interior. Ese sería un momento perfecto para que hiciera su aparición.

Porque por muy aterradora... horrible... que fuera esa cosa, no iba a atraparla sin luchar.

El poder se deslizó por sus venas con una oleada de dolor y un calor intenso, pero no conseguía que se acumulara, no podía dirigirlo de la forma que tan urgentemente necesitaba. Nunca había intentado convocarlo. Siempre acababa apareciendo sin ningún esfuerzo por su parte, sin necesidad de pensarlo. Puede que

ése fuera el problema.

La bestia gris se acercó otro paso y su olor, fétido y húmedo, la golpeó con mayor fuerza que antes.

—No me falles ahora —masculló, cerrando los ojos, concentrando su energía, con los puños cerrados, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, y esperando que la fuerza de voluntad y la determinación sacaran a la luz el poder—. ¡Vamos!

Casi. Podía sentir a esa cosa acechándola, percibía sus crueles intenciones y el calor de su aliento y podía oler el hedor de la putrefacción.

Le lanzó una patada y aquello se rió con un sonido muy desagradable. La sangre le rugió en los oídos. Retrocedió un poco más y se encajonó detrás de la dudosa protección del archivador.

Desde el vestíbulo le llegó el sonido de una voz de hombre, grave y suave, que hizo que levantase la cabeza de golpe y que se le congelara el pulso.

—Demonio. ¿Dónde está tu guardián?

El monstruo se apartó de Renesmee, volviéndose hacia el que había hablado.

Ella presionó el dorso de su mano contra su boca, intentando contener un grito de pánico para no atraer la atención del monstruo otra vez. Cuando aquella cosa se alejó, se levantó de un salto y abrió el cajón del escritorio, de donde sacó un abrecartas de hoja dorada con el emblema del Blue Bay Motel.

—¿Dónde está tu guardián, demonio? —De nuevo aquella voz tan tranquila y confiada—. ¿Te ha dejado para que te las arregles solo?

Con la atención del demonio enfocada en otra parte, Renesmee se volvió hacia la voz, blandiendo el abrecartas y respirando con pesadez mientras miraba atentamente a través de la puerta abierta, hacia el vestíbulo.

Vio a un hombre de espaldas anchas y musculosas, ataviado con unos vaqueros descoloridos y una chaqueta de cuero negra muy gastada. Estaba rodeado por una luz brillante, o puede que emanara de él, plateadas hebras de luz de luna se abrían en abanico en torno a él, brillantes, líquidas, flexionándose y girando... La visión le pareció en cierta forma familiar.

Su cara era la perfecta portada para una revista y, a la vez, despiadadamente cruel al clavar la vista en la cosa que la acosaba.

Demonio. Así era como la había llamado.

«Quiero despertarme. Quiero despertarme». Renesmee dejó caer el brazo con la mano temblando de tal modo que apenas podía controlarla, y se pellizcó el muslo. Fuerte. Sin embargo no se despertó y, por la puerta abierta de la oficina, vio que aquella asquerosa bestia gris daba vueltas en círculo una y otra vez, y el hombre —¡Oh, Dios!—, el hombre seguía allí parado, esperando que se acercara.

Abrió la boca para intentar advertirle, pero el pánico hizo que las palabras se quedaran atrapadas en su garganta.

—Jacob Black , siseó el demonio—. Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman, hechicero.

«Jacob Black. Hechicero». Renesmee frunció el ceño, intentando capturar un recuerdo, o quizá fuera un sueño, pero se le escapó.

Se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior, ahogando un grito cuando el demonio atacó con las garras curvadas, preparadas para matar, y la boca abierta dejando al descubierto las interminables hileras de dientes afilados.

Los filamentos de luz que rodeaban al hechicero brillaron con mayor intensidad, ondulando cuando se apartó con un ágil movimiento, elegante y veloz.

—¿Piensas detenerme? —se rió el demonio con un sonido similar al de un carroñero sorbiendo ruidosamente un cadáver—. El conducto debe ser devuelto a la puerta. Esta noche viene el gran señor de todos nosotros, el Solitario.

—¿El gran señor de todos nosotros? —se burló Jacob con una risita baja y amenazadora—. No es mi amo.

Lanzándose al ataque, el demonio arañó el brazo de Jacob con una garra, atravesando el cuero y la camisa y dejando una gruesa línea roja de la que brotó sangre que goteó hasta el suelo.

Estaba herido. Sangraba. Renesmee se quedó mirando la sangre. El terror creció en su interior, liberándose con un grito corto y agudo cuando la cosa volvió a atacar. A pesar de todo, Renesmee no podía apartar la mirada, insegura de si era peor mirar o esconderse, sin saber qué iba a pasar.

Recordó el especial sobre tiburones que había emitido el Discovery Channel y la forma en que los dientes del tiburón rasgaban la carne y el hueso. Eso es lo que le iba a hacer esa cosa, ese demonio, a Jacob, ese hombre guapo y aterrador que estaba a punto de ser asesinado delante de ella.

Y luego el demonio la mataría, la haría sangrar igual que a Jacob... océanos de sangre...

«HuyeHuyeHuye...» Pero no podía. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y, cuando intentó permanecer de pie, no consiguió que soportaran su peso.

Además, ese hombre había venido para salvarla. O eso esperaba. Lo menos que podía hacer era guardarle las espaldas.

Con su abrecartas de hoja dorada.

Porque al parecer el poder interior que le había salvado el culo más de una vez a lo largo de los años decididamente no iba a aparecer esa noche. Curvó los dedos con fuerza en el borde del escritorio con un bufido de frustración.

—No me digas que eres tan imbécil como para creer que voy a permitir que el Solitario cruce la puerta. —Jacob sonrió, curvando los labios con más amenaza que humor. Ni se molestó en echar una ojeada al desagradable corte de su brazo.

—No puedes evitarlo, hechicero. —El demonio giró la cabeza y fijó en Renesmee su ardiente mirada—. Este conducto es fuerte, más que cualquiera de los anteriores, está fortalecido con tu magia. —El demonio volvió a reír—. Y te doy las gracias por ello.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. Y luego se movió. O al menos eso le pareció a Renesmee. El vestíbulo se llenó de repente de brillantes y afilados filamentos que se hincharon y oscilaron con una belleza letal, atrapando los brazos, las piernas y la garganta del demonio.

Filamentos tejidos de luz.

Una luz muy similar a la que ella había intentado convocar, sólo que mayor, más brillante e intensa. Controlada. Renesmee parpadeó. Jacob podía canalizar el poder. No salía de su cuerpo en ráfagas descontroladas, como le sucedía a ella.

Su luz, su poder, fluía y bailaba.

Era algo hermoso, y despertaba en el interior de Renesmee algo que ella apenas entendía.

—Ve a buscar a tu guardián, demonio. Te ofrezco esta única oportunidad.

—Mi guardián es débil y yo soy fuerte. Tanto como para permanecer a kilómetros de distancia de él. Lo bastante como para darme un festín contigo, hechicero. —El demonio empezó a andar en círculos, acechando a su adversario.

—En ese caso, esta noche te reunirás con tu Solitario. —Jacob levantó la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba, enviando una onda a través de los fragmentos de luz—. Sin embargo, eso será al otro lado de la puerta, demonio. Disfruta de tu viaje al infierno.

Mientras observaba fascinada, Renesmee sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo cuando los letales filamentos seccionaron la agrietada piel gris, lanzando sanguinolentos trozos de demonio por todas partes: paredes, suelo y techo. Uno de ellos aterrizó en su mejilla y se lo quitó de un manotazo, jadeando y palmeándose la piel mientras aquello chisporroteaba y siseaba. Notó que quemaba. Miró a su alrededor, abriendo y cerrando la boca, muda de terror, mientras los demás pedazos crepitaban, burbujeaban y desprendían un humo tan maloliente que le provocó arcadas.

—Renesmee. —La tranquilizadora voz de Jacob era como el buen vino tinto. El de doscientos dólares la botella.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando los ojos al tiempo que presionaba los muslos contra el escritorio, en busca de apoyo.

—Renesmee Masen.

Vale. Le estaba hablando a ella, aunque era un misterio cómo sabía su nombre.

Ella separó lentamente los dedos y miró a través de ellos. Jacob se cernía sobre ella, mirándola desde arriba, y Renesmee parpadeó, buscando con la vista los cortantes filamentos que antes formaban un halo a su alrededor.

Pero habían desaparecido. Todos. Y él no era más que un hombre. Que había triturado a un demonio como si fuera queso parmesano.

El se acercó sólo un paso más y ella emitió una protesta sorda, atrapada por su mirada, incapaz de apartar la vista. Los ojos de Jacob se ensancharon ligeramente mientras la estudiaba. Plata. Azul. Verde. Oro. Unos ojos hermosos.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó él.

Un recuerdo apareció en su memoria: un olor a fuego y un intenso dolor, una voz tranquila y una luz brillante y cálida. El confuso recuerdo desapareció.

Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que apartaba la mano de la mejilla quemada. Los ojos de Jacob acompañaron su movimiento para luego posarse en su boca. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

Incapaz de contenerse, le tocó, paseando los dedos extendidos por su duro antebrazo cubierto de cuero, sólo para asegurarse de que era real. Se vio atravesada por un chisporroteo de calor y dejó caer la mano con un silbido penetrante.

Sus rasgos eran una mezcla imposible de perfección masculina, una dura mandíbula acentuada por una sombra de barba, unos pómulos altos rodeados de oscuras sombras y una nariz recta con una ligera protuberancia en el puente. Y un pelo espeso que caía suelto hasta sus hombros. Sabía que le estaba mirando fijamente, pero era incapaz de evitarlo. Su calor, su poder, su delicioso olor... todo impactó en ella con la fuerza de un puñetazo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Renesmee entendió —entendió de verdad—, el significado de la expresión «atracción animal».

—¡Dios mío!

No podía respirar. Apenas era capaz de pensar. Su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo y sentía la urgente necesidad de presionar sus manos contra la firme mandíbula del hombre que tenía delante, de tocar con su boca la curva descendente de sus labios, de probarlo y apoyarse en él.

Aquello era un verdadero disparate. Todo aquel asunto iba más allá de la locura. Había perdido su querida cabeza.

Jacob. Incluso su nombre era sexy.

En lo único que podía pensar era en la química... y no en la que estudió en la universidad. No. Era una clase de química completamente distinta. Caliente. Húmeda. Un dolor sordo entre sus muslos. Química sexual. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella, pero Renesmee jamás había creído que existiera. Hasta ahora.

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Un trozo grande de... de... demonio estaba pegado al suelo, soltando chispas y humo mientras iba desintegrándose despacio, llevándose consigo el control de Renesmee.

Apartó los ojos de la terrible visión y los posó en el extraño que tenía delante.

—¿Cuánto mides? —preguntó ella.

Buen cambio de tema, pero es que desde donde ella estaba apoyada, hecha un manojo de nervios al borde del escritorio, él parecía tener unos dos metros de altura y músculos y fuerza suficiente como para derribar una casa.

La suficiente, desde luego, como para derribar a un demonio.

El parpadeó y la miró con asombro.

—Uno noventa y cinco.

Vale. Bien. Parecía dispuesto a responder preguntas. Y ella tenía un montón.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

—Tú eres el conducto. —La observó con atención, como si sus palabras tuvieran que tener algún significado para ella—. ¡Dios!

Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la mano en el escritorio, al lado del muslo derecho de ella. Llevaba un guante de cuero negro, como su chaqueta, flexible y ajustado. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora sí, porque... sólo llevaba uno. En la mano izquierda, pero no en la derecha.

El cálido aliento de Jacob le abanicó la mejilla y ella se olvidó del guante. Levantó la cabeza y se le aceleró un poco más el pulso. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, él extendió la mano hasta casi tocar su mejilla quemada. Casi. Los fuertes y varoniles dedos quedaron a milímetros de su cara. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él y oler el limpio aroma de su piel.

¡Dios! La miraba de una forma que... ¡Dios!

Como si estuviera hambriento y ella fuera un bufé libre.

—Creía que estaba dando caza a un demonio menor —dijo él suavemente con aquella voz melosa.

Se le tensaron los labios. Ligeramente cruel. Muy sexy. Renesmee deseaba probar esa boca. Quería probar algo más que su boca.

Química sexual en estado puro, pensó aturdida. Un elemento más de aquel confuso sueño sin sentido.

—Sin embargo, estaba equivocado —continuó él—. El demonio carecía de importancia. Eras tú, Renesmee Masen. Desde el principio te estaba persiguiendo a ti.

comentariosss...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 4

—No entiendo —susurró Renesmee, conteniendo el aliento de una manera tan seductora que hizo que el cuerpo de Jacob se tensara. Y luego se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, como suplicándole que lo probara—. ¿Qué quieres decir con... que me perseguías?

Jacob sonrió con expresión misteriosa. La sangre le bombeaba en las venas, abundante y caliente, y un nudo de lujuria palpitante se instaló en sus ingles.

¡Dios!

Tenían que hablar. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero ése no era el lugar ni el momento. Ahora que el demonio estaba muerto, su guardián sobreviviría sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo y Jacob sabía que tenía que encontrarlo antes de que su fuerza vital se extinguiera. Había preguntas que el custodio del demonio podía contestar y Jacob necesitaba las respuestas.

—Di algo —murmuró Renesmee—. Aunque sea que si choco los talones tres veces volveré a Kansas.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender la alusión al Mago de Oz, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Da igual. —Ella le miró con cautela y apretó más fuerte la pequeña arma dorada que tenía en la mano.

Jacob bajó la mano y le quitó el abrecartas, procurando no tocarle la piel, desconcertado por el chispazo de magia que se transmitió entre ellos incluso con ese contacto sin importancia. Ella lo sujetó un instante, musitando una negación, y luego le entregó el arma. Levantó la vista y le estudió.

Ella tenía unos ojos hermosos, del color de la caoba oscura, rodeados de espesas pestañas, ligeramente inclinados en las esquinas que le estaban escudriñando con intensidad y perspicacia.

Y un ardor y un deseo que igualaban a los suyos propios.

Un vínculo como ése, tan instantáneo y fuerte, era imposible. A pesar de todo, sentía que lo imposible estaba creciendo en su interior, instándolo a probarla, tomarla y a darse un mutuo placer. Lo más inteligente era apartarse. Retrocedió un paso.

Mientras Renesmee le miraba, con el cuerpo en tensión y los ojos puestos en el abrecartas que acababa de quitarle de las manos, Jacob sintió un ligero destello de admiración por ella. Había estado dispuesta a combatir a un demonio con aquella arma insignificante.

—Eres valiente. —Pasó el pulgar por el filo de la hoja. Era romo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Un abrecartas. —La voz de Renesmee no vaciló.

Aquella hembra humana era realmente osada.

—¿Y qué pensabas hacer con él? —Aquello no hubiera causado ni un simple arañazo a la piel del demonio.

Ella se pasó los dedos entre la maraña de rizos castaños con un suspiro que le afectó del mismo modo que una caricia. Quiso recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos y arrancar ese sonido y otros más de su deliciosa boca.

Una locura. Se había sumido en la locura. Esos pensamientos, esa mujer, eran peligrosos para él. Cuando Renesmee Masen era niña había demostrado una capacidad inexplicable para drenar su magia. La subsiguiente falta de atención de Jacob le costó tanto la mano como una parte de su alma. En lo último que debería estar pensando era en acercarse a ella.

Permitió que sus ojos la recorrieran. Renesmee ya no era una niña.

—¿El... ehh... abrecartas? —Ahora su voz vaciló un poco—.

Iba a usarlo para defenderme de esa... cosa. —Dudó un momento antes de continuar—. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, engañé a la muerte, y no tenía intención de ceder ante ella esta noche.

«Engañé a la muerte». Una buena descripción. Sin embargo la muerte reclamó su derecho y Jacob sabía bien el precio que se había cobrado.

Ella sostuvo su mirada. A él, esta humana que estaba dispuesta a luchar a muerte con un demonio, le parecía inmensamente atractiva.

Esta humana que estaba rodeada por una magia imposible.

—Hace mucho tiempo que burlaste a la muerte —repitió él, incapaz de contener el deje de diversión en su voz—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella volvió a humedecerse los labios. Él siguió el movimiento sutil de su lengua.

—Veintiocho. Los cumplí el martes pasado.

—¡Ah! —Jacob le dio la vuelta al abrecartas y lo partió en dos.

—¿Cómo... ?

La miró y se la encontró observándole las manos fijamente.

A su guante de cuero. Un cuero blando forrado de una aleación metálica flexible, tejida con magia protectora. Una jaula relativamente eficaz, reforzada con conjuros tatuados.

Si Renesmee viera lo que había debajo haría algo más que mirarla.

—Es una suerte que no hayas tenido que usar tu arma. —Se encogió de hombros y alzó los pedazos—. Era de plástico.

Quizá él esperaba que ella gritara. Que escondiera la cara entre las manos y se echara a llorar. O puede que esperara que le mirara con expresión vacía, conmocionada y asustada ante la realidad. No hizo nada de eso.

Abrió mucho los ojos y elevó las cejas. Soltó una risita, y luego otra, hasta que sus carcajadas llenasan el pequeño cuarto.

—¡De plástico! —jadeó, llevándose una mano al vientre—. ¡Esto no tiene precio! Es perfecto. —Levantó una mano con la palma hacia fuera—. En serio. Es perfecto.

No era una risa histérica, sino de verdadera alegría. Aquello le parecía divertido. Jacob se sorprendió al notar que sus propios labios se curvaban como respuesta.

Sus miradas se encontrasan y la risa murió bruscamente.

Ella desvió la mirada, arqueó la espalda y movió los hombros como si estuviera aliviando una contractura, lo que hizo que su fino jersey de color azul clasa se le pegara a los pechos. El pudo ver el contorno de su sostén de encaje marcado contra la tela.

Una chica inteligente y 'sensata, vestida con un simple jersey y unos vaqueros normales, con el pelo oscuro y ondulado, cortado de una forma sencilla que exigía pocos cuidados. Nada de maquillaje, excepto los restos de rímel corrido. Y por debajo, pegado a su tersa piel, encaje. La mirada de Jacob descendió hasta sus caderas, mientras trataba de imaginarse su ropa interior. Una ropa interior de encaje. Un ropa interior sensual.

La chica era un compendio de contradicciones.

¿Y qué diablos hacía él pensando en su ropa interior?

Dejó de mirarla y concentró sus pensamientos en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Tenía que perseguir al guardián del demonio, encontrar las respuestas antes de que el destino final de ese hombre sellara esa vía de información.

—Me siento como si me hubieran metido en una picadora de carne —masculló Renesmee, obligándolo a mirarla de nuevo.

Error. Gran error. Su espalda estaba todavía más arqueada, con las manos apoyadas detrás, en el escritorio, y los pechos presionados contra el algodón que los cubría, dejando poco a la imaginación. Renesmee movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, despacio, haciendo que su pelo cayera sobre sus hombros.

Jacob se movió sin pensar. Dos pasos y estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella como para coger uno de los brillantes rizos entre los dedos. Renesmee volvió la cabeza con un grito sofocado y le observó con sus luminosos ojos negros. No se apartó y él percibió su desconcierto. No podía entender la demanda de su cuerpo, el imperioso impulso de tocarle, la loca necesidad que la consumía.

¡Diablos, si apenas lo entendía él mismo! Algo así era material de leyenda, de tomos polvorientos y descoloridos de una época anterior al Pacto, anterior, incluso, a su tiempo. Este vínculo entre almas sólo era posible entre dos seres mágicos. Sin embargo, Renesmee Masen era humana...

Era imposible que no lo fuera.

Durante milenios la Alianza de Hechiceros había protegido a los reinos contra los demonios, aferrándose al Pacto, un acuerdo de protección entre seres antiguos tan poderosos que ni siquiera la mente de Jacob alcanzaba a entenderlo. Tribus extinguidas mucho tiempo atrás los habían llamado dioses.

Los hechiceros no eran humanos; los protegían. En toda su vida y en toda la tradición popular, Jacob no había sabido de nadie que hubiera pasado de humano a inmortal. El hijo de dos hechiceros nacía hechicero. Ese tipo de nacimientos era un acontecimiento rasa e insólito.

Cuando un hechicero procreaba con un mortal —un acontecimiento tan extraordinario como el anterior—, el niño era humano sin excepciones. Podía darse el caso de que apareciera algo de magia, una débil chispa que le permitiera poseer una pequeña cantidad de precognición, pero el niño era mortal.

Lo que convertía a Renesmee Masen en una anomalía imposible. Era humana. Y no lo era.

Jacob seguía sosteniendo las brillantes hebras de su pelo y ella seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.

«Sorpresa», pensó con ironía. Había venido al norte en busca de un demonio menor; la mención de Quil de la abuela muerta y de la chica no era más que un problema vago y constante del que Jacob pensaba ocuparse una vez que hubiera hablado con el custodio del demonio. Y ahora resultaba que ambos asuntos se habían fundido en uno.

¡Dios! Renesmee era el maldito conducto.

El demonio menor no quería alimentarse de ella; su intención era llevarla hasta la puerta. Ella era el instrumento, la llave. No era ninguna sorpresa. Se lo había imaginado por el parloteo del demonio.

No. La sorpresa se encontraba en ella. Y en él.

La conocía, era parte de ella. La certeza se abrió paso en su cerebro. En una carretera oscura y desierta, con la muerte flotando en el aire, había cometido una equivocación, un error de cálculo. No lo suficientemente grande como para condenar al mundo, pero sí lo bastante para condenarse a sí mismo.

Lo justo para costarle la mano. Y una porción de cordura. Flexionó los dedos encerrados en su prisión de cuero y aleación.

Soltó despacio el mechón de pelo de Renesmee y ella exhaló un suspiro. Moviendo la mano hasta su mejilla, le curó la quemadura con un pensamiento y un toque imperceptible de magia, percibiendo el leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo. No se trataba de temor sino de deseo. Su contacto la hacía temblar y sintió que su cuerpo respondía tensándose.

¿Cómo podía explicarle eso a ella? ¿Cómo podía explicárselo a sí mismo?

Renesmee Masen era suya. Suya por derecho. Suya por una antigua ley. Suya por el vínculo que latía entre ellos, ardiente y salvaje. Y porque ella así lo deseaba. Ella permitía esta atracción hacia él, lo que hacía que su propia necesidad aumentara.

La había marcado por culpa de una acción imprudente cuando, en un momento temerario de pérdida de concentración, en una carretera desierta, casi veinte años antes, rompió todas las reglas del Pacto y salvó la vida a una niña humana.

No, eso no era verdad.

La verdad era que la niña había extendido la mano al ver lo que era imposible que viera, cogiendo la magia de Jacob en sus diminutas manos, arrebatándosela y usándola para curar unas heridas que nunca deberían haberse curado.

Robándole su poder mientras él miraba, estupefacto.

La niña se había salvado a sí misma mientras él luchaba con un demonio antiguo. Y perdía.

Y ahora la abuela había muerto y Quil le había enviado a encontrar a la niña.

Sólo que ya no era una niña. Allí estaba, una adulta apoyada en el borde de un escritorio desvencijado, mirándolo con una hambrienta sensualidad que despertaba en él un oscuro y doloroso deseo.

Renesmee Masen. El conducto que podía abrir la puerta entre las dimensiones, la llave que podía desatar el fin del mundo.

El la había salvado. Su magia. Su poder.

El la había condenado.

Y él la deseaba con una necesidad feroz y primitiva que corría por cada célula de su cuerpo, abrasándolo.

Se apartó, haciéndoles a ambos el pequeño favor de poner una ligera distancia entre ellos. Aquella acción estaba en total desacuerdo con su voluntad, la parte primitiva y exigente de sí mismo que quería arrastrarla contra él, tocarla, saborearla e introducirse en ella de inmediato, ahí mismo.

Le miraba como si quisiera correr hacia él. Como si quisiera pegar el cuerpo al suyo, hundirlo profundamente en su interior y arañarle la piel al llegar a la liberación. Su calor le quemaba y eso le confundía, le atraía y le hacía sentir las agudas dentelladas del deseo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, miró los restos del demonio muerto que todavía chisporroteaban y humeaban, adhiriéndose a las paredes y al suelo alrededor de ellos.

—Te estaba buscando a ti, Renesmee Masen —repitió él con suavidad, volviendo a mirarla.

—Y ya me has encontrado. —Renesmee se sujetó el labio inferior entre los dientes, moviéndolo despacio de delante a atrás, en un gesto inconsciente de nerviosismo; una acción sensual involuntaria. Él quiso lamer su generoso labio inferior, cogerlo entre sus propios dientes.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El decidió disimular.

—En el mostrador de recepción había una placa con el nombre. —Aquello era cierto, pero no era por eso por lo que sabía cómo se llamaba.

Ella lanzó un bufido muy poco delicado, con evidente incredulidad.

—¿Y resulta que te paraste a leerlo antes de seguirme hasta aquí para triturar a esta... esta... cosa?

Inteligente. Perspicaz. Eso le gustaba. Ella le gustaba. Sin embargo era un peligro más que añadir a su abrasadora atracción.

Tras echar una última ojeada al lugar donde había estado el demonio por última vez, Glea se estremeció y le miró.

—¿Eso es lo que vas a hacerme? ¿Me vas a cortar en pedazos?

—No. —La idea le provocó una negativa visceral. Nada iba a hacerle daño. Nada.

—¿Y por qué voy a creerte? —Dejó de hablar, contuvo la respiración y se respondió a sí misma—. Porque si ésa hubiera sido tu intención a estas horas ya lo habrías hecho.

Deslizó su mirada sobre él lenta y sensualmente. Como si le estuviera estudiando y evaluando y le gustara lo que veía. Le temía, pero su miedo era más débil que su deseo.

El corazón de Jacob se aceleró, la sangre le palpitó en las venas. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Jamás. Durante siglos había caminado por la tierra, como Alto Hechicero de la Alianza, con la cabeza fría, racional, sin flaquear ni desviarse de su causa. Las numerosas veces que había decidido materializarse para permitir que una humana le viera, lo hizo para dar y recibir placer, permaneciendo siempre un tanto indiferente. Había disfrutado de la liberación física, pero de una forma distante, sin permitir nunca que la pasión se impusiera a su control.

Esta intensa y vibrante excitación, tan fuerte y dulce que le había puesto más duro que una piedra, esta lujuria desenfrenada, le era desconocida.

La mirada de Renesmee fue subiendo despacio por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en sus ojos.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a contestar o no? —preguntó ella, cuadrando los hombros y levantando la barbilla.

Y a él se le ocurrió que sólo había una respuesta que deseaba darle; la que se esconde en los besos apasionados y húmedos y en la liberación.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 5

El doctor Aro Volturi abrió la puerta de la habitación de reconocimiento de Urgencias y la cerró a su espalda, dejando atrás el bullicio. El St. John's era un hospital de urgencias con mucho movimiento, pero esta noche estaba tranquilo. Saludó a la mujer menuda que estaba sentada en la camilla con los brazos cruzados sobre su reducido pecho, protegida del frío por varias capas de ropa sucia, y le dirigió una sonrisa profesional, destinada a dar ánimos y alejar el miedo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con inocencia y ojos confiados, casi de niña.

La reconoció. Había estado allí el mes anterior, pero se había escapado cuando él salió de la habitación para ocuparse de otro paciente.

—Hola —la saludó—. Soy el doctor Volturi.

Ella asintió.

—Vale. Hola. —Levantó un brazo y susurró—: Tengo gusanos.

Gusanos.

—De acuerdo, vamos a echar un vistazo. —Comprobó su ficha para acordarse de su nombre—. Louise. —Acercó un taburete, se sentó y esperó mientras ella se subía con cuidado la manga mugrienta.

La mujer volvió despacio la mano, dejando ver una laceración grande, una vieja herida infectada, con la piel de alrededor negra y frágil. El médico ajustó la luz y cogió unas pinzas. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse anunció la llegada de una enfermera. Frunció el ceño.

En la herida de Louise se movió algo, una ondulación que provocó un jadeo de temor en la enfermera. Aro le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora por encima del hombro.

—Shawna, ¿puedes ir a buscar unos recipientes? Creo que los frascos para análisis de orina servirán.

Shawna miró con cautela el brazo ennegrecido de la mujer y asintió, sustituyendo su sobresalto momentáneo por una expresión profesional.

—Por supuesto, doctor Volturi.

Aro volvió a su paciente mientras Shawna salía de la habitación.

—Louise, me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, con su pelo lacio cayéndole por la espalda, y le sonrió con confianza al tiempo que asentía.

El respiró hondo y paladeó el olor que desprendía. A piel y ropa sin lavar. A tierra fértil. El tejido subcutáneo estaba en las mismas condiciones que las heridas infectadas que la marcaban. Y en lo más profundo de ella... sí... un precioso regalo escondido.

Sólo era un murmullo, pero ahí estaba, brillando como una gema.

El ya era casi lo bastante fuerte. Casi. Su energía y su poder crecían más cada día.

La semana pasada, mientras recorría los clubes del centro, se había sentido muy contento por sus progresos. Había descubierto a un miembro de la Alianza, uno con una fuerza bastante grande, antes de que el hechicero percibiera su presencia, y estaba seguro de haber salido de allí sin ser detectado. Eso no hubiera sido posible unos meses antes. Claro que había sido cuidadoso. Elegía sus comidas con vistas a mejorar, y sus sacrificios empezaban a dar resultados.

Esta noche estaba aún más contento. Había sido lo bastante fuerte como para sentir el fracaso del demonio menor y notar la ondulación de la magia cuando éste fúe destruido. En algún lugar muy cercano. Había que ser imbécil para intentar traer al Solitario antes de tiempo. El demonio menor se merecía haber sido destruido en justa recompensa por su audacia.

Aro estaba decidido a ser él quien diera la bienvenida al Solitario, y a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía a su lado. Había mucho que hacer y necesitaba ser fuerte para llevar a cabo la tarea que tenía por delante.

—Tengo gusanos dentro —repitió Louise.

El sonrió. Gusanos. Había mucho más que gusanos dentro de ella. Era una criatura poco común, poseía algún antepasado hechicero que le había legado el germen de una diminuta chispa de magia. Suficiente para convertir a Louise en un suculento banquete en vez de un vulgar bocado. Suficiente para que el poder de Aro escalara varios puestos.

Su Louise era un descubrimiento raro y maravilloso. Un manjar que había que saborear.

—Háblame de los gusanos, Louise.

—Tengo gusanos dentro. En los brazos. En las piernas. Los puse ahí para protegerme de los otros, de los que están en mis sueños. Los que tengo son pequeños todavía, pero sé que crecerán y... —Se acercó más a él, con los ojos llenos de miedo y el cuerpo en tensión—. Los gusanos de mis sueños me comen. Desde el interior. Para ellos soy comida. Y ellos son el demonio. El mal. Invaden mis sueños.

—¿Has estado tomando las píldoras que el doctor —echó una ojeada al informe—, Langford te recetó la última vez que le viste? ¿Esas del bote marrón? —preguntó Aro con amabilidad, mientras atrapaba lentamente el gusano que asomaba por la herida abierta. Una lombriz de tierra. Manteniendo una expresión neutra, se la arrancó y la dejó caer en el recipiente de metal que se encontraba en la bandeja que tenía al lado.

Louise sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Nada de píldoras. No sirven de nada. Tengo gusanos dentro. Tengo gusanos dentro. —Empezó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, con una mano todavía sujeta por la de Aro y la otra colgando flácidamente a su lado—. Gusanos dentro... gusanos dentro... gusanos dentro...

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Shawna a su espalda al tiempo que Aro cogía con las pinzas un segundo gusano y lo sacaba de la herida. Abrió el frasco de análisis que traía, pero Aro sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer el gusano en el recipiente metálico.

—Creo que nos será fácil identificar este organismo a simple vista, Shawna. —Disimuló su fastidio por el hecho de que ella hubiera tardado tan poco en volver. Quería a Louise sólo para él. La encantadora y suculenta Louise, que no tenía ni marido, ni hijos, ni familia conocida, nadie que la echara de menos cuando... desapareciera sin más. Y si sus amigos, los que vivían con ella en cajas de cartón, bajo el puente de Bathurst Street, denunciaran su desaparición, ¿quién iba a hacerles caso?—. Parece que después de todo no vamos a necesitar botes de análisis.

—Louise, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Shawna—. ¿Te pusiste tú esos gusanos en el brazo?

—Sí. Para criarlos. Igual que una madre gusano lleva a sus crías en una bolsa. —Louise continuó meciéndose—. Gusanos dentro. Son mis amigos. Mantienen alejados a los otros. A los que me comen.

Aro se levantó y se llevó a Shawna a un aparte.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que no tiene ningún familiar?

Shawna sacudió la cabeza.

—La última vez que estuvo aquí lo comprobé dos y tres veces, tal y como me ordenó. Llamé a Servicios Sociales. No tiene a nadie. —Ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con ojos brillantes de adoración—. Es usted maravilloso por preocuparse de una pobre mujer sin hogar y alterándose tanto la última vez, cuando despareció mientras iba a atender a un paciente en otra habitación. Sin embargo tenía razón. Volvió, como usted predijo.

—Le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la manga, mirándolo a través de las pestañas y luego dejó caer el brazo con una pequeña carcajada—. Me alegro de haya sido usted quien la ha atendido esta noche.

Y él también. Muchísimo.

—Gracias. Ya tengo esto controlado, Shawna. —Aro sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta y ensayada que le hacía tan atractivo para aquellas humanas. La ironía del asunto era un pequeño placer secreto. Si ellas pudieran verlo como era en realidad... Capturó su mirada y la sostuvo, transmitiéndole una orden mental.

—Voy a... Me voy —dijo ella con expresión de perplejidad—. Me... Me voy. —Salió despacio de la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

El se volvió hacia Louise que tarareaba en voz baja para sí, o puede que para sus gusanos.

Maldición, le gustaba este trabajo. El olor de la sangre. La mutilación. El sufrimiento...

Louise alzó la vista, encontró su mirada, y se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando él dejó caer su máscara.

...el suministro de alimentos.

comentarioss


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 6

Al salir del Blue Bay Motel detrás de Jacob, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que la llovizna del día había desaparecido, dejando un cielo nocturno, negro y salpicado de estrellas. Precioso. La abuela le había indicado el lugar donde estaba la Osa Mayor. Se le entrecortó la respiración al recordarlo.

Se dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta y extendió la mano para coger su mochila. Jacob se la echó al hombro con una media sonrisa y empezó a andar. El viento era cortante y Renesmee se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos para protegerse del frío de octubre, dado que su jersey de algodón y licra no servía de mucho. Contempló las anchas espaldas de Jacob y permitió que su mirada descendiera hasta sus largas piernas en movimiento. Fuerte. Decidido.

Sexy.

Exhaló un fuerte suspiro.

Al parecer tenía que ir a algún sitio, ver a alguien, y pensaba llevarla con él. No le había dejado otra elección y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ella habría decidido acompañarle.

Porque ese tío acababa de salvarla de un demonio.

¡Un demonio, por el amor de Dios!

Alguien tenía que explicárselo y, a falta de otra persona, el elegido era Jacob.

Lo que significaba que los intereses de ambos coincidían. Jacob quería que estuviera con él y de momento a ella le parecía buena idea. Era la mejor forma de conseguir la información que deseaba.

Se lo había preguntado antes, en el motel, y él la había mirado fijamente durante un instante interminable, con ojos ardientes. Hambrientos. Durante un segundo temió que fuera a besarla... o puede que ella deseara que lo hiciera.

Suspiró. Ya encontraría otra ocasión para preguntar. Para exigir respuestas distintas a los gruñidos monosilábicos que había recibido hasta ahora. Y si el único modo de obtenerlas era pegándose a Jacob como una mosca al papel insecticida, entonces eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Aunque quizá aquél no fuera el mejor paralelismo. Las moscas que se pegaban al papel insecticida acababan muertas sin excepción.

Continuó andando detrás de él y se detuvo en seco al ver la elegante moto negra situada en el tenue círculo de luz de la farola. En el distintivo ponía DUCATI. Ella no sabía nada de motos, pero ésta parecía capaz de romper la barrera del sonido.

Lo que equivalía a decir que no pensaba montarse en esa cosa. Ni hablar. Había sobrevivido a un espantoso accidente y tenía la norma inquebrantable de no arriesgarse a sufrir otro.

—Creo que iré en mi coche —dijo. Suponiendo que arrancara, lo que nunca se sabía con seguridad.

El se detuvo, pero no se volvió. A ella le pareció que sus hombros se tensaban un poco.

—No, te vas a quedar conmigo.

Tampoco él parecía muy contento con eso.

Ella se imaginó subida a esa moto, pegada a él. No. Ni hablar. De tener que elegir entre Jacob y su moto, no estaba segura de cuál de las dos opciones era más peligrosa.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella—. Te llevaré en mi coche. —Problema solucionado.

Entonces sí que la miró, y la mirada que le dirigió fue muy elocuente.

—Para ti ya no hay ningún lugar seguro.

—¿Que ya no hay ningún lugar seguro para mí? ¿Te das cuenta de lo melodramático que suena eso? —Renesmee esperaba que se echara a reír, que le aclarara aquello. Por supuesto, se refería a que el Blue Bay no era seguro porque aquella horrible cosa gris, aquel demonio, podía tener amigos. Tenía que referirse a eso.

—No existe ningún sitio seguro, Renesmee. —Su tono fue bajo y áspero. Intenso. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Renesmee—. Ni en el Blue Bay Motel. Ni en Toronto. Ni en Ontario. Ni en ninguna parte del mundo mortal.

—¿Qué?

Renesmee respiró hondo. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras las palabras penetraban en su cerebro. Vivía en una ciudad normal, con sus centros comerciales, sus cines, y un horizonte que presumía de tener la torre privada más alta del mundo. La tasa de delincuencia apenas alcanzaba los dos puntos. ¿Y él le estaba diciendo que no era segura? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que de verdad no existía ningún lugar donde estar a salvo?

Era una idea terrible.

Él sacudió la cabeza, soltando el aire entre los dientes.

—Ahora tu único sitio seguro soy yo.

Aquella idea era sólo un poco menos mala que la anterior.

—Ese demonio menor no debía de trabajar solo —añadió él, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de protestar—. Es muy probable que vengan otros detrás.

Vale. Eso consiguió captar toda su atención y la obligó a sopesar sus opciones.

Demonio... moto... demonio... moto...

Abrió la boca para insistir con el coche, pero al ver el destello acerado en la expresión de Jacob, decidió no hacerlo. ¿No le decía siempre su abuela que la fuerza radicaba en saber escoger las batallas?

—La moto —dijo de mala gana. Por muy despreocupada que quisiera parecer, la decisión no fue fácil.

Jacob asintió, colocó la mochila en la parte de atrás de la moto y la sujetó antes de volverse a mirar a Renesmee.

—El hombre que estuvo aquí antes, ese que llamaste Tipo Histérico, ¿dónde se fue? —preguntó él.

Ella le había hablado de ese encuentro cuando él le preguntó sobre los momentos previos a la aparición del demonio.

—Le envié al Motel Seven. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé si habrá ido allí, pero si es a él a quien buscas, ése es un buen sitio para empezar.

El viento sopló desde el norte, penetrando a través de su fino jersey y haciéndola tiritar. Renesmee frunció el ceño y miró por encima del hombro en dirección a la puerta de entrada del motel. ¿No tenía un abrigo? ¿O se había olvidado de traerlo? Hizo memoria de los sucesos de ese día: el cementerio, el lodo en la tumba de la abuela, el dolor en su corazón... Luego había vuelto al apartamento para cambiarse e ir a trabajar y sí, se había olvidado de coger un abrigo.

—Ponte esto. Te dará calor. —Jacob se quitó la chaqueta de cuero. Musculoso. Ese tío era puro músculo. Se colgó la prenda en un dedo y se la ofreció a ella.

Tenía un dragón tatuado en el antebrazo izquierdo. La cabeza se extendía hacia el guante negro y el sinuoso cuerpo seguía la protuberante línea del músculo. La cola serpenteaba hacia arriba, hasta más allá del codo. Con esa iluminación el dragón parecía negro, pero sus escamas daban la sensación de que lazaban destellos azules y verdes. Y sus ojos eran brillantes, unas turquesas de una luminosidad increíble.

¡Oh, Dios! Siempre había tenido debilidad por los buenos tatuajes y éste era maravilloso.

La camiseta negra que Jacob llevaba puesta no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Renesmee distinguía a la perfección todos los músculos de su trabajado abdomen, y sus vaqueros, de talle bajo y descoloridos, la incitaban a introducir los dedos en las trabillas del cinturón y acercado un poco más. Un poco no, mucho. Si lo que él quería era que entrara en calor, ésa sería una buena forma de conseguirlo.

Al ver que ella no hacía intención de coger la chaqueta, Jacob se acercó un poco y Renesmee, sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó hacia delante, inspirando su olor, hasta casi tocar con la cara la base de su garganta.

Temblorosa, permaneció sin moverse, con los nervios a flor de piel y todas las células de su cuerpo despiertas, mientras él se ponía detrás de ella y le colocaba la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Percibió un olor provocativo y tentador. Masculino. Seductor. Ligeramente especiado, muy sensual. ¡Dios, la chaqueta olía como él!

Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos de golpe.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con voz ronca—. Vas a tener frío.

Sí. De acuerdo. Podía notar el calor de él a su espalda y se volvió sin pensar, ladeando la cabeza y permitiendo que su aliento le calentara la piel. Sintió que él se inclinaba hacia ella hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de su garganta. Centímetros. Se vio inundada por un dulce e intenso hormigueo de reconocimiento. Si se echaba un poco hacia atrás le tocaría y sentiría la solidez de su cuerpo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer; lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera recordar.

Y aquel anhelo la asustaba.

¡Dios! Era el hombre más sensual que había visto en su vida. Y se moría por él. Le deseaba con un dolor húmedo y palpitante que la obligó a presionar los muslos uno contra otro y a desear con toda su alma estar desnuda y que él también lo estuviera y que ambos se encontraran en una superficie horizontal razonablemente cómoda.

El aparcamiento asfaltado serviría.

—Estoy teniendo un mal día —dijo.

Puede que ésa fuera la explicación. El duelo, la pérdida, el estrés. A lo mejor lo único que necesitaba era una sesión de sexo loco y sin sentido con él, para dejar claro que era humana, que estaba viva. Había habido demasiada muerte, demasiado dolor y demasiado miedo para un solo día, el punto culminante del proceso de ver, durante meses y meses, cómo se iba apagando su abuela.

Por no mencionar que los demonios, la magia y los filamentos de luz quedaban un poco alejados de su ámbito normal de experiencia. Bueno, siempre supo que tenía una especie de protección extraña. Pero un demonio muerto... destruido por unas cintas luminosas y cortantes... Eso era demasiado.

—Ya lo sé. Lamento mucho tu pérdida. —La voz de Jacob retumbó junto a su oreja izquierda. A ella se le tensó el estómago en respuesta.

Notar la excitación y el deseo palpitante de su cuerpo endurecido no la ayudaba. No le servía de nada saber que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Porque no creía que el hecho de que ella tuviera un mal día explicara la pasión de Jacob.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para venir aquí justo cuando llegó el demonio? ¿Cómo... ? —Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta cuando él levantó la mano, la del guante, y le pasó un dedo revestido de cuero por la mandíbula.

Algo se movió en su interior, trepando, retorciéndose, luz y poder extendiéndose hacia la mano de Jacob como si lo reclamaran. Ella giró la cara hacia su contacto.

Él emitió un sonido gutural y se apartó.

—Después —dijo con voz tensa—. Luego te lo explicaré, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar al guardián, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Al tío histérico... ¿Es a él a quién tú llamas guardián?

—Sí.

—¿Guardián de qué?

—Del demonio menor que he eliminado.

Por supuesto.

¿Tarde para qué? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero el instinto le dijo que no iba a contestar, de modo que se dio por vencida.

Jacob respiró y su ancho torso se hinchó contra la espalda de Renesmee. Saborearlo una vez. Pasar los labios por aquella boca dura y sensual. Sólo quería, mejor dicho, necesitaba, probarlo una vez. Hizo intención de volverse y notó que él se ponía rígido.

Luego se movió, dio tres zancadas y volvió junto a la moto, y ella sintió la pérdida de su calor y de su presencia como un golpe físico. Su poder se marchitó y se replegó sobre sí mismo. Se quedó con la extraña idea de que estaba atada, vinculada a él de algún modo, que su inexplicable poder interno se veía atraído por las cintas de luz del interior de Jacob.

Aunque quizá lo que le atrajera no fuera la luz sino la oscuridad. Porque ella notaba esa oscuridad. No, más que eso. Sabía con absoluta certeza que estaba ahí.

Se quedó paralizada ante la idea.

No obstante, tanto si era luz como si era oscuridad, o una escalofriante combinación de ambas, él era el único que podía explicarle el poder que palpitaba en su interior. Sólo él podía aclararle lo del demonio, los filamentos luminosos y la magia.

Y, según Jacob, él era el único que podía mantenerla a salvo.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo a tu manera —dijo ella—. Vamos a buscar al guardián y una vez que lo hayamos encontrado me contestarás algunas preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Tenemos que irnos. —Jacob se sentó en la moto, enmarcando el asiento con sus musculosas piernas. Verlo ahí, con sus duros rasgos suavizados por la melena del color oscuro, la piel dorada y los tensos músculos, y la expresión de sus ojos irisados... hacía que se le secara la boca.

Miró la moto, venció la cautela y se montó detrás de él, amoldando el cuerpo al suyo, con las caderas pegadas al vaquero desgastado y los pechos presionados contra la espalda de su ajustada camiseta.

Él encendió el motor y ella, al mismo tiempo que notaba el potente zumbido en la cara interna de los muslos, se dio cuenta de que Jacob no había mostrado su conformidad a nada.

A nada en absoluto.

comentariossss


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, gracias por los comentarios Kathy22, AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO, IKISSYOU.

Estoy emocionada esperando el show del Super Bowl con Bruno Mars que emoción.

Espero comentarios, espero que les guste...

Besos. XOXO

CAPÍTULO 7

La moto salió como un bólido. Renesmee se agarró a Jacob con tal fuerza que parecía que fuera a fundirse con él. Presa de un intenso terror, vio pasar a toda velocidad las líneas blancas pintadas en la carretera, sin poder hacer nada. Sin casco. Sin ropa protectora. Sólo velocidad sin límites.

Su peor pesadilla.

Se preguntó si los pararía la policía, deseando que lo hiciera.

Emitió un sonoro grito de protesta cuando Jacob quitó la mano derecha del manillar, grito que se perdió entre el rugido del viento. Entonces Jacob cerró los dedos, fuertes y cálidos, alrededor de los suyos. El terror de Renesmee disminuyó un poco, lo justo para permitirle respirar y pensar. Y luego entraron en el aparcamiento del Motel Seven.

Seguía estando viva. Gracias a Dios.

Al bajarse de la moto miró a Jacob. El había desintegrado a un demonio delante de sus ojos, destruyendo cualquier idea que pudiera tener de que su mundo estaba en orden y era seguro y luego la había obligado a subirse a la moto y a enfrentarse a su peor miedo. ¡Joder!

«Respira. Hondo y despacio». Aspirar por la nariz, espirar por la boca. ¡Dios! Nunca en su vida había practicado tanto esa respiración para relajarse, pero esta noche era diferente. Esta noche se había enfrentado a tensión suficiente como para convertirse en una experta.

Con el pánico controlado de forma muy frágil, levantó la mirada y vio a Jacob examinando los coches del aparcamiento. El le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tensa, como desafiándola a que se atreviera a hacer algún comentario sobre el viaje.

—Por aquí —dijo él, cruzando el aparcamiento, hacia el final de la hilera de coches, como si supiera exactamente a donde iba. Ella le siguió, encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros.

Manteniéndola detrás suyo, giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Teniendo en cuenta lo insistente que había sido el Tío Histérico al pedirle una puerta con una cerradura que funcionara, Renesmee no se podía creer que no hubiera comprobado y vuelto a comprobar la seguridad.

Lo cual quería decir que, una de dos: o se habían equivocado de habitación o las cerraduras no suponían ningún problema para Jacob.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él la condujo al interior, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

No es que allí hubiera mucho de qué protegerla, comprendió ella al estudiar el interior. El Tío Histérico no estaba ahí. El único huésped era un anciano arrugado, tumbado sobre la colcha marrón, completamente vestido, cuyo frágil pecho se movía rápidamente al ritmo de su respiración.

Camisa blanca. Traje oscuro. Le resultaba familiar.

Renesmee se cerró la chaqueta de cuero de Jacob y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Un aparador con una televisión anclada. Cortinas de un marrón desvaído. Se estremeció. Un frío intenso.

Más que en el exterior.

Se preguntó si el viejo no habría conectado sin darse cuenta el aire acondicionado en vez de la calefacción.

—No es él —afirmó—. El Tío Histérico tenía unos cincuenta años menos...

El hombre tumbado en la cama volvió el rostro hacia ella y ella vio un brillo en sus ojos. Fríos. Muertos. Renesmee experimentó un fuerte zumbido en los oídos y le pareció que había resbalado en el hielo, cayendo con tanta fuerza como para quedarse sin aire.

—Aunque puede que no —susurró viendo cómo el hombre abría los ojos al reconocerla.

Y ella lo reconoció también. Los ojos del Tío Histérico la miraban desde una cara que no era la que debía ser.

Por su expresión, por su repentina palidez, por su respiración rápida e irregular, Jacob supo que ella se había dado cuenta.

Chica lista. Había tardado menos de diez segundos en entender que el Tío Histérico había envejecido cincuenta años en los últimos cincuenta minutos. Y a juzgar por su expresión estaba decidida a mantener el tipo ante cualquier otro descubrimiento igual de impactante.

Experimentó una súbita admiración por ella. El mundo de Renesmee se estaba viniendo abajo y, valiente como era, intentaba asimilar aquello con todas sus fuerzas,

creer en lo que para ella debía ser increíble y mantenerse cuerda mientras lo entendía.

Le gustaba por eso. Respetaba su coraje.

Su Renesmee era una luchadora.

Su Renesmee.

El no tenía espacio en su vida para esta humana. Ni para encariñarse con ella ni para desearla. Ella era una distracción que no podía permitirse.

Las distracciones eran su enemigo más letal.

La mano mutilada le hormigueó, la oscuridad se retorció y giró, intentando liberarse. Apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los dedos destrozados dentro de su prisión de cuero y aleación, conteniendo así a la bestia. Sí, ese era el precio que había pagado por distraerse. Perdió una parte de sí mismo y obtuvo su eterna espada de Damocles particular, la semilla diabólica que le corroía, amenazando con apoderarse de todo su ser si él se lo permitía.

—Siéntate —ordenó Jacob, llevándola hasta la silla del rincón, aliviado al ver que ella se lo permitía. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo en discusiones inútiles.

El se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando como subía y bajaba el pecho del anciano.

—Hola, guardián del demonio —dijo, manteniendo los puños cerrados y su poder bajo control.

—Si has venido a matarme, llegas demasiado tarde. —El guardián se sentó despacio y con dificultad—. Dentro de unos minutos no seré más que polvo. Sólo eso. —Por su forma de decirlo, parecía enormemente aliviado, casi contento.

Jacob asintió, reconociendo la admisión del hombre en cuanto a su destino.

—Tu demonio ha sido exterminado, guardián.

—¡No me llames así! —Se miró las manos manchadas por la edad cuya piel translúcida dejaba ver una red de venas azules—. Matthew. Me llamo Matthew. —Aspiró un aliento profundo y tembloroso. —¿Guardián del demonio? Más bien era él quien me custodiaba a mí.

—¿Lo convocaste por tu propia elección? ¿Para vivir más? —Jacob desvió la mirada hacia Renesmee al oír que ésta emitía un leve sonido de asombro. Estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, con los nudillos blancos de apretar los reposabrazos y los ojos desorbitados. Volvió a centrarse en el guardián—. ¿Por riquezas?

Matthew le miró fija e inexpresivamente durante unos segundos.

—Por mi esposa —susurró.

Sin la magia oscura, el guardián envejecía a pasos agigantados, perdiendo a toda velocidad la juventud y el vigor de los que había disfrutado como compañero del demonio.

—Cuéntamelo —ordenó Jacob—. Dímelo todo. Deprisa.

Deseaba conocer con todo detalle la historia de ese hombre para tamizarla, estudiarla y, con un poco de suerte, encontrar una pista. Algo malo estaba pasando entre las dimensiones, una perturbación en el continuum. Quil también lo había sentido.

Y Seth. Jacob sólo se había encontrado una vez con una discordancia así y en aquella ocasión el resultado llevaba veinte años devorándolo. Desvió la mirada hacia Renesmee y la volvió a apartar. Se pasó distraídamente el dorso de la mano enguantada por el muslo, arriba y abajo, intentando aquietar el zumbido que vibraba a través del tendón y el hueso destrozados.

—Difteria. Mi esposa tenía difteria. —La voz del guardián era muy débil—. Fui a la iglesia a rogarle a Dios por su vida, porque ningún hombre podía ayudarla. Se estaba muriendo. Asfixiándose con una gruesa membrana gris que le crecía en la garganta y le impedía respirar. Yo habría prometido cualquier cosa, habría dado a cambio lo que fuera, incluso mi propia vida, con tal de salvarla—. Se estremeció—. Vendí mi alma.

Matthew se calló y Jacob oyó el crujido de la silla cuando Renesmee se movió.

—En la sacristía había un libro —continuó Matthew—. Uno que nunca antes había visto, y cuando lo abrí, aunque no sabía leer, entendí lo que ponía. Recité las palabras una vez y luego otra, cada vez con mayor fluidez, y a la tercera, esa cosa apareció. En un minuto estaba sólo y al siguiente me acompañaba una enorme bestia gris con los dientes más afilados que un lobo hambriento.

Matthew giró la cabeza hacia Renesmee.

—Tú la conoces. Vino por ti.

Ella estaba temblando, arrebujada en la chaqueta de cuero, y Jacob supuso que parte del problema se debía a la fría temperatura de la habitación y parte a la conmoción. Pensó por un segundo que iba a sucumbir al miedo, pero levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, dominando a todas luces su inquietud.

¡Valiente y fuerte Renesmee!

Su Renesmee. Una intensa emoción se apoderó de Jacob. El impulso de reclamarla, de protegerla, era increíblemente fuerte.

Incómodo por la intensidad de sus pensamientos, desvió la mirada hacia el guardián. El puño enguantado le ardía, un dolor candente; el demonio estaba inquieto esta noche, demasiado.

Matthew clavó su mirada en Jacob, con un gruñido, estudiándolo.

—No eres más que un niño. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta, tal vez? ¿Treinta y cinco? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que es la difteria? Hace muchísimo tiempo que no se da un caso.

Un niño. Jacob estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—Háblame del demonio.

—¡Ah, el demonio! Debería haber sido la salvación de mi dulce esposa y la mía. —El anciano emitió una larga y jadeante carcajada, aunque estaba teñida de amargura

y pesar—. Dijo que le salvaría la vida. Que lo único que yo tenía que hacer era pronunciar aquellas palabras una vez más. De ese modo quedaría atado a mí y podría abandonar la iglesia y seguirme hasta mi casa. Así lo hice. Lo hice por amor a mi esposa. Pronuncié aquellas malditas palabras, ligándolo a mí. Le vendí mi alma.

—Los demonios no saben lo que es el honor. —Jacob había escuchado aquella historia, en distintas y variadas versiones, a lo largo de los siglos. También había conocido las de los que convocaban a un demonio por el poder, la riqueza y la vida eterna. De cualquier forma que se hiciera el resultado era el mismo. El custodio se convertía en custodiado, esclavo del mal cada vez mayor del demonio que había sido liberado.

Matthew tosió, una tos húmeda por culpa del líquido que iba inundando sus pulmones mientras su corazón cedía, latiendo cada vez más despacio. Volvió a toser y su cuerpo se convulsionó como si sufriera un gran dolor.

—Agua. —Renesmee saltó de la silla y se acercó un poco, con expresión preocupada—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Desbordaba compasión y a Jacob le causó asombro su disposición a ser amable con un hombre que le había traído la destrucción. Matthew era quien había obedecido al demonio, quien lo había llevado a la vida de Renesmee. Y Jacob no tenía dudas de que ella lo sabía. Sin embargo, no era inmune al sufrimiento de ese hombre y estaba dispuesta a aliviarlo a pesar de lo que él había hecho.

No sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus sentimientos ante esa actitud. Quizá se sentía un poco intimidado.

—No. Agua no. —Matthew alzó sin fuerzas una mano para luego dejarla caer sobre la colcha—. Estoy bien.

Un momento después, levantó despacio la cabeza y se miró en el espejo colgado frente a la cama, encima de la cómoda barata.

—No hace ni tres horas, mi aspecto era tan joven como el tuyo, hechicero. —Agotadas sus fuerzas, se desplomó en el colchón con un suspiro jadeante.

—La apariencias engañan. —Jacob sonrió con tristeza al pensar en el oscuro y amargo veneno y en la putrefacción que le devoraban por dentro. Sólo él conocía la batalla diaria que libraba contra la fuerza de la oscuridad. Ni siquiera sus camaradas, la Alianza de Hechiceros, sabían lo peor.

Matthew asintió.

—¿Entonces se ha ido? ¿Ha muerto?

—Tú demonio está acabado, ya no estás atado a él.

—De modo que soy libre. Lo sabía. Lo supe en el mismo instante en que se fue. —Matthew se interrumpió para respirar con dificultad y miró a Renesmee. Cuando habló lo hizo entre jadeos superficiales—. Tú eres la mujer del motel. Yo quería una habitación y el demonio te quería a ti.

—Lo sé —susurró ella—. Me di cuenta enseguida.

—Intenté encerrarlo hasta que consiguiéramos llegar a la ciudad, a un callejón. Dejar que se comiera a un proxeneta o a un asesino. —Dejó de hablar, cogió aire y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz débil y trabajosa—. No podía detenerlo, al menos por completo, pero a lo largo de los años adquirí algunos conocimientos y aprendí a echar conjuros protectores, siempre que fuera en una habitación con cerradura.

Miró a Renesmee asintiendo, como recordándole que ella le había echado.

—Yo tenía algo de influencia en la elección de sus presas e intenté dirigirlo hacia donde yo quería.

Su voz era tan débil que resultaba casi inaudible. Jacob se agachó más.

—Esta noche el demonio se escapó, demostrándome que me equivocaba. Aunque seguía estando lo bastante cerca como para mantener el vínculo, él podía alejarse de mi lado. Yo no tenía poder sobre él ni ninguna influencia real. —Respiraba con dificultad y su voz no era más que un susurro áspero—. Sólo decidió dejarme creer que la tenía. Hasta esta noche. Esta noche su codicia por ella era más fuerte que su deseo de engañarme. — Se interrumpió, haciendo un esfuerzo para reunir fuerzas—. Me alegro de que esté ilesa.

—Yo también. —Los ojos de Jacob se desviaron hacia Renesmee, con el corazón desgarrado al pensar que el demonio podía haberla capturado. Eliminó de un plumazo la intensidad de aquella emoción desconocida. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir. No era más que un soldado, un asesino, un instrumento en una guerra entre dimensiones. Y si se lo repetía lo bastante a menudo a lo mejor algún día sería cierto.

Nunca había aprendido a dejar de preocuparse del todo. Cada muerte, cada instante de tristeza que percibía en los humanos a quienes protegía, le arañaba los sentidos como si fuera piedra pómez. Sin embargo, esto, esta cólera inexplicable, esta rabia intensa ante la idea de que Renesmee Masen sufriera el menor daño, jamás lo había experimentado.

«Mi Renesmee», pensó. La oscuridad que habitaba en su interior se agitó como si también la reclamara. Una idea inquietante.

—El día después de convocarlo quise morir —dijo Matthew con voz débil y aguda—. Cumplió su palabra. Había prometido librar a mi esposa de la difteria y eso es lo que hizo. Ella se levantó de la cama como si nunca hubiera estado enferma. — Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, Jacob pensó que no seguiría hablando.

Renesmee acercó la silla y cogió la mano del moribundo, ofreciéndole el consuelo que podía procurarle el contacto humano.

Mathew movió los dedos sin energía y emitió un resuello.

—Nos amamos, reímos, hicimos promesas tontas y, por espacio de un día y una noche pensé que había hecho un trato excelente al atarme a un demonio, permitiéndole así quedarse en la tierra, a cambio de la vida de mi esposa.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Renesmee en voz baja y suave.

La cabeza de Matthew osciló de un lado a otro, demasiado pesada para su cuerpo debilitado.

—Por la mañana se la comió. Se comió a mi esposa. Le abrió la garganta delante de mí. Su sangre formó riachuelos en el suelo de tierra, empapándolo y ennegreciéndolo—. Las mejillas se le cubrieron de lágrimas y Jacob sintió el dolor que emanaba de él, todavía vivo e intenso a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo.

—¿Se la comió? —susurró Renesmee, horrorizada.

—Cogí un hacha e intenté acabar con él, y cuando eso falló, intenté suicidarme. Pero no podía morir. Nos habíamos convertido en una unidad. Y eso significaba que yo había matado a mi esposa en vez de salvarla. —Se quedó sin aliento—. En los primeros años el demonio campó a sus anchas, pero después... después aprendí a mantenerlo más o menos a raya. Intenté impedir que se alimentara de inocentes.

«Mátalo» La oscuridad se retorció dentro del guante, moviéndose sin descanso. «Mátalo».

Jacob levantó la cabeza de golpe. Renesmee le estaba mirando con los ojos muy

abiertos, como si sintiera el terrible incremento de poder.

«Mátalo»

Aquello quería salir, matar y mutilar. Alimentarse y hacerse más fuerte y apoderarse de todo lo que Jacob era.

Con un gruñido sordo y la mirada puesta en Renesmee, Jacob obligó a retroceder a la fétida oleada y, por primera vez desde que el demonio se había apoderado de su mano, la agonía y la lucha fueron casi soportables. Frunció el ceño, lleno de confusión.

Matthew tosió muy fuerte durante largo rato, escupiendo sangre. Jacob lanzó su poder con la mano derecha, rodeando al anciano de magia y aliviando su sufrimiento.

—Matthew, ¿conoces a otros como tú? ¿Otros guardianes? —preguntó.

Matthew le estudió, con sus azules ojos de viejo llenos de pesar y recuerdos de siglos de horror.

—Todavía tengo que ver a otro. Nos dirigíamos a algún lugar cercano. El demonio no me dijo nada, pero noté cómo iba creciendo su excitación cuanto más al norte estábamos. Estoy seguro de que lo estaban convocando; me iba dando indicaciones, hablando de fuerza, números y del muro entre las dimensiones. El reino del fuego. El plano del hombre.

Renesmee se movió, avanzando poco a poco junto a la cama para aproximarse a él, como si buscara su cercanía. Inclinándose hacia ella, Jacob le acarició el hombro con el dorso de la mano y sintió de inmediato la descarga de energía que se transmitió entre ellos. Ella emitió un grito ahogado de sorpresa, puede que de disgusto, pero no rompió la conexión.

—Continúa —invitó Jacob al guardián, tragándose la frustración.

Las revelaciones del hombre no aportaban nada nuevo. Nada que fuera de utilidad. Había esperado más. Una explicación al zumbido amenazador y a la maldad que se extendía por el continuum, el porqué todos los demonios, aunque fueran demonios menores, deambulaban sin trabas por el plano humano, libres de guardianes. Solos, como aquéllos que se había encontrado en el callejón unas semanas atrás.

—Íbamos a abrir una especie de entrada. —Matthew se recuperó, su voz cobró más fuerza y hablaba con rapidez, como si tuviera que decirlo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. El demonio dijo que con ayuda del conducto, su líder, el Solitario, atravesaría la brecha.

—Mientras la Alianza de Hechiceros proteja esta dimensión, eso no va a pasar. Ni siquiera el conducto sería lo bastante fuerte como para abrir los reinos —dijo Jacob, notando que Renesmee se inclinaba un poco más cerca de él—. Cuéntame el resto. ¿Cómo va a suceder?

Un temor siniestro se apoderó de él mientras hacía la pregunta. De repente lo supo. Lo supo con absoluta y terrible certeza; sus propias palabras le habían dado la

clave.

«Mientras la Alianza de Hechiceros proteja esta dimensión eso no va a pasar».

Pero, ¿Y si decidían no protegerla? ¿Y si el Pacto se rompía?

—Abrir la entrada. —Matthew cerró los ojos jadeando—. Con ayuda del conducto —susurró—. Y la de un hechicero.

Una traición.

—Uno de los tuyos te ha traicionado, hechicero. —Palabras siseadas en un tono áspero—. Uno de los tuyos ha convocado al Solitario.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 8

Jacob se sentó en el banco situado frente a la deteriorada vivienda de Renesmee Masen, contemplando el sol que se elevaba sobre el horizonte tiñéndolo de rosa, naranja y rojo. Un hermoso espectáculo. Como Renesmee.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose por qué no podía pensar con claridad.

La noche anterior la había llevado a su casa, luego la acompañó hasta su apartamento y al dormitorio y utilizó una mínima parte de su poder para inducirle el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Apartó la colcha y cubrió con ella su cuerpo vestido. No se había atrevido a desnudarla, no se había atrevido a tocarla.

¡Dios! Sólo de pensar en rozar con los dedos su suave piel se ponía duro.

Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y vio acercarse a un corredor solitario por el oeste, resoplando sin parar y dirigiéndose hacia el este sin mirar siquiera en su dirección.

No era de extrañar. Jacob absorbía y reflejaba la luz del sol. Para los ojos humanos era como si no estuviera.

Y Jacob deseaba creer con todas sus fuerza que estaba buscando algo que no existía. Un traidor.

Un miembro de la Alianza de Hechiceros.

Uno de los suyos.

Experimentó una intensa oleada de rabia y luchó contra ella, notando cómo disfrutaba el demonio parásito que tenía dentro a medida que la oscura emoción cobraba fuerza.

Las palabras del guardián del demonio le estaban carcomiendo. La idea de una traición así le sublevaba, pero no le cabía duda de que la última advertencia del anciano era cierta. Todo tenía sentido: la arrogancia, cada vez mayor, de los híbridos, la sensación de que algo malo pasaba en el continuum, demonios menores como el que se había encontrado en el callejón sorbiendo cadáveres de rata y el que había visto Quil rebuscando entre la basura, merodeando por la tierra sin guardianes. Demonios menores. Débiles. Y sin embargo estaban aquí, en el mundo de los hombres.

Tales cosas deberían ser imposibles; el hecho de que estuvieran sucediendo no hacía más que reforzar su convencimiento. Había un traidor dentro de la Alianza que contaba con la habilidad de abrir una brecha en el muro lo bastante ancha para permitir el paso de los esbirros, pero no tanto como para que saltara la alarma.

Jacob tenía que averiguar quién diablos era.

El aire se agitó a su lado, un leve aviso. El único que necesitaba.

—Dos veces en dos días. Si seguimos encontrándonos así, voy a pensar que es am-o-o-r. —Quil se sentó en el banco, a su lado, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos—. Espero que sepas qué coño está pasando aquí, porque desde luego yo no lo sé.

—Sabes tanto como yo, pero el instinto me dice que tenemos un verdadero problema. —Jacob miró de reojo al otro hechicero. Ya le había contado a Quil todo lo que sabía cuando le llamó por teléfono para darle un rápido informe de los puntos más importantes, antes de facilitarle la dirección de Renesmee. Siempre precavido, había considerado la posibilidad de que Quil fuera el traidor, pero la desestimó. Quil era leal.

¿Y quién quedaba entonces? ¿Seth? ¿Jasper, con sus chistes y sus bromas? ¿Poseería él la habilidad y la astucia necesarias para traicionar a los suyos? ¿Edward, el ilusionista, con su pasión por el espectáculo?

¿Uno de los suyos? ¿Un hechicero? Le ponía enfermo pensarlo.

Se dio golpecitos en el muslo con los dedos, distraído.

—¿Te encargaste de los híbridos de la otra noche?

—Yo no. Lo hizo Seth. Insistió en hacerlo. —Quil se rió sin humor. Miró a Jacob—. ¿Te has ocupado de la nieta?

—Renesmee. Se llama Renesmee. —Cerró los ojos y la vio, la guerrera valiente y aguerrida que blandía un abrecartas de plástico—. Sí. —Se puso de pie, empezó a andar, se volvió y señaló el edificio con la barbilla—. Su apartamento está ahí. En el quinto piso.

Quil miró a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué la has traído aquí? Estamos en medio del paraíso de los híbridos.

—Necesitaba algo que le fuera familiar. Me pareció que, después de lo que había soportado, no era mala idea. —Al ver que Quil ponía los ojos en blanco, Jacob se frotó la nuca y se encogió de hombros. Las opciones eran escasas: o la traía aquí o la llevaba a su casa. A él le gustaba la soledad y prefería evitar tener invitados durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba esa soledad porque había veces que se veía obligado a recurrir a todo su poder para controlar al demonio que tenía dentro—. Está segura. He lanzado hechizos protectores para protegerla, y mientras haya uno de nosotros vigilándola nadie podrá llegar hasta ella.

Quil le miró con ceño fruncido, claramente perplejo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tú a dónde te vas?

Ahora fue Jacob quien sonrió con ironía.

—A Renesmee le pone un poco nerviosa la moto. He pensado en cambiarla por un coche.

Apartó la mirada al tiempo que Quil levantaba una ceja con incredulidad.

—Y, esto, le gusta el café, ¿sabes? Se me ha ocurrido que podría traerle uno —murmuró Jacob, alejándose deprisa con el aullido de risa de Quil persiguiéndole.

¡Qué sueños más extraños! Renesmee se tapó los ojos con el brazo para protegerse del sol que entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. Notó su calor sobre la piel y sintió una punzada de tristeza al desear que el día de ayer hubiera amanecido tan brillante y claro como el de hoy. Había sido muy difícil despedirse de la abuela con ese cielo oscuro y amenazador y la fina niebla cayendo sobre la tumba reciente. A la abuela le gustaba el sol.

Se acurrucó más bajo el grueso edredón y dejó que sus pensamientos saltaran de un lado a otro como las bolas de un pinball permitiendo que la luz del día pusiera cada cosa en su lugar. La abuela. El entierro. Aquella parte era real.

La del Tío Histérico y el demonio no lo era tanto.

En cuanto al hechicero. ¡Guau! Deseaba que lo hubiera sido.

Al sentarse se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa. Genial. Ni siquiera se acordaba de haberse metido en la cama. Lo único que recordaba eran las pesadillas.

Había soñado con el accidente, con el fuego, con el sonido horroroso del metal al desgarrarse y luego el silencio. El dolor. Mucho dolor. Y la sensación de que nunca iba a levantarse del suelo mojado y frío.

Luego soñó con él, con Jacob, que estaba allí con ella, envuelto en tenues filamentos de luz.

En sus sueños, él también había estado en el Blue Bay la noche anterior; era lo único que se interponía entre ella y un demonio provisto de hileras de agudos dientes en forma de sierra. El mismo hombre en diferentes pesadillas. Jacob Black. El hechicero.

Respiró hondo, casi creyendo que podía oler el delicioso y seductor aroma de su piel, recordando la forma en que ese olor la había abrazado cuando se rodeó el cuerpo con su chaqueta. Sacudió la cabeza y se presionó los labios con la mano, diciéndose que aquello era una locura. No existía tal hombre.

Se levantó y abrió y cerró los puños, dudando. En un segundo estaba ante la puerta del armario, la abrió de un tirón y revisó rápidamente el contenido. Allí no había ninguna chaqueta de cuero suave y súper cara, aunque hubiera jurado que él se la había puesto sobre los hombros para mantenerla caliente. Soltó un bufido de risa. ¡Pues claro! No había chaqueta porque no había ningún hombre.

Todo aquello no era más que un sueño extraño, producto de una mente afligida. Su angustiada, alterada y desconsolada mente. Era curioso, pero nunca se había considerado una histérica. La firme, lógica y sencilla Renesmee Masen. Esa era ella. Excepto en las raras ocasiones en que sus tripas se hacían un nudo y una llamarada de energía surgía de su cuerpo, protegiéndola del mal.

Aquella parte no era tan lógica ni sencilla, pero dado que aparecía tan pocas veces, Renesmee suponía que podía pasarla por alto.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y deambuló por el pasillo, con los pies descalzos, hasta la pequeña cocina, abrió de un tirón la puerta del armario para coger el bote de café. El sol penetraba a través de la cortina amarillenta, inundando de luz la vieja cocina y bailando sobre la encimera. Miró a su alrededor y lo vio en el montón de cosas para reciclar que tenía que llevarse.

Maldición.

Dio un golpecito con un dedo en la encimera.

La verdad es que hacía un día perfecto para salir a tomar el café fuera. Le vendría bien dar un paseo bajo la luz del sol, hasta la tienda de la esquina. Eso la animó un poco.

Le apetecía mucho, muchísimo, malgastar dinero en un caramel corretto con nata montada. Cerró los ojos, saboreando mentalmente su delicioso sabor y su textura cremosa. Pero eso sería una estupidez. Andaba muy escasa de dinero. Todavía debía la mitad del coste del entierro de la abuela y estaba a punto de vencer el siguiente plazo de la matrícula de estudios. Con lo que costaba un solo corretto, podía comprarse una lata entera de café que le duraría semanas.

Olvídate del corretto. El placer momentáneo que iba a sentir no justificaba su precio.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba duchada, peinada y vestida con unos vaqueros y un jersey de un rosa intenso. Le parecía que necesitaba de verdad esa nota de color. Al ir a cruzar la puerta de entrada se detuvo para mirar con añoranza la foto enmarcada de la abuela y ella. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el florero cuyas flores, secas y marchitas, se estaban desintegrando lentamente, cubriendo de hojas y pétalos la reducida superficie de la mesita.

Un reflejo de su vida que se estaba desmoronando poco a poco.

La abuela muerta. La facultad de Medicina que cada vez estaba más convencida de que era una equivocación. Las facturas acumulándose como las hojas caídas de otoño se amontonan bajo los árboles.

Tenía que tomar algunas decisiones, pero no ahora mismo. No era propio de ella dejar las cosas para después. Por lo general se enfrentaba a los problemas, tomaba una decisión y seguía adelante. Sin embargo, se suponía que era una mujer inteligente que se daba cuenta de que estaba llegando al límite. De modo que lo que le apetecía en ese momento era hacer algo normal y corriente como salir a comprar café.

Sacudió la cabeza, quitó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

El corazón estuvo a punto de parársele de la impresión; luego empezó a latir de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que lo notaba golpeando contra las costillas. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con un jadeo e instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

El estaba allí. Jacob, el hechicero, se encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta, soportando el peso de su poderoso cuerpo en el hombro apoyado con descuido contra la pared. Su pelo, caía sobre sus espaldas y las gafas de sol ocultaban sus extraordinarios ojos iridiscentes.

¡Ay, Señor! Era todo lo que ella había soñado y más. Renesmee sintió un mareo y se tambaleó. Se humedeció los labios. No ersueño. ¡Dios! No era un sueño, lo cual quería decir que nada de aquello lo era. Ni el tío bueno, ni el demonio muerto. Ninguno de los dos. El era real, tanto que ella sentía su presencia en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Jacob se bajó las gafas con el dedo índice de la mano enguantada y la estudió por encima de la montura durante un minuto, sin sonreír.

—Te he traído caramel, chocolate y vainilla. ¡Ah, y un chai latte! —Se encogió de hombros y se incorporó, llenando el hueco de la entrada. Ella se fijo en que llevaba en las manos una bandeja de cartón con cuatro vasos de café enormes cuyo aroma le hizo la boca agua—. No sabía lo que te apetecería.

«Tú. Me apetecerías tú.»

Él sonrió, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, con una sonrisa lenta, torcida y sensual. Aquella boca era increíble. Dura. Un poco cruel. Prometía pasión, un placer indescriptible y la realización de cualquier fantasía inconfesable.

Un intenso deseo se apoderó de ella, sobresaltándola y asustándola. Nunca le habían atraído los hombres dominantes y. agresivos, pero su modo de observarla —¡Oh, esa mirada tan ardiente que primero la caldeaba y luego la llevaba al punto de ebullición!—, su modo de mirarla prometía que la tendría y que ella le tendría a él. Y que no sería de una manera suave, lenta y amable.

Tragó saliva. De pronto lo dominante y lo agresivo parecían cosas condenadamente buenas.

¡Oh, Dios! No sólo estaba enloqueciendo. Había llegado tan lejos que no había forma de encontrar el camino de regreso.

—¿ Puedo entrar? —Aquella voz rica y ronca la subyugaba.

—Claro. —Trastabilló hacia atrás un par de pasos—. Pasa.

No tenía ningún sentido decirle que no. Le daba la sensación de que si él decidía entrar, el cerrojo no aguantaría demasiado. Además, si hubiera querido hacerle daño se lo habría hecho la noche anterior. Sus ojos se posaron en la mano enguantada y en la bandeja de cartón. Le había traído un caramel corretto.

Él entró en el vestíbulo introduciendo consigo el rico aroma del café, el caramel y el chocolate.

Equilibrando la bandeja, primero en una mano y luego en la otra, se desprendió de la chaqueta de cuero; miró a su alrededor y la colgó en una percha detrás de la puerta. Después se quitó las gafas, las dobló y la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Al sorprenderla mirándole le dirigió lo que él debía de entender por sonrisa tranquilizadora: dientes blancos, labios curvados y un seductor pliegue en una mejilla. A Renesmee casi se le doblaron las rodillas. Cuando él la miraba así, a ella no le parecía nada tranquilizador.

¡Por Dios, estaba buenísimo!

Renesmee parpadeó, preguntándose durante una fracción de segundo si iba a desaparecer, si no sería un producto de su imaginación. Pero no, seguía ahí y le quitaba la respiración.

Se volvió, le indicó el camino hasta la cocina y se desplomó en una silla, mirándole con cautela mientras él iba sacando los vasos del cartón, uno a uno, para dejarlos en la mesa formando una línea recta perfecta. Sus movimientos eran hábiles, sus dedos largos y fuertes. Se quedó mirando el guante de cuero que le cubría la mano, llena de curiosidad y un poco nerviosa. Una punzada de inquietud le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Te lo quitas alguna vez? —En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió fatal y lamentó no poder retirarlas. No era asunto suyo.

El la miró.

—No. —Su tono le dejó claro que ese tema estaba prohibido—. ¿Cuál prefieres? —preguntó, indicando los cafés.

—El caramel. —La respuesta le salió como un suspiro.

Él se sentó y empujó hacia ella uno de los vasos con los ojos brillantes. Unos ojos preciosos. Azules, grises, dorados y verdes, hundidos y enmarcados por unas pestañas pecaminosamente largas.

Renesmee bajó la mirada. Jacob tenía las piernas extendidas y las rodillas separadas, en una postura puramente masculina. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba una ropa distinta a la de la noche anterior; unos vaqueros más oscuros con una marca impresa y una camiseta color chocolate con un tenue logotipo en un tono un poco más claro, abierta en la parte superior dejando ver su fuerte garganta y un atisbo de su musculoso pecho. Unas botas de ante marrón oscuro completaban su atuendo. No es que ella estuviera muy al tanto de la moda, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, probablemente, la ropa que llevaba costaba más o menos lo que ella ganaba en un mes.

Él carraspeó para atraer su atención.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, mirándole—. Ni siquiera te he preguntado cuál querías. También me gusta el chocolate, de modo que no me importa si prefieres el caramel.

—Sí que te importa, pero si escojo el que tú quieres encontrarás la forma de conformarte.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró. ¿Qué podía decir a eso? El tenía razón. Siempre encontraba la forma de conformarse. La abuela la había educado para que se las arreglara incluso en las situaciones más difíciles.

Apretó los labios, un poco nerviosa. Hacía menos de un día que se conocían y él ya sabía cómo era.

—Adelante. Algunas veces tienes que coger lo que quieres. —Le acercó el vaso un poco más, con una medio sonrisa que la hizo pensar en fruta prohibida y en intimidades realmente picantes.

«A veces tienes que coger lo que quieres». ¿Eso es lo que él hacía? ¿Coger lo que deseaba?

—Si estás seguro...

—Como no he probado ninguno no sé cuál me gusta más.

—¡Oh! —Eso la sorprendió. ¿Se hallaba en su cocina con un hombre que se dedicaba a cazar demonios y se sorprendía porque él nunca hubiera probado un corretto? Le quitó la tapa al vaso y lo empujó hacia Jacob—. No sabes lo que te pierdes. Pruébalo. Te va a encantar.

Él parpadeó, cerró aquellos dedos largos y fuertes alrededor del vaso de cartón, y bebió un sorbo. Enarcó las cejas y la miró a los ojos.

—Está dulce. —Parecía ofendido, como si el café no pudiera estarlo.

Renesmee aceptó el recipiente, riendo, cuando él se lo devolvió. Los dedos de ambos se rozaron por espacio de un segundo, sin embargo, aquel inocente contacto le produjo una oleada de calor. Se le aceleró el pulso y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad.

—Deberías probarlo con nata montada encima. Eso sí que es estar dulce. Precisamente esta mañana estaba fantaseando con eso. —Puede que fantasear no fuera la palabra más acertada. Apoyó la boca en el borde del vaso, nerviosa, y probó el café. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había colocado los labios en el lugar exacto donde él había puesto los suyos.

Levantó la vista y se lo encontró mirando su boca sin parpadear, entonces supo que él se había dado cuenta. Sintió que la atravesaba una descarga de calor.

—No sabía que te gustaba la nata montada. —Jacob giró la mano y de uno de sus dedos salió un destello de luz que tocó el vaso, envolviéndolo de arriba a abajo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Sobre el corretto había un montón de nata que antes no estaba—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Depositó el vaso sobre la mesa con cuidado. «Respira. Suave y despacio». Ya sabía que no era humano del todo, ya le había visto salvarla de un demonio. Sin embargo, al estar los dos allí sentados, en su reducida cocina, con las familiares cortinas amarillentas y la pequeña mesa de madera, lo que acababa de hacer con la nata parecía, en cierto modo, descomunal.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó en un susurro, presionando las palmas de las manos contra la mesa para evitar que temblaran.

—Soy el Alto Hechicero. Guardián del muro entre dimensiones y de todo el reino humano.

—Todo en uno, ¿no? —Renesmee asintió despacio—. ¿Qué tal si me lo explicas en cristiano?

El la estudió durante un largo momento.

—Les doy patadas en el culo a los demonios. Salvo al mundo.

Sus palabras parecían llegarle desde muy, muy lejos.

—No te creo —espetó ella.

—Yo no hago trucos de salón —dijo él de manera terminante—. Lo de la nata ha sido una pequeña demostración porque me imaginaba que serías reacia a creer lo que recuerdas de anoche. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella lo pensó un minuto y asintió.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

La boca de Jacob se curvó en una sonrisa sardónica y de nuevo apareció ese pliegue largo y profundo en su mejilla, tan sensual, que la dejó sin respiración y bastante nerviosa.

Sin pararse a pensarlo extendió la mano y le tocó la cara, poniendo los dedos sobre su piel caliente, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba sin afeitar bajo las sensibles yemas. El abrió mucho los ojos, pero no se apartó. Ella le recorrió la mandíbula, le pasó los dedos por el labio inferior y casi gimió en alto al sentir la intensidad del calor que la atravesó.

Se produjo un zumbido en sus dedos, luego una vibración y por fin una picazón, como si la estática se hubiera convertido en una caricia. Una llamarada de energía partió desde Jacob, que retrocedió, alejándose de sus dedos, con una expresión de sorpresa como si ella le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Con el corazón acelerado, Renesmee observó el hilillo de luz que salía de sus propios dedos y luego le miró un poco intimidada. Y muy asustada.

El se levantó con una rapidez que la dejó boquiabierta y se puso delante de ella, dominándola con su cuerpo musculoso. La cogió de un brazo y la puso en pie. Ella sintió una descarga de excitación y de electricidad que convirtió su respiración en una serie de cortos y agudos jadeos a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

—¡Dios! —exclamó él, con ojos oscurecidos y ardientes, entrecerrando los párpados.

La atrajo contra su sólido cuerpo. El calor y el poder se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos como una tormenta. Un relámpago de excitación recorrió las venas de Renesmee, una euforia imprudente que consumió su sentido común y su razón. Lo único que quería era que la besara, sentir su sabor, generoso y caliente, en la lengua.

Asiéndole la barbilla con los dedos enguantados, Jacob le levantó la cara y le acarició la boca con la suya en una ligera caricia; luego la tocó con la lengua, excitándola. Renesmee se arqueó hacia él, emitiendo un gemido de placer muy femenino cuando él le introdujo la lengua y la besó a conciencia, un poco áspero, un poco urgente y tan ardiente que a ella le pareció que se quemaba. Jacob estaba dentro de ella, acariciándola con su lengua aterciopelada, saboreándola.

¡Oh, Dios, su boca! ¡Cómo se movía sobre la suya! ¡Qué pasión y placer despertaban!

Le obligó a profundizar más, hundiendo los dedos entre los largos y sedosos mechones de pelo, medio enloquecida de deseo por él, consumida por un ansia ardiente que se condensó entre sus muslos produciéndole una incomodidad tan intensa que casi rozaba el dolor.

Fue vagamente consciente de su luz, de su poder, y de los de ella, esa cosa en su interior que iba creciendo en espiral, pasando de ella a él y de él a ella, uniéndolos en un vínculo tan sensual como el beso que compartían. Y luego percibió algo más, un siseo amenazante, algo siniestro y peligroso que partía de él, como el susurro de un tiburón al moverse en aguas tranquilas. Retrocedió, interrumpiendo el beso, con los ojos desorbitados, y se sujetó al respaldo de la silla en busca de apoyo, convencida de que iba a desplomarse.

Le miró llena de confusión, con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Qué... ? —No pudo continuar porque no sabía qué preguntar.

Jacob la miró con ojos duros y brillantes, respirando con dificultad. Tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso, con los ojos puestos en la mano enguantada mientras la volvía despacio, primero con la palma hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo.

El poder formó un arco entre ambos y Jacob lo obligó a retroceder, conteniendo su magia. Ella lo supo, lo sintió, notó que él le cerraba de golpe una puerta.

—Es posible que hayas hecho mal la pregunta, Renesmee —dijo él, con voz ronca—. Me has preguntado qué soy. —Su hermosa cara se volvió mortalmente seria y sus ojos, sus preciosos e iridiscentes ojos de largas pestañas la miraron con cautela—. La pregunta debería haber sido, ¿qué eres tú exactamente?

comentarios


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 9

Jacob experimentó una punzada de arrepentimiento. No había querido plantear la pregunta de forma tan directa, pero no estaba acostumbrado a las maneras de los mortales, a su necesidad de escoger las palabras con cuidado y sus dobles sentidos.

«La pregunta debería haber sido, ¿qué eres tú exactamente?» Muy bien hecho, Black. Simple y elocuente.

Tampoco había pensado besarla ni tocarla, pero su remordimiento estaba atenuado por una oleada de satisfacción masculina. Sintió la fuerte tentación de volver a besarla. Poniendo una prudente distancia entre ellos, volvió a su sitio en la mesa, doblando su alto cuerpo para adaptarlo a la silla de madera. Renesmee le miró fijamente durante un momento infinito con aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros, evaluándolo, midiéndolo. Luego siguió su ejemplo y se sentó, intentando fingir normalidad.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando?

En nada. No había pensado en nada, sólo sentía, deseándola con una ferocidad dolorosa que lo corroía y lo dominaba. Todavía la deseaba, quería poseerla allí mismo, contra la pared, inmovilizarla con su peso, hundirse en su calor, con sus largas piernas rodeándole, y escuchar sus gemidos de placer en los oídos.

Emitió un suspiro y se removió en el asiento. Joder! Tenía mil años y los besos de ella le había dejado tan excitado como a un adolescente.

Se recostó en la silla y observó la serie de emociones que cruzaban el rostro de Renesmee. Confusión. Incredulidad. Puede que incluso miedo.

Y envolviéndolo todo, un brillo de deseo que todavía no había podido dominar.

Renesmee cogió el vaso de café para ganar tiempo y ordenar sus ideas, pensó él. Bebió un sorbo, mirándole por encima del vaso. La mano le temblaba un poco.

Siendo la mujer inteligente que era, intentaba entender las cosas. Era una pensadora, una planificadora, y a Jacob le dolía mucho todo lo que le había pasado desde que él había aparecido en el Blue Bay Motel sin darle tiempo a pensar, planear o adaptarse. Sin embargo había seguido adelante, plegándose al vendaval. Era una superviviente.

Y él... bueno... él debería haber pensado un poco más. Durante veinte años, cada vez que se miraba la condenada mano enguantada recordaba aquella noche, pero no había dedicado ni un solo minuto a pensar en aquella niña a la que había curado. Sumido en el dolor, con el cuerpo y las emociones devastadas por el ataque de Arog, dejó que fuera Quil quien se asegurara de que tenía quien la cuidara, dado que sus padres habían muerto. Una abuela. Una vez solucionado eso la borró de su mente sin imaginar jamás que la niña que había absorbido su magia llegaría a convertirse en una mujer que llevaría consigo ese poder para toda la eternidad. Una mujer que podría robarle no sólo un filamento, sino la mitad de su magia o incluso más, vinculándose a él, cogiendo lo que era suyo, la única protección de la especie humana.

Cuanto más extraía ella más débil se hacía él, dejándolo expuesto al insidioso crecimiento del parásito demoníaco que le devoraba.

No, no se le había ocurrido porque nunca había sucedido nada así. Los hechiceros eran una especie rara, nacida de dos progenitores hechiceros. Cuando dos

brujos se unían, también lo hacía su poder, que fluía entre ellos, más fuerte y más grande. El hijo de ambos sería un hechicero que alcanzaría todo su poder al final de la pubertad y continuaría creciendo hasta la edad adulta, cuando dejaría de envejecer.

Los vástagos del emparejamiento entre un mortal y un hechicero podían poseer algo de magia, una pizca, lo justo para proporcionarles lo que la gente denominaba «sexto sentido», pero no lo suficiente como para utilizarla del mismo modo que un brujo puro. Nunca había oído decir que un niño humano hubiera absorbido el poder de un hechicero. Lo inverosímil se había convertido en realidad la noche que él perdió la mano y Renesmee a sus padres.

Había creído que tal conexión era imposible.

Ella le había demostrado que se equivocaba. Tanto si Renesmee lo quería como si no, tenía la capacidad de drenar su magia como lo haría un brujo experimentado, pero como su poder no igualaba al de Jacob, no tenía nada para dar a cambio.

Ella lo debilitaría. Lenta e inexorablemente. Se apoderaría de su magia, le robaría sus defensas y protecciones contra la semilla del demonio que se retorcía y agitaba dentro de él.

Y la culpa sería toda de Jacob. Lo que acababa de pasar cuando la había besado y amoldado su cuerpo al de ella, era prueba suficiente.

Había disfrutado de aquello. De su respuesta. Del gemido de placer total que había escapado de su boca. De los fuertes latidos de su corazón y de la forma en que había hundido los dedos en su pelo para acercarlo más a ella. Sin embargo, la conexión entre ambos, su forma de atraer la magia de Jacob, tanto la luminosa como la oscura, era peligrosa.

Quería que ella le deseara, que le suplicara, que ardiera por él con una intensidad violenta y apasionada. Y quería que estuviera a salvo, lo cual lo ponía en una situación de conflicto consigo mismo.

Hermosa, inteligente y sensual Renesmee Masen.

Sus emociones se descontrolaron cuando la miró y algo empezó a crecer en su interior, susurrando, exigiendo, igual que la noche anterior.

«Mi Renesmee». Sí. Quería reclamarla.

La mano enguantada vibró y una lenta e imprecisa quemazón se extendió por su cuerpo. Sabía que ella lo había sentido, que había percibido la amenaza que él intentaba mantener controlada con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso la había asustado.

Chica lista.

Joder! Él mismo llevaba veinte años viviendo con ello y la forma en que aquello había crecido, serpenteando hacia ella, buscándola. .. casi lo había asustado a él también.

Ella bebió otro sorbo de café. Cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo, supuso él. Ahora se comportaba con cautela, echándole miradas furtivas.

Le hirvió la sangre en las venas cuando la vio lamer la nata que tenía en el labio superior, pasando la lengua tan despacio que deseó imitarla con la suya.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella le excitaba. Su jersey, sencillo y conservador, que ocultaba un provocativo sujetador. Los vaqueros baratos de cintura baja. Jacob había visto de pasada su tanga negro cuando ella fue a sentarse. Quería verla con ese tanga puesto... y nada más.

Una descarga de deseo recorrió su cuerpo, y unido a él, el filo agudo de oscuridad que se retorcía en el interior del guante de cuero y aleación, intentando liberarse. Quería salir. La quería a ella.

¡Dios! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía poseerla. El riesgo era demasiado grande.

—¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Una especie de mago? —Renesmee depositó el vaso en la mesa con cuidado y le miró a los ojos.

Jacob se tensó, apretando el puño para contener el impulso de extender el brazo y tocarla. Le había llamado «mago». Debería sentirse ofendido, pero no estaba muy seguro de que le importara. Lo único que quería era tocarla.

—Anoche, en el Blue Bay, cuando el... esto... demonio fue a por ti, te arañó el brazo a pesar de la chaqueta de cuero. Vi que sangrabas. —Su atención se desvió hacia los brazos libres de marcas y heridas de Jacob. Frunció el ceño—. Te vi sangrar. Lo cual quiere decir que eres humano y que lo que sea que hicieras fue sólo una especie de truco, ¿verdad?

—No soy un mago, Renesmee. Soy Alto Hechicero.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No.

—Vale. Eres Alto Hechicero —meditó ella en voz baja, repitiendo la explicación que él le había dado antes, como si estuviera intentando entenderla—. Guardián del muro. —Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, formando pequeñas arrugas entre las cejas—. Y ahora puedes explicarme —levantó una mano temblorosa, lo que provocó el destello de unos tenues filamentos de luz, y separó los dedos—, ¿qué soy yo exactamente?

Le miró con los ojos entornados y expresión seria y atenta. Sin embargo, en vez del terror y la confusión que él se esperaba, lo único que había era interés, cautela y una gran dosis de curiosidad. No le sorprendió descubrir que Renesmee estuviera más interesada en aprender que en tener miedo.

—Esta luz, mi luz... ¿es... mágica? —preguntó ella—. ¿Como la tuya? ¿Puede hacer lo que le hizo la tuya —se le quebró la voz—, a aquel demonio? ¿Tengo que

andar con cuidado cuando vaya al supermercado para no acabar desintegrando cosas —se estremeció—, o gente?

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada increíblemente atractiva. Renesmee cerró los ojos un instante y dejó que el sonido penetrara en ella, acariciando sus sentidos.

—Eres un poco sanguinaria, ¿no?

¡Dios! Renesmee no creía haber visto nunca una sonrisa más deslumbrante que aquélla. Cuando Jacob sonreía no parecía ni duro ni amenazador. Eso la llevó a preguntarse qué diablos estaba haciendo al pensar en montárselo con un hombre que probablemente fuera el ser humano más aterrador que había conocido en su vida. Le miró, meditando la pregunta que él le acaba de hacer.

—No soy nada sanguinaria. No, sólo quiero entender bien todo el cuadro para tener una idea de donde estoy.

—¡Ah! Un enfoque muy sensato.

Sí. Eso era ella: sensata. Razón por la cual no tenía sentido que estuviera sentada

en su cocina creyendo de verdad que él era una especie de ¿qué? ¿De brujo? ¿De hechicero? ¿De protector de toda la especie humana?

Porque la noche anterior había visto a aquel demonio. Lo había olido. Había sentido cómo su carne le quemaba la mejilla. Se llevó la mano de manera inconsciente a la cara, se acarició la mejilla y notó... nada. Ni quemadura. Ni costra. Recordó que Jacob le había tocado la mejilla y la sensación de descarga eléctrica que le transmitió.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí? Su idea de la realidad se estaba modificando a toda velocidad y le daba la impresión de que no tenía demasiado que decir en el asunto.

—Bueno, ¿y que está pa...?

Jacob entrecerró los ojos y alzó la mano libre de guante, interrumpiendo la pregunta con un expresión dura en la cara. Sus rasgos se cubrieron de tensión como si estuviera oyendo un sonido apenas perceptible. Se levantó, se volvió despacio y su cuerpo empezó a brillar, primero con una luz débil que se fue fortaleciendo más y más. La expresión de su cara era intensa. Peligrosa.

El estómago de Renesmee empezó a enroscarse lentamente, como le pasaba siempre que su poder crecía. Un temblor nervioso le recorrió el cuerpo. Las tenues luces que bailaban entre las yemas de sus dedos aparecieron con un estallido y de repente se puso alerta, percibiendo una amenaza que no veía. Sospechaba que Jacob sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

—Renesmee, tenemos que marcharnos ahora mismo. —Le ofreció una mano y, a pesar de la distancia, ella sintió la energía pura que chispeaba desde sus dedos—. Este apartamento está en el centro de una madriguera de híbridos.

Ella no entendía absolutamente nada y algo dentro de ella se resistió.

—¿Una madriguera de híbridos? —Clavó los ojos en su mano con cautela, sin saber si aceptarla o no.

—No creí que estando yo contigo se atrevieran a venir. Puede que haya sobrevalorado el poder de disuasión que supone la presencia de un hechicero. —Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo.

Ella se levantó despacio con la mirada puesta en la puerta de la cocina y, de alguna forma, a pesar de la luz que entraba por la ventana, percibió la oscuridad, la amenaza. De repente ya no sintió sólo cautela; tuvo miedo.

—Esta mañana, antes de ir a buscarte el café, puse salvaguardas, pero será mejor que nos marchemos. La fuerza de los hechizos se va debilitando con el tiempo y llevan aquí muchas horas.

—¿Salvaguardas? ¿Qué...?

—Demasiado tarde —masculló Jacob. La cogió de la muñeca y la puso detrás de él.

Renesmee se pegó a la espalda de Jacob, con el corazón desbocado y la boca seca. Su cuerpo musculoso estaba tenso y vibraba de energía, aunque él estaba completamente inmóvil. Con el corazón que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, ella tomó una decisión rápida. Fuera lo que fuera aquello a lo que estaban a punto de enfrentarse, le había permitido tomar la delantera. Él tenía más experiencia en esto que ella.

¿Cuántos estudiantes de tercer curso de medicina que trabajaban en el turno de noche en un motel sabían algo sobre demonios, híbridos y magia?

El poder de Jacob la envolvió en una espiral cálida y fuerte y sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían como si se movieran en sincronía con los filamentos incandescentes. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los latidos sordos y acompasados del corazón de Jacob. Mientras que el suyo latía acelerado al de Jacob no le pasaba lo mismo. Quizá los hechiceros no se asustaban.

Se pegó más a su espalda sin ser consciente de ello, obteniendo consuelo en la cálida solidez de su cuerpo.

Un dolor maligno serpenteó a través de su cuerpo, deslizándose y girando, arrancándole un jadeo por su intensidad, mucho mayor que nunca. Una intensa agonía se abrió paso desde su interior hasta su piel y su poder explotó en todas direcciones en una onda descontrolada de luz y fuerza.

Oyó que una silla se estrellaba contra la pared, seguida por los tres vasos de café sin, abrir, que dejaron toda la pared salpicada de corretto y chai latte.

—¡Cristo! —Jacob se apartó de ella de un salto, soltándole la muñeca como si le hubiera quemado—. Contenlo, Renesmee.

¿Contenerlo? ¿Se refería al pulso de luz que la estaba cortando a pedazos como un cuchillo de carnicero?

—No sé cómo —gritó ella.

Con un gemido sordo presionó el antebrazo contra el estómago, intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse de pie, y la luz continuó saliendo de ella en rachas al azar. Empezó a respirar siguiendo una pauta, dos inspiraciones cortas, una espiración larga, concentrándose en eso en vez de en el dolor.

A pesar del calor que desprendía, su cuerpo estaba mojado y frío. Quería que aquello parara. Nunca había hecho nada igual. Jamás. Por lo general la luz salía una vez, sólo una, con independencia de cual fuera la amenaza, y luego desaparecía por dónde había venido. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Más intenso. Más caótico. Ese latido constante, esa increíble intensidad, eran algo nuevo. Haciendo un esfuerzo de concentración, continuó con su pauta respiratoria, tambaleándose, pero consiguiendo mantenerse de pie.

Jacob volvió la cabeza, la miró y extendió una mano como si fuera a tocarla otra vez. Luego, con un gemido de frustración, la dejó caer al costado.

No hubo ningún movimiento, ningún sonido, pero Renesmee supo de pronto que ya no estaban solos. La certeza fue creciendo en su interior, amarga y fría. Algo venía a por ellos.

Irguió la cabeza y observó la entrada de la cocina, esperando, con la sangre congelada en las venas y el corazón latiendo de forma errática. Se oyó un golpe cuando la puerta de la calle se estrelló contra la pared. El sonido de unos pasos en el vestíbulo. Por alguna extraña razón en lo único que Renesmee fue capaz de pensar fue en lo mucho que le iba a molestar el ruido a la señora Garfinkle, la mujer baja y rolliza que vivía en el apartamento de abajo.

Una corriente de aire, densa y acre, entró por la puerta de la cocina, trayendo consigo el hedor a muerte y podredumbre, un olor que recordaba al del demonio de la noche anterior, pero no tan fuerte.

Renesmee no podía respirar. Tenía el pecho como oprimido, bloqueado.

Dos hombres se acercaban sigilosamente hacia ellos, seguidos por otros dos. Ella se fijó en el aspecto del que tenía más cerca, un hombre grueso y fornido de expresión cruel. Entonces clavó los ojos en los suyos y al instante se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre. Sus ojos eran cavidades sin fondo, sin alma, todo el globo ocular era una esfera de mármol negro, sin ninguna veta blanca, sin color. Fuera lo que fuera, aquella cosa no era humana.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel. Sabía que estaba ahí por ella.

Bueno, pues que le dieran, porque no tenía intención de dejarse coger.

Con el antebrazo todavía pegado al vientre, retrocedió un paso y luego otro, acercándose al mostrador donde estaba el juego de cuchillos. No. Un cuchillo no. Necesitaba algo pesado que pudiera manejar. El rodillo de amAror de la abuela.

Jacob la miró, el cuerpo en tensión, y cuando se movió lo hizo tan rápido que a ella sólo le dio tiempo a lanzar una exclamación de susto. La acercó a su cuerpo de un tirón, rodeándola con los brazos, medio llevándola, medio arrastrándola por la cocina. Luego dio un salto, catapultándolos a ambos por encima del viejo mostrador y rompió la ventana que había encima con los pies.

A Renesmee se le escapó un alarido de terror. Fue consciente del ruido del cristal al romperse, de la madera astillada, de los fragmentos que volaron en todas direcciones, del sonido sordo y acompasado del corazón de Jacob; luego estaban cayendo a toda velocidad por el aire y el espacio, en dirección al suelo que corría a su encuentro.

commentarios


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 10

Renesmee era consciente del aire frío sobre su cara y de las paredes del edificio que pasaban como un borrón fugaz ante sus ojos. Antes de aterrizar sobre el césped, Jacob hizo un giro en el aire para quedar debajo y absorber el golpe. El impacto la dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

Cinco pisos. Habían caído desde una altura de cinco pisos.

Jacob tenía que estar muerto o hecho pedazos. Y ella debería estar muerta.

—Vamos —gruñó él, levantándose. La sangre le caía desde el hombro, bajando por su brazo.

—¡AyDiosmíoAyDiosmíoAyDiosmío... ! —exclamó ella como una letanía.

El la levantó de un tirón y, mientras Renesmee se tambaleaba, miró algo que estaba detrás de ella. Murmuró un juramento, la cogió y echó a correr, llevándola casi a rastras hasta un elegante coche negro aparcado de manera ilegal en el aparcamiento. Al señor Koschitsky, el dueño, le daría un ataque si lo viera.

Jacob abrió la puerta, la metió dentro de un empujón y corrió como una exhalación a la otra. Ella observó a los hombres a través del retrovisor... ¿Eran hombres? Seguro que no porque nadie podía bajar tan rápido las escaleras. ¡Dios!

Fueran lo que fueran, aparecieron en la entrada del edificio en el preciso instante en que Jacob metía la velocidad y quitaba el freno.

Las manos de Renesmee salieron disparadas, la derecha se aferró al Aro de la puerta y la izquierda a la consola central, mientras el coche volaba por la calle. Temblando, abrió los dedos y buscó el cinturón de seguridad; tuvo que hacer tres intentos antes de conseguir abrocharlo por fin con un fuerte chasquido.

Jacob la miró, recorriéndola con los ojos de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera buscando alguna herida. Una vez satisfecho, volvió a poner su atención en la carretera.

Ella tragó saliva y se quedó mirando la sangre que goteaba por el brazo de Jacob y el arañazo brutal que tenía en el hombro. Había resultado herido por culpa de esas cosas que iban tras ella. Darse cuenta de eso le provocó un mareo. Se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que el cinturón de seguridad le permitía y puso la cabeza entre las rodillas.

El rugido del motor llenaba el coche. Incorporándose el tiempo justo para desear no haberlo hecho, intentó decidir qué era peor, si contemplar el paisaje que pasaba veloz a su lado o esconder la cabeza en la arena como las avestruces. Emitió un grito de miedo cuando Jacob dejó que el parachoques delantero quedara a un centímetro de distancia, más o menos, de un camión enorme que avanzaba despacio delante de ellos. Descontento por verse obligado a ir más despacio, movió el volante y se puso en el carril contrario.

Ella no pudo evitarlo. Gritó. Un alarido largo y ensordecedor.

—Tranquila —Volvió al carril correcto, pero ahora estaban delante del camión.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —Iba a acabar matándola. Soltó la consola y presionó la mano contra el salpicadero y el pie derecho contra el suelo del coche, como si estuviera frenando. Sin embargo, eso no tuvo el efecto deseado. El motor rugió y el coche incrementó la velocidad, haciéndola desear que estuvieran en la moto de la noche anterior. ¿No era una cosa de locos? Sin embargo, en la moto Jacob había demostrado tener un cierto respeto por el límite de velocidad.

Los cuatro híbridos... ¿Estaban ahí detrás, siguiéndolos? La idea le revolvió el estómago. Le sudaban las manos y cuando se giró en el asiento para mirar por la ventanilla trasera, una de ellas resbaló. Sus dedos chocaron con el botón del volumen de la radio y de repente el coche se vio inundado por los sonidos metálicos de algún grupo de death metal cuyo nombre no sabía.

Lo cual no sirvió para tranquilizarle los nervios. Le palpitaban con fuerza el corazón y las sienes.

A través del cristal de atrás vio el contorno de su edificio de apartamentos que se iba haciendo más y más pequeño, y enfrente de él algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un destartalado y oxidado Chevy Nova del 79.

El mismo en el que había ido al motel la noche anterior. El mismo que no había conducido de vuelta a casa.

Volvió a prestar atención a la carretera.

—No creo que nos estén siguiendo —gritó, luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y bajó el volumen de la radio—. A lo mejor podemos reducir la velocidad.

Tenía la boca más seca que una barra proteica. Intentó calmar sus nervios; no sería nada bueno que le diera un ataque de pánico en este momento, pero no le gustaba nada de nada ir en el asiento del pasajero, y cuando quien conducía era un imprudente, todavía lo odiaba más.

Jacob la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa, la mano izquierda sujetando el volante de forma relajada y la derecha en la palanca de cambios. A lo mejor era por eso por lo que llevaba el guante de cuero: para conducir.

El sorprendió la dirección de su mirada y una sombra pasó por sus ojos. Algo que no se podía llamar aterrador, pero casi.

Se estremeció, estudió su forma de sujetar el volante y su postura. Vale. No era un conductor imprudente. Conducía demasiado deprisa, pero por alguna razón el miedo había disminuido hasta un nivel soportable. Lo cual era una locura porque Renesmee sentía un gran respeto por los coches, y los reconocía como las armas letales que eran.

—Estás bien, Renesmee. Yo no puedo tener accidentes —la tranquilizó él.

—¿No puedes? ¿Eso es por la tarifa de tu seguro?

Él se rió, con una risa sonora y profunda.

—No. Se debe a que resulta imposible que yo cometa esa clase de errores de cálculo. Los accidentes son errores de juicio humanos. Yo no soy humano.

De acuerdo. Una idea tranquilizadora. En cierto modo. Lo de «no puedo tener accidentes», no lo de «no soy humano».

—¿Nunca cometes errores? —preguntó ella sin intentar siquiera disimular la incredulidad que impregnaba sus palabras.

Él desvió la mirada hacia la mano enguantada y luego volvió a ponerla en la carretera.

—Sí —contestó pasado un momento—. Cometí uno.

El tono con que lo dijo acabó con cualquier idea de preguntarle cuál.

Vale. Siguiente tema.

—Y... eh... ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Las llamaste híbridos.

—Una vez fueron humanos, pero ya no lo son. Piensa en ellos como conversos al culto de los condenados. No tienen alma, sólo oscuridad.

—Sí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta. —Se estremeció al pensar en sus ojos, desprovistos de vida y calor. Unas ventanas vacías, unas cáscaras huecas. Sin conciencia ni remordimientos. Más muertos que el Tío Histérico de quien pensó en su momento que no se podía ser más tétrico—. Sin embargo, tú... mmm... dices que no eres humano, de modo que... ¿eres lo mismo que ellos? —Ésa era una idea nada buena.

La mirada qué él le dirigió fue muy elocuente. Siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué aparecieron de repente en mi cocina? ¿Y por qué hoy? —Posó la mirada en él, en la espesa cortina de pelo negro y en el perfil demasiado perfecto para ser real. Porque si miraba por la ventana, y veía la sucesión borrosa de edificios y árboles que pasaban veloces a su lado, se acabaría toda esperanza que tuviera de aferrarse a su control.

Había sido acosada por un demonio.

«Filamentos de luz haciendo pedazos la oscuridad demoníaca, dejando sólo restos supurantes y chisporroteantes».

Perseguida por híbridos.

«Una ventana. Habían saltado desde una ventana del quinto piso».

Besada por un hechicero.

«Dios. Nadie la había hecho sentir así jamás».

Y todo en el espacio de doce horas.

—Los demonios no pueden pasar de un plano a otro sin una entrada, de modo que de vez en cuando envían híbridos para que les hagan el trabajo sucio. Los híbridos pueden moverse por el reino humano a su antojo, pero carecen de magia de verdad. Son muertos vivientes.

Por supuesto. Eso lo explicaba todo.

—¿Y en qué se diferencian los híbridos de los guardianes de demonios?

—Los segundos son los que convocan a los demonios en vida. Quedan encadenados a un demonio en el reino humano. Los híbridos son los que los convocan en el momento de su muerte. Carecen de fuerza vital para traer al demonio, pero a cambio son... —dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en el salpicadero—, infectados por él. Esa sería la forma más sencilla de describirlo.

—Entonces, ¿los guardianes están vivos mientras que los híbridos están medio muertos?

La miró de reojo.

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué aparecieron de pronto en mi cocina?

—Por ti. El demonio no consiguió atraparte anoche, pero dejó un rastro para que ellos supieran dónde buscar. El Blue Bay Motel. —Jacob redujo un poco la velocidad y ella respiró mejor.

—¿Cómo encontraron mi apartamento?

—Ha podido ser de dos maneras. ¿Guardas el seguro del coche en la guantera?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces de ahí sacaron la dirección; si no, de la oficina del motel, de tu contrato de empleo.

Ella se preguntó por qué su explicación la tranquilizaba en vez de asustarla más. Era aterrador que los muertos vivientes híbridos la persiguieran, pero al menos tenía una explicación razonable de cómo la habían encontrado y hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor.

A través del parabrisas vio que el paisaje cambiaba, dejando atrás las super pobladas viviendas de su vecindario para salir a la carretera. A ambos lados aparecieron unas naves industriales de color gris.

Demonios. Magia. Miró a Jacob, intentando entenderlo y entenderle. ¿Por qué un Alto Hechicero, como se había llamado a sí mismo, conducía un coche en vez de usar la magia para ir de un sitio a otro?

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la locura que suponía estar sentada allí, en un coche que corría demasiado para ser seguro, preguntándose por qué un hombre que no era humano del todo conducía el mencionado coche. Se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Por qué conduces? ¿Una moto? ¿Un coche? ¿Por qué no... no sé... te subes en una especie de ola para ir a donde quieras?

Se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda para ver el velocímetro y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaban volando. ¡Volando! Ella nunca se pasaba ni un kilómetro del límite de velocidad, y allí estaba, aferrada como una loca al Aro de la puerta de un coche que iba devorando la carretera.

Respiró hondo y puso el seguro. Más valía tarde que nunca.

—¿Subirme a una especie de ola? ¿Cómo un surfista? —La voz de Jacob estaba cargada de diversión.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

—¿El qué? ¿Surf?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche, y él volvió a reírse, un sonido que cayó sobre ella, decadente como una larga ducha caliente.

—Esa opción es, bueno, digamos que no es deseable —dijo él—. Los híbridos pueden robar el transporte usando el rastro dejado por la magia. Sin embargo, si yo viajo en un vehículo humano, ellos se ven obligados a hacer lo mismo. No poseen demasiada magia, pero son expertos en utilizar los restos de ella que los otros dejan a su paso.

—Entonces son como carroñeros.

El mostró una sonrisa sombría.

—En más aspectos de los que te imaginas.

Aquello evocó un montón de imágenes desagradables.

—¿Pero puedes desplazarte usando la magia? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero tú no. —Hizo una pausa—. Todavía.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 11

—Me habéis decepcionado. —Aro Volturi paseó en círculo alrededor de los cuatro híbridos, deleitándose con el olor de su inquietud. Todos ellos estaban asustados, y Alec, que era quien había dirigido la fallida misión, era quien más miedo tenía.

Se paró detrás de ellos y estudió su postura y el temblor de sus miembros. Su furia se intensificó y se aferró a ese sentimiento. Le habían fallado. Sabían el precio a pagar por el fracaso.

Si dejaba pasar algo así, otros híbridos se atreverían a dejar que los pequeños fracasos fueran en aumento, a no esforzarse al máximo. Eso no se podía tolerar. El Solitario llegaría pronto y todos debían estar perfectamente preparados.

Los híbridos eran prescindibles. Reemplazables. Su valor venía determinado únicamente por su eslabón más débil.

Este pequeño grupo se había puesto a sí mismo en el centro de su atención, en el punto de mira, por lo que se habían convertido en su presa.

Aro caminó alrededor de ellos, despacio, lentamente, aspirando el penetrante olor metálico de su terror. Ni uno solo de ellos tuvo valor suficiente para mirarle. Estaban inmóviles, con los pies separados, los brazos caídos a los lados y el cuerpo en tensión. La postura hubiera podido pasar por militar de no ser porque no se atrevían a mirar al frente. Ninguno osaba levantar los ojos del suelo.

Aro hizo descender la temperatura con la mente y el interior del almacén se fue volviendo gélido. La respiración de los híbridos salía en volutas blancas y el temblor de sus miembros fue en aumento hasta que tiritaron de frío.

Su fisiología era más humana que demoníaca y estaban sometidos a muchas de las debilidades humanas. Frío. Calor. Cansancio.

Dolor.

Aro conocía sus limitaciones. Disfrutaba explotándolas, contaba con ellas cuando escogió el lugar de su reunión, un almacén abandonado en un parque industrial venido a menos. No había vecinos que se extrañaran al oír sonidos insólitos. El lugar perfecto para lo que Aro tenía en mente.

Echó un vistazo a la fila de híbridos, aspiró el delicioso olor de su pánico cada vez mayor.

A veces era necesario dar un buen escarmiento.

Les había encomendado la más sencilla de las tareas. Andar por el mundo de los humanos. Buscar a una mujer en concreto, especial y única. En eso habían tenido éxito.

Traérsela a él.

En eso habían fallado.

Puede que después de todo no fuera una tarea tan sencilla. Renesmee Masen había demostrado ser más astuta y escurridiza de lo que los híbridos pensaban. Un adversario con algo de valor. Lo que aumentaba la excitación de la caza.

Él sabía que no era presa fácil. Sabía mucho sobre ella, la hermosa y dulce Renesmee, de corazón tierno y carne más tierna todavía.

A lo lejos, en un rincón, una gota de agua cayó sobre el suelo de hormigón con un inconfundible sonido metálico. Luego cayó otra. Y otra. Aro moderó el paso, extrayendo el máximo placer del momento, mientras pasaba por delante de cada tembloroso subordinado hasta quedar frente al líder del pequeño grupo. En el silencio, el sonido del goteo del agua marcaba el paso constante del tiempo y Aro sabía que para los híbridos era demasiado ruidoso. Aterrador.

Se detuvo ante Alec, un híbrido achaparrado y fornido de rostro maltrecho. Era evidente que en su vida como humano había llevado una existencia dura y difícil. En su vida como híbrido había sido despiadado y cruel. Esas eran unas características muy buenas, pero ese hombre era también estúpido y demasiado arrogante, cualidades bastante desagradables que se veían ligeramente equilibradas por su capacidad para comprender y obedecer las instrucciones. Hasta ahora.

Aro extendió la mano y puso la palma sobre la cabeza del híbrido con un movimiento amable. Le acarició el pelo corto, disfrutando de su textura y mucho más del estremecimiento de terror de Alec.

—Me has decepcionado, Alec —dijo, inclinándose de modo que sus tranquilas palabras fueran directamente pronunciadas en el oído del híbrido, aunque el eco reverberó en el almacén vacío con claridad suficiente como para que todos los demás lo oyeran.

—Mis más humildes disculpas, mi señor. No volveré a fallar. —El híbrido mantuvo los ojos bajos y Aro distinguió un genuino pesar en su voz. Y miedo. Un miedo terrible.

Encantador.

—No. No volverás a fallar. —La piel de Aro se desprendió de su cuerpo como ropa descartada, permitió que el espejismo se desvaneciera y sus hermosas facciones desaparecieron y cambiaron, dejando al descubierto un rostro horrible. Se rió y el aliento abrasador del demonio quemó la oreja y la mejilla de Alec.

El híbrido retrocedió con un grito ininteligible. Aro sonrió, mostrando todas sus hileras de dientes de sierra y afilados como navajas; todavía con la mano sobre la cabeza del híbrido, permitió que sus uñas se alargaran. Las agudas garras se hundieron en el cuero cabelludo de Alec, a través de la piel, la membrana y la fina capa de músculo que cubría el cráneo, y una vez allí, con un sonido horrible, similar a un arañazo, atravesaron el hueso.

Exquisita. La sensación fue maravillosa.

Alec se retorció y gimió como un pez en el anzuelo, luchando con desesperación para liberarse.

Dos de los tres híbridos restantes se echaron a un lado, apartándose de Alec y del río de sangre que sabían que no tardaría en manchar el hormigón que se hallaba bajo sus pies. El tercero se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y el cuerpo en tensión, mientras los sonidos de la lucha desesperada de su camarada iban en aumento y resonaban en el enorme espacio vacío. La sonrisa de Aro se ensanchó. Estaba muy complacido con la actuación del tercer híbrido. Perfecto. El grupo ya tenía un líder nuevo y una vez que se hubieran acostumbrado a eso, lo completaría con un nuevo recluta.

O los mataría. Todavía tenía que decidir qué le apetecía más.

—Mirad —ordenó—. Mirad y recordad.

Lo que iban a ver le aseguraba que continuarían esforzándose en su nombre. La amenaza de una desmembración lenta era un estímulo muy poderoso.

El terror y el horror que sentían incrementaba su deleite.

Uno de ellos se derrumbó en el suelo helado de hormigón cuando le cedieron las piernas. Los otros dos lograron mantenerse en pie, temblorosos y sudando.

Pero todos siguieron sus instrucciones. Ninguno se atrevió a apartar la mirada.

Manteniendo a su cautivo en el sitio con las garras de la mano izquierda, desenvainó las de la derecha. Largas, puntiagudas y afiladas, brillaron bajo la tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas sucias que se hallaban en la parte superior de la pared.

Poniendo mucho cuidado, y con un entusiasmo apenas contenido, Aro procedió a trinchar el plato principal.

Despacio. Con parsimonia.

Hasta que, por fin, los gritos cesaron y el único sonido que quedó fue el suave sonido de Aro al chupar la última gota de sangre de Alec de sus dedos.


	14. Chapter 14

Dos capítulos en un dia yyeeeeyyyyyy

CAPÍTULO 12

—Tengo que parar en un supermercado. Y tengo que ir a una cocina. Y... —Renesmee dejó de hablar de repente y miró por todo el coche.

Después de que él hubo contestado a sus preguntas sobre viajar montado en olas mágicas —una descripción curiosamente precisa—, ella se había tranquilizado. Jacob supuso que todavía tenía que asimilar todo aquello, de modo que conectó una emisora de noticias y la dejó en paz.

Y ahora de pronto empezaba a parlotear otra vez, de forma rápida y un poco falta de aliento.

—Mi bolso. No tengo el bolso. —Parecía asustada. Angustiada de verdad.

Jacob la miró. Tenía cristales en el pelo. Joder! Eso era culpa suya, era él quien la había sacado por una ventana de doble cristal. Extendió la mano despacio y desprendió el fragmento que estaba sujeto en un sedoso rizo castaño.

—¿Qué necesitas, Renesmee? —El se lo daría. Cualquier cosa. Todo.

—Mi bolso. Mi dinero está dentro. Y hoy es el tercer sábado del mes. —Lo dijo como si eso tuviera que tener algún significado para él.

Con esos ojos oscuros y muy abiertos, los rosados labios abiertos y el pelo brillante y revuelto, parecía que acabara de salir de la cama. Y él no debería permitir que sus pensamientos fueran en aquella dirección.

Ella desvió su atención hacia el hombro ensangrentado de Jacob.

—Debería ocuparme de esto. Por lo menos limpiarlo —declaró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No hace falta. —Jacob se pasó la mano por la herida, limpiándola, curándola a medias y reparando la camisa que la cubría. Seguía sintiendo dolor pues la parte interna todavía tenía que sanar, pero la magia hizo un buen trabajo mejorando el aspecto exterior de la herida.

—¡Vaya! Vale. ¡Vaya! —Renesmee tragó saliva—. Eso ha sido... ¡Vaya!

Su reacción lo hizo sonreír. Se enfrentaba a demonios e híbridos sin inmutarse, pero cuando él usaba la magia más básica, se quedaba sin habla. Quizá debiera sacar un conejo de un condenado sombrero.

Volvió a prestar atención a la carretera, sabiendo que si seguía mirándola, si continuaba contemplando su boca carnosa y sensual, sus rizos despeinados y sus ojos grandes y expresivos, se detendría en el ancho arcén de asfalto que corría paralelo a la carretera, la arrastraría por encima de la consola central, hacia sus brazos, a su regazo, pondría los labios sobre su boca y le introduciría la lengua.

Le estaba volviendo loco.

Y ella se merecía algo mejor. Estaba llorando la muerte de su abuela. Se enfrentaba a una realidad que hasta ahora no formaba parte de su experiencia normal, lo que era como decir que la habían lanzado a la estratosfera. Su mundo se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y él estaba a punto de estallar de pura lujuria.

Maravilloso.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que a lo largo de mil años habría aprendido a controlarse un poco. Sin embargo, ése era el problema. Poseía control, un control perfecto. No obstante, no debía serio tanto cuando, tras cinco minutos en compañía de Renesmee Masen, desaparecía por completo.

Hacía mucho tiempo, años, que no estaba con una mujer. No es que no disfrutara del sexo, que sí lo hacía, pero unirse a una mujer por necesidad requería de una cierta vulnerabilidad consciente, un bajar la guardia, una exposición, a las que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Sólo se había arriesgado a hacerlo una vez después de perder la mano, y evocar la cara de terror de la chica al verle, la forma en que se pegó y encogió contra el cabecero de la cama, le puso enfermo. Ella le había invitado a que la tocara, lo había suplicado. El bajó la guardia un instante y no pudo mantener a raya la oscuridad y ella, de alguna forma, había percibido lo que era. Tragó saliva, relegando el mal recuerdo a los confines de su mente.

Era un recuerdo amargo; lo único que tenía que agradecer era haberse mantenido firme el tiempo suficiente para que ella se largara de allí antes de que él pudiera hacerle daño. ¿Se lo habría hecho? ¿Podía hacérselo? Eran preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. No era una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Después de eso concentró todas sus energías en mantener un rígido control, en contener el veneno que se retorcía en su interior, intentando liberarse.

Entonces, la noche pasada, vio a Renesmee Masen, observó la gracia y la resolución de sus movimientos, descubrió en su interior valor, inteligencia y agallas. Le pasmó su valentía, su manera de aferrarse a una daga de plástico para detener a un demonio, su forma de enfrentarse al miedo y dominarlo, que se montara en la moto a pesar de ser presa de un terror tan grande que se podía palpar. La había deseado con una urgencia casi abrumadora.

Su deseo por ella no había hecho más que crecer. Sentado allí, a su lado, con su perfume a vainilla con un toque de caramelo que asaltaba sus sentidos, quiso saborearla otra vez con una intensidad casi dolorosa. Y eso no tenía nada que ver con la oscuridad y todo que ver con la luz. La luz de Renesmee. La que iluminaba su alma. Bondad, amabilidad y compasión. Un viejo tópico, pero que venía al caso. Renesmee Masen no conocía la maldad, la perversidad, la fealdad que le consumía el alma y era su constante compañera.

Flexionó la mano izquierda, consciente de que le estaba mirando a la espera de una respuesta.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el tercer sábado? —preguntó, cambiando de marcha y de carril para adelantar.

—Tengo que dar de comer a Louise, Maggie y Brian. A todos. Me deben de estar esperando. La abuela y yo llevamos años haciéndolo. —Dejó de hablar, se colocó un rizo detrás de la oreja, apoyó la mano en el salpicadero y se inclinó hacia delante para mirar por el parabrisas con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo. —Jacob no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, pero era evidente que para ella era importante. Lo cual, por extraño que pareciera, hacía que fuera importante también para él.

—Allí. —Indicó el enorme cartel azul del Wal-Mart—. Vámonos de compras —Lo dijo con tono animado, demasiado alegre. Demasiado crispada—. ¡Ah, mi bolso! No tengo dinero.

Su Renesmee parecía estar a punto de llegar al límite. Jacob entró en el aparcamiento, dejó el coche en una plaza y apagó el motor.

—Yo sí —dijo, y esperó.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. Sé que debería decirme a mí misma que soy capaz de sobrellevar esto. Qué puedo mantener la calma, ya sabes. —Tenía las manos unidas en el regazo, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlas, como si tuviera miedo a soltarlas; su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba decidida a no alterarse costara lo que costara.

Tenía que reconocérselo. La valiente, tranquila y controlada Renesmee. Quizá eso formara parte de su atractivo. Por una parte los opuestos se atraen, por otra los similares se gustan.

No había perdido la cabeza cuando la atacó un demonio, ni cuando los híbridos irrumpieron en su casa. Porque así era como sobrellevaba las cosas. Se enfrentaba a ellas con independencia de lo que fueran.

Del mismo modo que lo hizo en el accidente que había matado a sus padres. Igual que soportó cuidar de su abuela, víctima de un cáncer que tardó años en liberarla con la muerte. Renesmee no perdió la cabeza.

A Jacob le gustaba. La admiraba.

La deseaba.

Y ella lo miraba ahora con aquellos grandes ojos oscuros, tan serios y asustados.

—No pasa nada, Renesmee. —Eso es. Estaba seguro de que su voz había sonado tranquilizadora.

—No. —Ella frunció los labios, meditando aquella afirmación y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que no estoy bien y no creo que pueda hacer esto. Es demasiado... —Se le escapó un suspiro y estrechó los ojos, mirándole—. Mi coche ha desaparecido, ¿verdad?

El abrió la boca para contestar, intentando no perder el hilo de aquella extraña conversación.

Ella extendió la mano para impedir que hablara.

—No, no me contestes. Lo sé. Lo robaron aquellos híbridos, ¿verdad? Utilizaron mi coche para seguirme hasta mi casa. Lo he visto aparcado delante de mi edificio. —Emitió un sonido de fastidio—. Y sólo está asegurado a terceros. Y me he retrasado con el alquiler porque tuve que utilizar el dinero para pagar parte del entierro. Y no he podido pagar la matrícula de la Universidad. Aunque la verdad —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—, eso no importa porque no quiero ser médico. En serio. Lo cual significa que no tengo que pagar el resto de la matrícula porque no voy a volver.

Dejó de hablar y miró hacia el frente. El supuso que estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis, y le pareció que era comprensible. Deseó abrazarla fuerte, consolarla y ahuyentar a sus demonios. Literalmente.

—Y no creo en la magia, nunca lo he hecho —continuó ella sin poder dejar de hablar—. Al menos dejé de creer cuando tenía ocho años y mis padres se mataron en un accidente de coche. ¿Qué clase de hada madrina permitiría que pasara algo así? Sin embargo tú estás aquí y no eres humano. ¿Qué eres? Una especie de brujo, ¿no? Lo que significa que, o bien he sufrido un brote psicótico o tú eres de verdad, esos tíos también y aquella cosa de anoche, ese demonio, también, y algo raro está pasando entre tú y yo. Lo sentí cuando estábamos en la cocina.

Entonces le miró, con el cuerpo en tensión y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y ahora mismo no puedo hacer esto. No puedo buscar explicaciones porque no las quiero. Las querré luego, dentro de una hora. Dentro de un día. Pero por ahora, si quiero conservar la cordura, lo único que deseo es hacer algo normal. Sólo quiero superarlo. No ver cómo cortas a un demonio con filamentos de luz. No saltar desde la ventana de un quinto piso y aterrizar sin un solo rasguño. En este momento lo que quiero es entrar en esa tienda de ahí y comprar comida suficiente para preparar una sopa caliente y unos sándwiches para la gente que vive en Box Town, como hemos hecho la abuela y yo los últimos ocho años, cada tercer sábado del mes.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento y terminó su rápido monólogo con una respiración profunda y liberadora que hinchó su pecho, y luego soltó el aire de golpe entre sus labios fruncidos.

Box Town. El conjunto de casas de cartón de los sin techo, situado bajo el puente de Bathurst Street. Quería llevar comida a las personas sin hogar, a pesar de que ya no tenía nada.

—De acuerdo —dijo él.

—Te lo devolveré. —Le puso una mano en el brazo. Los músculos de Jacob se tensaron al notar su contacto. Ella le miró durante un largo minuto—. Por favor. Necesito hacer esto.

—Vale. —No tenía intención de aceptar que le devolviera el dinero, pero no era momento de discutir. Por un instante trató de imaginar lo que debía de ser para ella ese momento y lugar, cuando el mundo que conocía se estaba deshaciendo como un montón de basura mientras intentaba aceptar una nueva realidad.

Tenía un coraje increíble.

Y lo único que él quería era mantenerla a salvo. El anhelo desgarrador que sentía siempre que la miraba era, probablemente, el mayor peligro al que ella se enfrentaba, lo que significaba que la mejor manera de mantenerla segura era tenerla lo más lejos posible de él. Dejarla en manos de Quil, de Jasper o de cualquier otro hechicero.

¡Sí, como si él fuera a permitirlo!

«Uno de los tuyos te ha traicionado, hechicero. Uno de los tuyos ha convocado al Solitario». La afirmación del guardián del demonio muerto anulaba la opción de confiar la seguridad de Renesmee a otro.

Cerró los ojos y sintió cómo tiraba de él, la tensión en su propia magia. La proximidad de ambos ofrecía una sola complicación. Podía drenarle y aprovechar su poder, y no lo sabía. La energía que le había sacado en la cocina había sido enorme, y

no tenía ni idea de cómo canalizarla, dirigirla o contenerla. Tan sólo había absorbido la de Jacob para luego dejarla salir como si fueran fuegos artificiales. ¿Cómo diablos iba a protegerla si le agotaba? Si la mantenía junto a él, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a impedir que le dejara seco?

A través del parabrisas miró primero al supermercado y luego a ella.

—De acuerdo, Renesmee. Podemos conseguir lo que quieras.

Una parte de sí mismo deseaba poder darle lo que ella quería de verdad: que su vida volviera a ser como era antes de descubrir que era cierto que había monstruos viviendo debajo de la cama.

Al examinar aquellos ojos asombrosamente luminosos, no pudo evitarlo. Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Su piel era suave, muy suave.

Ella respiró hondo, pero no se apartó. Sus ojos se ensancharon y oscurecieron, y él paseó el dedo por su mejilla, su mandíbula y su garganta, notando los latidos salvajes de su pulso.

Desvió la mirada hacia su boca, hacia sus labios separados y húmedos, y sintió un intenso deseo. La quería a toda costa. La deseaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que ella agotara su poder con tal de tenerla.

Estaba tan hundido que no existía la menor posibilidad de emerger a la superficie. Tenía siglos de edad. Era lo bastante viejo como para saber lo que le convenía. Lo suficiente para reconocer la atracción primitiva. Y no se trataba de simple lujuria. Lo cual lo convertía en algo más, mucho más. Algo demasiado peligroso.

«Mi Renesmee», volvió a susurrar su alma con más insistencia que antes. Esta vez le hizo caso, dejó que el sentimiento le inundara, terrible, aterrador y maravilloso, y deslizó los dedos hacia la nuca de Renesmee, enredándolos entre los rizos sedosos que le caían sobre los hombros.

Renesmee no podía respirar ni pensar. ¡Dios! La estaba mirando con intensidad y determinación, tan sensual que creyó que iba a estallar en llamas. Quiso tocarle, introducir los dedos entre su precioso pelo tocado por el sol y acercarlo hacia sí. Deseó la boca de él, caliente y mojada, sobre la suya, tomando todo lo que quisiera.

Y él lo sabía. Conocía cada uno de los locos y lascivos pensamientos que pasaban por su cerebro, que circulaban por sus venas, haciéndola palpitar, sufrir y retorcerse.

Quería que aquellos brazos, fuertes y musculosos, la rodearan, que la abrazaran fuerte, que la mantuvieran a salvo. El lo había hecho. La noche pasada. Hoy.

Y había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba... le necesitaba a él.

¡Oh, Dios!

—No me beses —susurró ella con desesperación, sabiendo que lo deseaba de una forma casi insoportable. Sufría tanto por él que le daba miedo. Por supuesto que le habían atraído otros hombres. Un enamoramiento de adolescente. Un ligero encaprichamiento. Hubo un médico del St. John's. Se conocieron en la cafetería y él le pidió salir, pero ella dudó pues no estaba segura de él. Tras un par de conversaciones tomando unas tibias tazas de café, supo que no era para ella.

Pero esto, esto era diferente. Jacob era diferente. Le parecía que sabía que iba a llegar, que lo había esperado toda su vida. ¿No era una locura? Destino. Karma. No obstante, le pareció que la elección de aceptarlo o rechazarlo era suya. Su libre albedrío.

No podía creer que estuviera pensando en serio en mantener una relación con un hechicero.

¿Relación? ¿Podía llamarlo así?

Ella era la reina de la seguridad. Se había pasado toda la vida intentando construir un entorno agradable y seguro, donde lo más emocionante que sucedía era cuando el camión de la basura cambiaba el día de recogida en previsión de un fin de semana largo.

En el espacio de un día y una noche todo eso había cambiado. Había saltado por una ventana para escapar de unos asesinos que no eran humanos.

Decididamente Jacob no significaba seguridad. Vivía en un mundo de demonios, híbridos y magia. Y de repente ella también.

La estaba mirando con expresión inescrutable y una mano descansando sobre su nuca. Tenía unos dedos fuertes que le masajeaban ligeramente los músculos, arrancando un suspiro de placer de sus labios.

El poder que había circulado entre ellos en la cocina, estaba ahora en reposo. Lo único que ella sentía era el cálido y sensual contacto de Jacob. El aterrador pico de electricidad, de magia, estaba ahora ausente, como también lo estaba el destello de oscuridad que había percibido en lo más profundo de su alma.

Aquella oscuridad la asustaba. Se había abierto paso a través de la luz de Jacob y luego a través de ella, dentro de ella. Y eso la había atemorizado.

—Por favor, no me beses —repitió, más fuerte y con mayor firmeza—. Si lo haces no voy a parar, y no puedo hacerlo otra vez. No puedo volver a sentir la luz y el calor. Y el dolor. —Soltó el aire despacio—. Las sombras que hay en tu interior se deslizan dentro de mí.

Jacob abrió mucho los ojos. Los ojos más asombrosos que ella había visto en su vida. Iridiscentes, llenos de color, impresionantes contra su piel dorada y el marco negro de sus pestañas.

—¿No te dan miedo las sombras? —preguntó ella, deseando no haberlo hecho al oír su tenue bufido. Prefería pensar que Jacob no le temía a nada.

Algunas veces pensaba para sí que ella tenía miedo de todo.

Él se movió, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula y su labio inferior y luego rompió todo contacto. Ella suspiró, medio decepcionada, medio agradecida por el respiro. «No me beses».

Porque si lo hacía le robaría el aliento, la cordura y el corazón.

¡Oh, Dios, estaba metida en un buen lio!


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 13

Dos horas más tarde Renesmee ya se sentía medio normal, parada bajo la sombra del puente de Bathurst Street y repartiendo un almuerzo tardío entre los residentes de Box Town.

—Hola, Terry —saludó a la mujer que tenía delante.

La conocía desde siempre. Era una vieja amiga de la abuela que había atravesado tiempos difíciles. Terry era la razón por la que empezaron a ir a Box Town, tantos años atrás. Ahora era más vieja y su pelo rubio se había transformado en gris, sus ojos habían perdido color y su cara se había curtido, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma sonrisa alegre de siempre.

—Muchas gracias.

Terry aceptó el tazón de sopa caliente que le sirvió Renesmee. Sopló encima, bebió un sorbo con cuidado y escogió un sándwich de la enorme bandeja situada encima de la caja de herramientas del maletero abierto del coche. Un ejemplo de la generosidad de Jacob. Termos y sopa caliente precocinada para llenarlos y bandejas de sándwiches, fruta y galletas. Cuando Renesmee protestó por el precio, diciendo que era más barato comprar los ingredientes y preparar ellos mismos la comida, él se había

echado a reír, un sonido grave y seductor que hizo que le hormiguearan las terminaciones nerviosas.

—Ahora mismo no me apetece nada volver a tu cocina —había respondido él.

Al pensar en los híbridos a ella tampoco le apeteció.

Él insistió en comprar el triple de la comida que solía preparar Renesmee, alegando que suponía que a la gente que vivía en Box Town no le importaría si sobraba.

Ella se sintió extraña comprando la comida en vez de prepararla con sus propias manos, pero no fue capaz de rebatir su lógica, sobre todo cuando llegaron a la caja y él sacó un fajo de billetes más gordo que una novela de bolsillo.

Ahora Renesmee miró a Jacob que estaba a unos metros, distribuyendo mantas. Sólo con mirarle se le aceleró el pulso. Los vaqueros se pegaban a sus piernas musculosas y tenía subidas las mangas de la camisa a pesar del frío viento de octubre, dejando ver unos brazos vigorosos. Delgado y poderoso, se le veía relajado, equilibrado y envuelto en un aura de peligro. Un guerrero. Incluso ahí, un sitio donde no era posible imaginar ninguna amenaza, estaba alerta, vigilante, esperando un ataque.

—¿Qué tal está Pick/es? —preguntó devolviendo la atención a Terry.

—Muy bien. Es una buena chica, ¿verdad, Pick/es? ¿A qué sí?

El diminuto chihuahua asomó la cabeza del bolsillo del holgado abrigo de su dueña y emitió un ladrido agudo. Renesmee sonrió, quitó la corteza de un sándwich, se inclinó y se la ofreció al perro.

—Hoy tenemos buen tiempo, pero ya huelo el invierno. No tardará mucho en nevar —dijo Terry, elevando la mirada al cielo azul. Luego vio algo detrás del hombro de Renesmee y su expresión cambió, volviéndose distante y cautelosa.

Renesmee se incorporó despacio, frunciendo el ceño al notar una ondulación de la conciencia que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que Jacob se había colocado a su espalda. Se estremeció al comprenderlo. Conectados. Estaban conectados y esa conexión se iba fortaleciendo minuto a minuto.

Él estaba observando al pequeño perro con atención, luego extendió la mano para que el animal la olfateara. Pickles se la lamió entre ladridos de placer; Jacob sonrió y extendió la otra mano hacia Terry, entregándole una bolsa grande de plástico.

—Comida de perro —dijo—. Y galletas.

Terry le miró con sorpresa, el tazón de sopa a medio camino de sus labios, y parpadeó varias veces con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bajó con cuidado la taza con expresión pensativa, como si estuviera intentando decidir si lo estaba diciendo en serio. Extendió la mano y metió el brazo por las asas de la bolsa, intentando que no se le cayeran el plato de plástico y la sopa.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca, con una expresión como si acabara de tocarle el gordo de la lotería.

—De nada.

Jacob ladeó la cabeza. Su mirada se deslizó hacia Renesmee, recorriendo su cuerpo con una caricia lenta y prolongada. Ella parpadeó y respiró hondo, sintiéndose como si de verdad la hubiera tocado. Una sonrisa muy varonil curvó los labios sensuales de Jacob, y sólo con esa mirada la hizo pensar en la boca de él sobre la suya. En besos lentos y profundos. Besos ásperos y necesidad desesperada. Se removió inquieta cuando él se dio la vuelta.

Le vio dirigirse, con paso ágil y elegante, otra vez a la caja de mantas que estaba distribuyendo momentos antes y se le ocurrió que era un hechicero en más de un sentido. Con sólo una mirada ejercía sobre ella una especie de encantamiento

disparatado. Y a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir la sangre corriendo, caliente y espesa, por sus venas, le gustaba la sensación del aliento atascado en la garganta cuando le miraba y él le devolvía la mirada, y pensar que la tocaba, que la tomaba.

¡Quieta ahí! Control. Aspirar. Espirar.

Volviendo a Terry, que abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa de plástico, Renesmee sintió que se le caldeaba el corazón por el gesto amable de Jacob. Cuando estaba comprando los sándwiches ella mencionó a Pickles y Jacob insistió en comprar una bolsa de comida para perros.

—¿Estás bien, Renesmee? —preguntó Terry—. Echamos mucho de menos a tu abuela. Me imagino que tú la echarás en falta mucho más. Lo siento mucho de verdad. Todos lo sentimos.

—Gracias Terry. Lo sé.

—Ese hombre tuyo... —Terry echó una ojeada a Jacob que estaba parado junto a la caja abierta que había sacado del maletero, ofreciendo a una anciana un surtido de mantas en tres tonos diferentes para que escogiera entre ellas, con expresión indescifrable.

Tenía los anchos hombros y las estrechas caderas en una postura que decía que el mundo era suyo. Dejando a un lado sus actos de bondad, Jacob Black era un hombre peligroso. Distante. Controlado.

Renesmee tragó saliva. Además era muy guapo. Increíblemente sexy. Y ella debería echar a correr lo más rápido posible en dirección opuesta a él. Suponiendo que fuera lista, que siempre había pensado que lo era.

La inteligente y sensata Renesmee.

Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de saber lo que significaba ser sensata.

Se le escapó un silbido largo y perezoso. No sabía qué hacer con él. O consigo misma.

—Es bueno —dijo Terry—. Me refiero a tu hombre. Es bueno.

Renesmee apretó los labios, llenó otro tazón de sopa y se lo dio a la siguiente mujer de la fila. Jacob no era exactamente su hombre. Y no era precisamente bueno. Era...

Repartió más sopa y le observó un poco más. El se volvió para mirarla, con esa mirada ardiente, y ella se estremeció.

—¿Dónde está Louise? —preguntó Renesmee, volviendo a prestar atención a Terry.

Louise nunca se perdía el tercer sábado del mes. Era golosa y Renesmee siempre le llevaba un postre.

Al oír la pregunta, Brian se adelantó arrastrando los pies, apoyándose en su bastón. Había sido obrero de la construcción.

Triunfó. Tenía su propia casa y una esposa que le amaba. Y entonces el andamio en que estaba trabajando se derrumbó y él acabó con una pierna aplastada. Perdió la casa por culpa de los gastos médicos. Perdió a su esposa por culpa de la bebida que había empezado a tomar para intentar aliviar el dolor. Perdió a su hijo un año después por culpa de un conductor que se dio a la fuga. Y así, poco a poco, fue perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. De vez en cuando todavía había días que estaba lúcido, pero eran los menos y muy espaciados entre sí.

—Louise no va a volver, a menos que lo haga como un ángel —murmuró, llenándose un plato con sándwiches.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Renesmee le detuvo, muy preocupada.

—Brian, ¿le ha pasado algo a Louise?

—Está muerta —contestó él sin andarse por las ramas—. Muerta. Murió allí. En el St. John's.

La respuesta fue como una ducha de agua fría.

—Fue al St. John's por su brazo. —Terry chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza—. Ya sabes cual, ése que tenía infectado y que le dijiste que fuera a curarse la última vez que estuviste aquí. Te hizo caso, fue a urgencias y no volvió. No es propio de ella perderse...

Renesmee sintió que Jacob se ponía detrás de ella y notó que le ponía una mano, sólida y fuerte, en el hombro. Se le ocurrió la loca idea de que le estaba ofreciendo su apoyo, que sabía que algo terrible le había pasado a Louise, una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía. Del mismo modo que lo sabía Renesmee, con terrible certeza. Se le revolvió el estómago y la bilis le subió despacio hasta la garganta. Brian tenía razón. Lo sabía, lo sentía.

Louise estaba muerta.

—Puede que viniera y se fuera. Quizá la echas de menos. —Renesmee se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos, apretándose la chaqueta que Jacob le había comprado cuando entraron en el Wal-Mart.

Terry tragó un poco de sopa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Brian fue a buscarla. Preguntó en el mostrador de recepción del St. John's y le dijeron que no estaba allí, que no la habían admitido y que se fue de urgencias. Brian no les creyó. Cree que no llegó a marcharse porque hubiera vuelto aquí. Está convencido de que murió. —Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo—. Piensa que la mataron.

Los dedos helados del miedo recorrieron la espina dorsal de Renesmee.

Brian se le acercó más y bajó la voz.

—Lo están encubriendo. Es una conspiración.

—¿Quién lo está encubriendo, Brian?

—El Gobierno. Nunca confíes en el Gobierno. Nunca —-dijo dándose media vuelta y alejándose arrastrando los pies.

—Está alterado. —Terry hizo un sonido de compasión—. Louise se fue y desapareció, y hace sólo dos semanas también desapareció Nala.

Renesmee dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? ¿Nala?

—Sí. La atropello un coche que cruzaba Main Street. Dijo que estaba bien, pero me di cuenta de que tenía una herida bastante mala. La hubiera llevado yo misma al St. John's, pero no me habrían dejado entrar por culpa de Pickles, de modo que la dejé ir sola y no la hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—Nala ya se ha ido por ahí antes —observó Renesmee—. El año pasado desapareció durante un mes.

Terry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su largo flequillo le cayera sobre los ojos.

—Voy a decirte una cosa. Si me hago alguna herida no pienso ir allí de ninguna manera. Me da igual que a los otros hospitales no les gustemos los sin techo. Puedes estar segura de que iré a uno de ellos. —Apretó los labios—. Llamaré a mi hija si es necesario, pero de ninguna forma voy a poner un pie en el St. John's. Allí pasa algo malo. Algo realmente malo.

—¿Dónde vivía Louise? —preguntó Jacob mirando con atención las filas de cajas de cartón que hacían las veces de casas improvisadas. Se fijó en una que estaba hundida, justo debajo del puente—. Allí —dijo.

Terry le miró con asombro.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Es que tienes poderes extrasensoriales o algo así?

La boca de Jacob se curvó en una pequeña y oscura sonrisa.

—O algo así.

Una semilla malograda, pensó Jacob. La Louise de Renesmee había tenido una chispa diminuta de magia, diluida a lo largo de generaciones. En algún momento del pasado había habido un ancestro hechicero. La chispa no era lo bastante fuerte para que llegara a notarla ni para marcar alguna diferencia en su vida, pero sí lo suficiente para suponer un peligro para ella si un demonio de alto nivel la sentía.

Jacob puso la mano sobre la caja que había sido la casa de Louise. No había nada fuera de lugar. Ni señal de demonio ni de peligro, tan sólo el susurro de un resto muy débil de magia, con una antigüedad de días, que había quedado la última vez que Louise durmió allí.

No tenía forma de estar seguro todavía, pero si Louise había desaparecido en el Hospital St. John's era acertado suponer que eso tenía que ver con su semilla malograda y más acertado aún pensar que el responsable era un demonio.

Demasiadas coincidencias. Demasiados avistamientos de demonios y demasiados ataques de híbridos. El bar preferido de Quil, el Slinger's, se encontraba a sólo dos manzanas de allí y a tres del Hospital St. John's, en dirección opuesta. Arog había estado en aquel bar y Jacob sospechaba que también en el St. John's.

Se volvió y miró a Renesmee. Pudo sentir el sordo zumbido del contacto entre ellos, el tirón cuando ella empezó a sacarle la magia. La conexión no perdió intensidad ni siquiera a esa distancia. Ella era más fuerte de lo que él había creído posible. Más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado, lo iba drenando con una lenta y constante atracción que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaba ejerciendo.

Notó que Renesmee tiraba con fuerza de su magia, introduciéndola en ella; como si se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba pensando.

Quería introducirle algo más que la magia.

Quería penetrar en su húmedo calor. Se acordó de lo que era desear a una mujer, el mordisco intenso y afilado del deseo, querer tocarla y besarla y sumergirse en ella. Ya había tenido esos pensamientos, imaginaciones vagas e impersonales que lo consumían a pesar del alivio que buscaba en el placer de su propia mano.

Veinte años de liberación solitaria. Veinte años lamentando haber permitido que ocurriera la pérdida de su mano. La pérdida de un pedazo de su alma.

Veinte años. Un simple instante en su larga existencia. Una eternidad para su corazón solitario.

Sin embargo, por muy doloroso y amargo que había creído que era el anhelo que le perseguía, no era nada comparado con la idea de perderla. Renesmee. La deseaba con una necesidad oscura y erótica, y también con suave cuidado.

Ella era su veneno.

Ella era su remedio.

Lo que le dejaba entre la proverbial espada y la pared. Si se quedaba con ella, sería una amenaza para todo lo que él era. Podía debilitarlo hasta el punto en el que ya no sería capaz de mantener a raya la oscuridad. ¿Qué valor tendría él entonces como guardián, como Alto Hechicero?

Pero la alternativa no era digna de tenerse en consideración. Dejarla sola, sin protección, sin enseñarle a usar su propia magia... No podía ni pensarlo.

Arog la encontraría. La utilizaría. La...

Una emoción, desconocida y extraña, se agitó en su interior.

Si Arog llegaba a clavar sus garras en ella, deformaría su poder hasta convertirla en una amenaza para todo el maldito mundo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 14

Renesmee despertó tras haber dado una cabezada, consciente a duras penas de lo que la rodeaba, en el momento en que Jacob se detenía frente a su apartamento y aparcaba en zona prohibida junto a la acera. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que se habían ido de Box Town? Echó un vistazo por la ventanilla. Debía de hacer bastante porque el crepúsculo ya estaba dando paso a la noche. Se desperezó y movió el cuello que tenía agarrotado por haber dejado caer la cabeza mientras dormía. Al llevarse la mano a los labios se le ocurrió que a lo mejor había roncado. O babeado. «¡Genial, simplemente genial!»

Miró de reojo a Jacob. Sus manos descansaban sobre el volante y fruncía el ceño mientras miraba hacia el frente. Algo le rondaba por la cabeza. Lo presentía. Algo más, aparte del hecho de que creyera que estaba loca y sí, puede que un poco estúpida, por insistir en volver a su casa esta noche.

¿Louise? ¿Se trataba de la desaparición de Louise? No sabía por qué iba él a preocuparse por el destino de una mujer a la que nunca llegó a conocer, pero su distracción empezó cuando se acercó al lugar donde vivía Louise en Box Town para investigar y no se había mitigado desde entonces.

—Hola —dijo ella.

El la miró, sus ojos brillaron en el interior oscuro del coche.

La oscuridad le favorecía tanto como la luz, acentuando sus cincelados rasgos. Renesmee levantó la mano y estuvo a punto de tocarle. Luego se arrepintió. ¡Dios! Si le tocaba, aunque sólo fuera una vez, no querría parar.

—Entramos y salimos —dijo Jacob con mirada vigilante mientras observaba el edificio de apartamentos y luego los alrededores en busca de amenazas.

—Lo sé. —Renesmee miró al frente, parpadeando para aliviar el repentino escozor de las lágrimas. Ya habían mantenido esa discusión antes de dejar el puente de Bathurst Street. ¿Sabía lo peligroso que era para ella entrar en su apartamento y lo terrible que era no estar a salvo en su propia casa? Apenas había tenido tiempo de asimilar una pérdida, un cambio, y ya se veía sacudida por otro—. Sólo necesito las fotos de la abuela y de mis padres. Serán dos minutos.

Esas fotos eran el último eslabón que la unía a los seres queridos a los que había perdido. En realidad eran los únicos bienes que poseía. No tenían un valor tangible, pero eran extremadamente valiosas para el corazón solitario de una huérfana. Con aquellas fotos en su poder, sus piedras de toque para anclarla en un mundo caótico, estaría bien. Encontraría el modo de estar bien. Le miró con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Te prometo que me quedaré tan cerca de ti que vas a pensar que estamos atados por las caderas.

Algo llameó en los ojos de Jacob, y ella comprendió que tal vez no había escogido bien las palabras. Atados por las caderas. En la pelvis.

«¡Alto! No vayas por ahí, Renesmee.»

El exploró la zona una vez más y le devolvió la mirada.

—Tu casa es el centro exacto de un laberinto híbrido...

—Ya lo has mencionado esta mañana. ¿Qué es?

—Un hormiguero. —Sonrió, curvando sus firmes y viriles labios con una lentitud inquietante—. Con híbridos en vez de hormigas.

—¡Ah! —Una idea tranquilizadora.

—Dos minutos, Renesmee. Entras y sales —dijo él con brusquedad—. Los híbridos son astutos. Puede que estén esperando a que vuelvas.

—Pero no crees que sea así.

Percibió la seguridad y la censura en la voz de Jacob. Estaba convencido de que aquélla era una mala idea.

—No. No creo que estén al acecho. —Abrió la puerta del conductor.

—Entonces estamos... —Renesmee dudó—. ¿Estamos a salvo?

El le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Mientras permanezcas a mi lado lo estarás.

A salvo. Se había pasado toda la vida intentando construir un muro a su alrededor, intentando estar segura. Todas las decisiones que tomaba, cada acción que emprendía, iban encaminadas a eso. Y todo para nada porque resulta que el mundo no era como ella creía que era.

Jacob se bajó del coche, se dirigió a su lado y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Una sonrisa melancólica floreció dentro de ella mientras estudiaba su mano. ¡Qué modales tan corteses y anticuados! Alzó los ojos, despacio, hacia los suyos y se desvaneció la sonrisa. Anticuados. Se estremeció a la vez que tenía la extraña premonición de que la definición de tiempo de Jacob era completamente distinta de la suya.

Presionó la lengua contra los dientes superiores. Demasiadas cosas y demasiado rápido. Antes no había querido respuestas, pero ahora, de repente, las quería. Las

necesitaba. Demonios. Híbridos. ¿Por qué un hechicero todopoderoso se pegaba a ella como una lapa? ¿Por qué se sentía inquieta y extraña dentro de su propia piel? ¿Por qué el poder que conocía desde la infancia, la fuerza que la había protegido de sufrir daños, había cambiado, crecido y evolucionado?

Casi tenía miedo de sí misma. Y sentía una decidida cautela por lo que empezaba a reconocer como la conversión de una semilla de magia en un árbol joven. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Jacob seguía esperando, mirándola con expresión distante y, aun así ella percibía su interés, su atención puesta en ella. Estaba cambiando a causa de él. Estaban unidos de alguna forma.

Tragó saliva y nada más aceptar la mano extendida de Jacob, ayudándola a salir del coche, sintió el chisporroteo entre ellos. Atracción. Y algo más. Algo peligroso. Aterrador. Luz, sí, pero también oscuridad. Le soltó la mano. Esa sensación, fuera lo que fuera, se estaba haciendo más fuerte, había ido creciendo durante todo el día, hasta el punto 'de llevarla a pensar que iba a saltar en una explosión de piel, carne y hueso, y estaba segura de que era algo que se transmitía de él a ella.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se apartó. A pesar de la veta de oscuridad que percibía en él, o quizá —-y que Dios la ayudara—, debido a ella, Renesmee quería estar cerca de él. Tocarlo. Pasar las manos por su cuerpo musculoso. Por su piel suave, cálida y dorada. La imagen de Jacob encima suyo, desnudo y caliente, con la cara tensa por la pasión, llenó su mente.

Respiró hondo. Se dio media vuelta. Echó a andar hacia su edificio de apartamentos. El se movió tan rápido que la asustó. En un momento estaba de pie junto al coche y al siguiente se encontraba plantado delante de ella, dominándola con su estatura y con expresión severa.

—Unidos por las caderas, Renesmee. —Se acercó a ella hasta que su aliento caliente le acarició la mejilla y sus labios se movieron contra su oído—. Si tú te mueves, yo me muevo. Si tú respiras, yo respiro.

¡Oh, Dios! Sentirle tan cerca, tan ardiente, estaba a mitad de camino del éxtasis y, a pesar de su tono amenazante, el sonido de su susurro grave y áspero penetró en ella, prendiendo fuego a cada célula de su cuerpo. Nunca había respondido con nadie de la misma forma, apasionada y estremecedora en que lo hacía con él. Era química, sí, pero también algo más intenso y profundo, un vínculo primitivo que ella no llegaba a entender.

¿Cómo podía luchar contra algo que no entendía?

Él se apartó lo justo para examinar sus ojos, tan cerca que Renesmee hubiera podido contar cada una de sus largas y sensuales pestañas, que destacaban bajo la pálida luz de la farola. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza contra sus costillas y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas enloquecieron.

—Sí —murmuró ella, pensando en ellos dos moviéndose al unísono, sus respiraciones entrelazadas.

Él la estudió con los ojos entornados y luego se apartó. Ella avanzó un paso. El se colocó a su lado y adaptó su paso al de ella mientras se acercaban al edificio.

—No tengo la llave —dijo Renesmee, instantes después, deteniéndose delante de la puerta de su casa.

Ni tampoco tenía su dinero, ni su bolso. Esa mañana había cerrado la puerta desde dentro y no había tenido tiempo de reunir sus cosas antes de que salieran de allí saltando por la ventana. Se estremeció al recordar el ruido del cristal al romperse y la sensación del viento silbando delante de ella mientras el suelo salía a su encuentro a toda velocidad.

—Eso no es problema. Dudo que los híbridos hayan cerrado después de entrar. —Jacob extendió la mano y giró el pomo de la puerta. Se abrió. Por supuesto.

Jacob pasó primero para revisar la casa. Ella supuso que no quería arriesgarse a que hubiera híbridos, pero su lenguaje corporal era relajado, demostrándole con toda claridad que no había nada esperando.

Al entrar en el apartamento, Renesmee arrugó la nariz. Un olor muy desagradable impregnaba el lugar, como si se hubiera dejado abierto el cubo de la basura en la cocina. Encendió la luz y emitió un grito de consternación; se agarró al brazo de Jacob y le clavó los dedos. Su casa estaba hecha un desastre, los muebles y las paredes mostraban señales de violencia y rabia. Su televisión, con una antigüedad de veinte años, estaba destrozada. Los cojines de su sofá de tweed estaban rajados y el relleno esparcido por todo el suelo. A través del arco estrecho que daba a la cocina se veía una parte del suelo salpicado de basura, que era la fuente del asqueroso olor.

La foto de la abuela y ella juntas, que antes estaba encima de la mesa del pasillo, se encontraba ahora boca abajo a sus pies, entre los restos del pequeño florero y las flores secas, reducidas a polvo. La foto de sus padres que antes colgaba de la pared de la cocina, no se veía por ninguna parte.

La invadió un horror intenso.

—¿Qué buscaban? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, agachándose y levantando con cuidado la foto destrozada de la abuela—. ¿Qué esperaban encontrar?

—Nada. No buscaban nada. Esta destrucción es la expresión de su ira. —Jacob le puso una mano en el hombro y ella sintió que sus emociones se fortalecían junto con el chisporroteo de la conexión entre ambos. La solidaridad de Jacob la llevó casi hasta el límite y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

Destrucción gratuita. Rabia. Un frenesí de maldad. Sí, podía sentir su peso aplastante. Lo habían hecho sin otra razón que la de destruir.

Durante un momento pensó que se le iba a romper el corazón.

Cosas. No eran más que cosas. Le dio la vuelta al marco. Una grieta irregular recorría el cristal de una esquina a otra, pero la foto que había debajo no tenía ninguna marca.

Le daba vueltas la cabeza, de modo que se apoyó contra la pared, descansando todo su peso sobre la sólida superficie y cerró los ojos un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar el control de sus emociones.

Cuando los abrió vio la chaqueta de cuero de Jacob colgada en la percha, detrás de la puerta, donde él la había dejado esa mañana. Se la había olvidado cuando saltaron por la ventana.

El suave cuero colgaba hecho jirones, convertido en tiras largas, desgarradas, irregulares y feas.

—Jacob, tu chaqueta. Lo siento...

—¿Que lo sientes? Esto no es culpa tuya. Es mía. —Estaba allí, delante de ella, con la mirada perdida y la mandíbula apretada—. Voy a arreglarlo —afirmó con voz tensa.

Le acarició el brazo con los dedos enguantados y con la otra hizo un gesto. En un instante toda la habitación se llenó de una luz brillante e intensa y cuando se desvaneció todo estaba en su lugar. El olor a basura había desaparecido. Los cojines estaban en el sofá. Las flores secas en el florero, encima de la mesa.

Todo estaba como antes.

Pero nada era como antes.

Esa mañana, los híbridos la habían expulsado de su casa y luego la destrozaron. A pesar de que Jacob lo había devuelto todo a su estado original, Renesmee no dejaría nunca de ver en su imaginación la destrucción gratuita y malintencionada; sintiéndola como una violación personal.

Soltó la respiración de forma controlada, concentrándose en la sensación del aire al salir de entre sus labios fruncidos.

—Esto no hace que sea mejor —susurró abarcando el lugar, ahora limpio, con un gesto desmayado—. En realidad lo empeora. Has agitado tu varita mágica, pero sigo sabiendo lo que hicieron. Sé que han estado aquí. No puedes levantar una esquina de la alfombra y meter la porquería debajo —se le quebró la voz—, porque hay demasiada.

Clavó sus ojos en los de él mientras el momento se alargaba. Jacob desvió la mirada con la mandíbula apretada para pasearla por la habitación. El pánico cayó sobre ella como una lluvia helada. Él no podía comprender que su arreglo mágico era superficial y aparente. ¿Cómo hacérselo entender?

—Has hecho que desapareciera, pero sólo es un maquillaje. —Se obligó a hablar a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Lo había hecho igual que la noche anterior hizo que desapareciera el demonio, pero eso no había solucionado nada porque hoy habían aparecido más demonios o híbridos o lo que fueran, y habían hecho esto. Suspiró—. La fealdad sigue estando debajo.

—¿Fealdad debajo de una bonita apariencia, eh? —Jacob soltó una risa breve, teñida de burla hacia sí mismo, y Renesmee tuvo la desconcertante sensación de que no estaba hablando de su apartamento destrozado.

—Querías poner orden. Lo sé. Pero esto... —Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sí. Lo entiendo.

Levantó la mano despacio y la luz salió de sus dedos, devolviéndolo todo al estado de destrucción y agresión sin límites en el que se encontraba cuando llegaron.

Por extraño que pareciera, el que Jacob restableciera el caos la tranquilizaba más que su intento por hacer que desapareciera. ¡Caray, estaba como una cabra!

Él la miró con ojos brillantes y, incluso en ese momento de desolación total, Renesmee quedó atrapada por su agreste belleza. La depresión de sus mejillas. La sombra de barba que oscurecía su barbilla. La sucesión de colores que destellaba en sus ojos, ahora más azules que grises o verdes, de una tonalidad tan viva.

—Te ayudaré a limpiarlo, Renesmee —Su voz era serena y controlada—, pero ahora no. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella tragó saliva y apartó los ojos de los cojines desgarrados del sofá. Puso con cuidado la foto de la abuela en la mesa con mano temblorosa. Presionó las manos contra la pared, acosada de nuevo por la horrible realidad que por fin se asentó en su conciencia con cruel obstinación.

Su vida nunca volvería a ser igual que antes de que Jacob entrara de repente en el Blue Bay Motel y cortara en pedazos a un demonio. No le había mentido cuando afirmó que no estaría a salvo en ninguna parte. Como no le había mentido la noche anterior, ni hoy. Ahora lo sabía.

Como él había dicho, no existía ningún lugar seguro en el mundo.

Excepto a su lado.

Estar segura de eso le hizo ansiar refugiarse en sus brazos, querer que la abrazara aunque sólo fuera un momento.

—¿Qué...? —Se le rompió la voz. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —«¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida?»

Por lo general, ella no era de las que iniciaban cambios ya que prefería la rutina, sólida y segura, pero si los cambios salían a su encuentro, les hacía frente. Eso era lo que la abuela le había enseñado a hacer. La abuela creía que podía superar cualquier cosa. Todo. El vacío de crecer sin sus padres. Los horribles recuerdos del accidente. La tristeza por la muerte de la abuela, por estar tan sola. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura. Ahora no era a las cosas normales de la vida, la muerte y los altibajos, a lo que tenía que enfrentarse. Ahora se trataba de elegir opciones, hacer cambios y aceptar lo imposible.

Ahora la cosa iba de híbridos y demonios que invadían su mundo, amenazando su seguridad. Su vida.

Se trataba de magia y de un hechicero.

Jacob Black.

El aire crepitó, cargado de energía invisible, conectándolos con un calor eléctrico. Sostuvo su mirada con el corazón acelerado.

Más cerca. El se acercó más hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se confundieron. El corazón de Renesmee latía con fuerza y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jacob eliminara la distancia que los separaba y presionara todo su cuerpo contra ella, llevando calor a su corazón helado.

El inhaló bruscamente.

—Tus dos minutos se están agotando. —Su voz grave retumbó en ella.

Jacob dio una palmada en la pared y se echó hacia atrás. Ella apartó la cara, nerviosa, obligándose a pensar en el trabajo que tenía por delante. Había vivido ahí casi dos décadas y ahora disponía de dos minutos para recoger su vida.

Asintió, pasó junto a él y cogió sus álbumes y fotos, concentrándose sólo en lo que tenía que hacer y no en la destrucción que la rodeaba.

Tomó una decisión. No iba a permitir que los híbridos triunfaran, no les dejaría robar todos los buenos recuerdos de su casa. Allí era donde había crecido, solas la abuela y ella, y ésos eran unos recuerdos que estaba decidida a conservar.

—Sé que pensabas que esto era una mala idea, pero gracias por traerme. Ha sido... mmm... muy amable por tu parte —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener un tono tranquilo, incluso mientras metía las fotos en una bolsa.

—Amable —repitió él, con un deje de incredulidad en la voz. Entornó los ojos—. No es una buena palabra para definirme, Renesmee. No soy nada amable.

Sí, sí que lo era. Lo bastante como para comprar media tienda para dar de comer a los sin techo, adquirir mantas para ellos y hasta comida de perros para Pickles.

—No lo creas —dijo él con un murmullo sombrío—. No me conviertas en lo que no soy.

Extendió la mano para hacerse cargo de la bolsa. Ella la sostuvo con firmeza y los dedos de ambos se tocaron, quedando los de Renesmee debajo de los de Jacob. Igual que le había sucedido esa mañana en la cocina, Renesmee sintió una intensa descarga de poder penetrando en su interior. Saltó como si hubiera tocado un cable de alta tensión y chilló mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Jacob se soltó con un gruñido y una expresión de dolor.

Renesmee retrocedió con el corazón acelerado, frotándose la mano y pensando que se había abrasado la piel.

Clavó los ojos en los suyos. El la miró con dureza, haciéndola pensar en peligro y poder, poniéndola muy nerviosa. Se estremeció, destrozada.

Tal vez lo que él había dicho era verdad. Puede que no fuera nada amable.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 15

Aro Volturi estaba entre las sombras, de espaldas al viento de octubre que llegaba desde el norte. Su apariencia lo hacía sensible a las sensaciones humanas, lo cual era una bendición y, en ocasiones como ésta, una maldición. Estudió el edificio pequeño de ladrillo amarillo donde vivía Renesmee Masen. Era una estructura muy fea, con balcones de metal oxidados y ladrillos sucios. Aro había desarrollado un gusto por la estética a lo largo de los años que llevaba viviendo en esta dimensión y la construcción que tenía delante de los ojos ofendía su sensibilidad superior.

Por esto era por lo que Renesmee le había despreciado, por seguir con su vida de pobreza, por la oportunidad de escarbar como una rata en un laberinto. El le había ofrecido su protección. No de un modo demasiado burdo y evidente, sino con indirectas y bromas mientras la acechaba durante su periodo de prácticas en el Hospital St. John's. Le había propuesto una relación, dinero, ropa, todo lo que ella deseara, tejiendo con sutileza su proposición en cada conversación que mantenían sentados en la ruidosa cafetería del St. John's, bebiendo el nocivo brebaje que tanto le gustaba a ella. Su rechazo le confundió, le enfureció y le hizo estar todavía más decidido.

Llevársela a la cama hubiera sido casi demasiado perfecto.

Disfrutaba de la idea de convertirla en su esclava, de utilizar su cuerpo para el placer y luego usar su poder como conducto para abrir la entrada y liberar al Solitario. Ahora iba a pagar el precio por su rechazo. En vez del camino plácido hacia la muerte que había planeado al principio, Renesmee encontraría un final brutal y sangriento.

Se complacería en absorber la magia de su núcleo y luego succionaría la médula de sus huesos.

Aro echó un vistazo a los tres híbridos que estaban parados a un lado, vibrando de impaciencia. Sus vidas estaban perdidas, sacrificadas a su gran plan. Sólo que todavía no lo sabían. Extendió la mano, sacó una uña brillante y afilada como un cuchillo de alta calidad y la pasó por la mejilla del híbrido que tenía más cerca, dejando un hilillo de sangre a su paso. Un recordatorio. Una promesa.

El hombre se estremeció y se tensó, pero no dijo nada. Híbrido listo. Quejarse hubiera sido ganar un destino mucho peor.

—Esperad —ordenó Aro, con un tono poco más alto que un susurro—. Esperad hasta que él no esté con ella. Cogeréis a la humana viva. Sin un rasguño. Cueste lo que cueste. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Ellos asintieron al unísono, volvieron las esferas negras de sus ojos hacia él y luego apartaron la mirada con un terror palpable; Aro sintió un momento de impaciencia ante su debilidad. Estaba muy ilusionado con la apertura del muro entre las dimensiones, con la invasión de demonios menores que saldrían por ella sin la atadura de los guardianes humanos, un ejército de soldados dignos para cumplir sus órdenes. Todo sería como debía ser, demonios que ocuparían su posición legítima y personas que servirían de comida para una raza superior. Sólo sería inferior al Solitario. Y un día, cuando su poder creciera, no tendría igual.

—Si fracasas no te mataré. —Aro caminó lentamente alrededor del híbrido más próximo, al que había nombrado líder del pequeño grupo—. Te abriré en canal, te destriparé y me iré comiendo tus intestinos centímetro a centímetro. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo puedes vivir así, con el dolor y la infección corroyéndote? Días y días y más días. Puede que semanas. Piénsalo. Semanas de un sufrimiento insoportable. Y luego quizá te cure. Sólo para volver a empezar.

El híbrido hizo un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando. Aro se rió con suavidad, disfrutando de la sensación de terror que le consumía. Estúpidas criaturas. Fracasarían. Tres híbridos contra el hechicero. Las probabilidades de éxito eran mínimas. ¡Ah, pero la información que obtendría viendo luchar a Black no tenía precio!

—Viva. Quiero a Renesmee Masen viva. Sin un solo rasguño que estropee su piel. Sin un solo desgarro en la ropa. —Esos placeres se los reservaba para sí, para después de que ella hubiera abierto la entrada al reino demoníaco.

Otra vez.

Igual que lo había hecho veinte años antes. Una humana increíblemente rara, nacida con una pequeña chispa de magia, había sido su llave para entrar en el mundo humano. Incluso de pequeña su magia había sido lo bastante fuerte como para abrir una entrada. Atrapado detrás del muro, en el reino demoníaco, él la había llamado, la había atraído, había usado toda la brujería infecta a su alcance, utilizando por igual a humanos y a híbridos en su plan perfecto.

Sus subalternos híbridos, libres de moverse a su antojo en el reino mortal, se aseguraron de que sus padres condujeran en la dirección que él necesitaba, en la fecha exacta y con su preciosa hija dormitando en el asiento trasero. El se había asegurado de que el coche llevara a la niña a un sitio en especial y de que su padre perdiera el control del coche justo como necesitaba. Las heridas de Renesmee fueron tan graves que su fuerza vital fue disminuyendo, permitiendo que se liberara la semilla de magia de su núcleo, y esa magia era la llave que se había deslizado con toda facilidad en la cerradura.

Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, interminables semanas, meses y años, que todo encajara en su sitio.

Pero si algo tenía era tiempo. Un tiempo infinito.

Había estado atrapado en el reino demoníaco durante una eternidad. El. Arog. Antiguo demonio de plaga. Le habían obligado a salir de la Tierra obedeciendo a la asquerosa Alianza, forzado por un pacto firmado con sangre de hechicero y de demonio a permanecer en su lado de la barrera, a limitar su oscuridad y muerte a la dimensión demoníaca, donde encontraba poco placer en sus habilidades únicas. Se había visto atrapado allí por poderes antiguos, encerrado por la Alianza de Hechiceros.

Durante siglos esperó a que naciera un niño humano que llevara en su interior, no una mota, sino una porción importante de magia. Y ese niño había llegado. Una niña. Renesmee Masen. Llegó por sorpresa, más poderosa de lo que nunca había imaginado, justificando su espera, su paciencia.

Esa noche, la noche que violó el muro, no se preocupó por el destino de ella. No había sido más que un instrumento para su éxito, una niña humana con una magia inexplicable, cuya muerte no significaba nada para él una vez que había cumplido con su misión. Su misión era abrir la entrada, violar el muro y liberarlo a él.

Ella lo había abierto, rasgando la barrera entre las dimensiones no con una grieta pequeña sino con un enorme desgarrón. Su magia era muy poderosa. Increíblemente poderosa.

No obstante, todavía quedaba un escollo. Un demonio no podía andar por el mundo de los hombres sin un guardián, y él, Arog, estaba a merced de que un mortal lo convocara. Ese reto lo superó sin ningún problema. Fue muy fácil controlar los pensamientos de una madre, una moribunda a quien lo único que preocupaba era su hijo. Resultó muy fácil plantar en su mente la semilla de la necesidad y la desesperación con un susurro silencioso, atizar su ansiedad y convencerla de que lo convocara, convencida de que estaba llamando a un ángel de la guarda. El último suspiro de la madre le brindó la entrada al mundo humano. Una sincronización perfecta. Había vivido lo bastante como para traerle, pero no lo suficiente para quedar vinculados. Murió al tiempo que pronunciaba la última palabra de la llamada, creyendo que estaba protegiendo a su hijo.

Había superado esa etapa a la perfección, las palabras de ella y su fallecimiento le dejaron a él, un demonio de poder inmenso, en el reino humano, convocado, sí, pero libre de guardián; un acontecimiento inesperado, pero muy bien recibido. La muerte de la madre justo cuando terminaba de pronunciar la invocación dejó a Arog libre de su invocadora.

Su satisfacción había sido inmensa.

¡Ah, todavía recordaba cada impresión que había sentido al entrar en la dimensión humana, al tomar la forma y el aspecto humanos, las sensaciones que casi había olvidado durante los interminables años de su encarcelamiento explotaron con corpóreo placer. El sonido de la brisa entre los árboles fue un deleite casi olvidado. El aroma metálico de la muerte y el intenso olor a azufre del fuego que había consumido el vehículo inundó su olfato. El llanto de una niña moribunda fue una sinfonía para sus oídos. La deliciosa textura de los huesos que atravesaron la piel de su padre muerto cuando él lo tocó y el calor pegajoso de la sangre fresca que salía a borbotones de la arteria y vena cortadas, un placer para el tacto.

Se acordó de la mujer muerta, la madre de Renesmee, y su delicioso sabor cuando se acuclilló a ras de suelo para pasarle la lengua por el cuello, saboreando el terror que todavía seguía presente en su piel fría.

La muerte lo había fascinado y se entretuvo, queriendo ser testigo del fallecimiento de la niña, deseando que se prolongara, que el dolor y el miedo pudieran eternizarse para su placer de voyeur.

Entretenerse había sido un error que le costó muchísimo.

La Alianza de Hechiceros, siempre pendiente de la necesidad de vigilar el muro entre las dimensiones, había enviado a un guardián. Al llamado Jacob Black.

Aro se lamió los labios al recordar el ataque rápido y brutal, recordó la sensación de la carne del hechicero cediendo bajo sus dientes, el rico sabor de la sangre en su boca cuando rasgó el hombro y la muñeca de Black. Clavó las garras profundamente en el hechicero, luchando con él para llevarlo hacia la brecha. A pesar de estar distraído por la niña y debilitado por el ataque de Arog, el hechicero fue un adversario digno que infligió casi tanto daño como recibió.

Y la niña, Renesmee, le había mirado con los ojos desorbitados de terror, proporcionando, con su miedo, combustible al poder de Arog.

Sangrando y herido en varios sitios, Black había estado a punto de cruzar la entrada, casi cayó en el agujero oscuro y apestoso de azufre y condenación. Un hechicero atrapado en el mundo demoníaco; le habrían desgarrado miembro a miembro, una y otra vez, destinado a sufrir una agonía indecible durante toda su eternidad inmortal.

En el último momento se volvieron las tornas, y en vez de ser Black quien cruzara la brecha estuvo a punto de ser Arog quien fuera devuelto a la entrada. Black luchó con todas sus fuerzas y al final había escapado.

Pero había pagado un precio.

Arog había empujado la mano del hechicero hacia el reino demoníaco, disfrutando de la lucha y del siseo de dolor cuando la carne fue arrancada por un demonio del otro lado, en un intento por apropiarse de la forma de Black y utilizar al hechicero como puente. Sin embargo, fue la transición en sí misma, la entrada de la mano en el reino prohibido lo que determinó el resultado final, una serie de circunstancias de lo más insólitas y que permitió que se diera un resultado único. Debilitado como estaba, Black no había podido combatir la putrefacción y aunque expulsó al demonio, la semilla oscura permaneció. La malevolencia, el mal, se instaló en su mano y Arog creyó que no tardaría en devorarle por entero.

Eso hubiera sido un buen castigo ya que la pelea también había tenido un precio para Arog. Le costó su fuerza, su brujería negra. Se quedó como un casi mortal en un reino mortal. Arog dejó de ser un demonio grande y poderoso para convertirse en Aro, un cascarón débil, condenado a pasar décadas buscando los preciados residuos de magia escondidos en los recipientes humanos que necesitaba para volver a alcanzar su antigua gloria.

Por eso se la debía a Black. Por eso era algo personal.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba muy, muy cerca de alcanzar toda su fuerza y vigor, muy cerca de reclamar su verdadero nombre. Cerca de cobrar su venganza. Contra Black, que al parecer se había autodesignado como guardián de la chica. Contra la odiada Alianza al completo.

La traición era un festín sabroso.

Hacía poco, un hechicero había decidido aliarse con Aro y traicionar a los suyos. La ironía era realmente deliciosa. Al principio el hechicero había tanteado el terreno con cuidado; sus intenciones estaban claras. Le había proporcionado a Arog pequeñas informaciones sin valor a cambio de respuestas a las preguntas que planteaba. Aro descubrió su argucia desde el principio. Un hechicero que fingía aliarse con demonios para recabar información y derrotarlos de forma definitiva. Pero el hechicero se había ido deslizando más y más, en una lenta pendiente, desde el altruismo a la verdadera traición. Se había introducido tanto en el campo enemigo que sus límites, sus convicciones, se habían enturbiado hasta hacerle muy difícil distinguir al amigo del enemigo y la verdad de la mentira.

Una paradoja maravillosa.

Ahora la única cosa que Aro necesitaba era el conducto. Renesmee Masen. Para conseguirla tenía que luchar contra Black. Era una suerte que hubieran vuelto al apartamento como él supuso que harían. Las personas eran muy predecibles y, a pesar de su núcleo de magia, Renesmee era humana.

Aro echó una ojeada a los híbridos. Ellos eran el sacrificio de esa noche. Era necesario. El tenía que evaluar la fuerza del hechicero, necesitaba verlo luchar y estudiar sus métodos. Black era fuerte. Durante dos décadas había mantenido sujeto el aspecto demoníaco de su naturaleza, confinado con una aleación mágica, oculto a la vista por medio de un simple guante negro de cuero, la muñeca tatuada con protecciones y hechizos antiguos y el antebrazo salvaguardado por el símbolo y el aliento de la corriente de dragón. ¡Cómo si las protecciones y los tatuajes fueran a bastar para poner límites a su nueva naturaleza!

Sin embargo habían bastado durante veinte años, algo sumamente inquietante.

Aro sabía que el hechicero peleaba a diario, sin disfrutar de un solo momento de paz o alivio.

Aún así, el sufrimiento de Black no era suficiente, ya que Aro dudaba que igualara al suyo propio. Su fuerza había sido aspirada de vuelta a la dimensión demoníaca, su poder se debilitó tanto que apenas había podido adoptar la apariencia humana. Había ido cobrándose poco a poco las vidas de los mortales, devorando cualquier chispa de magia que encontraba, un material muy valioso y raro en el mundo humano. Le costó muchos años alimentar su poder y en todo ese tiempo no perdió de vista a Renesmee Masen, observando su vida y el crecimiento de su poder.

¡Oh, cuánto había sufrido! ¡Qué tentación había sido aquella semilla tan grande! Había ansiado devorarla, apoderarse de su fuerza y darse un festín con ella en un maravilloso frenesí de sangre. Pero si lo hubiera hecho habría perdido la oportunidad de utilizarla como conducto. Se habría condenado a sí mismo a una eternidad igual a su situación actual, anhelando que la entrada se abriera, por la oportunidad de traer al Solitario, el poderoso mal antiguo que podía devolverlo a su antigua gloria. No podía comérsela porque la necesitaba.

Era demasiado perfecto que el hechicero la hubiera encontrado; demasiado perfecto que ella aún absorbiera su magia igual que lo había hecho veinte años antes;

demasiado perfecto que eso sustrajera la magia de Jacob Black, lo que devolvería a Aro al lugar que le correspondía como Arog, demonio de plaga, aniquilador del reino mortal.

Demasiado perfecto.

La puerta del edificio se abrió y Aro se fundió en las sombras mientras veía al hechicero salir, protegiendo a la chica con su cuerpo.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 16

Tras pasarse la bolsa con las fotos familiares de Renesmee a la mano enguantada, Jacob empujó la puerta de cristal con el hombro y salió a la noche encabezando la marcha. La luz situada encima de la puerta estaba estropeada y se encendía y se apagaba a su antojo, de modo que salieron a una oscuridad relativa en la que la luna y el brillo de la distante farola sólo servían para acentuar las sombras.

Renesmee chocó contra su espalda y él volvió a sentir un fuerte tirón, como si le estuvieran succionando la sangre. Aunque no era su sangre la que estaba siendo absorbida, sino su poder. La proximidad de Renesmee era un peligro para él. Las oleadas de magia que había usado para limpiar el desastre causado por los híbridos y luego para volverlo a dejar todo como al principio, habían sido un derroche sin sentido, pero en aquel momento la expresión de ella lo había conmovido en lo más profundo y le había llevado a ofrecerle todo el consuelo que pudiera darle. Una noble intención que lo había debilitado.

La malevolencia que vivía en su interior gruñó y siseó al percibir la disminución de su fuerza, desesperada por escapar, apoderarse de él y robar todo lo que era. Renesmee se tensó, levantó la cabeza y buscó su mirada. Estaba tan en sintonía con él que había sentido la semilla del demonio. El vínculo entre ellos se iba fortaleciendo cada vez más y, en las horas que llevaban juntos, Renesmee, sin darse cuenta, había cortado las ataduras que mantenían a raya la oscuridad.

—¿Jacob? —Pronunció su nombre con un tono lleno de preocupación.

—Un momento —gruñó él, luchando contra la siniestra marea—. Sólo necesito un minuto.

Se detuvo a medio camino, a menos de diez pasos del coche, sintiendo un recelo repentino. Había una ondulación, un movimiento en el continuum, una sutil llamada de advertencia. Híbridos.

Apretando los clientes convocó a su luz mágica, sintiendo su suave y grato deslizamiento, aunque el poder apenas fuera suficiente para encadenar a la bestia.

—Quédate cerca —ordenó, consciente de la ironía. Cuanto más cerca estuviera ella, mayor sería la fuerza de su tirón y más se escaparía el poder de Jacob.

Ella se puso a su lado. Al sentir a los híbridos, Jacob se concentró en ellos, uno por uno, hasta localizarlos a todos entre las sombras. Sólo había tres, muy pocos para preocuparle incluso en su débil estado. Sin embargo había algo más, algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Exploró todo el perímetro, sabiendo que había una energía más fuerte que le molestaba. El olor era débil, el cambio en la corriente de magia un mero susurro que se cernía en el aire, indicando la presencia de un demonio completo, uno que llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo humano. Le vino a la memoria un demonio así, contra el que tenía una deuda personal.

—Jacob, siento... —Renesmee se le acercó temblando, rozándole con el brazo, y él notó la sacudida de poder, inestable y desequilibrado, que pasaba de él a ella. Si permitía que ese drenaje continuara no tardaría en ser una cáscara vacía.

—Percibo que algo no va bien —susurró ella, mirando a su alrededor, escrutando los débiles contornos de los edificios cercanos en busca de fantasmas. O de demonios.

El exploró el área, tomando nota de la hilera de arbustos bajos y sin recortar que señalaban el límite de la propiedad. Las ramas desnudas de un árbol solitario formaban un arco encima de ellos lanzando sobre la hierba un entramado de sombras misteriosas y cambiantes que danzaban y se movían al compás del aullido del viento.

Renesmee se frotó los brazos con las manos.

—Ahí fuera hay algo.

Sí. Había algo. No un subordinado menor, sino un demonio poderoso, flanqueado por unos híbridos.

Jacob describió un círculo lento, comprobando el flujo de magia. Estaba casi seguro de la identidad del demonio y seguro por completo de cuál era el objetivo de éste. La quería a ella, a Renesmee.

Pero tendría que pasar por encima de él para cogerla.

Casi le gustaba la idea, la oscuridad burbujeó en su interior, ansiando liberarse con violencia. Apretó los dientes y la dominó, intentando que se plegara a su voluntad.

Los híbridos se acercaron a él, tres sombras moviéndose con rapidez y agachadas, vestidas con ropas oscuras, en un ataque sincronizado. La luz de la distante farola se reflejó en unas hojas brillantes y antiguas. Iban armados con armas forjadas en los fuegos del reino demoníaco y enfriadas en sangre de inocentes.

Jacob convocó su poder, fundiendo luz y magia, reuniendo sus agotadas reservas y la cosa que tenía dentro se regodeó, disfrutando ante sus agotados recursos. Salir. Quería salir.

—¿Qué es eso? —Renesmee se le acercó más, respiró hondo y Jacob supo que lo sentía, que percibía al demonio parásito que lo corroía, deslizándose a través del vínculo entre ambos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle?

La sombra que tenía a la derecha se movió y Jacob atacó, pero su magia no alcanzó al objetivo. Estaba debilitado, la mano mutilada le ardía con un dolor candente, el monstruo se retorcía en su interior, susurrando, deseando. Tres híbridos. Sólo tres. Ninguno era rival para él. Tenía que darles una oportunidad. El siempre les daba una oportunidad. Intentó advertirles, ofrecerles la posibilidad de escapar como hacía siempre, pero tenía la lengua paralizada y la sangre espesa.

Forzándose a pronunciar las palabras de antiguas salvaguardas y protecciones, Jacob construyó, ladrillo a ladrillo, una fortaleza en su mente, decidido a confinar a la oscuridad en esa celda. Visualizó el continuum, la corriente de dragón, la armonía entre el bien y el mal, dispuesto a encontrar el equilibrio perfecto. Su esfuerzo no tuvo el éxito esperado. El dolor llameó en su mano destrozada, desbordando los confines del guante de aleación para derramarse por él en grandes olas. Con cuidado, los ojos clavados en el híbrido que tenía más cerca, dejó en el suelo la bolsa con las fotos de Renesmee.

—¿Qué pasa? Percibo algo malo.

El detectó la confusión y una alarma creciente en su voz.

—Dime qué hago —dijo ella.

—Renesmee. —Se interrumpió al notar el cambio en su tono de voz—. Tienes que apartarte. Yo... —¿Qué diablos se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Qué era demonio en parte, un asqueroso engendro del diablo, y que estaba perdiendo a toda velocidad la batalla para mantener esa parte encadenada? ¿Qué ella le estaba arrancando la vida sin saberlo?—. No quiero que corras peligro. Me absorbes demasiada magia.

Ella jadeó al oírle, pero él sospechó que la revelación no le había causado una verdadera sorpresa. Era demasiado inteligente para no haberse dado cuenta, a estas alturas, de parte de la situación, al menos.

Describió lentamente un semicírculo, observando las sombras que se movían, sintiendo cómo se acercaban cada vez más. La bestia rugió en su interior, furiosa y despiadada. Los híbridos no iban a atrapar a Renesmee. Tanto él como su parásito demoníaco estaban de acuerdo en ese tema.

—Tienes que dejar de drenar mi poder, Renesmee. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo...

—No entiendo. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, le agarró del brazo y él saltó ante el contacto, sintiendo que su magia era succionada a una velocidad alarmante.

Renesmee dejó caer la mano y retrocedió un paso, como si presintiera que lo último que él deseaba era el contacto físico.

—Dime qué hago —repitió con voz rápida y alta, impregnada de temor.

Los híbridos describían círculos como una manada de hienas hambrientas.

Renesmee miró a su alrededor con desesperación, buscando algo; se abalanzó sobre un trozo de cadena que en algún momento había servido para sujetar un contenedor de basura a un árbol y que, rota por algún vándalo anónimo, yacía ahora abandonada en el suelo. Él sintió un gran orgullo mientras volvía a su tarea. Se merecía una sacudida, pero su Renesmee, tan valiente como siempre, se puso detrás de él empuñando un extremo de la gruesa cadena. Al menos eso era un poco más útil que el abrecartas de plástico.

Un híbrido atacó desde la izquierda, armado con una espada incandescente, el color de la sangre, el arma de un demonio que debería estar muy alejada del pequeño poder de un híbrido.

El filo cortante descendió hacia Renesmee, y Jacob se movió para recibir el golpe en su lugar. Gruñó cuando un dolor lacerante le atravesó sin piedad, crudo y profundo. La sangre caliente cayó formando riachuelos por su brazo. Su mano sana quedó entumecida, dejando sólo a la destrozada para defenderse.

—¡Cabrón! —siseó Renesmee, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el hombro del híbrido con la cadena. El engendro lanzó un alarido y se volvió hacia ella, con la espada en alto.

Con un rugido, Jacob notó que el rígido control que había cultivado a lo largo de veinte años desaparecía, anulado por la necesidad de proteger a Renesmee a cualquier precio. Lanzó hacia delante la mano enguantada, abriendo la presa y dejando que su magia fluyera con libertad. Toda. Con la oscuridad que contaminaba la luz.

Una oleada de poder salió de lo más profundo de su ser, oscuro, amenazador. Supurando más de lo que jamás le había permitido. La fuerza y la presencia del parásito demoníaco, mientras se deslizaba por él, iba convirtiendo su magia en algo muy diferente a todo lo que conocía, tan potente que casi no podía soportarlo. Se le retorcieron las tripas y un dolor ardiente y sin fin se apoderó de él, quemándole las entrañas. Intentó retroceder, controlar la asquerosa oleada que le invadía. Oyó, como a lo lejos, el grito de sorpresa de Renesmee, pero era incapaz de ofrecerle consuelo.

Sus armas siempre habían sido de magia blanca, las había usado con un control estricto y sólo como protección y defensa. El poder que pulsaba ahora dentro de él no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido. Era algo que no podía controlar.

Esta magia era fuerza en ebullición y destrucción absoluta, y él no poseía poder suficiente para contenerla.

Una negra espiral de vapor espeso y asqueroso se liberó de él con un estallido, como una niebla sofocante. Engullido por ella, el híbrido dio una sacudida y emitió un grito corto y penetrante que quedó interrumpido cuando se desintegró en medio de una lluvia de sangre y tejido siseante, como si un ácido le hubiera empapado de pies a cabeza. La espada cayó hacia el suelo y desapareció antes de aterrizar.

Otros dos híbridos, provistos de armamento demoníaco, se acercaron a ellos por la derecha y por la izquierda. La herida del brazo de Jacob chisporroteaba y sus bordes ardían con un dolor intenso y furioso. El sudor formaba riachuelos calientes en su espalda mientras luchaba por recuperar el control. El parásito demoníaco era una miasma succionadora, una neblina de color negro que teñía todo lo que Jacob sentía, todo lo que era.

—¡Renesmee, al suelo! —Sintió un gran alivio al ver que ella le obedecía y se dejaba caer sobre la hierba seca y marrón.

Lo que fluía de él ahora no poseía el calor familiar de la mágica luz brillante y afilada.

Un híbrido se abalanzó hacia Jacob mientras el otro se lanzaba a por Renesmee y cerraba los dedos con fuerza en torno a su tobillo. Ella gritó mientras la cosa la arrastraba por la hierba, luego empezó a darle patadas y a retorcerse en un intento por soltarse. Tenía la cadena enroscada en el puño, la balanceó y los eslabones silbaron por el aire antes de caer con fuerza contra el muslo del híbrido.

Una rabia desconocida se apoderó de Jacob, y fue intensificándose hasta convertirse en una bola de fuego que crepitaba en su interior. La mano herida le ardía y pulsaba mientras la oscuridad rezumaba libre por sus venas, deslizándose como una marea negra. Creyó oír el rugido indignado del dragón tatuado en su brazo —un símbolo del continuum, el flujo equilibrado de la corriente de dragón—, cuando se entregó a la marea del demonio, la abrazó y sintió la magnitud de su poder. Un poder aterrador.

«Mantén a Renesmee a salvo». Unas cuchillas negras desgarraron su piel, traspasando la aleación y el cuero, desde dentro hacia fuera, cortando el aire con un silbido y ensartando al híbrido más próximo. La criatura lanzó un grito de agonía. Con un gruñido, Jacob giró la mano, retorció las cuchillas y destripó al híbrido, presa de una violenta oleada de energía y cólera hirviente.

Resollando, se dio cuenta con horror creciente de que aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba su intensidad, tan diferente de la danza sutil de la magia luminosa, una fuerza nueva, desconocida y embriagadora, cuyo combustible era la misma oscuridad que había combatido durante dos décadas.

Se liberó de la criatura muerta de un tirón, asqueado de sí mismo.

El último híbrido tiraba con desesperación de la pierna de Renesmee mientras ella daba patadas fuertes y rápidas, propinando un golpe tras otro y ralentizando su avance. La cosa la soltó con un siseo babeante y levantó su espada para enfrentarse a Jacob.

Con la sangre goteando de las heridas en el dorso de su mano, en los lugares en los que sus propias cuchillas habían aparecido, Jacob convocó a la amenaza negra que habitaba en su interior, le dio la bienvenida y la abrazó. Atacó, hundiendo hasta el fondo las garras afiladas en el pecho del último atacante. Lo acercó hacia sí de un tirón y examinó su mirada vacía.

El híbrido se había atrevido a tocar a Renesmee, a intentar cogerla y hacerle daño. Con un gruñido, Jacob cortó las grandes arterias y venas que sostenían el corazón pulsante de la criatura y le arrancó el órgano del cuerpo. Un espeso torrente de sangre brotó del agujero.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil y sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose desorientado, primitivo y salvaje.

Se acercó a Renesmee respirando con dificultad y el brazo derecho, palpitante de dolor, colgando inútil a su lado. La sed de sangre bombeaba por su cuerpo, mareándole.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Renesmee le miró desde abajo. Estaba sentada en el suelo, temblando, con el trozo de cadena todavía en la mano y abrazándose con fuerza—. ¿Se han ido? ¿Ese era el último?

El deseó levantarla de un tirón contra sí, saborearla, reclamarla.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Separó los labios.

Sacudido por la intensidad de su emoción, por el esfuerzo por arrastrar de nuevo a su prisión al engendro del diablo que llevaba dentro, intentó con todas sus fuerzas refrenarlo por completo.

Lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Lo había convocado. Había escogido soltar las riendas y darle a la cosa una cierta libertad. Darse cuenta de aquello le provocó náuseas.

Clavó la mirada en Renesmee. Tenía que estar muerta de miedo. Por los híbridos.

Por él.

—Sí, se han ido. —Le costaba respirar, apenas podía hablar. La oscuridad iba creciendo otra vez en todo su esplendor, haciendo que cualquier pretensión de que era él quien llevaba las riendas fuera ridícula.

Jacob levantó la cabeza y oteó entre las sombras. Había neutralizado al último híbrido, pero allí había algo más, algo antiguo e infinitamente malvado, un demonio genuino que todavía vagaba libre, una criatura que había eludido los compromisos del reino demoníaco y de algún modo había burlado las reglas de la magia y los límites del Pacto.

Arog. Aquí. Moviéndose con sigilo por la dimensión mortal sin un guardián. Persiguiendo a Renesmee.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Ella asintió, miró a su alrededor y luego separó una de las manos del pecho y se la ofreció. Quería que la ayudara a levantarse. Porque no sentía rechazo ni miedo hacia él por lo que acababa de verle hacer. Por lo que había visto que se liberaba de su alma.

Renesmee seguía con la vista levantada hacia él, con el brazo extendido.

Esperando. Por él.

Dispuesta a permitir que la tocara.

El se miró la mano enguantada, las cuchillas empapadas de sangre que de alguna forma se habían convertido en parte de sí mismo, la herida desigual que les había permitido liberarse. No deberían estar ahí. Junto a todos los derechos, cada hechicero desarrollaba una arma perfecta. Para él, ésta consistía en la pulsación y los filamentos de luz mágica. Nunca había sido capaz de convocar una cuchilla. Ni en un milenio. Y sin embargo aquí estaban estas hojas de brujería negra, transgrediendo las reglas.

Expulsó el aire con un siseo y le ofreció la mano perdida a Renesmee.

De modo que en esto era en lo que se había convertido. Cerró los ojos un instante. No. No se había convertido. Llevaba veinte años siendo un monstruo.

Sólo que se había hecho un verdadero experto en fingir que no lo era.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 17

El viento entraba aullando por las ventanillas bajadas del coche, envolviendo a Renesmee con su abrazo helado, mientras se dirigían hacia el norte. Notaba el pésimo humor de Jacob y no se atrevía a pedirle que subiera la ventanilla, o que redujera la velocidad, ni siquiera a preguntarle a donde iban. El conducía sujetando con fuerza el volante, mirando al frente y con la mandíbula apretada.

Estaba sufriendo. De eso estaba segura. Estaba... diferente. Muy serio. Angustiado. Cerrando los ojos, repasó los aterradores sucesos que acababa de presenciar y comprendió que existían claras diferencias con lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, cuando él la sacó por la ventana en vez de matar a los híbridos y la noche anterior cuando lo vio destruir al demonio en el Blue Bay Motel. En aquellas ocasiones daba la sensación de que sólo luchaba si se veía obligado a ello. Sin embargo, esta noche no hubo avisos ni ofertas de indulto. Esta noche Jacob se había comportado de un modo... primitivo, desprovisto del frío control que había marcado la batalla anterior.

Le miró. Parecía a punto de estallar. O de arder. Eso debería haberla asustado, pero por extraño que pareciera, creía entenderlo.

Se humedeció los labios, recordando la forma en que él se había alzado sobre ella, su descarado deseo, su mirada apasionada. ¿Era eso parte de su lucha ahora?

Desviándose de la carretera con tal brusquedad que la parte de atrás del coche derrapó sin control durante un segundo, Jacob se metió en un camino estrecho, para acabar parando al borde de un precipicio no muy alto que daba a un barranco. Allí no había luz ni señal alguna de casas o de viviendas humanas; tan sólo el cielo infinito de la noche. Subió las ventanillas sin mirarla, puso la calefacción al máximo y prácticamente saltó fuera del coche, deteniéndose sólo para cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Renesmee miró por el parabrisas y ajustó las rendijas de la ventilación para permitir que el aire caliente penetrara a través de su piel helada. Jacob estaba parado a unos tres metros de distancia, iluminado por los faros del coche, la espalda rígida, las piernas separadas y los puños cerrados a los costados. Estaba sufriendo y ella quería aliviarle. Y por partida doble, porque estaba segura de que al menos parte de su sufrimiento se debía a ella.

Extendió la mano con decisión y apagó el motor. El se volvió a mirarla, respirando con agitación. Renesmee apagó las luces y ambos quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad. Dudó, ligeramente cautelosa, y apretó la manilla de la puerta. Podría —debería— quedarse ahí. Donde estaba a salvo. Debería dejar que se enfrentara él solo a cualquier dolor secreto que lo estuviera consumiendo.

Abrió la puerta con un suspiro tembloroso y salió del coche.

Rápido como un rayo, otra vez, Jacob se puso delante de ella, muy cerca. La noche estaba demasiado oscura para poder ver bien sus rasgos, pero pudo sentir su tensión y la vibración de sus emociones. Se le disparó la adrenalina haciendo que se le desbocara el corazón y que el cielo tachonado de estrellas se pusiera a dar vueltas. Con un murmullo, se apoyó en el coche, descansando la espalda contra la carrocería y el cristal helados.

El emitió un sonido ronco, mitad gemido, mitad juramento, y se estiró hacia ella, cogiéndole el brazo con la mano derecha y descansando la izquierda en el techo del coche. Durante todo el proceso ella vio el brillo de sus ojos y sintió su hambre evidente y exigente.

—Di que no —dijo él con tono áspero, respirando contra su mejilla y el cuerpo en tensión—. Di que no, cariño mío.

¡Cómo si ella quisiera negarse! El olor de Jacob, generoso y masculino, alcanzó un rincón muy profundo dentro de ella. No podía respirar ni pensar a causa de la intensidad de su deseo, ansiaba sentir la boca de él sobre la suya y el sabor de sus besos. Se puso de puntillas, ofreciéndole los labios y más, mucho más.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Jacob con voz áspera, moviendo los labios contra su mejilla—. No sabes lo que se esconde debajo de la luz.

La oscuridad. La oscuridad aterradora que giraba en su interior, apenas controlada. Renesmee lo sabía. Lo había sentido, lo había visto. Y a pesar de eso le deseaba. A causa de eso. Quería tranquilizarlo, protegerlo, estar a su lado y ayudarle a luchar sus batallas secretas. Quería mantenerlo a salvo incluso de sí mismo, igual que él había hecho por ella.

Extendió la mano, con el corazón acelerado, y le soltó un botón de la camisa, y luego otro, hasta que la prenda se abrió, dejando ver la piel dorada de su torso, su estómago, suave y firme, sobre músculos y tendones; una anatomía impresionante que hizo que se le secara la boca.

—Tienes que estar segura, Renesmee. No hay vuelta atrás.

Sin vuelta atrás. No la había habido desde la primera vez que le vio, parado en el vestíbulo del Blue Bay Motel, rodeado de luz y peligro. No la había habido desde que la había besado esa mañana con esa boca caliente, húmeda y sensual; sentirle, saborearle, era más de lo que nunca se había imaginado, ni en sus más febriles fantasías.

Estaba asustada. No de él, aunque le daba la sensación de que debería estarlo. El era su única constante, su única fortaleza sólida.

Su único lugar seguro.

Estaba convencida de eso, y le deseaba tanto que le dolía.

Quería ayudarle, calmarle, eliminar su dolor. Quería lo que él pudiera darle, y estaba dispuesta a correr riegos para tenerlo. Riesgos. ¡Dios! Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Tenía que correr riesgos para estar segura? Sí, a pesar de todo tenía sentido.

El le pasó la yema del pulgar por el labio inferior, de un lado a otro, en una caricia suave. Acercó la boca a la suya, pero no la besó. Renesmee perdió el aliento, que quedó atrapado en algún lugar dentro de su pecho.

«¡Oh, por favor! Por favor». Para mayor humillación suya lo cierto es que gimoteó.

Sus pezones estaban endurecidos, presionando contra el encaje del sujetador; deseaba que pusiera las manos sobre sus pechos y sus nalgas, y la boca sobre la suya. Separó los labios y le lamió el pulgar; lo succionó y vio la llamarada de pasión en sus ojos.

Le deseaba sin importar los riesgos.

—Sin retorno. Lo sé. —Y lo sabía, lo sentía a un nivel primario que no era capaz de explicar, igual que sentía que él se refería a algo más que a un acto de pasión.

La boca de Jacob se curvó en una sonrisa muy masculina que no tenía nada de amable o gentil, sino que era de pura satisfacción cuando acercó su alto cuerpo al de ella, duro, benditamente duro, atrapándola entre la fría carrocería del coche a su espalda y el calor de sus músculos por delante, impidiendo el paso del viento y del frío. Ella, envuelta en una neblina sensual, sentía calor a pesar de la baja temperatura. Ser consciente de él era una sensación maravillosa que fluía por ella, se filtraba a través de su jersey y de su piel, hasta introducirse en su sangre, llevándola al punto de ebullición.

El inclinó la cabeza, la besó, un beso maravilloso con la boca abierta, y un vivo deseo se adueñó de ella.

El beso no fue dulce.

Poderoso. Intenso. De todo menos dulce.

¡Dios! Ella nunca había sentido nada como esto, ésa oleada de pasión, intensa e inquietante, que la dejó húmeda, excitada y al borde del abismo en cuestión de una milésima de segundo.

Abriendo su boca para él, gimió cuando Jacob le introdujo la lengua, sintiendo un placer intenso y feroz mientras el beso se iba haciendo más profundo, encendiendo una deliciosa hoguera a su paso, causándole la sensación de que la ropa le apretaba demasiado y que su piel era demasiado estrecha. Deseaba sentir el cuerpo de Jacob, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, resbaladizas de sudor.

El beso fue profundo, rudo, con lengua y dientes, con las manos de Jacob, sus fuertes y ásperas manos, posadas sobre su cintura, su espalda y sus hombros. Nunca había ansiado tanto algo como sentir que él la tocaba y besaba. Lo acercó más hacia sí, arqueando la espalda y ofreciéndole cualquier cosa, todo.

Le lamió, le humedeció los labios con la lengua y lo mordisqueó, consumida por un calor infernal que la estaba volviendo loca.

Su olor, cálido, sensual y varonil, invadió sus sentidos, volviéndola salvaje, incitando su deseo hasta el límite cuando él le rodeó un muslo con la mano y le colocó la pierna alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándola más, apretándola más.

«Si tú te mueves, yo me muevo. Si tú respiras, yo respiro».

Un ansia peligrosa se abrió paso en el interior de Jacob, amenazando los sólidos tabiques de su control. Se echó hacia atrás y miró a Renesmee, capturando sus ojos negros. Tenía los párpados entornados y la boca húmeda e hinchada. La excitación de Jacob llegó al máximo. Un beso. Un beso, y ella no sólo se había deslizado a través de sus barreras protectoras, sino que las había derribado, lanzándolas por los aires como hojas al viento.

Era exquisita.

Hermosa, valiente y brillante Renesmee Masen.

Permaneció inmóvil mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara por sus facciones, sus rizos negros y sedosos y su boca carnosa.

Quería poseerla lenta y dulcemente, con dureza y depravación, ahí mismo, contra la puerta del coche. Encima del capó. En el suelo. De cualquier manera. De todas las formas.

Ella respiró con dificultad y él vio asomar un trocito de su lengua sonrosada cuando sujetó la punta entre los dientes. El deseo le dio una patada en el vientre.

Quería estar dentro de ella.

La oscuridad creció dentro de él, enroscándose y retorciéndose; la piel de su mano lesionada le ardía debajo del guante como si la hubiera sumergido en aceite hirviendo.

La contendría. Tenía que mantener a Renesmee a salvo. Lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Porqué la oscuridad quería salir, la deseaba a ella.

Pero no tanto como la deseaba él.

Se inclinó hacia ella, le acarició el cuello con la nariz y aspiró el aroma de su piel.

Ella emitió un débil y tembloroso suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó la lengua por los labios, húmedos por los besos. El cuerpo de Jacob volvió a la vida con un rugido, golpeado por un deseo tan fuerte que dolía.

¡Cristo!

Era una locura poseerla con la oscuridad carcomiéndole, exigiendo ser liberada. Ella llevaba todo el día drenando su poder y su magia con sutileza, en una succión constante de sus reservas y ahora, después de la pelea con los híbridos, Jacob estaba al límite.

Sentía demasiadas cosas. Una lujuria ardiente y algo más, algo secreto, poderoso y feroz. Estaba casi vencido por la oleada de emoción que amenazaba con derrumbarle. No quería ponerle nombre, no quería reconocerlo. No quería que ella significara demasiado para él.

Y lo que era peor: no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido.

Agachó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca. Con cuidado. Con una caricia sutil. Controlándose. Podía hacerlo, podía hacerle el amor lenta y dulcemente sin bajar sus defensas. La mantendría a un distancia prudencial. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Cualquier otra cosa podía significar su destrucción. Y la de ella.

Pero no tenerla quedaba fuera de discusión.

Los ojos de Renesmee estaban fijos en sus labios y las pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Volvió a besada, introduciendo la lengua, succionando, mordisqueando, meciendo las caderas contra ella.

Existían un millón de razones por las que debería detenerse de inmediato.

Y tan sólo una para seguir adelante. Renesmee. Su calor. Su dulce sabor. El suave gemido que le decía que estaba tan cerca como él de la locura. Que le deseaba. Que le necesitaba. Que necesitaba que fuera la única cosa sólida en su mundo, repentinamente extraño y confuso.

La ironía radicaba en que él no era ni sólido ni seguro. Era en parte demonio. La peor pesadilla de Renesmee.

La peor pesadilla de Jacob.

El gemido de Renesmee fue su perdición. Estaba excitado, duro como un diamante; la sangre que circulaba por sus venas se concentró en sus testículos con una palpitación constante.

El placer que sentía era casi doloroso, las llamas de la pasión le consumían y la oscuridad debilitaba su control. Sólo por su sabor, por su manera de deslizar la lengua sobre la suya, la presión de sus labios, su forma de frotarse contra él, como si esa cercanía no fuera suficiente.

Con una mano le aferraba la camisa, dejándole al descubierto la mitad del hombro, y la otra se paseaba por su cadera, introduciéndose bajo la cinturilla de sus vaqueros.

Oscura y amenazadora, la cosa que vivía dentro de él estuvo a punto de soltarse, vibrando con mayor intensidad que nunca, arrancándole la piel con sus afiladas garras, mientras él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contenerla. Esa cosa quería a Renesmee. Quería cruzar la conexión, introducirse en ella, poseerla, y su determinación era cada vez mayor.

¿Cómo podía ella no sentir la maldad que se escondía en su alma? ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera miedo?

Le sujetó la muñeca y se apartó para estudiar su cara; ella se rió con una risa baja y gutural. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le pasó la lengua por los músculos del torso, probándolo un poco antes de clavarle los dientes con la fuerza suficiente como para que él lo notara, casi lo bastante como para producirle dolor.

Su pene dio un salto y ella volvió a reír, con esa risa sensual y ronca que tanto le atraía.

Y la maldad que tenía dentro se desenroscó, impaciente por salir de los confines de su jaula.

Renesmee lo lamió otra vez, encantada con el sabor de su piel. Él se estaba conteniendo, aprisionando su necesidad. Ella se daba cuenta de eso, notaba la intensidad de su deseo. Quería ese deseo, quería que perdiera el control y se entregara a ella. Que tomara lo que quisiera.

¿No era eso lo que él le había dicho? «A veces tienes que coger lo que quieres».

Vale, pues gracias por la lección. Ella aprendía rápido y le deseaba como nunca había deseado nada en toda su vida.

Le obligó a bajar la cabeza y le besó, cansada de su jueguecito de tira y afloja, harta de que se contuviera, se apartara y observara sus reacciones. Quería que se volviera loco. Tan salvaje como la estaba volviendo a ella. Jacob abrió la boca y ella le succionó la lengua, poseída por un torbellino de ansia desesperada. Algo feroz y peligroso se alzó dentro de él, un poco aterrador; Renesmee lo percibía allí, enlazado con la magia que fluía de él a ella como chocolate, decadente, sabroso, derretido y caliente.

Sin embargo, lo que sintió era algo más. Una hambrienta y oscura necesidad, despojada de su esencia más básica.

—No tengo miedo —susurró, intuyendo que él necesitaba oírlo.

Aunque sí que lo tenía. Miedo al extraño giro que había dado su vida, al peligro que se cernía en el aire. Pero no de él. A pesar de todo lo que había presenciado, no tenía miedo de él.

Con un gemido sordo, Jacob movió su cuerpo contra el de ella, alimentando la llama en el hueco de su vientre, al tiempo que le introducía la lengua en la boca y le presionaba la espalda contra el coche. El sabor de aquel beso, húmedo y profundo,

convirtió su sangre en lava hirviendo y le robó la respiración.

Jacob cogió el bajo de su jersey y se lo sacó por la cabeza, lo dejó a un lado y le bajó los vaqueros. Ella se desprendió de los zapatos y de los pantalones, apartándolos de una patada. No sentía el frío y se le ocurrió que él estaba atenuándolo de alguna manera con su magia.

Se quedó mirándola con los ojos brillantes y luego sonrió, curvando los labios de forma tan seductora que ella se estremeció.

—Quítate el sujetador. —Su voz sonaba áspera por la pasión y su mirada era ardiente.

A ella le temblaban las manos cuando levantó los brazos y obedeció, disfrutando del sonido de su voz, de su modo de mirarla y de la sensación que su mirada, hambrienta y primitiva, le provocaba. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y parecía incapaz de respirar. Sin lugar a dudas había algo muy erótico en estar casi desnuda bajo las estrellas, cubierta tan sólo con su tanga de encaje negro, delante de un hombre que seguía estando completamente vestido.

El extendió la mano, le acunó el pecho, acarició el pezón con el pulgar y lo pellizcó ligeramente, provocándole un aluvión de sensaciones estremecedoras.

Jacob paseó la mirada por su cuerpo.

—¡Dios, Renesmee! Eres tan hermosa que superas incluso la gran imaginación de un hechicero.

Ella estaba ardiendo, un calor líquido circulaba por sus venas y quería sentir la piel de Jacob deslizándose sobre la suya. Una húmeda pulsación explotó en la unión de sus muslos y de pronto se sintió desesperada por tenerlo en su interior, duro, grueso y profundo. Quería que se envainara en ella, estirándola, llenándola; quería que diera rienda suelta a su pasión más oscura.

Avanzó un paso, con las piernas temblorosas, y se apretó contra él, con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Al notar su erección presionando contra la tela de sus vaqueros, movió las caderas despacio, delante y atrás. Las manos de Jacob estaban en sus pechos, amasándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, retorciéndolos, primero con cuidado y luego un poco más fuerte. Unos suaves gemidos de placer escaparon de sus labios.

La besó hasta que ella casi fue incapaz de pensar, hasta inundarla con la sensación, el placer y el dulce dolor de la pasión. Luego le puso la boca en el pecho y rodeó con su lengua el sensible pezón.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró ella, asiéndole del pelo y acercándole más la cabeza—. Por favor. Quiero...

Cerró los labios en torno a su pecho, succionándolo, mordisqueando la carne dolorida y ella gritó y arqueó la espalda consumida por el éxtasis.

Como si pudiera adivinar cada uno de sus deseos, la tocó y besó exactamente como ella necesitaba, acariciándola hasta que se le debilitaron las piernas y fue incapaz de pensar.

La cogió por la muñeca, le bajó la mano para ayudarla a abrir la bragueta y le cerró los dedos en torno a su dura y pesada erección cuando esta saltó libre fuera de la ropa. ¡Oh, qué suave y caliente parecía al sostenerla en su mano, tan gruesa y dura! Él mantuvo los dedos alrededor de los suyos, moviendo las manos de arriba a abajo sin cesar, con un movimiento lento que le hizo ansiar arrodillarse ante él, apoderarse de su erección con la boca e introducírsela hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Él lanzó una carcajada perversa que la hizo temblar.

—Después —susurró, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

Renesmee notó un cambio en él, como si hubiera aflojado un poco las riendas de lo que fuera que estuviera conteniendo.

Él le arrancó la ropa interior y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, elevando dos dedos hacia la humedad caliente y resbaladiza con un movimiento suave. Ella estaba lista para él, cuyos hábiles dedos entraban y salían sin cesar de su cuerpo, hasta que Renesmee gritó, presa de una oleada de sensaciones que le hicieron tensar la pelvis para salir al encuentro de la mano que le frotaba el clítoris. La presión era suficiente para hacerla gemir de dolor, pero no para llevarla a la liberación.

¡Dios, él estaba tan caliente, tan duro, tan increíblemente sensual!

Ella le lamió la piel dorada del pecho, probando su sabor a sal y a hombre, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Un placer salvaje creció dentro de ella y sintió la pulsación de su magia entrelazada con el latido oscuro de lo que mantenía sujeto en su interior, desesperado por ser libre, escapar e introducirse en ella, con una intensidad que alimentó el fuego de sus sentidos ya inflamados.

—Condón —murmuró ella.

—Yo no cojo enfermedades humanas. —Su voz era tensa y forzada—. Y tampoco puedo contagiarte ninguna.

La conexión entre ellos vibró y ella estuvo segura de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Te necesito dentro de mí.

Ella sintió la pulsación de su magia, tan caliente que casi quemaba, mezclada con la sensación de su caricia. Un grado más en el nivel de placer. «Necesito que seamos uno. Unirme a ti». La fuerza de sus emociones la asustaba de modo que las relegó a un segundo plano. Sexo. Esto era sólo sexo.

Sin embargo no lo era. Se trataba de una fusión, de una verdadera unión.

El deslizó los dedos desde la curva de sus caderas hasta su cintura, la levantó del suelo y la presionó contra la puerta del coche mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

Renesmee gimió, le acarició los músculos de los brazos, disfrutando de su fuerza y la firmeza de acero de sus hombros y antebrazos. ¡Dios! Jamás se hubiera imaginado que dejaría que la poseyera bajo las estrellas, contra el frío cristal y el acero, con los dientes cerrados sobre la sensible piel de su cuello, una de sus grandes y cálidas manos sosteniéndole una nalga y la otra introduciéndole su erección entre las piernas. No se lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora lo que no podía era imaginar no tenerlo.

—Jacob. —Pronunció su nombre con un susurro.

Notó su miembro, tan duro, tan suave, abriéndola con embestidas poco profundas, estirándola. Era muy grande. Apasionado. Hábil. Un firme empujón y estuvo completamente dentro de ella, produciéndole una sensación abrumadora. Se pegó a él, sostenida por la solidez de su abrazo, temblando mientras él le pasaba los brazos por debajo de las rodillas, levantándola un poco más para obtener un acceso mejor y más profundo, colocándole la pelvis en un ángulo tan recto y perfecto que cada embestida lanzaba dardos de placer que irradiaban desde su clítoris.

Le clavó los dedos en los hombros, impulsándose hacia él, queriendo que se introdujera más profundamente en su cuerpo, deseando que se volviera loco, que le consumiera el mismo frenesí que la consumía a ella.

—¡Cristo, Renesmee! No puedo... —Se le escapó un siseo y se introdujo en ella con embestidas más fuertes y rápidas que los llevaron a ambos a una espiral de locura. Agachó la cabeza, se metió un pezón en la boca y lo succionó con fuerza.

Su poder empezó a girar en perfecta sintonía con el de Jacob y, por primera vez, el ritmo brillante, la energía, la magia que durante tanto tiempo había sido su secreto, no vino acompañada de dolor. Su poder, dirigido por el de Jacob, era un concierto, hermoso y sensual, que los unía a todos los niveles. Se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior y dejó caer la cabeza contra el techo del coche mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, presa de las convulsiones del orgasmo, y su placer crepitaba a lo largo de la corriente mágica que los conectaba a ambos.

Luz blanca y satisfacción en estado puro. Nunca había sentido nada igual. El seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, más despacio ahora, entrando y saliendo, prolongando su placer, mientras ella susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, el cuerpo sumido en una senda infinita de placer.

El sintió su orgasmo, la sensación indescriptiblemente erótica, la marea del éxtasis que se transmitía de ella a él a través de la conexión entre ambos. Apretó los dientes y se contuvo, luchando contra la sensación y la necesidad total, negándose a levantar la última barrera y arriesgarse a liberar al demonio.

—Déjate ir, Jacob. No vas a hacerme daño. —Renesmee le puso la mano en la mejilla, mirándole con ojos turbios y somnolientos, mientras se movía contra él, meciendo las caderas para salir al encuentro de sus embestidas, acelerando el ritmo una vez más.

Por extraño que fuera, la creyó. La conexión entre ambos estaba hecha de fuerza, no de debilidad. Él era más fuerte que el demonio que tenía dentro.

Con un gemido, Jacob bajó la mano y deslizó los dedos sobre su clítoris hinchado, resbaladizo y maravillosamente sensible, acariciándola hasta que ella se retorció y gimió. Movió las caderas, con lentitud al principio, hasta que el sonido de sus suspiros y gemidos lo llevaron de nuevo al límite y el cuerpo le exigió liberación.

Ella jadeaba y lanzaba el cuerpo contra el suyo, y él presintió que ella iba a llegar al orgasmo otra vez, a desplegarse a su alrededor en una explosión de luz. Modificó el ritmo y ella acompañó cada embestida, cada golpe rápido y duro, hasta que se tensó, clavándole las uñas al llegar al clímax. La intensidad de su orgasmo y la sensación de sus músculos interiores aprisionándole otra vez le empujó hasta el borde. Su miembro dio una sacudida dentro de ella mientras culminaba con un intensa oleada de pulsaciones, los cuerpos y la magia de ambos entrelazados, el placer del uno íntimamente unido al placer del otro.

La mantuvo abrazada durante una eternidad perfecta, o quizá fuera tan sólo un momento, sintiendo las reverberaciones del placer. Cuando los espasmos disminuyeron la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo hasta que los pies de ella tocaron el suelo, sin que sus manos le soltaran los brazos, como si todavía no estuviera dispuesta a romper el contacto físico entre ambos.

Enfurecida, la cosa que tenía dentro, la parte que era un demonio oscuro y hediondo, tiró con rabia de sus cadenas.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 18

Agradeciendo en silencio que los asientos del coche fueran climatizados, Renesmee estiró el brazo hacia el salpicadero y movió la rejilla de la calefacción. Cuando el coche giró en una esquina, la bolsa que había cogido del apartamento le golpeó en la pierna. Dentro se encontraban dos álbumes de fotos, los marcos con los retratos de su abuela y sus padres y la caja donde guardaba sus queridos CDs con las fotos que había grabado en ellos: su quinto cumpleaños, montada en un poni con su orgulloso padre al lado que exhibía una sonrisa más brillante que el sol; el Halloween del año que cumplió los seis, con su madre sonriendo a la cámara mientras le pintaba la cara para que pareciera un gato. Recuerdos. Tesoros.

Aquella bolsa contenía todo lo que había habido en su apartamento que era importante para ella. No estaba segura de si con eso demostraba una falta de codicia increíble o un patetismo excepcional.

Desvió la mirada hacia Jacob. Había matado por ella, para protegerla. Otra vez.

Y le había hecho el amor. De una manera alucinante, perversa e increíble.

Hubo un instante de conexión total, un momento maravilloso de culminación y luego, como si entre ellos se hubiera cerrado una rejilla, Jacob se apartó con una actitud y una expresión muy controladas. Renesmee sintió como si las secuelas de su encuentro amoroso le hubieran dejado encerrado en un lugar inhóspito y vacío, a solas con su dolor secreto, apartándolo de ella en vez de acercarlo más. Como si todo dependiera de que él mantuviera un muro imaginario.

Ahora miraba al frente, conduciendo con la mano izquierda. Cada vez que usaba la derecha para cambiar de marcha se le tensaba la mandíbula y ella supo que debía de dolerle. La profunda herida que el híbrido le había hecho en el brazo estaba abierta y sangraba. A Renesmee le pareció que podía ver el hueso.

—¿No deberías curarte? —preguntó, asustada por la gravedad de la herida y más por haber estado tan cegada por el calor de la pasión que no había pensado en ello hasta éste momento.

—Mi magia está agotada. —Su tono fue áspero.

Agotada. ¿Por culpa de la pelea con los híbridos? Se sofocó al pensar en la forma que la había alzado contra el coche y la intensidad y la fuerza con que la había poseído. Eso no debía de haberle hecho mucho bien a su herida. De modo que no, no creía que estuviera agotado sólo por la pelea.

Asió la costura del hombro de su propio jersey y, ayudándose con los dientes, arrancó la manga. Se la sacó del brazo y vendó con ella la herida de Jacob.

El echó un vistazo y volvió a prestar atención a la carretera sin decir nada.

—Necesitas ir a un hospital —susurró ella, sin apartar los ojos de la sangre que ya estaba traspasando el vendaje de emergencia.

Roja, sangre roja. Estaba por todas partes. En sus manos. En el suelo. Saliendo a chorros de los cuerpos de sus padres como de dos fuentes gemelas. Fluyendo de su propio cuerpo, de su pierna y del profundo agujero que tenía en el vientre. El accidente. Las imágenes volvieron con total nitidez, imágenes que no sabía que estuvieran grabadas en su mente. ¡Dios! No era de extrañar que hubiera enterrado esos recuerdos en lo más profundo.

Se estremeció al recordar la visión de su abdomen abierto y sus intestinos saliendo como gusanos bien alimentados. Sangre por todas partes. Y el olor a azufre y a muerte. Aquellos recuerdos no tenían sentido. Debían de estar deformados porque ella no tenía ninguna cicatriz y las heridas que le venían a la mente por fuerza tenían que haberlas dejado.

En realidad, las heridas que recordaba deberían haberla matado.

—¿Un hospital? —Jacob le lanzó una mirada sardónica—. ¿El St. John's?

Apartó las horribles imágenes de su cabeza y consideró la pregunta de Jacob. Frunció el ceño, pensando en la afirmación de Terry de que en el St. John's habían muerto dos mujeres, pero con la sensación añadida de que había algo más que le rondaba la mente y que no conseguía concretar. Se dio golpecitos en el muslo con los dedos, concentrada, intentando establecer la conexión, sin lograrlo.

«El St. John's».

Algo sobre el hospital...

Entonces, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea demasiado absurda para ser cierta.

Aro Volturi. El afable y atractivo Aro que la había perseguido y cortejado cuando estuvo haciendo prácticas en el St. John's. El debería haber sido el hombre de sus sueños. De hecho, en alguna ocasión había pensado que era demasiado perfecto y que siempre decía las palabras adecuadas. Por alguna razón inexplicable no la había terminado de atraer. Hubo veces que incluso llegó a pensar que le causaba repulsión, aunque no hubiera sabido decir exactamente por qué.

Al pensar ahora en ello, hubiera jurado haber visto al doctor Aro Volturi esta noche, acechando entre las sombras, junto a su edificio, justo antes de que los híbridos atacaran. ¿No era algo de locos?

—No, no vayas al St. John's. —Sacudió la cabeza—. El General está cerca, a unos diez minutos...

—No necesito un hospital. —El tono de su voz no animaba a discutir.

Ella le miró el brazo. La tela que le había puesto estaba empapada y teñida de rojo, y brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas que iluminaban el coche.

—No te estás curando —le indicó ella. No estaba sanando como la noche anterior cuando le cortó el demonio o esa misma mañana cuando saltaron por la ventana. Notaba que había algo diferente en él—. ¿Qué ha pasado antes? ¿Qué...?

El resto de la pregunta se le atascó en la garganta. ¿De verdad tenía que escuchar la respuesta? ¿Quería oírla?

Él no era el hechicero luminoso que ella había creído. No todo era brillo y bondad.

Sí, la había salvado, pero la amenaza, el poder sin límites y el peligro que se desprendía de él, la niebla acida y las hojas afiladas que le habían rasgado la piel, abriéndose paso hacia la libertad; todo eso parecía más propio de uno de aquellos demonios que de un hechicero luminoso. Renesmee tenía la clara sensación de que algo no iba bien.

La expresión de la cara de Jacob al luchar con los híbridos, con los labios echados hacia atrás en un gruñido salvaje, había sido peligrosa, amenazadora y letal, sin contención alguna. No se parecía en nada al control helado que mostró en el Blue Bay Motel, cuando invitó tan educadamente al demonio a marcharse y se enfrentó a él sólo cuando la criatura se negó a irse.

No. Esta noche su forma de luchar contra los híbridos fue completamente distinta, algo que ella no reconocía. Sin restricciones. Sin freno ni medida.

Debería sentir miedo, pero cuando miraba a su magullado y apaleado paladín, lo único que veía era a su amante. A su salvador.

Quería rescatarlo, librarle de sus tormentos más oscuros. Y estaba convencida de

que los tenía a montones.

Jacob se introdujo en un callejón estrecho y llegó hasta el final del mismo, antes de apagar el motor y los faros. El sonido y la luz llegaban tenues desde la calle principal, obligando a Renesmee a forzar la vista para estudiar lo que tenía alrededor. A su derecha había una sucia pared de ladrillo rojo con un graffiti, con tablas agrietadas y podridas clavadas a las ventanas. A la izquierda se veía un edificio de hormigón gris, con ventanas provistas de rejas en el segundo piso, y una escalera corta al final de la cual había una puerta. La barandilla estaba arrancada y colgaba de forma precaria.

—Vaya... Creí que habías dicho que me llevabas a casa. ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó Renesmee, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, mientras Jacob abría la puerta y salía del coche. Ese sucio callejón no se parecía en nada al lugar en el que se había imaginado que vivía.

—Sí —respondió Jacob, apoyando una mano en el techo del coche y agachando la cabeza para mirarla con expresión indescifrable—. Es aquí. —Cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para ir hacia su lado.

Después de salir del vehículo, Renesmee se dio la vuelta para mirar como rodaba una hoja de periódico, impulsada por el viento, hasta detenerse encima de una pequeña pila de papel y cartón que formaba un montón húmedo contra la pared, donde el hormigón desprendido se unía al sucio pavimento. Los desperdicios se acumulaban en una montaña en miniatura al lado de un cubo rebosante de basura que contaminaba el aire con una peste a podredumbre y descomposición.

—Estupendo.

Renesmee emitió una risa nerviosa que rebotó en las paredes. El estaba muy cerca, un ángel herido, con su rostro perfecto y su piel cálida y suave sobre unos músculos de acero. La mancha oscura de su sangre rezumaba por debajo del vendaje improvisado que ella le había puesto, goteando por su brazo. Detestaba ver su sangre

porque le parecía que estaba mal por muchas razones. Odiaba que hubiera resultado herido y, lo que era peor, que hubiera sido protegiéndola a ella.

Se apartó e hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando la escena.

—Me encanta como has decorado este sitio.

—Abre tu mente, Renesmee —dijo él, poniéndose detrás de ella.

Su respiración caliente le abanicó la piel de la nuca y aspiró su olor, limpio, fresco y delicioso, que la envolvió dejando fuera todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien después de la prueba que acababa de pasar?

—Descubre lo inesperado —dijo él—. Mira más allá de las moléculas y los átomos. El color fuera de las líneas, cariño mío.

«Cariño mío». Se tambaleó, hipnotizada por el sonido ronco y aterciopelado de su voz que la envolvía y penetraba en ella, tan seductor.

—No entiendo.

—Mira más allá de la realidad mortal. Algunos reinos se solapan, ocupando tiempo y espacio en perfecta sincronía. Esta —hizo un gesto suave alrededor de ella con la mano enguantada— es mi realidad.

Renesmee sintió el brillo de su magia, saltando de él a ella, y entonces lo vio. Una puerta. Sorprendente. Preciosa.

Se adelantó trastabillando, con una exclamación de sorpresa, y puso la mano sobre la puerta de madera tallada. Parecía antigua. Muy bien conservada. Muy fuera de lugar en ese callejón...

Se volvió y descubrió que el callejón había desaparecido.

Ahora la luna inundaba un patio con una fuente, pintándolo de sombras de plata multicolor, de una luminosidad deslumbrante. Lo vio. ¡Lo vio!

Moviéndose como si estuviera soñando, caminó hacia la fuente, hundió en ella su mano y sintió la humedad fría en la piel. Observó los riachuelos brillantes que corrían desde las yemas de sus dedos. Se volvió hacia Jacob y se lo encontró mirándola sin disimular su deseo.

«Tócame. Tómame. Hazme el amor otra vez». Apenas pudo contener el deseo de acercarse a él, de pasar los dedos por la áspera línea de su mandíbula, de hundir las manos en su pelo y atraer su boca hacia la suya.

Era tan salvajemente hermoso que casi dolía mirarlo. Esa noche, el mago había mostrado su cara más oscura, primitiva, incluso aterradora, envuelto en el manto de la amenaza que destruía su control. Renesmee sabía que la oscuridad seguía estando presente, justo debajo de la superficie, al acecho, intentando escapar. Lo había sentido cuando hicieron el amor y lo sentía ahora.

Apretó las manos contra los muslos y las movió de arriba a abajo. Tragó saliva, desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que, de alguna forma, ella había sido el catalizador, que era en cierto modo responsable de que la bestia se soltara y también de ayudar a que volviera a su jaula? No tenía sentido.

Loca. Le parecía que se había vuelto loca. No era ella misma. Había creído que si seguía con su rutina de siempre, yendo a dar de comer a sus amigos de Box Town, se sentiría mejor, más fuerte, más Renesmee. Y así había sido. Seguro. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy diferente. Fuerte, demasiado fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Nerviosa y caliente, la piel hormigueante y en lo más profundo de su ser, la espiral de su poder.

Clavó la mirada en Jacob. Le había deseado con pasión. El recuerdo cayó sobre ella, tan ardiente que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Le deseaba otra vez, a pesar de lo que había visto, de lo que había sentido; ésa fuerza aterradora y la amenaza infinita que pulsaba en lo más profundo de su núcleo. El no era humano. Y no era pura luz y bondad. Era oscuridad y poder y un peligro apenas reprimido. No era ni seguro ni manso.

Le daba igual. Estaban unidos de algún modo. Estaba destinada a él, tanto a la oscuridad como a la luz, cómo a lo que se había convertido fuera de su apartamento. Inquietante. Aterrador. Protector.

Sí. Era una locura. Nada la había preparado para esto y lo único que sabía era que quería estar con Jacob, pegada a él, arrodillada sobre él, lamiendo el calor salado de su piel, succionándole, mordiéndole, sintiéndolo empujar dentro de ella, muy dentro. Otra vez. Lo deseaba otra vez.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —susurró.

—Nada —respondió él con voz ronca.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que estaba mintiendo o al menos que no decía toda la verdad. Se sentía... diferente. Era diferente.

Él cruzó el patio y abrió la ornamentada puerta de madera tallada con cuidado, como si no quisiera acercarse demasiado a Renesmee, ni tocarla aunque fuera de forma accidental.

—Vamos, entremos.

Le siguió por la puerta abierta, se paró de repente y se quedó mirando. Llena de asombro, giró despacio sobre sí misma, intentando captarlo todo.

—¡Caramba!

Unas columnas de mármol subían desde el suelo hasta el techo delimitando un enorme vestíbulo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Sabes? Desde fuera este edificio no parecía tan alto.

El se rió por lo bajo.

—Mira entre las moléculas, Renesmee. Ve lo que hay aquí de verdad en vez de lo que crees que hay.

Si ella podía ver a demonios e híbridos, entonces no suponía un gran esfuerzo ver columnas de mármol. Asintió, volvió hacia atrás y se asomó a la puerta por la que acababan de pasar. El callejón estaba allí, justo detrás del patio. Estiró el cuello hasta ver el contenedor de basura apoyado contra la pared, con la pila de cartones podridos al lado, en el suelo.

—Nada ha vuelto a tener sentido desde que ese demonio apareció en el Blue Bay. —Cerró la puerta, dejando fuera a la noche—. Entonces, supongo que todo mi mundo ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

—Han cambiado muchas cosas. —El modo en que lo dijo la llevó a pensar que no es que hubieran cambiado muchas cosas, sino que había cambiado todo.

Se adentró un poco más en el vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de jarrones maravillosos, obras de arte e incluso armas. Se acercó para mirar una vitrina llena de diminutas botellas pintadas a mano. Las observó durante unos momentos y luego se dio cuenta de que había visto una exposición como ésa en el museo. Botellas de rapé chinas.

—¿Son de verdad?

—Depende de lo que tú entiendas por «verdad».

Cuestión de semántica. Le lanzó una mirada de reprobación, deteniendo los ojos en el brazo ensangrentado.

—¿Son reales? ¿Existen en el mundo humano?

—Sí. —Jacob se apoyó contra una columna, apoyando todo su peso en sus anchos hombros, con los brazos cruzados y la observó.

—Creo que debería coserte el brazo —dijo ella.

—No hace falta. —El tono de Jacob no admitía discusión.

Ella se volvió y se puso a mirar las botellas y el cartel que colgaba en la parte superior de la vitrina. EXPOSICIÓN MUNDIAL 2004. PATROCINADA POR JB PHARMACEUTICALS. No era ninguna experta, pero le daba la impresión de que esas botellas tenían un valor incalculable.

JB Pharmaceuticals.

Frunció el ceño.

JB... Jacob Black.

—Eres el dueño de JB Pharmaceuticals —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Eso es una acusación?

—¡Donas millones de dólares en medicinas a países del tercer mundo!

El exhaló un suspiro.

—Está prohibido sanar a los mortales moribundos por medio de la magia, pero no que se les proporcionen los medios para que se curen ellos mismos. —La miró fijamente durante unos segundos, con actitud defensiva, como si esperara una reprimenda.

¿Prohibido? ¿En virtud de qué ley? Renesmee no lo entendía.

Jacob se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le indicó el largo pasillo. Ella le siguió, intentando no quedarse con la boca abierta ante las obras de arte... las armas... su precioso trasero.

Tratando de no asustarse porque cada pieza que descubría hacía que el puzzle se volviera más confuso.

—Puedes usar este dormitorio. —Jacob abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y se apartó para dejarla pasar—. La puerta de la derecha es el cuarto de baño y la de la izquierda el armario.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No tengo nada que meter en un armario. —Entró en la habitación y jadeó.

Era el dormitorio de Jacob; su sello y su personalidad quedaban de manifiesto a simple vista. De líneas sencillas masculinas. De gustos caros, como su ropa, su moto y su coche. Una enorme pantalla de plasma cubría la pared de enfrente con unas estanterías para DVD's dispuestas a ambos lados. Frente a la pantalla se encontraba lo que a Renesmee le pareció el sofá más caro y cómodo que había visto en su vida. ¡Y la cama! Era más grande que un país pequeño.

—Déjame que adivine... ¿Las sábanas son de las de seiscientos hilos? —preguntó.

Los labios de Jacob se curvaron en un indicio de sonrisa.

—De algodón egipcio.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva y miró la cama. Él dormía allí. Y quería que ella durmiera allí...—. No sabía que tú durmieras. Quiero decir, que los hechiceros duerman...

—Los hechiceros duermen. —Él se acercó más, mirándola fijamente—. Menos que los mortales. A mí me basta con una vez a la semana.

Renesmee asintió, su respiración se hizo superficial y el pulso se le aceleró. En toda su vida nadie la había mirado como lo hacía Jacob, con ese brillo en los ojos que danzaba como llamas que lamían la parte más escondida de su ser.

—Yo siempre he necesitado dormir menos que los demás —susurró ella, con la boca seca cuando algo en la afirmación de él le llamó la atención por su importancia—. Tres o cuatro horas por la noche y estoy lista para seguir. Por eso es por lo que conseguí trabajar, ir a la universidad y cuidar de la abuela. Disponía de más horas hábiles que la mayoría de la gente.

Él la miraba con expresión neutra.

—¿Por qué me sucede eso, Jacob? —Se le aceleró el corazón mientras esperaba, conociendo ya la respuesta; temiendo tanto que él se lo confirmara como que no lo hiciera—. ¿Por qué no necesito dormir demasiado?

Mentir. Esto es lo que él iba a hacer. Podía verlo en sus ojos y leerlo en su forma de apretar la mandíbula. Pero ella no iba a permitírselo.

Se cruzó de brazos y reunió todo su coraje. Después hizo la pregunta, un poco falta de aliento y con voz ligeramente vacilante.

—Soy como tú, ¿verdad? Soy lo que tú eres. —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Lo era? ¿En lo más profundo de sí misma era la misma bestia oscura y aterradora en que le había visto convertirse?

Y de ser así, ¿era lo bastante fuerte cómo para luchar contra ello y someterlo igual que lo había hecho él?

Incertidumbre. Cautela. El frío regusto metálico del miedo. Tragó saliva sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

El se quedó allí, con expresión adusta, la boca convertida en una línea.

—No lo sé. Deberías ser humana.

—¿Pero no lo soy? ¿Desde cuándo?

Se apartó de él, notando como el pánico empezaba a destruir su control. Los recuerdos la bombardearon con toda su crudeza: la carretera oscura y desierta, el sonido del metal al desgarrarse. Se acordaba de haber salido despedida por los aires y el sonido terrible de alguien gritando. Ella. Era ella quien había gritado y luego gemido, con la voz cada vez más débil.

El accidente. Ahora lo recordaba con mayor claridad, el olor, los sonidos, la sensación de la hierba seca contra su mejilla y el hilillo de sangre caliente. Las imágenes eran demasiado nítidas y vibrantes cuando se las veía a través de la lente de una cámara en vez de a partir de la memoria largo tiempo enterrada de una niña de ocho años.

Se llevó un puño a la boca, sintiéndose mareada y él la miró sin decir nada, dejando que llegara a sus propias conclusiones.

—Tú estuviste allí esa noche. La noche que mis padres murieron. —Le daba la sensación de tener la garganta seca, en carne viva, y la voz le raspaba al hablar.

—Llegué demasiado tarde, Renesmee.

«Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde.» ¿Para qué?

Posó la mirada en su mano, unos recuerdos difusos se fueron uniendo hasta formar una certidumbre. Un monstruo, un demonio. De eso se acordaba. Una lucha terrorífica. Un grito de agonía. El grito de Jacob.

Se le revolvió el estómago.

—Recuerdo la luz —susurró—. Una cinta brillante de luz rodeándome, llevándose el dolor. —Le miró a los ojos—. Una luz hermosa. Despertó algo en mi interior. Yo quería aquella luz, la necesitaba, de modo que la cogí.

Algo helado se deslizó por sus venas, suave, frío, dejándola conmocionada y paralizada. ¡Oh, Dios! Esperaba equivocarse. Por favor. Tenía que estar equivocada.

—Te la quité a ti.

Dio un paso hacia él, parpadeando para alejar el escozor de las lágrimas. El la miró sin hacer nada para detenerla, con el cuerpo en tensión. Ella extendió la mano, cogió el borde del guante de cuero y lo apartó de la muñeca.

Sobre su piel había tatuados unos símbolos que salían como si fueran llamas de la boca de un dragón y se enroscaban a su muñeca formando una banda gruesa. Parecían letras de una lengua, muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Tiró del guante, intentando ver el resto de la mano y él se lo impidió sujetándole el brazo con dedos de acero.

—Protecciones y hechizos —contestó con voz ronca—. Para desviar la oscuridad.

A Renesmee se le revolvió el estómago y apartó la mirada de las marcas de tinta. Recordó la noche del accidente, la sensación de su magia, la forma en que él había intentado apartarse y cómo se había negado ella a dejar que se fuera.

—Antes, en el vestíbulo, has dicho que está prohibido curar por medio de la magia a los mortales que se están muriendo. —Tragó saliva—. De modo que no ibas a salvarme. ¿Qué pretendías hacer esa noche cuando me tocaste con tu luz... tu poder?

La respiración salió como un silbido entre los dientes de Jacob.

—Coger tu dolor. No podía quedarme parado viéndote sufrir.

—Igual que hiciste con el guardián del demonio cuando se estaba muriendo. —Intentó entender los pensamientos que le martilleaban la cabeza, respirando con agitación—. Ibas a dejarme morir.

El encontró su mirada y un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula.

—No estaba... No puedo sanar a un mortal que ya no tiene esperanzas de curación. El Pacto lo prohíbe.

—¿Y qué es el Pacto? ¿Una especie de ley?

—Un acuerdo ancestral que vincula a todos los hechiceros. La vida humana debe incluir la mortalidad. Muerte humana. Así es el círculo y nosotros tenemos prohibido interferir.

De repente todo se iba aclarando y poniendo en su lugar.

—Pero yo no morí.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque rechazaste tu destino —respondió él tras una vacilación.

—¡Un momento! ¿Qué hice qué? ¿Cómo que rechacé? No era más que una niña de ocho años moribunda. —La voz de Renesmee era aguda y se sentía presa del pánico.

—Cogiste lo que yo iba a ofrecerte para confortarte y lo convertiste en tu salvación.

—¿Cogí? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cogí? —Respiró hondo. Por supuesto—. El poder con el que querías aliviar mi dolor.

Ahora lo entendía todo con total lucidez. Lo había cogido, aquella noche lejana le había robado su magia, desencadenando la serie de acontecimientos que los habían traído hasta aquí, hasta este momento. Ella era el catalizador de lo que había sucedido.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. —El horror le formó un nudo helado en la boca del estómago, causándole un dolor profundo y terrible—. Te robé tu magia. Te robé tu poder. Te debilité. Lo hice la noche que murieron mis padres y he vuelto a hacerlo ahora. Esta noche. De eso va todo, ¿verdad? A esto es a lo que te referías esta noche, en la puerta de mi apartamento, cuando has dicho que me alejara de ti. Por eso no se te cura la herida.

Ella respiraba con dificultad, asombrada por la magnitud de su descubrimiento.

El la había protegido. Había hecho el amor con ella. Se había quedado a su lado. La había hecho sentirse segura. No, no sólo había hecho que se sintiera segura, la había mantenido a salvo, pero ¿a qué precio para él?

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió ella, trastabillando hacia atrás—. Soy tóxica para ti, ¿verdad? Como una especie de veneno.

El dio un paso hacia ella.

—Renesmee...

—Por favor, dime la verdad.

El apretó los labios y a ella le pareció que el aire que los rodeaba adquiría un brillo oscuro y amenazador.

—Eres peligrosa. Para mí. Para mi poder. Para mi capacidad para llevar a cabo mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo como hechicero omnipotente, salvador del mundo —dijo ella.

—Sí. —Jacob sonrió con amargura—. Y al parecer no soy capaz de hacer lo más prudente y quedarme lo más lejos posible de ti.

Jacob la cogió del brazo y la arrastró hacia sí con una expresión salvaje y enseguida su boca estuvo sobre la de Renesmee, caliente, dura y hambrienta. Ella volvió a la vida en un segundo; la electricidad se elevó dentro de ella, despertando y sensibilizando todos sus nervios.

La magia de Jacob se abrió camino a través de ella provocándole una llamarada de pánico. Ella no podía detener su flujo, no sabía cómo atenuar la avidez de la atracción.

Él se separó de ella con un gruñido de frustración, con la angustia y la desesperación grabadas en el rostro. La miró sin parpadear durante un segundo infinito, respirando con dificultad.

—Duerme un poco —dijo.

Dio media vuelta y la dejó con el cuerpo en llamas, clamando por él.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 19

Jacob apretó los dientes y empujó la aguja, sintiendo cómo se deslizaba el hilo a través de la carne mientras se suturaba la herida del brazo. Aquélla no era la primera vez que tenía que coserse. Algunas peleas eran más agotadoras que otras y requerían de una cantidad de poder mayor de lo normal, y, a lo largo de los siglos, se había visto obligado en ocasiones a recurrir a los métodos mortales para curar sus heridas. En cualquier caso no era una experiencia agradable, prefería con mucho emplear la magia como bálsamo curativo, pero no se atrevía a disminuir todavía más sus recursos.

Se puso una venda y se metió en la ducha, sonriendo con ironía al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido.

Ww¿Se había duchado alguna vez en ese cuarto de baño desde que vivía en esta casa? Creía que no. Nunca había tenido motivos para usar el dormitorio de invitados en su propia casa.

Hasta ahora.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el chorro de agua caliente le cayera encima, cuidando de utilizar sólo la magia justa para crear una barrera que impidiera que se le mojara la herida recién cosida. Un pequeño y necesario recurso a su poder, pero que en su estado de agotamiento le supuso un esfuerzo. Casi todo el poder que le quedaba

estaba destinado a contener al parásito demoníaco que se retorcía y gruñía para liberarse.

Necesitaba descansar, recuperarse y recobrar fuerzas, pero le daba la sensación de que no iba a poder permitirse esos lujos. Algo con un componente de urgencia le estaba molestando, algo que no iba bien en el continuum, algo peligroso tanto para los hechiceros como para los hombres. Estaba totalmente convencido de que estaba directamente relacionado con el demonio que había presentido esta noche y con el traidor que había dentro de la Alianza de Hechiceros;

Renesmee estaba relacionada con todo esto. Ella era el conducto, la llave de la puerta. Su poder estaba creciendo de manera exponencial, y el hecho de estar cerca de él lo intensificaba, ya que lo obtenía de Jacob a pesar de los esfuerzos de éste para impedírselo. Iba a llegar a un punto en el que no sólo sería lo bastante fuerte como para abrir una brecha en el muro sino para, quizá, hacerlo pedazos, eliminando la barrera que protegía a toda la humanidad.

Sólo un hechicero poseía tal fuerza. Sin embargo, ella no lo era. Era humana. O al menos lo había sido hasta ahora.

—¡Joder! —La exclamación rebotó contra las paredes de azulejos, reflejando su frustración. No se lo explicaba. Ahora Renesmee era una hechicera y él no tenía ni idea de cómo podía haber sucedido tal cosa.

Salió de la ducha y fue a coger una toalla, dándose cuenta entonces de que el toallero estaba al lado contrario de donde se encontraba en su cuarto de baño. Sacudió la cabeza y se pasó la tela suave por la piel mojada, luego se la puso alrededor de las caderas, preguntándose por qué no le había dado a Renesmee esta habitación en lugar de la suya.

Dejó las manos quietas al darse cuenta de que conocía la respuesta. La quería allí, en su cama, que sus propias sábanas cubrieran su piel desnuda y que su almohada oliera a ella.

Pensarlo le excitó. Cerró los ojos, recordó el olor de su piel, su calor cuando la había penetrado y el sonido jadeante de su liberación. Quería cruzar el pasillo, abrir la puerta de Renesmee y meterse en su habitación, en su cama. Quería el placer sin preocupaciones.

La imagen era muy erótica.

Y muy desconcertante. Se puso unos vaqueros limpios y se dio cuenta de que había veces en las que incluso el cómodo algodón, por muy lavado que estuviera, quedaba demasiado apretado en algunos sitios.

Durante veinte años se había controlado y ahora, de repente, era como si se hubiera abierto una presa. Renesmee. No conseguía saciarse de ella. La deseaba de todas las formas posibles, mojada, suave, aceptándolo en su interior y experimentando un orgasmo salvaje, gritando su nombre, con los músculos tensos y su cuerpo estremeciéndose debajo del suyo. Deseaba tumbarla de espaldas, con las piernas extendidas, asiendo con fuerza las sábanas mientras él la lamía y succionaba y la hacía jadear y vibrar.

¡Diablos! Desde el preciso instante en que la vio blandiendo el abrecartas dorado de plástico en el Blue Bay Motel no había sido capaz de quitarse el sexo de la cabeza. Ahora que la había poseído, ahora que la había probado, que se había introducido tan profunda y completamente en ella, el deseo no se había suavizado. Sólo se había hecho más fuerte e intenso.

Porque con ella no se trataba sólo de sexo.

Se sentía como si la conociera.

Conocía sus preocupaciones, sus lugares secretos, sus sueños, sus deseos y sus miedos.

Y su valor. Conocía su increíble valor.

Estaba marcada con su magia, un vínculo que no se podía romper. Sólo ella poseía la facultad de rechazarle, de renegar de él. Podía escoger. Y allí, contra el coche, con la reciente amenaza de los híbridos y el calor de la batalla todavía presente, le había elegido a él.

¡Le había elegido a él!

Había hecho el amor con él.

A pesar de ver en lo que se había convertido. Había contempiado su parte más oscura y aún así le había ofrecido su mano y aceptado todo lo que él era. Y lo que no.

Se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y se estremeció ante el latigazo de dolor que sintió en el brazo herido. A falta de peine se pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado para arreglarlo un poco, intentando hacer algo parecido con sus pensamientos y su demonio privado.

Concentró su energía y probó los límites de la oscuridad que tenía dentro. Esta se retorció y revolvió, extendiéndose por él como una mancha de aceite contaminando el agua limpia. Pero estaba contenida. Por ahora.

Jacob sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Tenía que consultar al Antiguo y obtener algunas respuestas. Si alguien las tenía ése era el Antiguo. También tenía que alertar a los de su especie. Arog, un demonio con un poder antiguo y enorme, estaba ahí, en la dimensión humana, una plaga y un peligro incalculable.

Le invadió la cólera. Existía un hechicero que sabía lo de Arog, que usaba ése conocimiento para obtener alguna clase de beneficio retorcido, que se aliaba con el demonio quebrantando todas las leyes y reglas. La situación tenía todas las características de una destrucción masiva y la obligación de Jacob era impedirlo.

Cerrando sus ojos, visualizó al Antiguo, el mayor de todos ellos, el más poderoso, el líder de la Alianza de Hechiceros. El Antiguo había estado en la firma del Pacto. Había combatido a los demonios durante milenios. Su sabiduría y su vasta experiencia podían ayudar a Jacob a encontrar el camino.

La magia se movió con suavidad a través de él cuando la convocó, debilitada y con una intensidad mínima. No se atrevió a canalizar más de la absolutamente necesaria ya que la mayor parte de su poder estaba concentrado en mantener a raya la oscuridad.

A su alrededor se oyó el sonido del agua al caer, el de las olas al estrellarse y el rugido de una gran tormenta. Luego sintió el frío del viento en la cara, una brisa ligera y un aroma a cera de abejas perfumó el aire. Hubo nuevos sonidos. El suave roce de unos pasos. Un resoplido bajo, incluso una respiración.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar la pregunta de Renesmee sobre si hacía surf en olas de magia. Su inocente pregunta le había hecho pensar que en verdad había ido hacia su destino montado en una ola.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una cámara muy grande, con escasa iluminación y las paredes forradas de tela oscura. Una vela solitaria descansaba sobre una mesa baja en el centro de la habitación, lanzando sombras parpadeantes sobre la tela y dejando los rincones a oscuras.

El Antiguo siempre había preferido merodear entre las sombras y abrazar la negrura de los rincones oscuros.

Se produjo un ruido a su espalda y Jacob se dio la vuelta, con su poder ya en las yemas de sus dedos y el cuerpo agachado y preparado.

Dos hombres giraron en el círculo de luz creado por la luz de la vela, sus cuerpos en perfecto equilibrio, sus movimientos sincronizados en un baile mortal. Uno de ellos era tan alto como Jacob, aunque menos musculoso y más delgado. Su aspecto era el de un guerrero duro y salvaje, sus rasgos eran angulosos y su pelo con un corte pensado más por su comodidad que por su buena apariencia. Aunque la verdad es que no carecía de esta última en absoluto.

Jacob lo reconoció de inmediato.

Edward Cullen. Un hechicero de bastón luminoso. Mago de ilusión.

El mago dio vueltas, se agachó y segó las piernas de su contrincante: el Antiguo. Éste era delgado, de altura media y se movía con astucia. Sus rasgos estaban oscurecidos y cada uno de sus movimientos no era más que una sombra cambiante. Edward gruñó cuando un golpe fuerte se estrelló contra su hombro.

Jacob contuvo su magia y se quedó mirando durante un momento, pensando en la cantidad de veces que había entrenado de ese modo con el Antiguo o con otro hechicero. Todavía se encontraba con regularidad con Seth y Quil para entrenar y en ocasiones incluso con Jasper. Luchar contra demonios no era algo que se pudiera hacer siempre a una distancia segura y aséptica. Tenían que mantener sus habilidades en muy buena forma.

Mientras miraba algo le inquietó, poniéndole los pelos de punta. En ese enfrentamiento había algo raro. Edward iba vestido con una camisa negra de seda y pantalones negros, un atuendo poco apropiado para una pelea libre. Lo que sugería que el combate no estaba planeado. Una incongruencia sospechosa.

Un instante más tarde ambos contrincantes se separaron, terminando el enfrentamiento de una forma demasiado repentina para ser natural. A Jacob le pareció como si hubieran parado por él y que tenían algún asunto pendiente entre ellos del que volverían a ocuparse después.

El Antiguo desapareció de la vista, confundiéndose con las paredes forradas de tela como si nunca hubiera estado allí, y Edward empezó a andar de un lado a otro, eliminando la tensión, respirando con dificultad y su aura lanzando chispas con su agitación.

—Edward. —Jacob dio un paso hacia la vela, permitiendo que la luz iluminara su rostro—. No esperaba verte aquí.

Edward se paró en seco y volvió la cara despacio hacia Jacob. La luz y la sombra cruzaron sus facciones mostrando las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca y la expresión cautelosa de sus ojos.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debiera estar aquí, Black?

La pregunta fue un desafío inesperado y fuera de lugar.

Una extraña sensación de inquietud retorció las tripas de Jacob, quizá debido a un recelo auténtico o quizá a una artimaña de la bestia encadenada. Estudió con el ceño fruncido al otro hechicero, un hombre al que conocía desde hacía siglos. Se le veía ojeroso, cansado, como si llevara un gran peso sobre los hombros.

El comportamiento de Edward era extraño. Inesperado.

La oscuridad del interior de Jacob se rió con un sonido áspero y horrible, y de entre los barrotes de la jaula del monstruo salió un susurro. «El traidor. Edward es el traidor. Lo presientes. Sería fácil, muy fácil matarlo. Ahora. Antes de que tenga oportunidad de hacer un daño irreparable».

Cerrando la mano enguantada en un puño, Jacob retrocedió un paso, apretó la cadena que mantenía a raya al mal y respiró hondo. Las ganas de ceder, de dar rienda suelta a su parte demoníaca, eran fuertes. Más fuertes que nunca.

¡Cristo! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

¡Este era Edward, por el amor de Dios!

—Soy imbécil. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza y avanzó un paso con la boca curvada en una sonrisa que no logró llegar a sus ojos, fríos y grises como el hormigón—. No quería ofenderte.

Edward agarró el hombro derecho de Jacob y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de apartarse para mirarle bien, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación.

—El demonio te está carcomiendo, amigo. Lo noto aquí. — Se golpeó el pecho con el puño.

—Sí. Esa cosa tiene dientes —resopló Jacob.

—Qué coincidencia tan extraña, ¿verdad? —Edward enarcó una ceja—. Que dos de nosotros aparezcamos al mismo tiempo en la antesala del Antiguo parece, como poco, una casualidad cuestionable.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—¿Coincidencia? ¿Eso existe?

—¿Entonces crees que lo he planeado yo? ¿No habrás sido tú? —Edward se pasó los dedos por su pelo con una seca carcajada. Su postura era tensa y sus palabras eran sarcásticas—. O puede que sea el Antiguo quien tenga sus propios planes secretos.

—¿Planes secretos? ¿El Antiguo? —preguntó Jacob sin molestarse en ocultar su incredulidad. Su voz se endureció—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

—He venido para hacer una pregunta y obtener una promesa. Sin embargo el Antiguo no estaba de humor para hablar, de modo que no he conseguido nada, ni respuestas ni apoyo. —Edward se frotó el hombro cubierto de seda con la mano y sonrió—. Lo que sí me llevo es un cardenal.

—¿Una pregunta y una promesa? —¿Es que ése tío no sabía dar una respuesta directa?

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Y tú, Jacob? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—He venido a averiguar que pasa con el continuum —contestó sin rodeos, pendiente de la reacción del otro hechicero y preguntándose si los dos estarían ahí por lo mismo. Puede que Edward también lo sintiera—. Para saber si hemos sido traicionados, si hay un traidor deshonrando a la Alianza de Hechiceros.

—¿Un traidor? —Edward sonrió, pero no mostró sorpresa. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron—. ¿Y tú sospechas de mí, Black?

La oscuridad se agitó dentro de Jacob, alimentada por el aguijón de la sospecha.

—¿Debería?

Todo indicio de buen humor desapareció de Edward, que le miró con expresión tensa y ojos cansados. Cuando habló lo hizo con tono áspero.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que significa servir al Antiguo, día tras día, durante siglos? ¿De lo que es estudiar y perfeccionar las habilidades bajo su tutela? ¿Sabes lo que es pasar una eternidad en la búsqueda del conocimiento? —Edward emitió un gruñido sordo de burla—. ¿Y en última instancia llegar a estar a la altura de sus exigencias?

No había duda en cuanto a la amargura y el resentimiento latentes. Jacob sintió que la oscuridad volvía a agitarse, más fuerte, haciendo que le ardiera la mano con una llama fría, con un dolor candente, ahora que la semilla del diablo estaba siendo alimentada por las sombrías emociones del otro hechicero.

—Nadie te obligó, Edward. Según recuerdo, aceptaste el papel de buen grado.

—¿De verdad puede alguien aceptar de buena gana cuando no sabe el alcance de su elección? —Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una expresión de burla y se acercó un poco más, posando la mirada en la mano de Jacob—. ¿Habrías tomado tú las mismas decisiones de haberlo sabido?

Jacob apretó su puño enguantado, invadido por una cólera intensa que dejaba fuera todo lo demás. Llevaba veinte años haciéndose esa misma pregunta.

—¿Por qué malgastar energía pensando en ello? No puedo retroceder y elegir un camino distinto.

—¡Venga ya! Y no hay modo de saber si el resultado hubiera sido mejor, ¿no es eso? —preguntó Edward sin burlarse ya—. En todas las guerras se ganan y se pierden batallas. Se decide el camino a tomar. Se escoge un bando.

—¿Qué te pasa esta noche? ¿Por qué intentas confundirme? Elegimos nuestros bandos hace una eternidad —dijo Jacob con suavidad. Habían decidido proteger a la Humanidad, guardar la pared, mantener la separación entre los reinos. Honrar al Pacto.

—Y esas elecciones alimentaron grandes enemistades y generaron odios. Errores firmemente enraizados.

Enemistad. Odio. Jacob estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Era imposible que Edward tuviera una idea de lo profundo y frío que era el pozo de esas emociones. Pero Jacob sí. Eran las delicias que ansiaba su demonio, el combustible que alimentaba su fuerza.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar exactamente, Edward? Estás hablando en clave.

—Me han dicho que es una costumbre molesta. —Edward lo estudió un momento y luego sonrió.

Al moverse y junto a Jacob le rozó con el hombro, y una niebla blanca ascendió desde el suelo, brillando en fuerte contraste con la oscuridad de su ropa. La niebla le fue envolviendo los pies, las pantorrillas, los muslos y continuó subiendo. Jacob sabía que era una ilusión. Aunque el arma perfecta de Edward era el bastón que manejaba con maestría, la ilusión era su magia preferida. Siempre había sido el alma de la fiesta, el mago.

Edward echó un último y penetrante vistazo por encima de su hombro.

—En esa clase de elecciones se crean enemigos mortales.

Enemigos mortales y traidores. La tensión de Jacob fue en aumento al observar la espalda de su amigo. La niebla se espesó, oscureciendo la figura de Edward, convirtiéndolo en una mancha oscura dentro de una nube blanca.

—¿Te entrenas para ser enigmático? —masculló Jacob, sin esperar respuesta, viendo como Edward desaparecía en la niebla.

—¿Se trata de una pregunta retórica?

El tono divertido de una voz hizo que Jacob se diera la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con el Antiguo. Este iba vestido con una ropa ancha, cómoda y sencilla que colgaba de su cuerpo delgado. Su pelo era tan claro que parecía blanco a la débil luz de la vela; lo llevaba recogido atrás en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura. Su cara era suave, sin arrugas, tan hermosa que casi parecía femenina. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, con el borde azul marino, lo que producía un efecto verdaderamente asombroso.

—Antiguo.

Jacob dominó la oleada de ira que Edward había provocado e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero no de servilismo. Dentro de la Alianza de Hechiceros, el Antiguo era el mayor con mucha diferencia, el más experimentado y probablemente el más poderoso, aunque ninguno hubiera probado nunca sus límites.

El otro señaló los almohadones desperdigados junto a la mesa baja.

—Por favor, Jacob, siéntate —dijo con un susurro teñido de acero que demandaba atención y respeto.

Jacob se dejó caer en el cojín, esperando que el Antiguo hiciera lo mismo. Estudió a su mentor sin observar ningún cambio en él. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no se veían? Más de una década.

Durante un tiempo, después de que el demonio se instalara en su interior, Jacob buscó el consejo del Antiguo para encontrar respuestas y un modo de liberarse de él. Hasta que acabó entendiendo que nunca podría ser libre, que nunca conseguiría librarse de ese tormento, de la siniestra tentación que corroía los límites más escondidos de su poder. El demonio no iba a desaparecer. Era un parásito que vivía en su interior, se alimentaba de él y se había convertido en una parte de sí mismo; lo mejor que Jacob podía hacer era aislarlo y mantenerlo encadenado.

Era tan prisionero del demonio como éste lo era de su voluntad, de su guante de aleación y de los hechizos que se había tatuado. Jacob no tenía ninguna duda de que un día el cautivo podía convertirse en el captor.

Lucharía hasta que supiera que no podía luchar más. En ese momento iría en busca del Antiguo para acabar con el demonio antes de que hiciera daño de verdad. Sólo existía una forma de lograrlo. Era inevitable. Llegaría el día, en un futuro cercano o lejano, en el que el Antiguo acabaría con Jacob. No se le ocurría ningún otro final. El Antiguo eliminaría la semilla demoníaca y Jacob moriría.

Pero esta noche no.

Suspiró despacio y se echó hacia atrás, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse.

—El tiempo me ha llevado al punto de partida, devolviéndome al papel de protector que realicé hace veinte años. La chica, Renesmee Masen. Por algún motivo no es humana. Tiene magia. Poder.

—¡Ah! —El Antiguo le estudió con expresión serena, aunque algo brilló en sus ojos—. Tiene un gran poder sobre ti.

Ahí estaba, directo y al grano.

—Absorbe mi magia como si yo fuera un batido con una maldita paja gigante. ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?

—Es poco frecuente, pero no imposible.

Jacob saltó al oír eso.

—¿Ya ha sucedido antes? ¿Un humano se convirtió en hechicero?

—Ella no fue nunca humana. —El Antiguo se acercó más y su voz se hizo más baja e intensa—. Es una anomalía, una hechicera nacida de dos mortales. —Se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás—. En algún punto de su árbol genealógico debe de haber sangre de hechicero, tanto por parte materna como paterna.

—Tengo que mantenerla a salvo.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerla lo más alejada posible de ti.

La declaración del Antiguo hizo mella en el control de Jacob, que sintió una desesperación inexplicable y una enorme angustia al pensar en que Renesmee le dejara. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Es el objetivo de híbridos y demonios. No se la puede dejar sin protección.

—Y su cercanía te deja sin protección a ti.

Jacob abrió la boca para protestar, pero el Antiguo le miró a los ojos y algo en su mirada le impidió continuar.

—Entrégasela a otro para que la cuide, Jacob. Por el bien de todos.

Por el bien de todos. Excepto el de Renesmee. No podía arriesgarse, no podía confiar en nadie más para mantenerla a salvo. Ella era suya. Suya para protegerla.

Suya para amarla.

No podía tener esos pensamientos y emociones. Ahora que había tanto en juego, no. Dejó sus sentimientos a un lado sin miramientos.

—Hay un traidor entre nosotros —afirmó, paladeando el gusto amargo de las palabras en su lengua—, lo cual significa que no confío en nadie para que la proteja.

La noticia no provocó ningún cambio de expresión en el Antiguo, que le miró con calma mientras escuchaba el resumen de Jacob sobre su experiencia con el guardián del demonio en el

Blue Bay Motel, su encuentro con Quil y Seth, e incluso la extraña incomodidad que había sentido con Edward. Sin embargo no dijo nada de Arog. No podía explicar el motivo de su silencio aparte de por la vergüenza por haber fallado a la hora de eliminar a Arog unas décadas antes y de nuevo esta noche.

Por orgullo, quizá.

El Antiguo asintió.

—De modo que vas a conservar a la chica contigo, a tu lado, donde supone una mayor amenaza para tu poder, tu propósito e incluso tu inmortalidad.

—Yo la mantendría segura. —Siempre. Toda la vida. No podía soportar la idea de que el demonio le pusiera las garras encima, que su hedor la marcara. Si el precio era su sangre, su dolor e incluso su vida, estaba dispuesto a pagarlo. No había perdido la capacidad de ver la ironía de aquello. El la había tocado y marcado. ¿Y qué era él sino un demonio en parte?—. Los demonios la quieren. Ella es el conducto. Es la llave y tiene más poder del que tenía cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Está llena de tu magia —indicó el Antiguo—. Es suficiente para partir el muro por la mitad y permitir el paso de una gran cantidad de demonios al reino humano.

—Así es. —La magia de Renesmee era la suya, ¿y qué diablos se suponía que tema que hacer él?

—Llévala hasta la puerta, a la brecha que se abrió años atrás. Utiliza su poder para sellar mejor el vacío.

La idea era sorprendente, pero no carecía de fundamento. Usar la llave para reforzar la cerradura.

—Es una buena sugerencia —reflexionó Jacob.

—Y sería mejor si se la entregas a otro para que lo haga. Quizá a Seth. O a Edward.

Igual que un interruptor al abrir una puerta, la propuesta provocó un frío y aceitoso deslizamiento de la oscuridad en su interior, arrancándole un gruñido al pensar en dejar a Renesmee al cuidado de otro. El riesgo era demasiado grande. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Y si el traidor es uno de ellos?

—¿De quién sospechas tú, Jacob?

—De nadie. —Jacob apretó el puño y moderó el tono—. Y de todos.

—El demonio que llevas dentro es fuerte. Lo percibo. —La voz del Antiguo era baja y calmante—. ¿Te tientan la oscuridad y el poder, Jacob?

Jacob respiró despacio, recordando el apetitoso señuelo de la magia oscura. Pensó en 'las cuchillas negras, en la niebla asesina, instrumentos y fuerza que obtuvo al soltar tan sólo un poco a la bestia. ¿Qué pasaría si se rompían las cadenas y la oscuridad se deslizaba libremente, espesa y aceitosa por sus venas para alimentar su magia y comer de ella, para convertirse en algo desconocido, mucho mayor de lo que había sido nunca?

—Soy un hechicero de luz —dijo. La afirmación fue rápida y forzada y soslayaba la pregunta.

—Sí, con todas las limitaciones que eso conlleva. Sin embargo, la semilla demoníaca te tienta y te engatusa con susurros y promesas. —El Antiguo apoyó sus dedos largos y afilados en el borde de la mesa. La serenidad perfecta—. ¿Son promesas vacías o tienen algo de verdad?

Jacob se dio cuenta de que estaba dando golpes con sus propios dedos sobre la lisa superficie con un ritmo lento y constante. Odiaba este giro de las cosas, no le gustaban las posibilidades, el aliciente, la tentación. Y por otro lado le encantaba todo eso. ¿Qué insinuaba el Antiguo? ¿Qué se echara en brazos de la oscuridad?

—En el conocimiento reside la verdad. En el conocimiento está el poder. No desdeñes lo desconocido sólo porque le tienes miedo —dijo el Antiguo. Extendió la mano y puso un dedo en el brazo de Jacob, sobre la herida suturada. Hubo calor y un pinchazo de dolor y la herida se curó—. Eres muy sensato al no sospechar de nadie y sospechar de todos, Jacob Black. —Los labios del Antiguo se curvaron en una débil sonrisa y en sus ojos volvió a aparecer algo indescifrable—. Lo eres menos al no aceptarte a ti mismo.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 20

Renesmee echó a andar por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de unos golpes rítmicos a lo lejos. Esa mañana se había despertado sola en unas sábanas frías. El recuerdo de la ausencia de Jacob le provocó una cascada de pensamientos y emociones difíciles de entender.

«Habían tenido sexo bajo las estrellas». Un sexo loco, de infarto, contra la puerta del coche. No, había sido algo más que simple sexo; era algo más profundo que se filtró a través de ella para encontrar su igual en él. No hubo tiempo para hablar o compartir. Jacob la había traído hasta aquí y la dejó para que durmiera sola.

No sabía muy bien cómo se sentía respecto a eso.

Decepcionada porque él no se hubiera acostado a su lado. Agradecida de que le hubiera dado espacio para recuperar el aliento. Asustada por el hecho de estar cautivada por un hombre que no era del todo humano y por la extraña e increíble conclusión que se desprendía de eso: que ella ya no era del todo humana tampoco.

¿Qué significaba ser lo que era Jacob? ¿Usar la magia, el poder, los filamentos de luz y —se estremeció—, la oscuridad?

Estaba asustada, atónita y asombrada por los cambios que estaba experimentando su vida. Sus emociones estaban al límite y las preguntas no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza a toda velocidad. Estaban ahí la noche anterior, antes de quedarse dormida y se había despertado con ellas. Gracias a una ducha larga, caliente y maravillosa con más de veinte chorros de agua cayendo sobre ella desde distintos ángulos y con vídeos musicales en la pantalla de plasma de la pared de enfrente, logró calmar su cuerpo, pero no su mente agitada. Las respuestas que se le ocurrieron sólo lograron confundirla más.

Una vez que terminó, cuando ya estuvo limpia y seca, se cubrió con la toalla de baño más grande y suave que había visto en su vida y comprobó el sujetador y las bragas que había lavado la noche anterior en el lavabo. Ambas prendas seguían húmedas, lo que significaba que tendría que ir sin ropa interior. Se acercó al armario de Jacob con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerse. ¡Oh, que placer pasar las manos por sus camisas italianas de seda, descubrir su lado presumido que le hacía tener infinitos pares de vaqueros caros, pantalones de sport y de vestir, zapatos, botas y chaquetas! Todo lo que había en ese armario era digno de figurar en la portada de una revista de moda para hombres.

Y todo era demasiado grande para quedarle bien a ella.

Entonces su misión de búsqueda y rescate dio con algo que podía ponerse, aunque no fuera perfecto: una camiseta negra de algodón que se ató en la cintura y un par de pantalones de deporte. Si ajustaba el cordoncillo al límite, los pantalones le resbalarían hasta la cadera, pero no pasarían de allí. Lo que estaba muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior.

Su timidez natural podría haberla mantenido escondida en el dormitorio de Jacob eternamente, pero tenía hambre. En realidad estaba famélica.

En este momento, mientras seguía andando por el pasillo, atraída por el sonido de lo que parecía el entrechocar de unas baquetas, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Jacob. ¿Dónde había dormido la noche anterior? ¿Había dormido siquiera?

Las sábanas olían como él, limpio y un poco especiado, el aroma de su piel la acompañó mientras se dormía. Le había deseado. Había querido ir a buscarlo.

Pero por desgracia él había admitido que ella era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles, que le arrebataba la vida, literalmente. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba ella a aceptar eso?

Debería marcharse. Su presencia era peligrosa para él, y ella no podía soportar algo así. El problema era que la idea de dejarle, de no verle, de no estar cerca de él, le provocaba un dolor intenso, como si se le clavara un cuchillo en el estómago.

El golpeteo, estable y rítmico, se hizo más fuerte y lo siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Este terminaba en un enorme espacio abierto, con suelos de madera encerados y un techo altísimo. Carecía de muebles, pero estaba ocupado por dos hombres. Unos hombres enormes. Tan altos como Jacob. Musculosos. Ejecutaban una serie de movimientos complicados con unas espadas largas y estrechas.

Bajó la mirada. En el suelo, a su lado, había dos pares de zapatos muy bien colocados. Unos zapatos muy grandes.

Renesmee dudó, algo estaba intentando abrirse paso en su memoria. Vale, sí, ya se acordaba. Un amigo del instituto había recibido clases de kárate. Recordó que los estudiantes no entraban en la academia de artes marciales con zapatos. De modo que eso debía de ser algún tipo de arte marcial. No se parecía a ninguno de los que conocía, pero tampoco era una experta.

Los golpes cesaron de repente, los dos hombres interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron hacia ella. Renesmee contuvo la respiración y les miró. Y ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

—Renesmee Masen. —El de la izquierda la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Parecía conocerla, aunque ella no recordaba haberle visto antes. Se habría acordado de él.

Era guapísimo. Calificar su pelo de castaño no alcanzaba a describir el tono de su cabello abundante y espeso, que le llegaba hasta la barbilla cuadrada, brillando en un sinfín de reflejos. Poseía la clase de pelo que está siempre perfecto, en cualquier circunstancia, incluso a primera hora de la mañana, de ése que no se enreda ni queriendo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se apartó los mechones de la frente. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y al sonreír se le formó un hoyuelo en cada mejilla. Un detalle infantil en aquel rostro duro tan hermoso, aunque debajo de su encanto Renesmee percibió que no era ningún jovencito.

La observó con los ojos entornados y luego su sonrisa desapareció y en su cara apareció una expresión de desconcierto. Se le escapó un silbido lento.

Renesmee dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose de pronto a la defensiva, como si ese desconocido se hubiera asomado a su interior y hubiera encontrado algo distinto de lo que esperaba.

—Yo soy Quil. —Señaló al otro hombre que la miraba sin parpadear como si ella fuera un animal con dos cabezas—. Y éste es Seth.

Seth era igual de impresionante, de constitución delgada, con un pelo tan oscuro y brillante que parecía negro. Unos ojos la observaban desde debajo de unas cejas rectas, y las pestañas eran tan largas y espesas que costaba creer que fueran de verdad. En cualquier caso no tenía nada de afeminado; la barba que protegía su mandíbula del sol y la boca delgada le daban un aspecto rudo y peligroso.

—Hola. —Vale, muy elocuente, pero es que ellos eran tan... abrumadores. Paseó la mirada de Quil a Seth. ¡Dios! Si aparecían en público junto con Jacob, formarían un alboroto.

Seth siguió estudiándola con expresión de curiosidad, como si hubiera algo que no acabara de entender. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante, antes de volver la mirada hacia Quil. La expresión de éste era decididamente adusta.

—Kumdo. —La voz de Jacob sonó ronca junto a su oído haciendo que se le detuviera el corazón, que luego empezó a palpitar otra vez con unos fuertes latidos cuando se volvió a mirarlo.

El estaba aquí. A su lado. Renesmee podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el chisporroteo de su magia. Algo se agitó en el centro protegido de su corazón, detrás del muro de autosuficiencia y reserva que había erigido hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, le pareció que se le bloqueaba la garganta y que no le llegaba aire a los pulmones.

Las clases de patología que había dado no habían llegado hasta ahí, pero no hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de qué le estaba pasando. No es que estuviera sólo cautivada por Jacob. No es que se sintiera atraída por él y nada más.

Estaba enamorada. Como una loca. Por su bondad, por su generosidad y sí, también por su borde acerado. Era duro, resistente, un muro sólido entre ella y cualquier cosa que pudiera perseguirla. Siempre había soñado con estar a salvo, y cuando estaba con él se sentía segura. Estaba enamorada por su forma de creer en ella, porque parecía pensar que era lo bastante fuerte para ser su pareja, por ser lo primero para él. Como si tuviera fe en ella.

¡Dios! No podía pasarle algo así. Experimentó un acceso de terror. Todos aquellos a quienes amaba morían. Y aquí estaba ahora, medio enamorada de un hechicero que, si tuviera un mínimo de inteligencia, pondría tierra de por medio antes de que ella le robara hasta el último fragmento de su poder.

Renesmee amenazaba todo lo que él era.

Era su veneno.

Y lo quería con cada fibra de su ser.

Se sentía muy confusa. Acababa de encontrar el equilibrio y su camino en la vida y de repente esto. Una catástrofe.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero sólo por no llorar.

—El deporte que están practicando —explicó Jacob—, se llama Kumdo. Algunos lo llaman Kendo. Se trata de una antigua forma asiática de esgrima. Japonesa y coreana. —Señaló a los dos hombres con la barbilla—. Les gusta por la disciplina, por el ejercicio, por la sincronía de los movimientos.

Sí. Ya se había dado cuenta. Sus movimientos eran el baile de un guerrero, todos los pasos perfectos, cada ataque y parada cronometrada y sincronizada. Un golpe a la cabeza, otro al cuerpo y el tercero a la muñeca. Y cada uno de ellos era detenido por un bloqueo igualmente medido.

Ahora no estaban practicando. Se limitaban a estar allí parados con las espadas al lado.

Quil seguía mirándola y la expresión de sus ojos oscuros la hizo temblar.

—No pasa nada, Renesmee. Éstos son mis... —Jacob dudó un segundo antes de continuar—. Son mis hermanos. Mis compañeros de la Alianza de Hechiceros.

Al escuchar lo que decía Jacob, Quil enarcó una ceja y ella se preguntó si acaso desaprobaba que Jacob le estuviera dando tanta información. Seguía observándola con expresión fría, severa e intensa, como si quisiera ver en su interior y descubrir sus secretos. Renesmee se arrimó a Jacob, sintiendo el consuelo de su brazo presionándole el hombro y el chisporroteo menos tranquilizador del arco de magia que pasaba entre ellos. Lanzó un suspiro y se apartó, rompiendo la conexión.

Quil hizo un pequeño gesto, tan sutil que Renesmee no lo hubiera notado de no haber estado ya inquieta por su mirada fija. El poder se enroscó dentro de ella, tenso y furioso, como si respondiera a un ataque. Renesmee jadeó y se apretó el estómago con el brazo para defenderse de la acometida de dolor ardiente en su interior y de algo más que venía del exterior. Una intrusión. Como si algo desconocido intentara introducirse en ella.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada se enfrentó a la de Quil. Le estaba haciendo algo desde el otro lado de la habitación que no le gustaba.

Empezó a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro sin pensarlo, con su corazón, con su mente, con el dolor y el calor que se enroscaban en su interior, disponiendo que la magia hiciera lo que ella ordenaba. Una potente llamarada de poder arrebató la espada de la mano de Quil, y la mandó volando por los aires hasta chocar contra la pared más alejada.

Tenía el corazón acelerado y el estómago contraído por las náuseas.

—Ha intentado meterse dentro de mí —susurró. Lo había notado, había percibido a Quil en su cerebro.

Jacob se puso delante de ella con un gruñido, envuelto en un halo dorado y luminoso, y ella saltó hacia atrás, alejándose de él, de su contacto, porque sabía el daño que podía causarle y la amenaza que suponía para él. Jacob la protegería incluso de un hombre al que consideraba un hermano e incluso a riesgo de que ella absorbiera su magia.

¡Dios, qué desastre! Tenía que arreglarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. No era el tipo de cosas a las que se había ido adaptando durante toda su vida. No tenía nada que ver con conseguir un trabajo con el que pagar las facturas, ni con dormir menos para que todo encajara, ni con cocinar para los sin techo. ¿Cómo se las apañaba una para arreglar a un hechicero atormentado y la oscuridad que residía en su alma?

Yéndose para no matarlo con sus buenas intenciones.

—Sujeta tu poder, Quil. —La voz de Jacob contenía un tono de advertencia y de pesar—. No desearía tener que sujetarlo yo por ti.

—Lo siento. No quería molestar. —Quil miró directamente a Renesmee y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera delante de un rompecabezas de difícil solución—. Me cogió por sorpresa.

Ella lo miró con cautela, sin decir nada, reacia a aceptar sus disculpas. El recelo con que los miraba a ella y a Jacob no estaba bien del todo. Por otra parte percibía algo más, una amenaza. Toda aquella situación la hacía sentirse muy incómoda.

—No esperaba sentir... —Quil volvió a centrar su atención en Jacob, sin acabar la frase—. ¿La has convertido en tu aprendiz sin la aprobación de la Alianza y la ratificación del Antiguo?

—¡Alto ahí! —Seth retrocedió un paso sin ocultar su horror—. ¿Qué has hecho qué?

¡Vaya! Renesmee no sabía de qué hablaban, pero fuera lo que fuera no era bueno. Y tenía que ver con ella, lo cual lo convertía en dos veces peor.

—He ido a ver al Antiguo —dijo Jacob, dándole la clara impresión de que se estaba callando una parte.

—¿Y te ha dado permiso para la cojas como aprendiz? —El tono de Quil era de incredulidad.

—No es mi aprendiz. Simplemente es. —Jacob suspiró—. Se cogió a sí misma.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —gruñó Quil—. No tiene protecciones ni límites, y posee poder suficiente como para tener a Seth entretenido un buen'rato. Lo cual no tiene sentido porque es humana. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Déjalo estar, Quil —masculló Jacob.

—Estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo -—intervino Renesmee sin alterar la voz—. Me refiero al poder, no a lo de ser humana.

Hablaban de ella como si no estuviera allí. Eso no le gustaba nada. Como tampoco le gustaba el miedo que había generado lo que había dicho Quil. Ningún límite. Ninguna protección. No estaba segura al cien por cien de lo que quería decir con eso, pero tenía una idea, y la hacía sentirse como si fuera una cabeza nuclear sin interruptor de seguridad.

Quil levantó una ceja y echó una ojeada a la espada que Renesmee le había arrancado de la mano y luego volvió a mirarla a ella con expresión de incredulidad. Renesmee se negó a dejarse intimidar. Lo estaba controlando, o por lo menos ya no perdía el control como le había pasado la mañana anterior en la cocina de su casa cuando hizo que sillas y tazas de café volaran en todas direcciones, montando un lío tremendo.

No. Eso no era verdad. Había hecho mucho más que eso. Había absorbido el poder de Jacob, creando un vórtice dentro de ella. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era averiguar cómo estar a diez kilómetros de él sin debilitarle.

¡Dios! Lo que tenía que hacer era dejarle.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en silencio, observándola. Se le ocurrió que debían de llevar así un rato.

—En fin, ¿has tenido suerte detectando a Arog? —La pregunta de Seth sonó un poco forzada. Renesmee le miró y se encontró con que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella.

—Sí —contestó Jacob con frialdad—. Le tuve de espectador anoche mientras discutía con un puñado de híbridos.

Algo en su comentario despertó la atención de Renesmee, pero no sabía el qué. Ella no había visto a ningún espectador y no creía que él hubiera recibido de buen grado a uno. Aunque Jacob no había mencionado que hiciera falta mantener el secreto, a Renesmee le daba la sensación de que los mortales en general no debían enterarse de la existencia de la Alianza de Hechiceros.

—Parece que no tienes ni un rasguño —observó Quil.

Renesmee se volvió y estudió a Jacob. Vestía un par de vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color, cuyas mangas cortas dejaban al descubierto el brazo que le habían herido la noche anterior. Ahora no se veía en él ni corte ni cicatriz, sólo piel sana. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de entre sus labios separados.

Se había curado.

Por muy alto que hubiera sido el precio que había tenido que pagar por su cercanía, era evidente que había sido menor de lo que Renesmee se había imaginado y el alivio que sintió era como un río de agua dulce fluyendo por ella.

—¿Le viste con su apariencia mortal? —preguntó Seth, desviando la atención de Renesmee.

—¿A Arog? —Jacob sacudió la cabeza—. No. Lo sentí. Noté su toque putrefacto en el continuum. —Se interrumpió como si estuviera decidiendo si debía añadir algo más—. No peleó.

—¿Qué? —Seth se pasó los dedos por el pelo negro y al instante los mechones quedaron colocados en perfecta simetría. Señal de un corte super caro, pensó Renesmee con ironía.

—Me dio la sensación de que estaba allí con un propósito, el de observar mi actuación con los híbridos —dijo Jacob.

—¿Y vio algo digno de mención? —Quil miró de reojo a Renesmee y luego se acercó a la pared para recoger su espada mágica que había salido volando de su mano.

La magia de Renesmee. Suya. El poder que sabía que poseía desde que tenía ocho años, pero que había sido incapaz de reconocer, que no había estado dispuesta a admitir. Ahora lo miraba sin miedo y lo reclamaba.

Suyo.

—Me vio matar híbridos. —Jacob se encogió de hombros—. Nada del otro mundo.

Renesmee suspiró y guardó silencio. No es que Jacob estuviera mintiendo exactamente, pero tampoco decía toda la verdad. Sí, había matado híbridos, y era de suponer que ya lo había hecho antes, pero lo interesante era la forma en que lo había hecho.

El había hablado de magia luminosa, y ella tenía la sensación de que solía utilizarla como arma, igual que había hecho la noche del Blue Bay Motel contra aquel demonio menor. Estaba acostumbrado a un frío control y a limitar de forma intencionada su poder. Ella lo había comprobado la noche que se enfrentó al demonio.

El poder sin restricciones de las cuchillas asesinas y la oscuridad que había visto la noche anterior... algo le decía que era algo nuevo y que Quil y Seth estarían muy interesados en oír hablar de ello. Notaba a Jacob a su lado, cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla. Percibía su tensión bajo la superficie, aunque él no demostraba nada y ocultaba sus verdaderos pensamientos detrás de una pose de tranquilidad.

Supuso que no deseaba compartir con sus amigos la historia de sus extrañas armas.

Bueno, pues no iban a enterarse por ella.

Jacob levantó el brazo y le rodeó los hombros. Ella sintió el zumbido agudo de su conexión; energía, magia y un leve susurro de algo más, una advertencia. Le lanzó una mirada rápida y le sorprendió mirándola, con sus ardientes ojos cubiertos de sombras y oscurecidos, ordenándole guardar silencio.

Guardar sus secretos.


	23. Chapter 23

hola a todos, ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta parte, despues viene una secuela desde el punto de vista de Edward Y Bella

saludos

CAPÍTULO 21

—Aviso para la doctora Griffiths. Aviso para la doctora Stephanie Griffiths.

El ruido del hospital se mezcló con el sonido de la llamada.

—Formamos una pareja extraña, ¿verdad? —Aro Volturi estudió al hechicero sentado frente a él. Su aliado, de momento.

Nunca le había preguntado por qué traicionaba a los suyos, los ideales de siglos. Lo que sí sabía era que todo aquello empezó siendo una trampa. El hechicero se acercó a él para sonsacarle información, para reforzar a los de su especie y proteger al reino humano. ¿Dónde se hallaba la frontera entre las nobles intenciones y la traición no planeada? Puede que el hechicero hubiera conocido la respuesta alguna vez.

A Aro le interesaba hasta cierto punto, nada más. Estaba seguro de que el inmortal tenía sus motivos y que éstos no tenían demasiada importancia. Puede que se lo preguntara antes de matarle. Saberlo podía servirle en un futuro, en caso de que necesitara volver a aliarse con un hechicero.

—Yo no nos definiría como pareja. —El hechicero parecía aburrido y su tono ofendió a Aro.

—¿No? —preguntó con una risa fría—. ¿Entonces cómo?

—Simplemente como dos personas que han dejado a un lado la enemistad y han elegido un camino común en favor de un bien mayor. —La mirada del hechicero se paseó por las caras de los que estaban más cerca de él, estudiándolos sin demasiado interés—. De momento nos somos útiles el uno al otro. Ni más ni menos.

Acertijos. El tipo hablaba con acertijos. Aro contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Ese hechicero debía de ser imbécil si creía que habían aparcado el odio para convertirse en aliados de verdad, cuando lo cierto era que no era más que una fuente de información. ¡Vaya sorpresa se iba a llevar el traidor cuando Aro se volviera contra él!

Aburrido, Aro paseó la mirada por allí. Una mujer lloraba quedamente en la mesa de al lado; las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Estaba bebiendo un zumo, lamentándose por los cambios de su anciano padre mientras éste moría lentamente en una habitación del piso de arriba. Aro absorbió su desdicha, atesorándola, disfrutándola. El sufrimiento humano era algo maravilloso, un verdadero regalo.

—Has sacrificado a tres de los tuyos —observó el hechicero.

Aro se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

—Era necesario. Necesitaba averiguar qué poder tenía Black y lo fuerte que era la semilla demoníaca que tiene dentro. El resultado fue terrible. Esperaba encontrar pruebas de agitación interna y la prepotencia propia de la raza de los hechiceros. Sin embargo, esas armas que Black convocó... las cuchillas. .. esa nube de niebla asesina...

Ahí estaba. El relato de Aro abrió una grieta diminuta en la calma de su compañero. Enarcó una ceja y continuó hablando.

—Siempre había creído que ningún hechicero podía canalizar más de una habilidad perfecta, pero Black lo hizo, y las armas que convocó eran una mezcla extraña y exótica, en parte luz mágica y en parte oscuridad demoníaca...

Aro se interrumpió, volvió la cabeza y sonrió al notar que se acercaba otro médico. Fingiendo amabilidad, extendió la mano para saludarle.

—Hola, Gavin. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal ha estado la conferencia?

Gavin le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Aro se enfureció ante la afrenta que suponía que un mortal se atreviera a profanar su persona, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su sitio y ocultó sus pensamientos tras una máscara de cordialidad.

—Muy bien. Muy bien. Lo único que siento es que Abby no haya podido acompañarme. —Gavin movió las cejas—. Podríamos haber pasado una segunda luna de miel. Hizo muy buen tiempo.

Aro sonrió y asintió hasta que, después de un poco más de charla aburrida, Gavin se marchó, sin llegar a saber que Aro estaba acompañado. El hechicero tenía debilidad por el ilusionismo y al acercarse Gavin adquirió la apariencia de una silla vacía.

—Hablemos de la chica —le pinchó Aro.

El hechicero juntó los dedos de ambas manos.

—Black está enamorado de ella.

Una rabia intensa se fue apoderando de Aro como una nube de humo, ácida y asfixiante. Renesmee Masen era suya. Su magia le pertenecía. Le enfurecía pensar que Black pudiera emparejarse con ella y reclamarla. Ella debería haber sido suya.

—Ya me la entregaste una vez. Vuelve a sacrificarla. —La idea le produjo una oleada de placer.

Meses antes, utilizando la información proporcionada por el hechicero, Aro había encontrado a Renesmee haciendo las prácticas en ese mismo hospital. Se ocupó de que la abuela no respondiera al tratamiento, cosa fácil para quien una vez fue Arog, el demonio de plaga. El cáncer humano era una forma muy fácil de matar. Se dejaba que las células se descontrolaran y ellas se encargaban de acabar con su anfitrión. Sin embargo, ni siquiera estando hundida por el dolor y la pérdida, se había vuelto Renesmee hacia él como Aro esperaba. En su lugar había decidido permanecer sola y firme, enfrentándose a su tristeza con una serenidad casi heroica.

Superándolo, había dicho ella, porque la vida era eso.

La odiaba por ello. Por su fortaleza cuando él estaba deseando alimentarse de su debilidad, de su desesperación y de su miedo.

—Dame la información que necesito —siseó Aro.

El inmortal se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con la botella de agua sin abrir, que tenía delante, en la mesa.

—Te dije dónde encontrarla y la encontraste. Si luego fracasaste, la culpa es sólo tuya. ¿Qué gano yo por entregártela otra vez?

Aro apenas podía mantener la fachada de calma; su cuerpo vibró de placer al imaginar la muerte del hechicero. Le arrancaría los miembros, la sangre, la magia y la vida, ya que, por muy inmortal que fuera, había formas y medios para acabar con un hechicero y todas eran muy desagradables. Sólo de pensar en las posibilidades se estremecía de ilusión.

Su colaborador se convertiría en su presa, arrinconada, desesperada, retorciéndose y agitándose como un gusano. Pequeñas descargas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo ante la idea. Le resultó muy difícil controlar la expresión y no traicionar sus pensamientos.

—Obtendrás tu recompensa cuando llegue el Solitario —dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa y bajando la voz, tratando de no traicionar la frustración que sentía—. Necesito saber dónde está Renesmee ahora.

La había buscado sin éxito; la noche anterior perdió su pista cuando volvió a su edificio de apartamentos e intentó rastrearla desde allí. Black la había escondido en algún sitio, lejos de allí y Aro sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Había perdido su oportunidad. En vez de quedarse a mirar cómo combatía Black contra los híbridos, debería haberse unido a la pelea y habérsela llevado. Habérsela arrebatado a su protector de las manos. Habría sido un giro encantador.

—Dame a Renesmee Masen —insistió Aro, devolviendo su atención al hechicero—. Tengo que tenerla. Es el conducto, la llave.

—Preferiría que no sufriera daño.

Aro parpadeó. Se echó a reír. Un sordo arrebato de euforia se apoderó de él al imaginar a Renesmee desnuda bajo sus dientes y sus garras, desgarrándola y quitándole la piel despacio para su placer, sus gritos una sinfonía y su magia aspirada por el agujero negro de su apetito.

Con Black presente, mirando.

—Y yo preferiría hacérselo. —Esperó durante un rato en silencio para crear interés y luego ofreció un compromiso. Una mentira—. Su vida está acabada, pero te concederé un favor para aliviarte la conciencia: Me encargaré de que su muerte sea rápida y sin dolor.

El hechicero apretó las manos en torno a la botella de agua, le miró a los ojos un rato y luego asintió.

—No vas a poder violar las salvaguardas de Black. Está bien protegida, envuelta en su magia. Sólo dispondrás de una oportunidad con ella y malgastarla atacando los bastiones fortificados de su casa es una locura.

Aro apretó los puños lleno de rabia. «Una locura». Ese mago inútil se atrevía a hablarle así.

—Es mejor hacer salir a la chica y cogerla en la calle —continuó el hechicero.

—¿Y tú crees que la va a dejar sin protección el tiempo suficiente para que caiga en la trampa? —Aro se echó a reír, incapaz de contener su incredulidad.

—Sí. —El hechicero deslizó una foto por encima de la mesa—. Encontrarás a estos dos en Box Town, debajo del puente de Bathurst Street. La mujer se llama Terry y el perro Pickles. Si ella la llama, Renesmee Masen contestará y abrirá la puerta.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Aro con un suave susurro.

El hechicero le miró a los ojos.

—Haciendo preguntas sutiles a un colega, a un amigo, a un compañero de trabajo. Las justas para obtener información sin levantar sospechas. Es muy sencillo seguir el rastro de una joven con una vida tan predecible. Trabajo. Universidad. Alguna salida de vez en cuando. —El hechicero se sacó una cámara digital del bolsillo y se la entregó para que la inspeccionara—. No resultó difícil obtener la foto. Los avances humanos en cuanto a tecnología son asombrosos.

Aro estudió a su colaborador, buscando alguna señal de traición: un parpadeo, una leve tensión en los labios. No descubrió nada. Sólo la mirada franca y honesta de alguien a punto de traicionar a su propia raza. Una paradoja interesante.

—¿Y por qué va a permitirle Black salir sin protección?

—Me ocuparé de que sea convocado —respondió el hechicero con una sonrisa desagradable y burlona—. Su honor le obligará a aparecer.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 22

Jacob puso un tazón de fruta y yogur de melocotón delante de Renesmee. Ella estaba sentada frente a la encimera de la cocina mirando cómo él le preparaba el desayuno. Le había ofrecido cereales, huevos, tortitas, gofres... ¿Y qué había elegido ella? Fruta y yogur. Y eso después de haberse quejado de que tenía hambre. Jacob odiaba pensar lo poco que debía de comer cuando no estaba hambrienta.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó las tortitas que se estaba preparando para él y sacó un poco de pan de pasas y canela para hacerse una tostada. Tal vez al olería le apeteciera una.

Se la quedó mirando. El pelo revuelto caía en desorden sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos oscuros le miraban analizándolo, evaluándolo. Inteligente y seductora Renesmee.

Le había guardado sus secretos.

Por supuesto, Quil y Seth habían notado algo raro, pero al no tener pruebas carecían de razones para insistir en quedarse. En ese momento explicarles las cosas era superior a sus fuerzas. La niebla ácida. Las cuchillas oscuras. Y lo peor, la forma en que Renesmee agotaba su poder, que debería alejarla lo más posible de él, y las razones que le impedían confiarla a los cuidados de otro.

No podía dar ninguna explicación sin que ésta llevara implícita una acusación, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ya había llevado bastante mal las cosas con Edward. No tenía deseo alguno de complicar más la situación haciendo acusaciones infundadas contra Quil y Seth. Por lo menos hasta que conociera la identidad del traidor. Entonces se vería obligado por el deber y el honor a terminar con el problema a pesar de los siglos de amistad. Una idea terrible.

Jacob sabía que, en caso de que el traidor fuera Edward, lo había estropeado todo, puesto que le había dado un aviso cuando no debía. Su única-disculpa era que no estaba pensando con claridad, pero eso no servía como excusa.

Quil y Seth se habían marchado hacía menos de una hora, después de una breve conversación, aunque de mala gana. Era evidente que querían explicaciones y él no estaba de humor para dárselas.

Al pensarlo, Jacob podía afirmar que no le dolía haber perdido su compañía.

Sirvió a Renesmee una taza de café recién hecho y echó una ojeada al tazón que le había dado antes.

—Tienes que comer más.

Ella le miró, sonrió, cogió algo de fruta y suspiró de gusto mientras masticaba y tragaba. Luego sacó la lengua para lamer la cuchara, haciendo que la imaginación de Jacob se disparara. Él, que estaba dejando la taza de café en la encimera, se quedó paralizado. Contuvo el deseo de inclinarse, entrelazar su lengua con la de ella y lamer el yogur de melocotón de sus labios.

La grandes ojos negros de Renesmee se encontraron con los de Jacob, tan somnoüentos que a él no le quedó ninguna duda de que sus pensamientos corrían paralelos a los suyos propios. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer al respecto? ¿Sacrificarlo todo por tener otra oportunidad de estar dentro de ella y de elevarse juntos hasta el cielo?

Dejó la taza de café en la encimera con mucho cuidado, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la lujuria. Levantó la vista y sorprendió la mirada de extrañeza con que ella le estaba mirando.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que no te imaginaba cocinando —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Ni preparando café. Ni cortando fruta.

—¿No? —El añadió un poco de crema de leche a su café y la miró, recordó el corretto que tanto le gustaba a ella y le añadió un poco más—. ¿Creías que los hechiceros no comen?

Ella cogió la taza que él le pasó desde el otro lado de la encimera y cambió de postura sobre el taburete para alcanzar el azúcar. Jacob siguió el movimiento de su mano, la elegancia con que extendía el brazo, el desplazamiento de la delgada camiseta de algodón sobre las exuberantes elevaciones de sus pechos.

Ella se sirvió una cucharadita y removió el café.

—Creía que te limitabas a convocarlo todo... ya sabes... igual que hiciste con la nata montada de mi corretto.

—Eso fue por un motivo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

—Atraer tu atención.

Jacob no podía dejar de mirarle los pechos. Renesmee sorprendió su mirada, dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Prefiero evitar usar la magia para cosas sin importancia —dijo él con voz ronca. Quería terminar con esa conversación, deseaba que las bocas de ambos estuvieran ocupadas con otra cosa en vez de hablar. Cosas calientes. Cosas dulces. Cosas salvajes y eróticas que la hicieran murmurar, gemir y gritar.

La sonrisa de Renesmee se desvaneció y apartó la mirada.

—Voy a... mmm... irme. Me iré después de desayunar.

Le atravesó un dolor helado. Iba a abandonarle.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella levantó los ojos y él vio en ellos desesperación y tristeza.

—No soy buena para ti. Absorbo tu poder. Lo sé. —La mano le temblaba cuando la puso sobre la encimera con los dedos extendidos—. Creo que si me quedo tú sufrirás.

Sufrir. ¡Dios!

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte. —Le daba la sensación de que tenía el pecho lleno de hormigón—. Necesito que estés segura. Necesito que estés aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con los ojos brillantes.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero sé que soy un peligro para ti sólo por estar en la misma habitación...

—Si te vas morirás —gruñó él interrumpiéndola, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control. Pensar en que se fuera, en que saliera por la puerta, poniéndose a sí misma en peligro, le provocaba una furia oscura. Respiró hondo, atrapó los restos de su menguante control y lo volvió a poner en su lugar—. No puedo permitir que te vayas.

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios y Jacob supuso que lo entendía todo. No sólo lo que él había dicho, sino también lo que había callado. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerle el pelo y la piel, y se sentía vivo y excitado por la necesidad de tocarla.

«¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?» Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas, recordando su conversación de aquella noche con Quil en el Slinger's. Por aquel entonces no sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si la bestia se soltaba un poco de sus

cadenas. Por aquel entonces sólo tenía una sospecha del tipo de monstruo en el que podía llegar a convertirse.

Ahora ya lo sabía. Igual que ya conocía el sabor de los labios de Renesmee y sus sonidos de placer. Sabía con certeza que unirse a ella atravesaba sus defensas, haciéndole vulnerable a la oscuridad que llevaba tanto tiempo manteniendo a raya.

Y lo peor de todo era la doble tentación.

Había encontrado el verdadero éxtasis en los brazos de Renesmee, en su cuerpo, en el calor que le ofrecía su corazón sincero y compasivo, el primer calor que había conocido desde hacía décadas.

Ella le arrebataba su magia, debilitaba la jaula que mantenía prisionero al demonio parásito, dejándolo libre para que probara su oscuro señuelo. A Jacob no le había resultado nada desagradable dejar suelto al demonio, sentir cómo se enroscaba a través de él, mezclando la oscuridad con su luz.

El Antiguo se había dado cuenta. «¿Te tientan la oscuridad y el poder, Jacob?»

Sí, le tentaban. Y más aún porque para tener a Renesmee se veía obligado a aceptar a su maldito demonio mientras cortejaba a su mujer. Abrazarlo a él si quería abrazarla a ella.

Hacer el amor con ella una vez no había sido suficiente, nunca lo sería. Renesmee lo encadenaba y lo liberaba a la vez, y Jacob sabía que jamás querría a ninguna otra.

Sin embargo, ¿estaría ella dispuesta a aceptar al hechicero luminoso junto con la semilla demoníaca que cada vez se hacía más oscura y fuerte en su alma? ¿Qué derecho tenía a pedírselo?

Ella se echó otra cucharadita de azúcar, probó el café, y se echó un poco más. La mano le temblaba un poco, atestiguando la confusión que él le había provocado, la emoción que había despertado al negarse dejarla partir.

—Te podrías echar todo el azucarero —sugirió Jacob con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa trémula y sacudió la cabeza.

—Podría, pero no lo haré.

Su sonrisa fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Quería hacerle el amor. Ahí estaba esa fuerza poderosa, agitándose en su interior. Era plenamente consciente de Renesmee, del suave suspiro entre sus labios separados, de su respiración y del modo en que se le movían los pechos al respirar. Del contorno de sus pezones.

Respiró hondo, inhalando su olor, embriagador y fascinante. Dejó vagar la mirada por la curva de su cintura, una porción de suave piel desnuda entre la camiseta anudada y la cinturilla de los pantalones de deporte caídos... que en realidad eran de Jacob. Una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo curvó sus labios. Tenía celos de su maldita ropa porque en ese preciso momento daría lo que fuera por ocupar su lugar.

Se sentó en el taburete que estaba junto a ella y desayunó cuando lo que de verdad quería hacer era saborearla a ella, que se disolviera en su lengua como algodón de azúcar.

La tensión estaba presente entre ellos, y en lo único que él era capaz de pensar era en la enorme cantidad de maneras en que le gustaría poseerla, complacerla.

—No creo que tus amigos me aprueben. —La cadencia de su voz indicaba que se estaba riendo. Él tuvo la sensación de que le daba igual lo que pensaran de ella, y eso le gustó, apreciaba el hecho de que se sintiera cómoda en su propia piel, porque él estaba muy lejos de aceptarse a sí mismo igual que lo hacía ella. Claro que Renesmee no tenía un demonio devorándole las entrañas.

La mejor respuesta que consiguió darle fue un gruñido.

—¿Por eso no les has invitado a que se quedaran a desayunar? —preguntó ella—. ¿Porque te diste cuenta de que yo no les caía bien?

Él tragó otro bocado mientras pensaba en la respuesta y decidió decirle la verdad.

—Nunca les invito a quedarse. Se verían obligados a decir que no. A ellos les gusta el ruido, la gente. Al menos a Quil. No puede soportar el silencio ni la soledad. Ni siquiera un rato. Creo que si pudiera elegir nunca estaría solo.

—¡Vaya! —No le miró. Rodeó la taza humeante con las manos, sopló, se la llevó a los labios y bebió. Su pecho se elevó y descendió muy rápido, como si hubiera estado corriendo en vez de sentada a su lado—. Eso es terrible. Creo que en realidad le compadezco. —Parecía estar sin aliento.

Él desvió la mirada, luego volvió a posarla en ella sin poder contener una sonrisa. Porque Renesmee estaba allí. A su lado. Y por muy nobles que fueran sus intenciones al querer protegerlo y salvarlo, él no iba a permitir que se fuera.

—Siempre comen algo en un bar de mala muerte de la carretera. Está tan lleno de gente que la fila sale por la puerta. He comido allí y puedo decirte que... deberías compadecerlos a los dos.

Ella se quedó callada durante un momento, luego se volvió sobre el taburete y le miró de frente con expresión especulativa.

—Creo que si te dieran a escoger, siempre estarías solo. —No era una pregunta—. No te gustan ni la gente ni el ruido.

No. Ya no. Antes le gustaba la compañía de los mortales, disfrutaba del reino humano, pero ya no. Tenía que concentrarse en canalizar toda su fuerza y mantener la rígida barrera de su control.

—Me distraen.

Del demonio y su batalla constante.

La caricia de sus dedos, como una pluma luminosa contra su mejilla, le hizo tensarse, provocando una oleada de ardiente deseo que fue dejando un sendero de fuego hasta sus ingles.

—¿Tan malo ha sido para ti? —susurró ella con voz un poco entrecortada.

Era una pregunta muy vaga, pero él supo con exactitud a qué se refería. A la oscuridad. Al demonio. A los veinte años de lucha contra la tentación que llevaba dentro. Despreciándose a sí mismo.

Solo, con la única compañía del horror que llevaba en su interior. Hasta ahora. Hasta Renesmee.

Estaba conectado a ella por la magia y por los finos hilos de la red que envolvía su corazón y lo ataban a ella.

Dejando a un lado la antigua tradición y la huella de la magia que compartían, lo cierto era que, si le daban a elegir, la escogería a ella. Renesmee era todo cuanto podía desear, su compañera ideal.

No. No podía enfrentarse a eso, no podía reconocer la profundidad de sus sentimientos. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con una emoción tan intensa.

Cerró la mano enguantada poniendo a prueba los límites de la jaula, a la bestia y su propio control desgastado. La cosa estaba ahí, tranquila de momento, una amenaza latente. ¿Qué pasaría si tocaba a Renesmee, si hacía el amor con ella, dejando caer las barreras y las restricciones una vez más?

Apretó el puño con fuerza para evitar que temblara, luego relajó la mano, cerró los dedos en torno a la pata metálica del taburete de Renesmee y lo arrastró hacia él. Agachó la cara y le pasó la nariz por la mejilla. Intentaba ser amable a pesar de la turbulencia del deseo que sentía.

—Vete, Renesmee —dijo con voz ronca, forzando una sonrisa—. Pero no te vayas lejos.

—¿A qué distancia? ¿A otra habitación? ¿A otro edificio?

—Si te vas no te seguiré. Estarás a salvo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, que me quede o que me vaya?

El sabía lo que quería ella. Lo leía en la expresión de su cara, lo sentía en el calor de su cuerpo, tan cercano, tan tentador.

—A ti. Te quiero a ti. —¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso?

Ella se apartó, llevándose su calor y su luz y él pensó por un instante que iba a hacerle caso, que escaparía. Se le encogió el corazón. «Sí, déjame. Ponte a salvo»

«¡Diablos!»

«No me dejes»

—Estoy segura donde estoy.

Le puso sus manos cálidas en las mejillas con dulzura. La expresión de su cara delataba sus pensamientos y Jacob supo lo que deseaba de él. Todo. Su corazón. Los pedazos desiguales que quedaban de su alma.

«Acéptame por quien soy, por lo que soy». La deseaba. La necesitaba.

Renesmee se inclinó hacia él, presionó los labios separados contra los suyos y le besó con una pasión que le llegó a lo más profundo. Como una llama erótica, su lengua acarició la de él en una posesión primitiva.

El deseo era una fuerza poderosa que palpitaba a través de Jacob. No iba a ser amable, no podía serlo.

—No voy a irme —susurró ella con ferocidad, con sus ojos negros despidiendo fuego—. Me enfrentaré a ello sea lo que sea. Es lo que soy.

No, no se iría, pero tampoco iba a quedarse quieta dejando pasar la vida como una nave varada, indiferente a lo que ocurriera. Aceptaría las cartas que le habían tocado y las convertiría en algo con lo que pudiera vivir.

El lo sabía.

Y la amaba por ello.

Selena: si, va a ser la continuación de esta pero desde el punto de vista de Edward y Bella.

Saludos


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 23

«¡Oh Dios!» Renesmee se quedó sin respiración cuando un anhelo intenso extendió sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de su ser, dejándola mojada y temblorosa y tan preparada para él que creyó que iba a arder en cuanto la tocara. Jacob se bajó del taburete y la besó.

Besos profundos y deliciosos fluyendo a través de ella, y la insoportable y maravillosa presión de su cuerpo sólido y musculoso pegado al suyo.

El sabía al jarabe de arce de las tortitas que había desayunado, sin embargo su beso no tenía nada de dulce.

Era apasionado. Estimulante. Jacob ladeó los labios sobre los suyos, saboreando el interior de su boca con la lengua, devorándola.

La sensación penetró en ella, la inflamó, haciendo que se acercara más a la firme presión de su torso, abdomen y muslos, fuertes y masculinos, pegados a ella. Se perdió en él, borracha de sensaciones, tan cautivada que se quedó sin aliento, temblorosa y con las piernas que apenas podían sostenerla en pie.

Jacob deslizó la mano por su cintura y se la metió por debajo de la camiseta, luego le acarició el pecho, pasándole el pulgar por el pezón. Ella se arqueó hacia él, dejando escapar un siseo lento ante aquel doloroso placer. Se vio transportada por la realidad del beso y las caricias. Aquello era mucho mejor que los sueños de la noche anterior.

Metió una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y acarició con impaciencia su gruesa erección por encima de los vaqueros. Sus movimientos resultaron un poco torpes y bruscos a causa de la dolorosa pasión que la embargaba.

El se separó con un gemido y el rostro tenso a causa del deseo apenas reprimido. Ella se quedó palpitando, con los labios doloridos e hinchados por el beso. Se pasó la lengua por ellos para disfrutar del sabor que él había dejado.

—Renesmee —dijo él respirando con dificultad—. No sé lo que puede pasar, ni en qué me convertiré. —Le dirigió una mirada ardiente—. No soporto pensar que pueda hacerte daño.

Una afirmación como esa debería haberla aterrorizado, sin embargo lo único que conocía de él era la pasión, la ternura y la seguridad de estar a salvo entre sus brazos.

Jacob intentó apartarse, pero Renesmee se lo impidió sujetándole por la camisa. Sus ojos, esos asombrosos ojos irisados, se entornaron para mostrar una actitud vigilante y una cierta desesperación.

—No sabes lo que soy —dijo con voz ronca, apartando la mirada.

¡Cuánto dolor encerraban ese puñado de palabras!

—Sí que lo sé —afirmó ella de corazón, deseando que la creyera—. De verdad que lo sé.

Era ella la que suponía un peligro para él, puesto que le arrebataba lo que le mantenía protegido, es decir, su poder y su magia. Sí, lo sabía y eso la destrozaba. Lo único que quería hacer era curarle, cuidarle, hacer el amor con él y conseguir que todo fuera bien. ¿No era una locura? Quería proteger a un hechicero todopoderoso, coger el dolor y la oscuridad de su alma y convertirlo todo en luz.

Aunque las cosas no iban a ser así, eso también lo sabía y le aceptaba tanto por lo que era como por lo que no. Le amaría, le querría con todo su corazón y con toda su alma y rezaría por que fuera suficiente.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre lo que era: luz y oscuridad, hechicero y demonio. Conocía cada una de sus facetas secretas y complejas.

Él era peligro, pasión y deseo.

Y era suyo.

—No me preocupa lo mucho que te puedas hundir en las sombras, sé que nunca me harías daño. —Era una afirmación estúpida, puede que incluso ingenua, pero estaba convencida de que era cierta.

Jacob la miró con los ojos oscurecidos y la atrajo hacia sí tan bruscamente que Renesmee jadeó de sorpresa. Se meció contra ella, presionándola con su erección, atormentándola. Lanzando un gruñido, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso interminable y adictivo que hizo que se le desbocara el corazón y que su cuerpo se licuara. Hasta que chocó contra la encimera de la cocina, Renesmee no se dio cuenta de que él la había movido y que ahora su cuerpo descansaba contra la dura superficie

Introdujo las manos entre los mechones de su pelo y ronroneó de placer cuando él le deslizó la boca desde la mandíbula hasta la garganta, rozándole la piel con los dientes y la lengua. Podía sentir los latidos constantes de su corazón, rápidos y fuertes, marcando el ritmo de su pasión.

—Te deseo —murmuró él contra su garganta—. Haces que crea en mí mismo, en que sigo siendo un hechicero de luz en vez de un esbirro de la oscuridad. Quiero que te fíes de mí cuando yo ni siquiera puedo fiarme de mí mismo. Que confíes en mí para que esté dentro de ti y tú dentro de mí, magia con magia, la mía tejiéndose a través de ti y la tuya a través de mí...

La besó y mordisqueó en el cuello, haciendo que el deseo de Renesmee se incrementara todavía más.

«La tuya a través de mí». Ésa era la verdad que había adivinado. Ella era como él: una hechicera. O por lo menos una forma de hechicera sin experiencia. Lo más probable era que llevara veinte años siéndolo, pero no había sabido qué nombre ponerle hasta ahora.

Debería tener miedo, pero no lo tenía; estaba demasiado emocionada por ser... como él; un hechicero, y fuera lo que fuera que eso implicara, ella se adaptaría, porque eso quería decir que era de la misma especie que él. Jacob era suyo y ella era suya.

Ese anhelo sin restricciones era parte de la atracción. Le conocía perfectamente.

Su bondad.

Al honrado guerrero.

Al demonio sombrío que acechaba bajo la superficie.

Había visto su lado más oscuro y, que Dios la ayudara, lo deseaba, lo ansiaba, recibía con los brazos abiertos a esa parte oculta que hacía que fuera un poco menos perfecto.

El había matado para protegerla, y volvería a hacerlo si se veía obligado a ello. Renesmee nunca se había sentido tan a salvo como cuando estaba con Jacob Black.

Aspirando su olor, le lamió la piel caliente, limpia y un poco salada, hundió sus dientes en el punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro y sintió una gran satisfacción cuando él emitió un profundo y masculino gruñido de placer que resonó a través de ella.

—Me vuelves loco. En lo único que puedo pensar es en ti. —El sonido de su voz, grave y ronca, fue como una caricia para los sentidos de Renesmee.

El hundió los dedos en su pelo y le ladeó la cabeza para besarla, en una unión deliciosamente húmeda que le llegó al corazón, haciendo que se retorciera contra él. Le atrajo más hacia sí, hasta que el relieve endurecido de su erección presionó contra ella.

Jacob le succionó la lengua y se frotó contra su cuerpo, entonces ella le imitó, experimentando una sensación que llenó su mente de imágenes eróticas. Quiso absorberlo, morderlo, introducirse el grueso miembro hasta el fondo de la boca y sentir cómo se deslizaba entre sus labios y sobre su lengua.

Quería llevarle al mismo borde del precipicio al que él la había llevado a ella.

Jacob levantó la cabeza y la observó con ojos brillantes. Le acarició los labios con el pulgar, con la boca curvada en una sonrisa seductora y masculina y le introdujo el dedo en la boca para frotarle los dientes y luego más adentro. Ella le rodeó el pulgar con la lengua, se lo mordió y vio cómo su sonrisa se tornaba en una expresión de deseo.

Renesmee pudo leer en su sonrisa que él sabía perfectamente lo que ella pretendía hacer. Gimió y succionó con fuerza el pulgar, sintiéndose muy satisfecha al ver que la sonrisa desaparecía y oír el siseo que se le escapó. Usando la presión de su cuerpo, le obligó a girar despacio, le empujó hacia atrás sin dejar de besarle y de acariciarle los hombros y los brazos, hasta que consiguió invertir sus posiciones y fue la espalda de él la que estuvo contra la encimera.

—Espera —susurró ella,

Su respiración se confundió con la de él y la palabra fue poco más que un suspiro. Le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros para disfrutar en sus manos de la sensación de su pene grueso, suave y pesado.

El se llevó las manos al dobladillo de la camiseta y se la quitó por la cabeza. A ella se le secó la boca ante la visión de su piel dorada, tensa a causa de sus firmes músculos, y la fina línea de vello que descendía en forma de flecha desde su vientre hasta sus ingles. Le pasó la mano por el brazo hasta llegar al guante de cuero y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, pegando la palma de la mano contra el cuero suave como la mantequilla.

La oscuridad parpadeó entre ellos con una sacudida. Renesmee notó su deslizamiento pegajoso, contaminando la magia de Jacob y obligó a retroceder al molesto intruso con sus pensamientos y su voluntad. Una llave. Una cerradura. Unió su determinación a la de él y juntos contuvieron a la bestia.

Le besó en la mandíbula, en el cuello, en el sólido pecho musculoso y en el abdomen, hasta caer de rodillas ante él. Jacob hundió las manos en su pelo, la dirigió y ella rodeó con los labios el grueso eje de su pene, mareada por la sensación de sentirle y saborearle en su boca, tan suave, tan liso. Tan duro y embriagador.

Jacob impulsó las caderas hacia delante al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido gutural de placer que atravesó el silencio de la cocina hasta detenerse en la boca del estómago de ella, dejando un lánguido calor.

Cautivada por su tamaño y su poder, lo aspiró hasta dentro, rozó con los dientes toda su extensión y recorrió la piel suave con la lengua, al tiempo que rodeaba sus nalgas con las manos. El sonido de su gemido áspero y la sensación de sus grandes manos acunándole la cabeza la excitaron y sedujeron todavía más.

—¡Dios, Renesmee! —La voz grave y aterciopelada de Jacob era áspera a causa de la pasión y los músculos de sus nalgas se tensaron mientras ella los masajeaba.

La levantó con un gruñido y ella permaneció de pie, temblorosa y enfebrecida por la pasión, y excitada sabiendo que le había excitado. La despojó de la ropa, se quitó los vaqueros y le fue besando el hombro, el lado del pecho, y la curva de la cintura mientras los desvestía a ambos hasta que quedaron desnudos. El dulce deslizamiento de la piel de él contra la de ella era algo increíblemente perfecto."

El era perfecto y totalmente sensual.

Ella percibió el movimiento de la magia brillando entre ellos, enroscándose en ella, y supo que se la estaba arrebatando. Se concentró, decidida a detener el expolio involuntario de su fuerza y de su energía, imaginándose una pared gruesa que la magia no podía atravesar.

—Eres muy hábil —murmuró él con tono de admiración, dejándole saber que lo había logrado, al menos de momento.

Con su boca, dura y apasionada, y su beso, delicioso y sensual, la envolvió en una densa bruma de deseo. Le atrapó el labio inferior con los dientes y tiró de él arrancándole un gemido casi de desesperación que se lo dijo todo. Estaba ardiendo y preparada para él. Renesmee no podía pensar ni moverse, para ella sólo existía el deseo, un doloroso y hondo deseo.

Él inclinó la cabeza, le lamió un pezón, se lo metió en la boca y chupó con fuerza. Ella arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndole más, suplicando sus caricias, presa de una excitación irrefrenable y aguda que le arrancó un gemido mientras él dirigía su atención hacia el otro pezón con su boca un poco áspera, provocándole una sensación deliciosa. Se aferró a los hombros de Jacob cuando todo su mundo se volvió del revés.

Él la sostuvo con el brazo; una cinta de acero alrededor de su cintura que sujetó su peso. De haber confiado en sus propias piernas para que lo hicieran, ahora mismo no sería más que un cuerpo desmadejado a sus pies.

Él la hizo darse la vuelta hasta que su espalda quedó pegada contra los duros músculos de su vientre, le acunó los pechos con las manos y le apretó y pellizcó los pezones con los dedos. Renesmee no tenía palabras para describir la erótica sensación que le produjo el guante de cuero sobre la piel.

Jacob la llevó así desde la cocina hasta el estudio y la apoyó boca abajo sobre el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos con la mano enguantada mientras deslizaba la otra entre sus piernas, hasta encontrar el centro húmedo de su placer.

El deseo de Renesmee por él era una fiebre que latía en su interior, que ardía en una hoguera de sensualidad.

—Jacob... por favor...

Él le introdujo los dedos produciéndole un placer deslumbrante. Renesmee contuvo el aliento cuando le oprimió el pezón, excitándolo con los hábiles dedos de la otra mano. Él la tocó. Ella desfalleció.

Jacob apoyó su peso sobre la espalda de Renesmee, inmovilizándola debajo de su cuerpo, abanicándole la mejilla con su cálido aliento, y ella se hundió más en el mullido respaldo del sofá mientras él retiraba y volvía a introducir los dedos, acariciándola hasta que ella se retorció y arqueó las nalgas hacia él.

Se fundió con él, mareada por la necesidad de que la llenara. Jacob retiró los dedos y los sustituyó por su miembro, duro y sólido entre los muslos y los pliegues del sexo de ella. Fuerte. Sedoso. Perfecto.

—¡Sí, Dios, sí! —murmuró Renesmee cuando él se introdujo en ella.

Una risa grave y erótica retumbó en el pecho de Jacob.

Su peso y la presión de su pene eran la perfección absoluta; la llenó por completo con un suave deslizamiento. Tan grueso. Tan maravillosamente grueso.

Ella suspiró y jadeó. Sus caderas acompañaron a las de Jacob en un ritmo intenso y sensual y sus nalgas se arquearon para salir al encuentro de cada embestida. El le metió la mano entre las piernas, por delante, y le acarició el clítoris.

La magia se arremolinó alrededor y a través de ellos, el muro que Renesmee había construido con tanto cuidado se derrumbó cuando todos sus pensamientos se centraron en él, en el olor de su piel y en la sensación de su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba.

La oscuridad estaba allí y Renesmee la sintió, fundiéndose con Jacob y con ella, formando parte de él.

Formando parte de ambos.

El abrió la boca contra su nuca, acariciándola con la lengua, cerrando los dientes sobre la piel sensible. Marcándola.

—Mi preciosa Renesmee —susurró él.

Sí. Suya.

Un peligroso anhelo se fue apoderando de ella hasta que creyó que no iba a poder soportarlo más. El le producía una sensación sublime en cada lugar que tocaba. El cuerpo de ella se movía imitando al suyo, llevándolos cada vez más alto, más cerca.

Perdida. Estaba perdida en él.

A la deriva y segura al mismo tiempo.

Se estaba ahogando en el placer, en las duras embestidas de su pene, en el deslizamiento de su piel caliente contra la espalda y las nalgas y en el movimiento de sus dedos entre las piernas.

«Jacob. Jacob. Jacob». Su nombre era una canción que se repetía sin cesar en su mente.

Cada terminación nerviosa y cada célula de su cuerpo se tensaron alrededor de él. La atravesó una oleada de placer que la hizo envararse y jadear.

—¡Jacob!

Clavó los dedos en el sofá, estremeciéndose mientras la ola del orgasmo se estrellaba contra ella. Y luego se quedó flotando mientras los ecos del placer reverberaban suavemente por su cuerpo.

Jacob la besó en la nuca y el hombro, sujetándola con fuerza contra él mientras ella sufría los espasmos de la liberación. Las contracciones cada vez más débiles de su orgasmo le acariciaban, endureciéndolo más.

Ella estaba resbaladiza, mojada y tan apretada que él sintió que iba a derretirse.

Quería sentir que se corría para él otra vez.

Renesmee se vio sacudida por un temblor cuando él se movió dentro de ella, murmuró algo y se giró entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara, despojándole de su calor y haciéndole experimentar una desconexión casi dolorosa. Se pegó a él, pecho contra pecho, las nalgas aplastadas contra el sofá, el cuerpo suave y flexible, incluso relajado.

Y él seguía estando más duro que una piedra, el pene le palpitaba chocando suavemente contra el sexo mojado de ella. Abierta y rendida mientras él la besaba, le selló la boca con la suya de tal forma que el dolor pulsante que él tenía en la ingle se hizo todavía más intenso.

—¡Dios! Me encanta tu forma de besarme —dijo ella con la voz ronca de pasión. Le introdujo los dedos en el pelo y le atrajo de nuevo hacia ella para darle un beso maravillosamente sensual.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás arrastrándole con ella y juntos cayeron por encima del respaldo del sofá hasta aterrizar en los cojines; entonces él la puso debajo de su cuerpo y le inmovilizó una de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

Ella levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa, trazando un sendero húmedo con la lengua a lo largo de su garganta. Le rozó con las uñas la curva de la cadera, cerró los dedos en torno a su miembro y empezó a mover la mano con un ritmo lento y suave que le arrancó un siseo y le endureció todavía más ante el éxtasis puro y sin complicaciones de su caricia.

Cerró la mano alrededor de la suya para detener sus movimientos y entonces se introdujo en ella otra vez, dejándose llevar por el placer ardiente de su interior. La pulsación de su pene era tan fuerte que resultaba casi dolorosa y su necesidad de ella, un tormento.

Renesmee gimió y arqueó la espalda cuando él la penetró, tomándose su tiempo, alimentando y elevando su pasión hasta que ella se retorció y salió al encuentro de sus embestidas entre sordos gemidos de pasión.

Ella estaba muy caliente, suave y apretada; derritiéndose por él. Tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y con las uñas le arañaba la piel, provocando oleadas de ardiente placer que le arrastraron llevándole muy cerca de la culminación.

La bestia se revolvió. La oscuridad se alimentaba de su pasión, se escapaba a través de las protecciones, fluía a través de él.

Un terror helado se apoderó de Jacob.

¡Cristo! No podía respirar. ¡Renesmee!

Intentó salir de ella, retirarse, protegerla.

—Tranquilo... todo va bien. No pasa nada. —Le acarició la espalda con la mano y él sintió que le enviaba su magia de modo tentativo, vacilante e inexperto.

Jacob sintió que su poder penetraba en él, calmando la oscuridad. Ella movió las caderas hacia él, haciendo más profunda la unión física.

—No pasa nada —repitió ella.

Y él la creyó.

Su aliento le calentó los labios en ráfagas entrecortadas que le indicaron lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo. Embistió contra ella más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido, hasta que ella lanzó un penetrante gemido y se contrajo alrededor de su miembro, rendida, el cuerpo tenso mientras se dejaba llevar por la liberación.

Envainándose hasta la empuñadura, unió su cuerpo al de ella sintiendo que se apoderaba de él un placer indescriptible. Se corrió con fuerza, derramándose en ella, sin contenciones, sin barreras, con el corazón desbocado y todo el cuerpo temblando.

No existía nada aparte de Renesmee. Ni oscuridad, ni luz, sólo las oleadas del orgasmo atravesándolos a ambos.

Al fin se acordó de respirar y se derrumbó sobre ella sin salir de su cuerpo, con las piernas enroscadas con las suyas; sólo tuvo fuerzas suficientes para moverse un poco y no aplastarla con su peso.

Le pasó despacio los dedos por el pelo. Era preciosa.

—Jacob. —Pronunció su nombre como si lo saboreara, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa increíble, perezosa, satisfecha.

Levantó lentamente los párpados y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de él, que inclinó la cabeza y depositó un beso en su deliciosa boca.

Y sintió que el pánico volvía a aparecer.

¡Dios!

Sabía cómo protegerla ante cualquier amenaza, excepto de él mismo.

Había estado a punto de perder la cabeza. Casi había dejado en libertad al demonio.

comentariosss


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 24

Renesmee ahuecó las almohadas de la cama de Jacob hasta que estuvieron a su gusto, antes de desplomarse sobre ellas. Ambos se las habían arreglado de algún modo para llegar a su dormitorio.

Rodó sobre el colchón y enterró la cara en su cuello, respirando su olor, sin apenas poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Habían hecho el amor en la cocina, contra una de las puertas del pasillo, y en su cama, y aún así, sólo con inspirar su olor cálido y sensual se veía atrapada por un remolino de deseo. Le deseaba otra vez.

Él le había dado licor de melocotón porque ella le había dicho que le gustaba, y también fresas bañadas en chocolate.

Y ensalada tailandesa de fideos picante. Y crema de espinacas caliente con nachos.

Una ondulación del poder de Jacob brilló entre ellos, y Renesmee intentó con todas sus fuerzas no atraer su magia. Torturada por el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con ella, se concentró en mantener la barrera, su pared imaginaria, para no absorber todo lo que él era.

Sus esfuerzos fueron reveladores. Esa era la batalla que Jacob se veía obligado a librar, día tras día, año tras año, para mantener a raya la oscuridad que había en su

interior. Ella estaba agotada después pasar unas pocas horas intentando controlar su poder floreciente, tratando de no quitarle a él el suyo, y no era capaz de imaginar el coste que tendría tal esfuerzo a la larga. Sin embargo encontraría la fuerza necesaria para seguir y le mantendría a salvo.

Jacob era asombroso, y ella estaba más en sintonía con él, más unida a él, de lo que había estado nunca a alguien.

Siempre había esperado enamorarse algún día de un hombre tranquilo, conservador y seguro.

¿Seguro?

Sí.

Estaba justo en el centro de una guerra entre el bien y el mal y nunca se había sentido más a salvo que ahora, junto a Jacob Black, hechicero luminoso y anfitrión de un demonio.

Al cuerno con sus expectativas sobre cómo se enamoraría y de quien. El no se parecía en nada a lo que se había imaginado y era mucho más de lo que pudiera haber soñado. Su necesidad de curarlo era muy fuerte y sentía mucho no tener nada más que ofrecer. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerle ver lo que ella veía, hacerle entender que no tenía que rendirse, que no podía permitir que el monstruo le arrebatara el control!

—Es hora de admitir los secretos más profundos e inconfesables —declaró ella, pasándole los dedos por los labios. ¡Dios! Llevaba medio enamorada de esos labios desde la noche del Blue Bay Motel, imaginándose la cantidad de cosas increíbles que él sería capaz de hacer con ellos. Sonrió. La realidad había demostrado ser mucho mejor que su imaginación—. Yo te contaré los míos y luego tú me dirás los tuyos.

Sí. ¡Cómo si él pudiera hacer algo así sin enviarla directamente al límite! Jacob le acarició los rizos revueltos, disfrutando de su tacto sedoso contra la piel.

—Cuando era adolescente robé unos vaqueros —empezó ella con voz baja y tono serio.

El estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Había robado un par de vaqueros. Ese era su secreto.

—Eso está... mmm... mal.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche y movió su cuerpo desnudo contra él.

—Lo digo en serio, es algo perverso. Un verdadero secreto profundo e inconfesable —masculló él, estirando la mano hacia su pecho.

—No, presta atención —dijo Renesmee con voz firme e intensa y expresión seria, sujetándole la muñeca—. Lo digo en serio, es importante.

El se dio cuenta de que para ella lo era, de modo que la dejó hablar, concentrándose en sus palabras y buscando los matices de su voz para descubrir su significado oculto.

—Tenía quince años —continuó ella—. Estaba en el instituto; en el York Mills Collegiate, y era una buena chica que sacaba buenas notas, callada y que nunca daba problemas. —Dejó de hablar un momento—. Ni siquiera cuando me apetecía darlos. Puede que la tentación estuviera ahí, pero por lo general la conciencia me lo impedía.

Cuando le miraba así, con esos ojos, el pelo revuelto y la sábana envolviéndola con descuido, dejando al descubierto una de sus piernas, sus hombros y la parte superior de sus pechos, tenía un aspecto increíblemente sexy. Se arrimó más a ella, piel contra piel.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se humedeció los labios.

—Compórtate —susurró, subiendo la sábana.

El se rió, disfrutando de ella y de la sensación de tenerla tumbada a su lado.

—En cualquier caso... —Se aclaró un poco la garganta, fijó la mirada en sus labios y luego la apartó.

Un rayo de calor le traspasó, directo hasta sus ingles. Tenía que concentrarse; ella tenía que decirle algo y el hecho de que sintiera la necesidad de compartirlo con él le hacía querer escucharlo.

—Todas... mmm... Las otras chicas tenían esos maravillosos vaqueros y esas camisetas de diseño, y zapatos de marca, pero nosotras no podíamos permitírnoslo. —Sacudió la cabeza—.

Algunas veces teníamos que elegir entre pagar el alquiler o comer. Yo tenía dos trabajos de media jornada para ayudar a la abuela a pagar las facturas.

Jacob la consoló con una caricia cariñosa. Ella había sufrido por su culpa, ya que estaba tan atrapado en su propio dolor y en su propio infierno personal que no había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a la chica que había salvado con su magia, ni se había preocupado jamás de lo que habría sido de su vida tras la muerte de sus padres. Había dejado que Quil se asegurara de que tenía un pariente que se ocupara de ella y en cuanto supo que así era, declinó toda responsabilidad. Su descuido era una falta más que añadir a su larga lista de pecados.

—De modo que ahí estaban esos vaqueros, y por una vez quise ir a la moda, tener lo último, vestirme como las chicas que veía por la calle. —Se echó a reír—. Una estupidez, lo sé, pero en aquel momento no lo veía así; me parecía la cosa más importante del mundo.

El se centró en lo que le estaba diciendo en vez de obedecer a sus instintos. Quería apartarle la sábana del cuerpo y besarle los pechos y los muslos. Trazar un sendero con la lengua hasta el calor de su sexo. Saborearla y hacer que se corriera contra sus labios.

Su pene ya estaba rígido, pero Renesmee intentaba decirle algo y era importante para ella, lo que lo convertía en importante para él también.

—Continúa —dijo él.

—De modo que me fui al centro, a una tienda de moda —ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre—, y me probé esos vaqueros. Eran perfectos, absolutamente perfectos. La verdad es que ya los había visto el día antes en la portada de una revista para adolescentes. ¿Y sabes qué? Fue muy fácil salir de la tienda con ellos. La etiqueta antirrobo pareció desprenderse sólo porque yo quise que lo hiciera.

Extendió la mano y le acarició ligeramente la mandíbula y los labios, haciendo que el resplandor de la magia y el aullido de la oscuridad se encabritaran en el interior de Jacob.

—Robar esos vaqueros me produjo una sensación extraña —prosiguió ella mirándole a los ojos, para desviar luego la mirada—. Fue aterrador, pero en cierto modo, hacer algo tan malo me hizo sentir bien.

Sí. El conocía ese sentimiento, el placer secreto y prohibido que experimentó cuando soltó la cadena y permitió que el flujo de poder oscuro se manifestara a través de él en forma de cuchillas negras y niebla asesina. Se había sentido muy bien al hacer algo tan malo.

—No dije nada durante una semana, y luego otra, sin atreverme a llevar esos vaqueros, más que nada porque los odiaba. Aborrecía verlos y lo que decían de mí, y además me daba muchísimo miedo que, nada más verlos, la abuela supiera que yo había hecho algo horrible. De modo que se quedaron al fondo del cajón y no volví a sacarlos. Hasta que un día los metí en una bolsa, los llevé de nuevo a la tienda y los dejé en el probador. Luego me fui a casa y se lo conté todo a la abuela.

Jacob se la quedó mirando. ¿Ese era su secreto más oscuro? Había cedido a la tentación, había robado un par de vaqueros y luego los había devuelto. Experimentó un gran alivio al saber que a pesar de lo difícil que había sido su vida eso era lo que ella entendía por oscuridad. Parecía tan seria, tan abstraída y tan inocente. No tenía ni idea de lo que era la oscuridad de verdad y él se alegraba muchísimo por ello y estaba muy agradecido.

El mal verdadero, como el que moraba en su alma, no la había tocado. Jacob no podía hablar, no tenía valor para decírselo. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sujetando con fuerza la sábana con la mano enguantada e hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los dedos y soltarla.

Ella creía saber lo que acechaba bajo la superficie, pensaba haberlo visto en su totalidad a partir de los breves atisbos que se le habían permitido ver.

—Jacob... Yo... —Se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes lo que dijo la abuela? Dijo que en todos los seres hay una gran bondad y una enorme maldad y que podemos escoger nuestro camino, no sofocando el mal sino aceptando su existencia. Aceptar y escoger, ¿lo entiendes?

Aceptar. Si dejaba de luchar y aceptaba lo que era, dejaría de existir; la oscuridad rompería las protecciones, se apoderaría de su cuerpo y lo convertiría en algo extraño y asqueroso. Se apoderaría de su alma.

—¿Crees que no conozco tu sufrimiento y tu angustia? —preguntó ella con gentileza—. ¿Crees que no entiendo a lo que te enfrentas?

No. Él sabía que ella había sufrido, que había conocido la tristeza, la pobreza y la desesperación. Y el hambre. Y el miedo.

Por su culpa.

No se le ocurrió nada que decir, de modo que le dio la única respuesta que era capaz de darle. La acercó hacia sí y la besó, dejándose llevar por el deseo. Ella emitió un sonido que igual podía ser de felicidad como de protesta. Jacob sabía que quería respuestas, pero no tenía ninguna que darle.

Le sujetó las muñecas con un gemido y le sujetó los brazos a los costados mientras él se sumergía en el beso, vertiendo su necesidad en ella y deleitándose con su respuesta. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, besándole los pechos y el vientre, bordeando con la lengua su ombligo. Descendió un poco más y le lamió la curva de la cadera, sonriendo cuando ella dio un respingo y jadeó.

Ella sabía muy poco de su oscuridad y él deseaba que aquello continuara así, pero la unión de sus cuerpos le proporcionaba consuelo. En los brazos de Renesmee encontraba su verdad y su salvación.

Le separó los muslos y la besó y la lamió allí, sintiendo cómo se contraían sus músculos cuando permitió que el placer se apoderara de ella. Se estremeció, apoyó los talones contra el colchón y se elevó hacia su boca; intentó liberar las muñecas, pero él se las sujetó mientras continuaba lamiéndola y chupándola, todo su ser concentrado en un éxtasis perfecto de ella. Su propia pasión era un incendio que le consumía, tensándole los testículos y el pene, hasta que se estremeció, acicateado por el deseo de ella.

—Jacob... —Pronunció su nombre con apenas un jadeo, presionó su sexo contra la boca de él y se dejó ir, apretando los muslos, las caderas arqueadas y el cuerpo estremecido.

El mantuvo la lengua contra ella hasta que el orgasmo terminó y entonces se deslizó sobre su cuerpo y empujó hasta el fondo. Ella estaba muy mojada y muy caliente.

Ella le rodeó con las piernas, sosteniéndolo mientras igualaba su ritmo, el movimiento constante de sus caderas y sus embestidas largas y profundas. El hundió los dedos entre su pelo y se introdujo en ella una y otra vez, hasta que por fin, con el cuerpo sudoroso, encontró la liberación. Ella le acompañó, lanzando un grito de placer que penetró en él, acariciándolo y llevándolo aún más alto mientras se derramaba en ella, en un vínculo físico y emocional imparable. Irrompible.

QQQ

Quil no estaba precisamente de buen humor cuando cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Jacob. Estaba solo, cosa que odiaba, el silencio y las paredes se le venían encima y las sábanas todavía estaban calientes de la mortal que se había visto obligado a despedir. Edward le había llamado para decirle que el Antiguo había convocado a la Alianza. A todos. Viéndose obligado por el honor a obedecer, Quil hubiera dicho con franqueza que en ese momento sentía resentimiento, puede que incluso odio, hacia el Antiguo.

Siglos de silencio le estaban consumiendo. Recuerdos. Pesadillas en las primeras horas del día. Lo peor eran las noches.

—Diga —gruñó Jacob, cogiendo el teléfono al quinto timbrazo.

Quil tuvo la alarmante sensación de que había interrumpido algo, o puede que hubiera llamado justo cuando ese algo terminaba.

Interesante.

Al parecer Jacob había sucumbido a sus deseos, sacrificando una mínima parte de su control.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sabiendo que Jacob podría leer entre líneas.

—Sigo siendo hechicero —contestó Jacob.

La oscuridad no se había impuesto.

Muy interesante en verdad.

—Hemos sido convocados —le informó Quil sin sorprenderse cuando le respondió el silencio.

Era raro que la Alianza se reuniera y más todavía que tuvieran que acudir en persona en vez de hacerlo por teleconferencia. ¡Ah, las maravillas de la tecnología moderna! Quil todavía recordaba la época en que se enviaban mensajes por medio de palomas.

Los teléfonos fueron un gran avance.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Jacob.

—Ahora. —Quil se arriesgó a meterse en terreno peligroso—. Jacob, es posible que sea por la chica.

Por el hecho de que ella tenía magia, que atraía el poder de Jacob y que parecía que él no podía impedírselo.

Por el hecho de que ya no era humana sino casi una hechicera. Una combinación imposible.

Por el hecho de que Jacob la había tomado como aprendiz sin permiso.

Lo que planteaba la pregunta de qué iba a pasar ahora. Quil no podía imaginar que Jacob fuera a sacrificar a Renesmee, sobre todo a la luz de lo que probablemente había sucedido entre ellos durante las últimas horas. A pesar de que él no experimentaba ningún tipo de reparos emocionales, no podía imaginarse a Jacob compartiendo su cuerpo sin compartir también su corazón.

Una elección peligrosa para un hechicero que era en parte demonio y tenía el corazón y el alma contaminados por el mal.

Quil colgó el teléfono. Por utilizar una expresión que solían usar los mortales, le daba la sensación de que la mierda estaba a punto de salpicarles a todos.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 25

Por lo menos ya tenía ropa interior. Renesmee comprobó su aspecto en el espejo del cuarto de baño; decididamente la camiseta y los pantalones de deporte de Jacob no estaban a la altura de la moda femenina, pero le complacía saber que la ropa interior que había lavado en el lavabo ya estaba seca.

Giró sobre sí misma y lanzó una mirada hacia la cama, cuyas sábanas caían en desorden por el borde del colchón hasta la alfombra, y a las almohadas tiradas de cualquier forma. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios. Salió del cuarto de baño y se acercó a la cama. Pasó las manos despacio por la sábana de abajo mientras arreglaba la de arriba y la colcha, deteniéndose para llevarse una almohada a la nariz y aspirar su olor.

Experimentó una enorme alegría al notar que conservaba el olor limpio, fresco, ligeramente especiado y muy erótico de Jacob. Estaba tan enamorada de él, había dado un paso tan grande, que debería estar aterrorizada o al menos un poco intranquila, pero lo único que sentía era felicidad.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló el olor que seguía impregnado en la tela, deleitándose en el recuerdo de sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo y en la comunión de sus almas. En cierta forma se alegraba de que la llamada de teléfono de Quil le hubiera sacado de la cama, ya que así ella podía recuperar el aliento, pensar y saborear sus emociones.

Terminó de hacer la cama sin dejar de sonreír, y miró el reloj. Era casi la una. Terry aparecería en el callejón en cualquier momento.

En cuanto Jacob se marchó, Renesmee había llamado a su buzón de voz para escuchar los mensajes. Había un par de ellos de compañeros de clase, otro de Beth, su mejor amiga del colegio y otro del dueño de la casa reclamando el alquiler. Hasta ahí todo normal; fue el mensaje de Terry el que despertó su atención.

—Renesmee —decía ésta con una voz que parecía tensa, incluso un poco desesperada—. Tengo que hablar contigo cuanto antes. Se trata de Louise y de tu abuela. Ahora mismo estoy clasificando latas de comida en el banco de alimentos, puedes llamarme aquí. —Había dejado el número de teléfono y Renesmee no tuvo problemas para localizarla.

Terry parecía estar deseando que se encontraran cara a cara, lo cual obligó a Renesmee a tomar algunas decisiones rápidas. Era lo bastante inteligente como para saber el peligro que entrañaba salir de la morada protegida de Jacob, ¿acaso no le molestaba en extremo cuando la chica de la película de terror se empeñaba en salir a la oscuridad a pesar de los ruidos espeluznantes y la música de suspense de fondo?

DEPV. Demasiado estúpida para vivir. Ella desde luego no iba a serlo. De ninguna manera pensaba salir de la seguridad de la casa de Jacob para encontrarse con Terry, por muy importante que fuera ese encuentro para su amiga. Jacob le había hablado de las salvaguardas que había puesto; unas barreras protectoras que no podían ser violadas ni por los híbridos ni por los demonios. La versión de un hechicero de un sistema de seguridad para el hogar. Le había dicho además que eran más resistentes que las que había puesto en su apartamento porque éstas eran permanentes.

Ella estaba segura de que los híbridos se llevarían una gran alegría si la veían paseando sola y sin protección, motivo por el cual no pensaba ir a ninguna parte. No iba a correr el riesgo de encontrarse con un híbrido o, lo que era peor, con un demonio.

Sólo con acordarse del que la había acosado aquella noche en el Blue Bay, bastaba para provocarle náuseas. Aquí estaba a salvo, pero fuera no.

Con esa idea en mente, le había dado a Terry las indicaciones necesarias para encontrarla. Terry no era un híbrido, de modo que no corría ningún peligro, e incluso si se imaginaban de algún modo la relación entre ambas mujeres y la seguían hasta aquí, los híbridos no podrían traspasar las protecciones de Jacob. Así pues su solución implicaba pocos riesgos, pensó mientras salía del dormitorio y recorría el pasillo en dirección a la puerta principal.

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso de la realidad alternativa, Renesmee sabía que no podía confiar en que Terry encontrara la casa de Jacob sin ayuda, ya que estaba envuelta en magia y oculta a la vista del reino de los mortales. Sin embargo había encontrado una solución; lo único que tenía que hacer era abrir la puerta a la una en punto, asomarse al callejón y atraer la atención de Terry. Problema arreglado.

Aún así fue con mucho cuidado. Abrió la puerta sólo una rendija y miró con atención. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises que se cernían sobre la ciudad como una manta húmeda. Giró la cabeza y observó el callejón en toda su extensión. Desde la calle principal le llegaba el sonido del tráfico, pero no había ni un alma a la vista.

Echó una ojeada al reloj; las doce y cincuenta y nueve.

Volvió a mirar otra vez, buscando alguna señal de Terry. Los músculos del cuello se le contrajeron y levantó una mano para darse un ligero masaje. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, como si no pudiera respirar, de modo que movió los hombros para aliviar la tensión.

Estaba claro que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, pero no entendía por qué.

La entrada del callejón estaba despejada. Pasados unos instantes apareció un grupo de jóvenes que andaban arrastrando los pies y vestían unos vaqueros holgados

con la cinturilla a la altura de la cadera y unas chaquetas igual de anchas que ocultaban sus cuerpos. Uno de ellos se detuvo, le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo y luego siguieron caminando entre risas y empujándose el uno al otro.

Renesmee tragó saliva, miró a un lado y a otro, y volvió a revisar el callejón una vez más. No había nada extraño ni fuera de lugar. El contenedor de basura seguía en el mismo sitio, desbordante de desperdicios. Una ráfaga de viento levantó en un remolino el montón de papel haciendo que las hojas flotaran en el aire hasta caer por fin contra la pared cubierta de pintadas.

Una sensación de opresión fue apoderándose lentamente de su pecho hasta cerrarle la garganta. Renesmee empezó a temblar, extrañada por su reacción. Allí no había nadie. Nadie. Ni siquiera Terry.

Se echó hacia atrás, cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó en el vestíbulo, rodeándose con los brazos y con la mirada fija en la madera hermosamente tallada. Decididamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza al imaginarse que en cada sombra se ocultaba un monstruo. El sentido común le decía que estaba siendo ridícula, pero una especie de sexto sentido pareció revivir, produciéndole un cosquilleo, una sensación de picor en la piel, que indicaba lo contrario.

Allí había algo raro. Parecía como si la magia que se enroscaba dentro de ella estuviera cogiendo la gripe. Sonaba extraño, pero ésa era la única comparación que parecía adecuada. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba muy mal.

¿Era eso la corriente de dragón... el continuum que había descrito Jacob?

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y volvió a mirar detenidamente el callejón. Sintió una oleada de alivio cuando vio a Pickles corriendo hacia ella, atravesando la basura y ladrando como un loco.

—¡Pickles!—Se echó a reír y miró hacia la entrada del callejón, donde se encontraba Terry, saludándola con la mano.

Renesmee levantó la mano para devolverle el saludo, salió a la luz del día y se agachó para levantar a Pickles en brazos.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al verse parada delante de la puerta de Jacob, con el contorno nebuloso de la hermosa fuente a su izquierda y el olor penetrante del callejón en la nariz. Volvió la cabeza con un mal presentimiento. Terry no la estaba saludando. Sus movimientos eran demasiado violentos, demasiado exagerados. Estaba...

Renesmee se dio media vuelta y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando una mano áspera la cogió del brazo.

—Tranquila —dijo Aro Volturi, sonriéndole. Tan educado. Tan atractivo.

Ella sintió un alivio enorme. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida por su presencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia. Sus dientes parecían demasiado grandes, demasiado largos. Demasiados dientes.

Aro Volturi.

Debía de haber estado allí escondido todo el tiempo, pero ¿dónde? ¿Por qué?

Su corazón dejó de latir y se le entumecieron los brazos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Pickles se soltaba y saltaba al suelo.

Renesmee tragó saliva, horrorizada, cuando todo encajó en su lugar de repente.

Su rechazo a tener una relación con Aro.

El punto de conexión entre las sin techo desaparecidas y el St. John's. Aro Volturi trabajaba allí, en urgencias.

La afirmación de Jacob al decir que había tenido un espectador mientras luchaba con los híbridos, y su propia idea descabellada de haber visto a Aro Volturi en el exterior del edificio poco antes de que éstos atacaran. Resultaba que la idea no era tan descabellada.

En absoluto.

Arog, el demonio del que habían hablado Quil y Seth.

Aro era Arog. Y estaba ahí por ella.

Ella era el conducto. Así era como la había llamado el demonio en el Blue Bay Motel. Ella era la llave de la puerta, y su magia era mucho más fuerte ahora que le había arrebatado una buena cantidad a Jacob.

—Lo único que necesitaba era que abrieras la puerta, Renesmee —dijo Aro—. Que la abrieras, que rompieras las protecciones del hechicero y que me dejaras entrar, pero tú has sido tan amable que has salido sin más. —Se echó a reír, con una risa aguda que a Renesmee le provocó náuseas—. Me has puesto las cosas muy fáciles.

«Demasiado estúpida para vivir. ¡Oh, Dios!»

Aro apretó más los dedos, clavándoselos en el brazo. Renesmee sabía que le saldrían cardenales.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la espiral de poder de su interior. Sintió su deslizamiento caliente e intenso, el fuerte dolor y el destello, y lo dirigió contra Aro. El la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, arrebatándole todo el aire de golpe. La tensión entre ellos fue inmensa, hasta que el cuerpo de él se contrajo al recibir el impacto de la magia de Renesmee con un gruñido sordo.

—Encantadora —murmuró él.

Se acercó más a ella para pasarle la lengua por la mejilla y el cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí. Renesmee sintió una repugnancia que penetró por todos los poros de su piel para instalarse en lo más profundo de sí misma.

—Eres poderosa. Maravillosamente poderosa —murmuró él—. Y eres mía para hacer contigo lo que me plazca.

Renesmee intentó liberarse, llena de terror y desesperación, mientras oía los sollozos apagados de Terry y levantaba la mirada para ver como un híbrido la sujetaba, tapándole la boca con la mano. ¡Oh, Dios, pobre Terry! Se había convertido en un peón inocente de una guerra de la que no sabía nada.

—Que no sea demasiado profundo —le ordenó Aro—. Prefiero que muera despacio.

—¡No! —gritó Renesmee, intentando soltarse.

El híbrido asintió y le cortó la garganta a Terry de un solo tajo.

Sangre. Sangre roja goteando por su cuello, manchándole la camisa. Renesmee gimió y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Vio que Terry caía desplomada en el suelo, oyó la risa se Aro y notó que su brazo le rodeaba la cintura, y luego todo el callejón se difuminó y desapareció ante ella.

El nombre de Jacob resonó en su corazón.

Notó un viento frío en la cara y, con un grito, fue arrastrada a la oscuridad.

Una intensa furia se apoderó de Jacob cuando recorrió las habitaciones vacías de su casa buscando a Renesmee, aún sabiendo que ella no estaba allí. Los hechizos protectores habían sido violados y Renesmee había desaparecido.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda, ahora ya no tenía ninguna. El traidor era alguien de su propio círculo, uno de sus camaradas les había traicionado a él y a la Alianza.

Uno de ellos le había puesto una trampa para que se separara de ella y había enviado a los demonios para que se la llevaran.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un ardid. Le habían engañado con la excusa de un encuentro con otros hechiceros, una reunión interminable llena de desacuerdos y mal organizada que no había solucionado nada y que sólo sirvió para alterar los ánimos. El se sentó allí, habló con ellos y discutieron sobre el mal que invadía el continuum de la magia.

Y mientras él estaba ausente se la habían llevado.

¿Quién era el traidor? ¿Jasper? ¿Seth?

¿Edward? ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado tanto? ¿Podía ser Quil?

¿Quién?

Ahora, mientras iba de una habitación a otra, olía el rastro del demonio. Abrió la puerta de la calle con un gruñido y salió al callejón, cambiando dimensiones y evitando siempre el patio. El hedor a azufre y a cadáver en descomposición de la criatura era más intenso ahí fuera. Arog. La ira de Jacob se intensificó, retorciéndose como algo vivo.

Terry, la amiga de Renesmee, yacía en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre. A su lado estaba su perro, dando vueltas sin parar y aullando de pena.

Jacob calmó al asustado animal utilizando la magia, mientras evaluaba los daños. Terry estaba viva.

Esa mujer era importante para Renesmee, una amiga, una parte significativa de su vida. Ella querría que la salvara. Y él deseaba hacerlo tanto por Renesmee como por sí mismo, porque todavía no había dejado que la oscuridad se apoderara de él y seguía siendo capaz de sentir compasión.

Se arrodilló al lado de Terry y le tomó el pulso. Ahí estaba, filiforme y débil. Probablemente Arog había disfrutado al saber que Renesmee sufriría al darse cuenta de la terrible situación en que se encontraba su amiga y por su incapacidad para evitarlo o ayudarla. Renesmee, cuyo mayor deseo era arreglar el mundo. Ser la responsable del terrible destino de su amiga debía de ser un tormento para ella.

Una deuda más en el haber de Arog.

Después de comprobar el pulso, Jacob la volvió con cuidado y evaluó sus heridas. El híbrido había sido descuidado y sólo le había cortado un lado del cuello en vez de toda la garganta. La carótida estaba intacta y la yugular estaba seccionada, aunque el corte era demasiado superficial para acabar con su vida de inmediato.

No, aquello no era un descuido. Lo más probable era que Arog hubiera querido que ella yaciera ahí, consciente de la inminencia de su muerte y sin poder hacer nada para evitarla. Debía de haber disfrutado con la certeza de que sufriría y había querido que su muerte fuera una lenta tortura.

Y también había querido que Renesmee sufriera sabiéndolo.

Jacob quería aullar de rabia y desesperación, pero contuvo sus emociones y las encerró en un lugar donde no pudieran hacer demasiado daño. La vida de Renesmee no estaba en peligro todavía porque Arog era una criatura de ceremonias y ritos.

Jacob estaba seguro de que esperaría hasta la noche.

Igual que lo estaba acerca del lugar a donde la llevaría. El sitio donde años antes un accidente había acabado con la vida de sus padres. Esta noche Arog intentaría sacrificarla a ella como tributo de sangre y dolor para abrir la brecha y traer al Solitario desde el reino demoníaco y así recuperar todo su poder.

Mientras tanto, el demonio no haría nada que le causara daño. Quería que su poder permaneciera intacto hasta el aniversario exacto del accidente —al momento, al segundo—, la celebración del acontecimiento que había traído a Arog al reino humano.

Lo que significaba que durante unas horas Renesmee estaba relativamente a salvo.

Jacob apretó el puño herido y sintió que la cosa se retorcía, haciendo vibrar los confines de su jaula. Su furia era fría y controlada, una rabia helada que lo aspiraba todo en un remolino de odio. La oscuridad fue aumentando en su interior, atraída por la negra emoción de su corazón, clamando por liberarse. Estaba tentado, y mucho, a dejarla en libertad, lanzarla sobre Arog y disfrutar viendo cómo lo destrozaba.

Si no lo destrozaba a él primero. Ahí estaba el dilema.

Terry gimió, atrayendo toda la atención de Jacob y de Pickles que se tumbó a su lado y le dio empujones con el hocico.

La Alianza prohibía que Jacob devolviera un alma a su cuerpo mortal si ya había salido de él, pero la de Terry seguía dentro. Todavía podía salvarla con una porción de magia y poder, con una parte de sí mismo.

La curó utilizando su magia luminosa, sacrificando sus reservas, ya debilitadas y agotadas después de las horas que había pasado tan cerca de Renesmee.

La semilla de demonio creció, cogiendo un poco más de él, empujando los límites, robándole otro pedazo de alma.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 26

Renesmee giró en círculo, despacio, mirando lo que la rodeaba y sorteando con cuidado la gruesa cadena que le sujetaba el tobillo a una argolla clavada a un bloque de hormigón. Se estremeció. En el extremo más alejado de la carretera había un árbol doblado y ennegrecido, cual centinela tétrico y amenazador, cuyas ramas desnudas se curvaban como garras. Era como estar viendo una película de terror de bajo presupuesto.

Sólo que esto era real.

El horror al que había sobrevivido.

En el transcurso de las dos últimas décadas había visto la silueta de ese árbol en mil pesadillas en mil noches diferentes. Conocía ese lugar. Su corazón y el interior magullado de su alma lo reconocían.

Desde su posición privilegiada en lo alto de una pequeña cuesta no le cupo ninguna duda de donde se encontraba, lo sabía perfectamente. ¡Oh, Dios! Nunca había podido olvidarse de ese árbol. Jamás.

Aquél era el lugar donde habían muerto sus padres. Había tenido la esperanza de no volver a verlo nunca.

Contempló el cielo cada vez más oscuro y se estremeció. El crepúsculo siempre había sido su momento preferido del día, con los asombrosos colores del sol poniente, una bola de fuego naranja, rosa y roja, rozando el horizonte. Se abrazó a sí misma y golpeó el suelo con los pies para combatir el frío que le penetraba en los músculos y en los huesos. Observó la puesta de sol, pensando que si sobrevivía a la noche nunca volvería a verla del mismo modo.

Su terror iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba hasta que se hizo fuerte para defenderse de los escalofríos y deseó que el sol se quedara quieto, que se ocultara despacio, para esperar a Jacob.

Estaba segura de que él vendría, y no dudaba de que Aro, mejor dicho, Arog —él había insistido en que le llamara por ese nombre, mascullando algo sobre poder, plaga y muerte—, también lo sabía.

Se frotó los brazos y pateó el suelo con más fuerza. Estaba muerta de frío; el viento penetraba a través de su camiseta y un miedo helado iba creciendo en su interior.

La noche se iba acercando a ella, devorando el cielo a grandes bocados.

—Tu hechicero les dejó morir, ¿lo recuerdas? Estaba ahí. —La voz de Arog hizo que se volviera y con las prisas tropezó con la cadena y cayó de rodillas.

El se rió, un sonido desagradable y húmedo. Se acercó a ella, extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ella se apartó, llena de asco.

—Tus padres yacían el uno al lado del otro —señaló la carretera con un gesto desmayado—, alimentando con su sangre la tierra compactada. ¿Lo recuerdas, Renesmee?

—Sí. —Incluso podía oler el fuego de aquella lejana noche y el olor acre que le irritaba las fosas nasales. Una mezcla de caucho quemado, anhídrido sulfuroso y algo mucho más fuerte: azufre.

—Tu poderoso hechicero podría haberlos salvado. Sólo habría necesitado una cantidad despreciable de magia, un solo filamento, para atar las almas a sus cuerpos. Todavía no se habían marchado, estaban sanas, confusas y suspendidas al lado de sus cuerpos destrozados, pero él hubiera podido cambiar incluso eso. Ya has visto lo que puede hacer. Has comprobado la fuerza curativa de su poder, de su magia.

Ella lo había visto más de una vez. La primera noche le había curado la quemadura de la mejilla y al día siguiente hizo lo mismo con el horrible arañazo de su propio hombro. Y también sabía, aunque no quería recordar a propósito todos los detalles, que la había sanado la noche del accidente que les costó la vida a sus padres.

No, eso no era del todo verdad. Era ella quien se había curado a sí misma. Le había robado su magia, lo cual le costó la mano, proporcionando a la oscuridad una oportunidad de avanzar lentamente dentro de él y atormentarlo durante décadas.

Si Arog estaba intentando que ella le echara la culpa a alguien, no iba a conseguir que se la echara a Jacob.

Arog empezó a acariciarle el pelo y el gusto de la bilis le quemó la lengua. Se apartó, pero uno de los híbridos, el que había matado a Terry —¡Dios, no podía pensar en eso ahora!—, la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella para empujarla de nuevo hacia Arog. Renesmee cayó al suelo, raspándose la mejilla con una esquina del bloque de hormigón.

Un hilillo de sangre, caliente y viscosa, resbaló por su mejilla; Arog se la quedó mirando con los ojos entornados y jadeando mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y le tocó la piel con la yema de un dedo. Cuando lo separó estaba rojo y resbaladizo.

Se lo llevó a la boca con un estremecimiento y lo chupó hasta dejarlo limpio.

—Deliciosa —susurró—. ¡Ah, cuánto nos vamos a divertir, Renesmee Masen! En cuanto hayas abierto el muro voy a entretenerme contigo. —La agarró por la camisa, la atrajo hacia su pecho y le lamió la mejilla ensangrentada con su lengua áspera.

Ella estuvo a punto de vomitar de asco, una especie de lodo espeso le cerró la garganta y empezó a darle golpes, concentrándose en su poder interior, hasta que salió con una explosión de luz que le hizo caer de espaldas.

Toda apariencia de humanidad desapareció. Renesmee emitió un grito ahogado cuando el demonio se desprendió de su piel, dejándola hecha una pila en el suelo, y se mostró como era, una bestia gris, horrible y espeluznante. Se echó corriendo hacia atrás todo lo que la cadena le permitía, patinando sobre la hierba. Él se le fue acercando despacio, acompañando sus movimientos frenéticos.

—Eres maravillosamente fuerte —canturreó él—. Mucho mejor para abrir un portal. —Extendió hacia ella una mano convertida en una garra cuyo contacto al arrastrase por su cuero cabelludo, su garganta y su clavícula la hizo encogerse de repugnancia. La apretó lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle sangre—. Y gracias a tu fuerza vas a durar mucho bajo mis tiernos cuidados.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándola allí con sus pensamientos y su horror, el cuerpo tembloroso de frío y terror y las manos húmedas de sudor.

Renesmee no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció acurrucada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas en un intento por conservar el calor. Puede que fuera una hora, quizá más. Ya era completamente de noche y veía las sombras de los híbridos mientras se reunían.

Dos de ellos pasaron a su lado.

—Me sorprende que no espere a tener público. Creía que se había lanzado una llamada para que los demonios vinieran con sus guardianes a presenciar la llegada del Solitario —dijo uno en voz baja.

El segundo híbrido gruñó y señaló a Renesmee.

—Yo creo que la quiere para su propio placer más de lo que quiere tener espectadores. Ya conoces el código demoníaco. Si hubiera más demonios aquí, todos tendrían derecho a su parte del premio.

Renesmee se estremeció mientras ellos se alejaban, experimentando una retorcida gratitud por el hecho de que Arog hubiera decidido ser egoísta.

De repente se quedó quieta, sin respirar, y contuvo el impulso de levantar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. El estaba ahí. Ella percibía su magia y su presencia.

Jacob.

Las lágrimas le ardían debajo de los párpados cerrados, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja y el cuerpo inmóvil, negándose a buscarle entre las sombras para no delatar su presencia al montón de híbridos. A Arog.

En un instante, el cielo desprovisto de estrellas, se llenó de serpentinas de luz brillantes y afiladas, como si un rayo hubiera tocado la tierra y se alejara danzando. Oyó un grito y vio la silueta de un híbrido caer desplomada al suelo. Y luego otro. Y otro más.

La fuerza en su interior fue en aumento y con ella una oleada de desesperación. Estaba absorbiendo la magia de Jacob. ¡Oh, Dios, eso no! Cerró de golpe los ojos y se concentró en edificar su pared imaginaria, en detener el flujo de energía que estaba pasando de él a ella. Jacob no podía permitirse perder ni un átomo en ese instante y lugar.

Tenía mucho frío, y estaba agotada. La pared fracasó. Volvió a intentarlo, frenética, notando cómo la fuerte atracción de su poder absorbía el de Jacob y el ardiente dolor en su vientre quemándola mientras el poder se hinchaba y crecía.

El estaba permitiendo que aquello sucediera, pensó ella aturdida. Quería mantenerla a salvo, y entregarle su poder para que se defendiera era el modo de garantizarlo, pero ¿a qué precio para él?

Oyó un ruido a su derecha y abrió los ojos; vio que un híbrido se acercaba rápidamente a ella agachado. Llena de pánico y entre jadeos, convocó la misma energía que había utilizado contra Quil cuando le arrebató la espada de madera; hizo un llamamiento a su luz y a su poder interior. Una dentellada de dolor le atravesó la cintura y una deslumbrante llamarada de luz salió al exterior en forma de anillos brillantes. El híbrido salió despedido por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

No tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de la victoria. Arog estaba a su lado, clavándole las uñas en el brazo al tiempo que la ponía en pie. Con una horrible carcajada, le pasó las garras por delante del cuerpo, desgarrándole la camiseta y dejando al descubierto el vientre. Luego repitió la acción, clavándole las uñas. Ella gimió y se retorció, intentando escapar del brutal ataque.

Jacob. ¿Dónde estaba? Oyó el sonido de una persona golpeando a otra y un gemido roto en la distancia.

—Sangre —se rió Arog, lanzándole su aliento fétido a la cara, mientras ella se debatía intentando apartarse—. Sangre para el sacrificio y tu magia para la puerta.

Ella lanzó un grito, se concentró en su poder, lo dirigió hacia él y él se echó a reír con una risa estridente de loco.

—¡Eso es! Usa tu poder, Renesmee Masen. Tu sangre y tu magia ya abrieron la brecha en una ocasión. Fuiste tú quien aquella noche abrió la entrada y me dejó en libertad. Esta noche estará tu sangre, pero no habrá una simple chispa de magia sino toda una inundación. La magia robada a un hechicero. ¡Ah, qué cosa más bella! ¡Qué hermosura!

Ella se debatió y luchó, sintiendo el dolor agudo de sus heridas y hierro al rojo del chorro de magia en lo más profundo de su ser, y notó que el poder fluía en su interior; sabía que Jacob estaba cerca y que ella le estaba vaciando. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, decidida a detener aquello.

Demasiado tarde. Fue demasiado tarde. Era como si se hubiera derrumbado una presa y no hubiera forma de detener la corriente.

La atmósfera se retorció y deformó ante sus ojos y vio que el cielo nocturno se distorsionaba. El portal. Estaba abriendo sin querer una puerta entre los reinos. Era verdad que ella era el conducto, el canal que transportaba la magia en un flujo líquido hacia la entrada y la abría.

Era como si le hubieran metido dentro una manguera vacía que succionaba su energía y su vida. La sensación era horrible y por más que luchaba contra ella, la entrada seguía tirando, arrebatándole lo que Renesmee no tenía ningún deseo de entregar. ¿Así era como se sentía Jacob cuando ella drenaba su poder?

—¡Noooooooo! —El sordo gemido reverberó en su garganta.

Los ruidos de una pelea seguían llenando el aire nocturno, girando a su alrededor. El grito de un híbrido. Un gemido de agonía.

El horrible sonido de alguien sorbiendo y luego una exclamación de dolor: ¡Dios!

—¡Jacob! —Renesmee gritó su nombre, sabiendo que era demasiado tarde. Le habían cogido. Podía sentir su desesperación a través de la conexión que los unía.

¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos, los otros hechiceros? ¿Por qué no habían acudido en su ayuda? Jacob se había reunido con ellos y sin embargo había venido hasta aquí solo. ¿Por qué?

La luna llena estaba encima de ellos, permitiéndole ver los cuerpos caídos de una docena de híbridos. Luego vio a Jacob con los brazos en alto y Arog se apartó de ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se puso al lado de Jacob y le rodeó de cadenas, unas

cadenas oscuras que oscilaban y se movían y parecían casi... vivas. Una presencia terrible y malévola.

Un sollozo se le quedó atascado en la garganta cuando Jacob levantó la cabeza y vio la sangre que tenía en la cara.

Iban a matarlo. Por su culpa.

—Deja que se vaya —susurró ella—. Deja que se vaya —repitió más fuerte—. Haré lo que quieras. Te ayudaré, pero no le mates. Deja que se vaya. —Palabras sin sentido, dictadas por la desesperación. Nunca iba a ayudar a Arog ni a hacer lo que éste quería. Sin embargo era capaz de decir y prometer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Jacob.

—Me ayudarás y harás lo que yo deseo de todas formas. ¿No notas el tirón desgarrador del portal? La elección ya no está en tus manos. —Arog se echó a reír—. Me voy a vengar de la Alianza de Hechiceros. ¿Entiendes la elección a la que se enfrenta tu hechicero, preciosa Renesmee? ¿Te das cuenta de su suplicio?

Renesmee buscó la mirada de Jacob y le dirigió la sombra de una sonrisa, quizá con intención de tranquilizarle. Quería aullar de dolor por verle encadenado y herido.

Se humedeció los labios.

—No lo mates, por favor.

—¿Matarlo? —Arog regresó a su lado y la acarició; una caricia tan repugnante que le provocó un estremecimiento—. ¿No lo sabes? Puede ser... ¡Oh, esto es demasiado bueno!

Arog se agachó a su lado, envolviéndola en una nube de azufre con su aliento húmedo.

—Deja que te cuente lo que va a sufrir. Cuando le lance a través de la brecha, tu hechicero será un huésped en el reino demoníaco, donde lo único que conocerá será angustia y dolor. Un tormento eterno. ¿Sabes lo que le van a hacer los demonios? — Arog caminó a su alrededor, pasándole las garras por la piel, arañando con sus puntas afiladas la carne tierna—. ¡Oh, qué preciosas son las marcas que te estoy dejando! Y si aprieto — aumentó la presión y Renesmee sintió dolor cuando él le atravesó la piel—, el resultado es todavía mejor.

Ella tenía la ropa empapada de sudor. Estaba helada de miedo.

—Jacob —susurró con el corazón roto.

Iban a matarlo por culpa suya. Ella le había hecho eso, le había aspirado la vida, le había robado su magia, cuando lo único que quería hacer era amarlo.

—Haré un trato contigo —murmuró, con la garganta tan cerrada que apenas podía respirar—. Abriré todos los portales que quieras. Te daré cualquier cosa. Puedes tener lo que quieras, pero deja que se vaya. Por favor. Deja que se vaya.

—¡No, Renesmee! —Jacob tiró de sus cadenas, y ella sintió el flujo de su magia, como si intentará transferirle el último resto de poder que le quedaba para protegerla.

Arog le dirigió una sonrisa a Jacob, suponiendo que a enseñar esos dientes afilados de demonio se le pudiera llamar sonrisa.

—Mira con que gracia suplica, y eso que no lo sabe todo. —Cruzó despacio la distancia que los separaba y clavó las garras en el pecho de Jacob, dejando una serie de riachuelos de sangre al cortar la piel y los músculos.

Renesmee tiró con desesperación de la cadena que le sujetaba la pierna al tiempo que hacía un llamamiento a la magia que Jacob había compartido con ella. El corazón le martilleó en el pecho al sentirla deslizarse, caliente, en su interior; entonces esa esperanza se debilitó y se ahogó en una marea de desesperación. Estaba muy débil. Gran parte de ella ya se había canalizado hacia el portal, la aterradora zona negra de la noche donde las estrellas no brillaban y el aire parecía retorcerse y distorsionarse con un objetivo paralizador. Fueron el extraño resplandor y la calma sobrenatural los que

la advirtieron de que la brecha entre las dimensiones, la puerta, había terminado de abrirse. Renesmee reconoció las señales, las recordaba de la noche del accidente.

La noche que ella se había apoderado por primera vez de la magia de Jacob.

La noche que Arog había venido.

Renesmee reunió los restos de fuerza que le quedaban y atacó con un deslumbrante rayo que partió de ella como una explosión, para enroscarse en la muñeca de Arog, cortando la piel gris del demonio con un siseo. Arog lanzó un gruñido feroz y le propinó un golpe brutal en el hombro a Jacob que le desgarró la piel, y luego se dio media vuelta para regresar hacia ella.

—¿Que le suelte? Creo que no. Va a pagar con su sufrimiento y con su sangre por toda la Alianza de Hechiceros. Va a soportar todo el sufrimiento que me obligaron a soportar a mí. —Arog la agarró del pelo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acercó la cara a la suya. El hedor a putrefacción era casi insoportable.

Renesmee fue consciente de la rabia de Jacob, del ruido de las cadenas al moverse y de su rugido de furia.

Los dientes de Arog le arañaron la mejilla y la garganta haciendo que la bilis le subiera a la boca, abrasándola por dentro, en un ataque de náuseas tan brutal que pensó que iba a vomitar.

—Deja que te diga cuál va a ser su destino —susurró Arog contra su oído—. Inmortal. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu hechicero es inmortal?

Se calló, dejando que el impacto de sus palabras penetrara en el cerebro de Renesmee.

—Y aquí viene lo mejor. No puede morir. Sólo puede sufrir. Un suplicio infinito. ¿Te das cuenta?

Inmortal.

Por supuesto.

De algún modo ella ya lo sabía. Él viviría para siempre. Y ella moriría cuando su vida mortal se acabara.

De manera que era mejor que muriera ella en su lugar. Su vida tenía un final, la de Jacob no. Él tenía que vivir para luchar y proteger a la humanidad.

Arog se echó hacia atrás y estudió su cara.

—Veo que no te he sorprendido, esperaba una reacción más fuerte por tu parte. ¡Ah, pero es que hay más! —Le pasó la punta de una garra gris por el labio inferior, riendo. Renesmee tuvo una arcada y movió la cabeza, intentando con desesperación liberar el pelo que él le estaba sujetando—. Inmortal. Eres incapaz de concebir el alcance de esa palabra. El no puede morir. Nunca. Jamás. Por más atroces que sean las heridas que reciba.

Arog dejó de hablar, se echó hacia atrás y observó su cara.

—La verdad es que hay formas de acabar con la vida de un hechicero, pero ellos preferirán mantenerlo vivo. Y sufriendo.

Ella podía oír a Jacob luchando, debatiéndose y tratando de liberarse de las cadenas oscuras que lo sujetaban.

—Cuando yo le lance a través del portal le estarán esperando mil demonios con sus garras y sus dientes. Le arrancarán la piel, le rasgarán los músculos y le romperán los huesos. —Arog sonrió, una mueca que le tensó los labios dejando al descubierto las terribles filas de dientes en forma de sierra—. Un humano moriría en medio de un glorioso resplandor de sufrimiento, pero tu hechicero no, Renesmee. Tu hechicero sobrevivirá, será consciente de cada segundo de dolor. Y volverá a vivirlo todo una y otra vez.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Aquel horror era demasiado para ella.

Por su cabeza pasaron multitud de ideas descabelladas, fragmentos de conversaciones y palabras entendidas a medias. Tragó saliva para eliminar el nudo que le atenazaba el pecho. Arog se valía de su magia para derribar el muro y abrir la entrada.

Era su poder el que abría la brecha.

Puede que ese mismo poder pudiera mantenerla cerrada.

Si no existía ninguna puerta, entonces no podría arrojar a Jacob a través de ella.

Se concentró en aquella posibilidad, deseando con desesperación que fuera cierta. Le hormigueó la piel y de nuevo surgió de ella esa explosión de luz. Intentó frenéticamente enfocarla, canalizarla. Cerrar la entrada. Salvar a Jacob. Salvar al mundo.

Se puso enferma al comprender que la zona distorsionada del cielo nocturno se movía y se hacía cada vez más grande. Aquello era peor. Sus esfuerzos no hacían más que empeorarlo.

—Buen intento. Es una pena que no haya dado resultado. —Arog juntó sus manos deformes en una parodia de aplauso—. En cuanto a ti y tu poder recién adquirido, querida, también vas a sobrevivir durante mucho, mucho tiempo, como mi juguete personal.

—Renesmee... —Jacob pronunció su nombre con un suspiro.

¿Dónde estaba su hermandad ahora?, volvió a preguntarse ella. ¿Dónde estaba su Alianza de Hechiceros? Sus hermanos no habían venido. Estaba solo y de su magia sólo quedaba un resto muy tenue.

Sintió que se abría a ella en un último esfuerzo por proporcionarle suficiente poder para salvarse. A costa de su propia seguridad. No le quedaría nada para defenderse. Notó que conservaba lo justo para mantener a raya a su demonio parásito.

Un sacrificio inútil porque, en vez de proporcionarle protección, el poder entraba en ella y se canalizaba para abrir la puerta.

Supo el instante en el que él llegó a la misma conclusión que ella, el momento en que contuvo el flujo de magia. Le miró a los ojos, con el corazón destrozado, y ellos se lo dijeron todo. El amor y la desesperación. La ausencia de esperanza.

Jacob estaba atado con unas cadenas demoníacas, debilitado por su cercanía, y ella seguía arrebatándole su poder. Renesmee leyó la verdad en su mirada.

No podía salvarlos.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 27

Jacob suspiró de impotencia ante su situación. Estaba encadenado por la brujería demoníaca, su poder bajo mínimos y el parásito que tenía dentro se retorcía y caracoleaba para liberarse. Había fracasado. Renesmee no estaba a salvo. El reino humano estaba en peligro. ¿De qué valían mil años de vigilancia si había permitido que se llegara a esto?

Renesmee le miraba con ojos desorbitados en los que era fácil leer el miedo, la conmoción y la desesperación, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia delante hasta que la cadena que le sujetaba el tobillo la obligó a detenerse de golpe. Extendió una mano y él se sintió invadido por el desaliento. Deseó poder tocarla por última vez.

—Te amo —dijo con voz ronca, queriendo darle eso al menos, aun sabiendo que no era suficiente.

Arog se rió, disfrutando de su sufrimiento y observándoles con rabia y fascinación,

—Déjame darle un beso de despedida. —Renesmee sujetó la muñeca de Arog en un impulso desesperado que obligó al demonio a darse la vuelta y a estudiarla con interés—. Te lo suplico —se le quebró la voz—, deja que le dé un último beso.

Jacob apretó los dientes, conteniendo la rabia que le producía oírla suplicar al demonio. Deseaba demasiado ese beso, un recuerdo que se llevaría consigo al reino demoníaco junto con la sensación de tenería entre sus brazos y el aroma de su piel. Puede que eso fuera suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo durante los milenios de tortura que los demonios iban a hacerle sufrir.

Su ira y su desesperación alimentaron a la cosa que tenía dentro. El parásito rugió al sentir a Renesmee, deseándola. Jacob apenas podía contenerlo.

De repente recordó cómo le había mirado ella en la cama y la intención que había en sus ojos mientras le contaba su historia. Oyó sus palabras como si se las estuviera diciendo en ese instante. «¿Sabes lo que dijo la abuela? Que en todos los seres hay una gran bondad y una enorme maldad y que podemos escoger nuestro camino, no sofocando el mal, sino aceptando su existencia. Aceptar y escoger. ¿Lo entiendes?»

Aceptar. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba de luchar y de resistirse, si aceptaba la oscuridad y dejaba que violara sus hechizos protectores y sus barreras? Que se apoderaría de su alma, convirtiéndola en algo deforme y extraño.

Brujería negra.

Sin embargo, la semilla demoníaca ya la había protegido antes y volvería a portegerla ahora. Jacob supo en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer y sintió un pequeño hilo de esperanza.

Oscuridad para combatir a la oscuridad. Si soltaba al demonio éste quedaría en libertad y no habría forma de controlarlo; entonces su vida estaría acabada, pero Renesmee podría salvarse.

Ella había abierto su mente y su corazón, llamando tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad que había en él. Al demonio infernal que formaba parte de su alma.

Parte de él.

Su orgullosa y valiente Renesmee estaba suplicando por él.

Arog mostró una sonrisa astuta y espantosa y Renesmee, al verla, dejó caer la

Jacob apretó los dientes, conteniendo la rabia que le producía oírla suplicar al demonio. Deseaba demasiado ese beso, un recuerdo que se llevaría consigo al reino demoníaco junto con la sensación de tenería entre sus brazos y el aroma de su piel. Puede que eso fuera suficiente para mantenerlo cuerdo durante los milenios de tortura que los demonios iban a hacerle sufrir.

Su ira y su desesperación alimentaron a la cosa que tenía dentro. El parásito rugió al sentir a Renesmee, deseándola. Jacob apenas podía contenerlo.

De repente recordó cómo le había mirado ella en la cama y la intención que había en sus ojos mientras le contaba su historia. Oyó sus palabras como si se las estuviera diciendo en ese instante. «¿Sabes lo que dijo la abuela? Que en todos los seres hay una gran bondad y una enorme maldad y que podemos escoger nuestro camino, no sofocando el mal, sino aceptando su existencia. Aceptar y escoger. ¿Lo entiendes?»

Aceptar. ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba de luchar y de resistirse, si aceptaba la oscuridad y dejaba que violara sus hechizos protectores y sus barreras? Que se apoderaría de su alma, convirtiéndola en algo deforme y extraño.

Brujería negra.

Sin embargo, la semilla demoníaca ya la había protegido antes y volvería a portegerla ahora. Jacob supo en ese instante lo que tenía que hacer y sintió un pequeño hilo de esperanza.

Oscuridad para combatir a la oscuridad. Si soltaba al demonio éste quedaría en libertad y no habría forma de controlarlo; entonces su vida estaría acabada, pero Renesmee podría salvarse.

Ella había abierto su mente y su corazón, llamando tanto a la luz como a la oscuridad que había en él. Al demonio infernal que formaba parte de su alma.

Parte de él.

Su orgullosa y valiente Renesmee estaba suplicando por él.

Arog mostró una sonrisa astuta y espantosa y Renesmee, al verla, dejó caer la

mano con la que le estaba sujetando y retrocedió un paso trastabillando.

—¡Ah! Me encanta el sonido de tus súplicas —ronroneó el demonio—. ¿Sabes que si le tocas le arrebatarás más magia? — Alzó la vista hacia el brillo ovalado del cielo nocturno, hacia el telón distorsionado de estrellas, hacia el halo retorcido que anunciaba destrucción—. Te harás más fuerte y abrirás antes la puerta. En cuanto a tu hechicero, él se debilitará más y será más vulnerable a la crueldad del reino demoníaco. —Arog se cernió sobre ella, acercándose tanto como para presionar la cara contra su mejilla. Ella se estremeció con violencia, pero permaneció en su sitio, mientras él respiraba ruidosamente—. Sí, claro que sí, bésalo. Y luego bésame a mí.

Hizo una señal a los híbridos y éstos arrastraron a Jacob para acercarlo. Las cadenas se movieron y se clavaron en su carne, produciéndole una agonía de dolor, tensándose tanto que le era imposible mover las muñecas.

—Te amo —susurró Renesmee. Se apoyó en él con un sollozo y le ofreció los labios. Jacob oyó las risas de Arog y a los híbridos cacareando al unísono.

—Renesmee, mi amor. —Probó la sal de sus lágrimas y notó el ritmo salvaje de su pulso—. El guante. Quítamelo —le murmuró al oído—. Libera a la bestia. Es la única forma.

Ella contuvo la respiración y clavó en él sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de terror. Jacob notó los fuertes latidos de su corazón; un golpe, dos. Entonces Renesmee curvó un poco los labios en una sonrisa imperceptible al tiempo que deslizaba las manos por detrás de él y asía el borde del guante de cuero y aleación. Tiró de él con fuerza y lo sacó hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto la palma de la mano.

De ella irradió una mancha helada de oscuridad y Jacob respiró hondo a causa del dolor, obligándose a renunciar al entrenamiento de décadas, a no hacer nada, a no levantar barreras que impidieran la salida de la cosa.

Arog se lanzó hacia delante, apartando a Renesmee de un fuerte revés en la mejilla. Ella cayó al suelo, arrastrando consigo el cuero y la aleación que cubrían los dedos de Jacob. El guante cayó al suelo mientras la prisión se rompía y la puerta de la jaula se abría de par en par.

En ese mismo instante Jacob sintió la oscuridad como un lodo espeso y aceitoso, tan potente que podía saboreado y notar cómo alcanzaba cada rincón de su ser. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo convocó y dio la bienvenida al dolor.

El demonio que habitaba en el alma de Jacob se liberó con un aullido de alegría.

El poder demoníaco surgió dentro de él, liberándolo de las cadenas de Arog. Tras dos décadas combatiendo la oscuridad de su alma, ahora, a medida que ésta se extendía por él produciéndole una sensación tan intensa y aduladora, se preguntó por qué la había rechazado. Esa tentación era la trampa del demonio. ¡Dios! Deseaba abrazar a la oscuridad, darle la bienvenida y dejar que la energía creciera y se apoderara de él. La sensación era indescriptible por su frialdad y pureza.

Había tenido un pequeño anticipo de aquello la noche en que la niebla asesina y las cuchillas negras salieron de él cuando peleaba con los híbridos a las puertas del apartamento de Renesmee. Secreta y misteriosamente emocionado, había disfrutado de esas armas, sintiéndose más invencible de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida como hechicero de luz.

Esa noche hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para contenerlo, para devolver al demonio a su jaula y mantener intacta la barrera que lo rodeaba. Esta noche, ni siquiera lo iba a intentar.

Miró hacia abajo, cerró los dedos y observó su mano destrozada. La piel tenía un tono diferente al resto de su cuerpo, era de un gris plateado y su aspecto era muy extraño.

Ni humano, ni hechicero, ni tampoco demonio.

Algo completamente distinto.

Estudió los hechizos protectores que le rodeaban la muñeca. Eran fuertes, pero no lo bastante como para contener a la bestia por sí solos. Una vez desaparecidos el guante y la prisión de aleación, sabía que la barrera no podría volver nunca. La oscuridad estaba libre, rugiendo por sus venas, tendones y músculos, volviéndose poderosa. Increíblemente poderosa.

Incluso el tatuaje del dragón había cambiado, era más oscuro, brillaba de maldad, y sus ojos lanzaban destellos de amenaza no disimulada. La velocidad de la transformación le sorprendió.

Unió la mano sana con la dañada, dos mitades de un todo, un equilibrio extraño y peculiar.

Arog intentó retroceder a toda prisa. Hacer frente a un hechicero encadenado y debilitado era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a la fuerza de un demonio era otra completamente distinta.

Un híbrido se lanzó a por Renesmee y Jacob se volvió para impedírselo. No hubo aviso ni ofrecimiento de indulto; extendió el brazo y dejó que las cuchillas negras le desgarraran la piel produciéndole un intenso dolor. Estas se alargaron hasta ensartar el pecho del híbrido. La sangre brotó de las heridas formando riachuelos que se unieron en un río brillante. La parte demoníaca de Jacob disfrutó de la visión.

—¿Cómo...? —Arog trastabilló hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar las cadenas caídas en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—. Es imposible. Ningún hechicero sería capaz de librarse de las cadenas forjadas por un demonio. Sólo un demonio...

—¡Jacob! —gritó Renesmee, con la mirada puesta en algo detrás de él.

El se dio la vuelta, sabiendo ya lo que ella estaba viendo. Percibía el resplandor de la magia, la terrible grieta en el continuum, la atracción del portal que había convocado el demonio.

Arog había usado la magia de Renesmee. La magia de Jacob. Luz para llamar a la oscuridad.

Jacob sintió que su nuevo poder se hinchaba y palpitaba. Le iba a dar oscuridad a Arog. Se la iba a hacer tragar hasta que se ahogara en ella.

Dentro de la extensión infinita del cielo estrellado, el destello ovalado había crecido hasta hacerse del tamaño de un hombre en cuestión de pocos minutos. La luz se refractaba en la superficie de la grieta del muro entre las dimensiones, una cosa deforme y retorcida que rasgaba la estructura de los mundos, edificando un puente donde no debería existir ninguno.

Algunas dimensiones nunca fueron pensadas para tener una conexión.

Jacob emitió un gruñido y cogió a uno de los híbridos cuando éste se lanzó a por él, rompiéndole la espina dorsal y tirándolo después como si fuera una ramita rota. Poder. El poder era indescriptible. Mucho mayor que la luz o la oscuridad por sí solas. El que él tenía era una mezcla de ambas, una alianza extraña.

Buscó a Renesmee con la mirada. Ella estaba junto a un bloque de cemento, temblando y con la pierna encadenada. La visión de la cadena provocó en Jacob una ira intensa. La oscuridad se deslizó a través de él, combinándose con los restos de magia luminosa y deformándola.

Dio un golpe seco con la mano y envió las cuchillas negras hacia la cadena que la sujetaba, dejándola en libertad. Renesmee tropezó, recuperó el equilibrio y él sintió que ella le enviaba su magia.

Desgarrado. Se sentía desgarrado entre las ganas de aceptar todo lo que ella le ofrecía y utilizarlo para someter a la oscuridad, poniéndola fuera de alcance y de la tentación, y el deseo de dar rienda suelta al demonio; permitir que destrozara a los híbridos en un frenesí de carne y huesos volando en todas direcciones, dejar que

desmembrara a Arog y autorizarle a destruir cualquier cosa que amenazara a quien amaba.

A Renesmee.

Tras lanzar un gruñido, Arog atrapó a Renesmee, enseñó los dientes y trató de morderla. Ella intentó soltarse dándole patadas, arañando su duro pellejo gris con las uñas y lanzando chispas de magia a través de las yemas de los dedos que iban dejando en la carne del demonio unas quemaduras humeantes.

Una cólera fría vibró como una melodía en las venas de Jacob, clamando venganza. Al notar que tenía un híbrido a su espalda, liberó la niebla asesina y sonrió al oír el grito de muerte de la criatura, que quedó bruscamente interrumpido cuando el híbrido desapareció en la nada.

Jacob avanzó un paso y luego otro, con los ojos clavados en Arog, sin vacilar ni un segundo.

—Suéltala —dijo. Arog retrocedió un par de pasos, sin dejar de mantener el cuerpo de Renesmee delante del suyo a modo de escudo—. Suéltala y te haré el favor de matarte como muestra de agradecimiento por tu cooperación. Si me obligas a quitártela no seré tan clemente. Te devolveré al reino demoníaco para que sufras el destino que me tenías reservado. Una eternidad de sufrimiento, Arog. Piénsalo, pero que sea rápido.

Los ojos de Arog se movieron de un lado a otro con desesperación al ver que sus planes tan bien trazados se convertían en cenizas. Los híbridos le abandonaban, huyendo como ratas.

—El Solitario va a venir —siseó—. Llegará esta noche. Esta noche le liberaré y esta noche recuperaré mi poder, mi energía perdida y mi capacidad de lanzar la plaga y el sufrimiento sobre la raza de los mortales. Muerte. Ya puedo saborear su delicioso sabor.

Dejó de hablar y enseñó sus dientes amarillentos mientras empujaba a Renesmee que luchaba por soltarse.

—Ayúdame —intentó convencerle Arog, mirando a Jacob con expresión salvaje—. Conviértete en mi aliado. Ahora eres demonio y oscuridad. Acéptala y deja que ella te acepte. Deja que se apodere de tí. —Enredó las garras en el pelo de Renesmee sin dejar de hablar a toda velocidad—. Puedes quedártela. Utilizaremos su sangre para abrir la entrada y unir los reinos. Sólo un poco de sangre. Una taza. Nada más que una taza. Y luego podrás quedártela. No ha sufrido ningún daño, ¿lo ves? —Se rió socarronamente y la empujó hacia delante otra vez, sin soltarle el pelo y obligándola a arquear el cuerpo—. Está ilesa. Sólo le he quitado un poquito de sangre, y lo único que quiero es otro poco más.

Jacob sintió que la oscuridad se alzaba, salvaje y feroz, en su interior, seducida, y mucho, por las palabras de Arog. Podría salvar a Renesmee. Podría tenerla para toda la eternidad. Sí, la oscuridad se deslizó dentro de él, invadiendo sus pensamientos. Resultaría muy fácil ceder para salvarlos a ambos.

El horror estalló como un geiser de repugnancia hacia sí mismo. Aquella cosa que habitaba en su interior ya le estaba robando todo lo que era, pedazo a pedazo, sorteando sus valores morales y su historia y haciendo que mil años de protección quedaran reducidos a cenizas. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en transformarse en un demonio total?

El parásito de su alma se lo arrebataría todo si tuviera ocasión de hacerlo.

Si él se lo permitía.

¿Acaso tenía elección?

Miró a su alrededor y vio las siluetas difusas de los híbridos corriendo colina abajo entre la niebla, iluminados por la luna, huyendo en desbandada, escapando. Sin embargo no huían de Arog sino de él.

De aquello en lo que se había convertido.

Renesmee gritó, luchando para mantener el equilibrio, tropezando de nuevo cuando Arog volvió a tirarle del pelo, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Se enderezó y otro grito escapó de sus labios.

Un profundo estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Jacob. Una rabia mortífera se apoderó de él, una espesa mancha de oscuridad que eliminó la luz. Levantó la vista y descubrió que Renesmee le miraba con sus ojos luminosos como faros encendidos, brillando de amor y fe en él.

—Te amo —dijo ella, abrasándole con la mirada—. Recuerda lo que dijo mi abuela.

Él lo recordaba. Había sido esa historia la que le había mostrado la única forma de librarse de las cadenas demoníacas de Arog. «Podemos elegir nuestro camino, no sofocando el mal, sino aceptando su existencia».

Elección. Libre albedrío.

De repente lo vio claro. Para matar a un demonio tenía que convertirse en demonio, aceptar esa parte de sí mismo por completo y sin reservas. Sólo entonces podría vencer a Arog. Eligió la oscuridad, perdiendo todo aquello que había sido antes y, al mirar a Renesmee, supo que al hacer esa elección había encontrado un modo de salvarlos a ella y al mundo.

No fue capaz de encontrar ni la más mínima sombra de arrepentimiento.

Para entonces el portal ya era enorme, la parte central estaba abierta y mostraba un profundo agujero desprovisto de toda luz y forma. Ahí estaba la entrada a una dimensión de pura maldad, un pozo que apestaba a azufre y perversidad, que ahora estaba abierta y era casi lo bastante grande como para permitir el paso de un demonio.

La furia fue creciendo en su interior, palpitante, generosa y viva. Saboreó y degustó la sensación. Su parte demoníaca era fuerte, muy fuerte.

Se concentró y eliminó el último reducto de resistencia. El hechicero de luz dejó de existir.

Jacob se lanzó hacia delante con un gruñido y hundió profundamente sus cuchillas en Arog. El demonio lanzó un alarido y Renesmee se apartó de un salto, aterrizando con el hombro en el suelo. Jacob agarró a Arog y le zarandeó con violencia, acercándolo cada vez más a la brecha.

—Regresa a tu mundo, vuelve a tu jaula. —La respiración de Jacob se volvió jadeante, los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos y la oscuridad se apoderó de él. Arog era fuerte, su fortaleza se había alimentado con la sangre de innumerables vidas humanas y su poder con la desesperación.

El grito de rabia de Arog resonó en el aire cuando Jacob los llevó a ambos hacia el profundo agujero entre las dimensiones que había multiplicado su tamaño y era mayor a cada segundo.

Renesmee estaría a salvo.

El reino humano estaría a salvo.

El resto no importaba. Jacob dio rienda suelta a su magia, a un tenue destello de luz casi engullido por su oscuridad, y permitió que las cuchillas asesinas se hundieran más en Arog, deleitándose con sus gritos de impotencia y rabia.

Sus músculos protestaron, pero empujó al demonio hacia el vacío, sintiendo su fría atracción, un vórtice que aspiraba todo el calor y la luz. Llamó a su demonio parásito, apeló a la cosa fétida que le absorbía el alma y le permitió que tomara el mando y peleara con alguien de su propia raza. Arog gruñó y bufó como una bestia rabiosa acorralada.

Con un fuerte empujón, Jacob le envió volando a través de la entrada, de vuelta al hediondo agujero de azufre y putrefacción del que había salido décadas' atrás. De regreso al mal que lo había engendrado.

Un grito terrible rasgó el manto de la noche, y Jacob realizó un enorme esfuerzo para encontrar un resto de magia luminosa en su interior. Quedaba muy poca. La necesitaba para cerrar la puerta antes de que Arog, o peor aún, el Solitario, la atravesara. Ese trabajo no podía hacerlo la brujería negra por mucha que hubiera.

Clavó los ojos en Renesmee, una última mirada desesperada que tenía que durarle toda una eternidad. Ella intentaba levantarse, con la cara blanca y desencajada, como si presintiera lo que iba a hacer, y él sintió el aguijón del pesar y de los sueños perdidos mientras se volvía hacia el portal.

Antes de sellar la entrada, el deber le obligaba a enviar a un último demonio al reino que le correspondía: a él mismo.

Sabía que debía relegarse a sí mismo al infierno, lanzarse al agujero, para que el demonio en el que se había convertido no se apoderara de su razón y de su mente, convirtiéndolas en algo que amenazara al mundo mortal. De modo que su intención era sellar la brecha desde el otro lado, enterrándose vivo. No se le ocurría ninguna otra salida.

Renesmee se lanzó hacia él con una negación estrangulada. El instinto le llevó a abrir los brazos y a rodearla con ellos, junto con su calor, amor y luz, y a apartarse del agujero por temor a que ella cayera con él.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Renesmee le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, entrelazando los dedos en el hueco de su espalda, con el cuerpo pegado al suyo—. Ni se te ocurra —repitió con ferocidad.

Él la sintió dentro de sí, sintió la magia de ella y la suya propia, de una enorme fortaleza, mayor incluso que la oscuridad. Una mezcla. Una fusión.

—No importa lo que pase, le vas a hacer frente, lo soportarás. —A Renesmee le costaba tanto respirar que él apenas podía entender lo que decía—. Pasarán cosas terribles, pero las superarás y la vida será mejor.

—No puede ser —contestó él con voz áspera, completamente seguro. Ya no era quien fue una vez. Nunca podría volver a serlo.

—Te vas a quedar exactamente donde estás —dijo ella con decisión. Entonces jadeó y le agarró más fuerte, mirando con horror al portal.

Una pezuña con manchas, de un tamaño enorme, asomaba por la brecha cada vez más ancha.

El Solitario.

El tiempo de hablar se había terminado. Jacob hizo un llamamiento a los últimos vestigios de magia luminosa que le quedaban, abriendo un canal entre Renesmee y él y fusionando los poderes de ambos en uno solo. Ella era un conducto muy poderoso, canalizaba una enorme cantidad de energía, la protegía y la enviaba combinada con la suya. Una explosión de luz brotó de los dedos de Jacob que empezó a tejer el patrón que había urdido una y otra vez a lo largo de mil años, sellando la brecha y cerrando la entrada.

Un grito terrorífico e inhumano de rabia, dolor y furia escapó por el agujero cada vez más pequeño. Jacob se lanzó hacia delante, rompiendo el contacto con Renesmee. Ya era demasiado tarde. El cielo de la noche se cerró de golpe, cortando la pezuña que rodó por el suelo dando tumbos en medio de una masa de humo y chispas. El lugar donde antes estaba el portal era ahora una cinta de estrellas brillantes, como si la brecha nunca hubiera existido.

Jacob se quedó parado, jadeando y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Se encontraba en el lado equivocado de la entrada. Seguía en el mundo humano. Y era un demonio.

La corriente de dragón dio una fuerte sacudida y por fin se asentó una vez que la alteración en el continuum hubo desaparecido.

—¡Jacob! —La voz era la de Edward.

Jacob cerró los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse, presa de un enorme resentimiento. ¿Dónde estaban ellos, sus hermanos de la Alianza, durante aquella batalla? Dos décadas atrás habían llegado demasiado tarde para salvarle la mano, y esta noche habían tardado demasiado en venir a ayudarle a salvar al maldito mundo.

Renesmee se adelantó un paso, impidiendo que Edward se acercara, como si intentara proteger a Jacob. El esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Lo único que le faltaba era el abrecartas dorado de plástico.

«Traidor. Edward es el traidor». Jacob sintió renacer sus anteriores reservas y sospechas y oyó el susurro de la oscuridad acusando.

Se tensó, con el cuerpo preparado. «Mátalo. Mata al traidor». Iba a matar a Edward. Le haría sufrir. Le haría pagar por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Renesmee y a la raza humana.

Edward se paró ante él, observando la carnicería con los labios curvados en una sonrisa sombría.

«No es verdad». Jacob sacudió la cabeza. Algo no cuadraba. Las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran demasiado simples y obvias.

No era sólo Edward quien no había acudido a ayudarle. Quil. Seth. Baunn. Ninguno había venido. ¿Por qué?

La oscuridad siseó y se encabritó, nublándole las ideas. La obligo a callar, lleno de frustración, y lanzó un agudo silbido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había dominado a la bestia. ¿Cómo había aprendido a hacer eso con tanta facilidad?

Renesmee se puso a su lado como si percibiera su confusión, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo en una caricia que fue como un bálsamo para él.

Hizo un esfuerzo para aclararse la cabeza. Para estar seguro.

Y, de repente, supo cuál era la identidad del traidor, una idea demasiado terrible para soportarla.

Una teoría que sólo podía provenir de la oscuridad de su alma.

Excepto por el hecho de que la bestia ahora estaba en silencio y lo único que había en su mente era la claridad de sus propios pensamientos.

«El traidor».

Las imágenes de la pelea que había presenciado entre Edward y el Antiguo giraron ante él. Lo entendió todo de repente, de manera rápida y brutal.

—El Antiguo nos está traicionando. —Lo dijo con voz carente de emoción y desprovista de dudas.

La mirada de fuego de Edward se encontró con la de Jacob, con la verdad, dura y desnuda, grabada en ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó lleno de desconcierto, ira y desesperación. Jacob tenía la sensación de que todo lo que conocía, todo lo que él era, se había convertido en podredumbre.

—¿Por qué? —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Al principio sus motivos eran puros. Buscaba información. Creyó que podría engañar a los demonios, ganarse su confianza, enterarse de algunas cosas y dirigirlos hacia el bien común.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Jacob, observando la sombra de dolor que cruzó el rostro de Edward—. ¿Y no dijiste nada?

—Lo sospechaba. Y no vi hasta donde llegaba el engaño hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ya que se trataba del Antiguo.

—Ya lo entiendo —intervino Renesmee—. Es como un policía infiltrado que va demasiado lejos.

Ambos hechiceros la miraron.

—Algunas veces —continuó ella—, cuando los policías están infiltrados para llevar a cabo una investigación de drogas o del crimen organizado, acaban introduciéndose tanto que se olvidan de para qué están ahí. Representan tan bien su papel que llegan a confundir al personaje de ficción con lo que son en realidad, hasta que la línea divisoria entre ambos desaparece. —Se encogió de hombros y paseó la mirada entre Edward y Jacob—. Lo vi en una película.

—Es una buena comparación —dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Al principio el Antiguo creyó que la única manera efectiva de derrotar al Solitario era hacerle creer que se había convertido en su aliado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciéndolo? —preguntó Jacob, con un presentimiento. ¿El Antiguo había tenido algo que ver con el accidente que acabó con la vida de los padres de Renesmee, en la apertura de la entrada y en la liberación de Arog?

Edward unió los dedos de las manos y se los llevó a los labios.

—Yo supongo que un siglo.

Un siglo. Cien años de engaño y falsedad.

—¿Y el día que te sorprendí luchando con el Antiguo... ?

—Ese día mis reservas habían vencido por fin a mi confianza y lealtad.

Renesmee escuchó la conversación con el ceño fruncido, intentado capar lo que decían.

Jacob sintió que algo se endurecía en su interior al acordarse de que el Antiguo le había animado a que abrazara la oscuridad y aprendiera de ella. Visto en retrospectiva ese consejo adquiría ahora un significado completamente distinto y perverso.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Ha desaparecido. —Los ojos de Edward estaban contraídos de tensión—. Después de que te marcharas de la reunión, todos empezaron a desquiciarse. Yo me enfrenté al

Antiguo esperando que lo negara todo. —Edward respiró hondo, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por controlarse—. Huyó. Quil intentó seguirle, pero ambos sabemos que no lo conseguirá.

—Volverá a intentarlo —dijo Renesmee—. Si lo que dices es verdad el Antiguo volverá a hacer esto mismo otra vez. Intentará convocar al Solitario —se estremeció—, de nuevo.

Jacob retrocedió al comprender la magnitud de la traición. El Antiguo se había comprometido con el Solitario. Las ramificaciones de tal acción eran inimaginables, superaban la razón y eran demasiado terribles para pensar en ellas y mucho menos para aceptarlas.

—No —dijo, pero incluso mientras lo negaba le abrumaba el dolor de la traición.

El Antiguo era el mentor de todos ellos, su líder, el más fuerte. Y había sucumbido a la oscuridad. Jacob miró a su alrededor, a los cadáveres de los híbridos, al lugar que había estado a punto de convertirse en el puente para la destrucción del mundo.

Desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, la una sana y vigorosa y la otra retorcida y gris, testimonio de su propia batalla personal. El bien contra el mal. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Si el Antiguo se había rendido, ¿qué esperanza tenía Jacob de poder resistirse a la tentación?


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 28

En unas pocas horas saldría el sol. Renesmee echó una ojeada a Jacob, que tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fijos en la carretera. Se dirigían hacia el sur por las afueras de la ciudad. La luz de los edificios, los letreros y las farolas ascendía hasta las nubes y éstas devolvían su reflejo. Todo tenía un tono brumoso y brillante que no poseía en el norte.

La noche seguía siendo la noche, pero en cierto modo parecía diferente, según donde uno estuviera de pie. O sentado.

Inspirando el olor a caramelo y café que impregnaba el coche, Renesmee agradeció que Jacob se hubiera pasado por la ventanilla para coches de la tienda de donuts que estaba abierta toda la noche. Bebió un sorbo, disfrutando de su sabor, de su calor y el hecho de estar viva para beberlo. Le producía una euforia indescriptible, pero a pesar de todo, esa alegría iba acompañada de una cierta preocupación por Jacob.

Se removió en el asiento, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento le produjo un dolor que irradiaba de los arañazos que Arog le había hecho en el abdomen. Jacob se tensó y ella deseó extender la mano y acariciarle. Suspiró y contuvo el impulso. La única vez que le había puesto los dedos en el brazo mientras volaban por la carretera, él se había apartado y le había dirigido una mirada atormentada que hizo que le entraran ganas de llorar.

Había sido traicionado. El Antiguo les había engañado a todos, había violado una confianza de siglos y luego había huido, lo cual supuso que debía de ser una tortura para todos los hechiceros. Sin embargo, quien había pagado el precio más alto había sido Jacob.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó ella sin saber si reír o llorar.

—Los miembros que quedan de la Alianza de Hechiceros tendrán que reunirse —contestó él secamente—, y decidir cómo continuar a partir de ahora. Habrá que elegir un nuevo líder.

A Renesmee se le rompió al corazón al oír el cansancio en su voz y comprender que le había contestado en el plano general en vez de en el personal. Lo que ella quería saber era qué iba a pasar con ellos dos.

—¿Un nuevo líder, eh? —Intentó que su voz sonara alegre, pero pareció más bien un graznido—. ¿Quién?

Jacob suspiró con fuerza. Por supuesto, su valiente Renesmee iría directa al meollo del asunto. Efectivamente, ¿quién?

La terrible verdad era que ahora el hechicero más poderoso era él, puede que incluso más que el Antiguo. Sin embargo, el suyo era el poder de la oscuridad, difícilmente se podía considerar a sí mismo un candidato viable para el mando. Quizá Edward...

Apretó con fuerza el volante y se concentró en conducir en vez de tocar a Renesmee, que era lo que de verdad quería hacer. Acariciarla. Entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, pegarla a él, percibir los latidos de su corazón. Amarla.

Cosas que hubiera tenido derecho a obtener como hechicero de la luz.

Cosas que no tenía derecho a reclamar como mago de la oscuridad.

Apretó los dientes y condujo el coche por las calles desiertas, en dirección al callejón que llevaba a su casa. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio.

Jacob sintió una gran emoción al ver a Renesmee bajar del coche.

Estaba viva. Estaba a salvo. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a sentir asombro por eso antes de llegar a asimilarlo?

Ella le dirigió una larga mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la fuente, donde se detuvo para meter una mano en el agua. El esperó un momento y luego la siguió.

Renesmee apretó los labios y miró hacia el lugar donde había caído Terry con la garganta cortada por el híbrido.

—Gracias —susurró, mirándole con ojos brillantes—, por la vida de Terry. Estoy segura de que sobrevivirá.

¿Le estaba juzgando por salvarle la vida a Terry aunque no hubiera hecho lo mismo con la de sus padres tantos años atrás?, se preguntó él. ¿Entendería sus motivos para hacerlo y la diferencia entre ambas situaciones?

—El alma de Terry no se había ido. Sus heridas no eran fatales. —Se miró la mano herida—. Eso no está prohibido.

—No está prohibido, pero tampoco aprobado, ¿verdad? —Le miró durante un largo momento y luego asintió—. Me alegro de que la salvaras. Me siento responsable de lo que le pasó, aunque no fue culpa mía. En cierto modo me echo a mí misma la culpa de que resultara herida.

—Renesmee...

—No. No me consueles. No lo necesito. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió—. Está bien. Todo va a ir bien.

Parecía como si lo creyera de verdad.

—Aunque te saltaste las reglas por ella, ¿verdad? —Le miró por encima de su hombro con expresión neutra.

—No rompí ninguna ley.

Renesmee se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y le miró mientras le esperaba.

—Mmmm. No, no rompiste ninguna ley, pero la sorteaste. ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de los tonos grises? Tú elegiste salvar a Terry.

Su mirada pareció quemarle.

Tonos grises.

Elección.

Renesmee esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Se trata de lo que elijes —dijo—. No de lo que te tiente o te impulse a cambiar... sino de lo que decides hacer.

Por supuesto.

El corazón le dio un salto, la esperanza se apoderó de él con tanta intensidad que se quedó petrificado y sin respiración durante unos instantes, luchando por controlar sus emociones. Ella era la constante en medio de la confusión. La necesitaba, necesitaba su fortaleza, su calor y su luz.

Se puso a su lado en un par de zancadas y la atrajo hacia sí, suave, rendido. Sin miedo. Ella le había visto cómo era en realidad, lo peor en lo que podía convertirse y aún así escondió la cara en el hueco de su hombro y presionó el cuerpo contra el suyo mientras los corazones de ambos latían al unísono.

Estaba casi abrumado por la magnitud del alivio que le producía sentirla... caliente... viva... Y mientras la abrazaba, empezó a creer un poco. Aquello era real. Ella era real.

Y entonces lo sintió. Notó el deslizamiento vacilante de la magia de Renesmee mezclándose tanto con su oscuridad cómo con el diminuto resto de luz que le quedaba.

Giró despacio y, sin separarse, entraron en el vestíbulo, dejando que la puerta se cerrara de golpe a su espalda. Ella depositó una lluvia de besos sobre su cuello, su clavícula y cualquier otro centímetro de piel desnuda al que podía llegar, mientras iba dándole suaves palmadas como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba entero.

La idea le produjo un amargo pesar. No estaba entero. No era en absoluto lo que había sido. Intentó apartarse, pero ella se lo impidió aprisionándole la muñeca tatuada con los dedos.

La bestia saltó en su interior, extendiéndose hacia ella. Y ella se lo permitió, tranquilizándola, calmándola, aceptándola dentro de sí y aliviando la presión del corazón y del alma de Jacob.

Ella se rió, y durante un momento él pensó que estaba abrumada, trastornada por todo lo que había presenciado.

—No estoy loca —dijo ella con suavidad—. Sabes que me adaptaré a lo que sea. Lidiaré con ello, pero resulta que quien tiene que lidiar con algo ahora mismo eres tú. He aprendido mucho de tí, ahora te toca a tí aprender de mí.

Él la hizo alzar la cabeza, estudió sus ojos sonrientes y danzarines, y volvió a sentir una oleada de esperanza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

Ella pasó los dedos por las heridas que le había infligido Arog en el pecho, un destello de magia partió de ellos cuando le tocó, curándole. Él levantó la camiseta destrozada de Renesmee y se quedó sin respiración al ver los cortes que le habían dejado las garras del demonio. Estaba sufriendo y sin embargo su primer cuidado era para él.

Sin pensarlo, convocó su propia magia, lanzando luz en las incisiones, cerrándolas y llevándose su dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se quedó helado. Seguía habiendo luz en su oscuridad, cosa que le sorprendió en cierto modo.

—¿Lo ves? Puedes elegir. —Ella se rió suavemente, un sonido que se fue transformando un suspiro de comprensión—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aprender a enfrentarte a ello.

—¿Enfrentarme a qué? —Además de a la oscuridad que lo poseía. Además de a la incertidumbre de no saber en qué se había convertido exactamente.

—En primer lugar está tu preferencia por la soledad. Tienes que superarla —dijo ella—. Nunca podrás volver atrás.

Eso ya lo sabía, sabía que nunca volvería a ser lo que una vez había creído que era. Su cuerpo, su magia, incluso su alma, habían cambiado. Todas sus creencias, sus convencimientos, se habían partido por la mitad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que tengo que olvidarme de mi preferencia por la soledad? —Jacob contuvo el destello de esperanza que sintió, incapaz de imaginarse que ella pudiera pensar en quedarse con él después de todo lo que había visto.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedes vencer si estás solo. —Le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y presionó el cuerpo contra el suyo con expresión decidida—. Sin embargo, juntos —exhaló un suspiro—, juntos no podemos perder.

La verdad de lo que decía le afectó y le animó. Una oleada de emoción se apoderó de él, obstruyendo su garganta y enturbiando su visión. Él había querido salvar al mundo y a ella y al final era el vínculo que existía entre ellos lo que había vencido cuando todo lo demás había fallado. Había sido la combinación de la magia de ambos la que había sellado el portal.

Si él no luchaba contra la fuerza de su atracción, entonces ella no absorbía su magia, al contrario, le llenaba, le fortalecía y le hacía más poderoso de lo que era él solo.

Juntos. Ésa era la verdadera fuerza, el poder de dos.

Era tan hermosa que su alma brillaba. Renesmee. Valiente, resistente e indiscutiblemente fuerte. Su Renesmee. Su amor. A su lado para toda la eternidad.

Extendió la mano para acariciarle el pelo y se quedó paralizado con la mirada fija en su mano destrozada, cubierta tan sólo por el guante de cuero que había recogido del lugar donde Renesmee lo había tirado. Por debajo del guante se veía la piel. De color gris. Igual que la del demonio, pero ligeramente distinta; más suave y con un débil brillo. No había cogido la funda de aleación porque ya no servía para nada; ya no se podía volver a encarcelar ni mantener a raya la oscuridad. Ahora formaba parte de él y nunca podría volver a ser encerrada con una complicada combinación de magia, hechizos protectores, tatuajes y aleaciones metálicas.

Retrocedió, dejó que su mirada vagara por el rostro de Renesmee y de pronto le fue imposible respirar debido al nudo que se le formó en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. No podría haber un «juntos» para ellos. Él era la oscuridad y el peligro. Él era el demonio.

—¡Ah, no, de eso nada! —Renesmee le obligó a bajar la cabeza y le besó con fuerza en los labios—. Estás pensando que lo mejor para mí, para salvarme, es que sacrifiques tu propia felicidad. — Se le quebró la voz—. Igual que antes estabas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida —susurró, estremeciéndose para luego continuar elevando la voz cada vez más—: No. No. Y no. Vas a amarme...

—Te amo —explotó, convencido.

—Lo sé —dijo ella sonriendo y volviendo a besarle—. Y vas a permitir que te ame todo el tiempo que me quede... —Una sombra de tristeza nubló su mirada—. Eso es lo único que siento, el saber que me quedan, ¿cuántos? ¿Unos sesenta años más? En cambio tu tienes toda la eternidad. —Dejó de hablar un momento—. Desearía que fuera diferente.

El la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. De repente se le hizo la luz.

—Renesmee, no te quedan sesenta años.

—¿Menos? —susurró ella.

—Más. —La felicidad se liberó de las cadenas que le había impuesto; una emoción tan extraña que tardó un instante en reconocerla. Ella le amaba. Había visto su lado más oscuro y le amaba. Le aceptaba.

¿Cómo podía él no hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía no aceptarse a sí mismo?

Entonces la besó, intensa y profundamente, dejando fluir todo el amor que albergaba en su corazón.

—La eternidad, Renesmee. Estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.

Ella jadeó, abrió mucho los ojos y arrugó el ceño, llena de confusión, mientras intentaba asimilar el significado de sus palabras.

—Eres una hechicera y, al igual que yo, eres inmortal —dijo él—. Lo eres desde que te apoderaste de mi magia cuando eras una niña, pero seguiste creciendo y desarrollándote hasta dominar tu poder al nivel de un aprendiz. Así es como sucede en nuestra raza. —Presionó la mano contra el hueco de su espalda, atrayéndola más hacia sí—. Y disponemos de una eternidad para saber por qué.

Ella tardó un poco entenderlo; le resultaba imposible de creer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que Jacob estaba diciendo era cierto. Hechicera. Inmortal. A su lado.

Podría amarlo eternamente.

Podría hacer un montón de cosas buenas. Buscar una cura para un montón de enfermedades humanas. Utilizar los recursos de la empresa farmacéutica de Jacob...

Amarlo eternamente.

«¡OhDiosMío... !»

La invadió un alivio tan grande e intenso que se le debilitaron las piernas y se desplomó en sus brazos, sostenida por su fuerza. El la abrazó más fuerte, rodeándola con el calor de su cuerpo y la besó con una sonrisa.

Los sedosos mechones de su pelo le acariciaron la mejilla cuando se echó hacia atrás. Renesmee abrió los ojos y le observó. Le gustaba su forma de mirarla, con los labios ligeramente separados y un brillo seductor en sus ojos irisados.

Lo amaba todo de él, y esa emoción era dolorosa en su intensidad, maravillosa, aterradora y hermosa.

Mezclada con su luz había oscuridad, pero eso no era demasiado malo. Para nada. Porque estaba segura de que él elegiría bien.

Jacob había aceptado al demonio, lo había reconocido y había trabajado con él. Pero no había sucumbido a la oscuridad. Había hecho lo que la abuela le dijo una vez: enfrentarse al demonio en su propia alma y decidir caminar por la luz.

El le acarició el pelo y la miró con intensidad. La atrajo hacia sí, y puso su boca firme contra la de ella en un beso profundo, lento y sensual que la sumergió en una red de deseo, apretando su cuerpo contra ella.

Ella se apartó, dejando que la mano se deslizara por su hombro, su brazo, dibujando los dedos de Jacob con los suyos y soltándolos después.

—¿Sabes... que tu ducha tiene veinte surtidores? —preguntó mientras retrocedía un paso y luego otro, con el pulso acelerado. Se dio media vuelta con una risita y giró la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa maliciosa por encima del hombro—. Se me ocurren un montón de formas maravillosas de usar al menos diecinueve.

Un deseo intenso iluminó la mirada de Jacob.

—Podemos dirigir uno hacia aquí... —Se paseó una mano por el hombro y dio un paso—. Otro aquí... —Deslizó los dedos hacia abajo hasta posarlos en la curva de su pecho—. Y otro aquí... —Se pasó la mano por la cadera y la dirigió hacia atrás para apretar una de sus nalgas.

Él avanzó un paso emitiendo una exclamación estrangulada. ¡Dios, le encantaba su forma de mirarla!

—¿Y a tí qué? —preguntó Renesmee, alejándose por el pasillo—. ¿Se te ocurre alguna buena idea?

Él se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que ella pensó que no iba a contestar. Luego esbozó una sonrisa lenta y sensual que le asestó una puñalada de deseo primitivo en el hueco del vientre.

—Tengo ideas suficientes para una eternidad —respondió él con voz ronca.

este es el final de esta parte.

priscila: hola gracias por escribirme el libro se llama las llamas de la pasión de johanna lindsay si quieres te lo paso por correo

gracias por la lectura y diganme que les parece


End file.
